


Burning Ash

by Mojojojojlc, SuperDarkRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 111,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojojojojlc/pseuds/Mojojojojlc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God I'm fucked, she thought as the doors finally closed, and she was whisked quickly down the elevator.This is where she started to mentally kick herself for ever agreeing to go to lunch with the very devilishly handsome man.<br/>No. Ash."<br/>Big time male multi-million dollar author Ashley Black, comes into contact with journalist Lana Raine who quickly falls for the young woman. The problem is she's already got a boyfriend in her life. That's something that he's going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

"No. No. Look I would say it's nothing personal but the fact you went behind my back and tried to release a sample of my book is just something I can't forgive. Now normally I would fire someone for something like this but you neither work for me, nor have anything to do with my books. So, I would say I'm sorry, but I won't. You know what you did, it's over, don't call me, or I'll have your number blocked, have a nice day." He hung up the phone to the sound of angry shouting, but he didn't mind it, already having gone through this many times before.

He went back to sit down at his desk, putting his head into his hands. Being a author was one thing, but being a multi-millionaire dollar author, of books clambered after by women everywhere is something else altogether.

Ashley Black, which he hated, so he went by Ash, was in a slump. That was the sixth woman he had dumped in the last three months and this was getting exhausting. He needed a woman in his life that didn't try to stab him in the back, or only want him just for his body, or his fame. This was a challenge, he knew, but he did get it after his stepfather, and speaking of which.

Through his frustration of dumping another woman he reached for his phone, going to stand back up to look out onto the city of Los Angeles through his wide window pane, and then went to speed dial his stepfather. "Hello my boy! What do I have the honor of having this call?" Lawrence Frederick Edwards, who not only was his step-father but happened to also be his agent and the sole company owner for which his books were published under. He usually called him when he wasn't busy, but he also called when he was frustrated.

"Nothing much, the book launch party is all set by the company, and I'm pretty much set for all the interviews, and photoshoots for the next two weeks! Everything's fine!" There was silence over the phone until he heard his father finally answer. "So, was it the brunette? Brooke, no, Brit, no, Bradley?"

"Becky."                                                                                                                                                                             

"Becky! Yes Becky! So you finally dropped the bitch?" Ash sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Well hearing from the sigh you did. Son, I'm not going to ridicule you but she wasn't right. You and I both know that from the get go, but I understand if..."

"Look! I know alright!" There was more silence as his father listened. "Sorry, I know, she just seemed, god I don't know. Different? I don't know. I just needed something new, and honestly it's driving me crazy by how much I'm failing at finding the perfect woman!" He heard his father laugh.

"Son, Ash, It takes time. Hey! You never know! The perfect woman could walk through your doors right now, but take it from me, it takes time to find the perfect woman and even then you still have to work them into the image that you truly want. Just remember everything I've taught you and you'll get through it just fine." 

Ash ran a hand through his sandy blond hair. "I know it's just tough. I'm on edge! I need something, I just don't know what!" He looked out onto the world, the city all around him, and hoped somehow that there would be a sign that would present itself to him.

He would honestly take anything by that point in time. He sighed again as he continued his conversation with his father, hoping somehow to find some sort of solid foundation for himself, to try and work through his very big problem.

 

* * *

 

 "Damnit! I'm going to be late! Fuck! Come on people," said the not so happy voice of Lana Victoria Raine. She was on her way to an interview with the most prominent author at the time. The traffic finally cleared and she made it to her exit now driving through the streets of Los Angeles. It was much different from San Francisco it was much busier and more hectic for her taste.

"Finally!" She said as she pulled into the building parking lot. She turned off her car taking one last look in her mirror and grabbed her messenger bag checking that she had her notes and recorder as she made her way to the front door of the building, and then headed over towards the elevator.

 _Floor 10. Floor 10_ , she chanted in her mind as she pressed the button and she was sent up to the tenth floor. As she reached the floor it opened to a nicely lite, and modern setting. Everything was set in black, and grey tones, with a pop of color here and there. This was shown in the flowers on the small table in the waiting area or the pillows on the couches. She was impressed by the stylish setting but then started straight over to the reception desk to try and save herself for her lateness.

A very attractive woman was behind it, with a stylish head set on, and she smiled at her as she came up.

"Hello. How can I help you?"  

"Hi yes, I'm Lana Raine, I have an interview with Mr. Black for this morning. I'm sorry that I'm late traffic was crazy!" The woman smiled back in the most professional way possible. "I understand please have a seat, and I'll let him know that you're here."                                                                               

"Thank you," Lana smiled as she went to sit in the waiting area. She watched as the woman stood turning back down a hallway to go supposedly to his office. _He must have a thing for good looking people,_ she thought seeing other equally as attractive people pass by the hall.

"Mr. Black, your interview for the paper is here. May I show her in?" The woman from the front desk asked after knocking on the door, and then going to poke her head in.

He turned from his window to look at the receptionist. "Yes Jess, that's fine. My next appointment has just been cancelled. So yes, you can send her in. Please, thank you." He smiled as she nodded, smiling back at him just as she closed the door, and went back down the hall.

"Ms. Raine?" Lana's head popped up at the sound of her name. "If you would please follow me. Mr. Black is ready to see you." She smiled to Lana, who got up from the couch in the waiting area going to follow her down the hall to a set of double doors. She smiled at her as she turned the handle to enter. 

A pair of baby blue eyes met hers and a mop of swept back dirty blonde hair fell into his eyes as he looked up to greet her with a smile. He moved, coming from his desk walking out to her with an out stretched had taking it with his.

"Ms. Raine, It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at her. "Oh hello Mr.Black. Thank you again,' she smiled shaking his hand and watched him move away leading her into the meeting area of his office. He had a table set up with a pitcher of ice water and two glasses already set up for their meeting, and she felt even worst for being late, but he led them over there with a professional smile on his face.

 He was tall much taller then her and she thought that he must be tone under his nice tailored blue suit, as he moved by a chair waiting for her to sit down. His suit hugged his body perfectly and she had to avert her eyes as not to stare too long.

She went to sit and as soon as she he did as well. ' _Wow,_ ' she thought looking at him more. He had a small amount of stubble on his chin under a pair of full lips and had a jawline that could cut glass, a neck that looked long and welcoming for a kiss. _Stop it! You have work to do,_ she thought as she went to her black satchel-bag looking for her things.

Even through the ogling she was so obviously giving him he couldn't help but note a very attractive woman underneath the glasses, and the beautiful wavy strawberry blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. She seemed confident but was rushed because she was late. He didn't point this out knowing she wasn't from Los Angeles, so he sat back silently as she frantically started setting things out.

"I just want to make sure that I can still record you for this interview, is it alright with you still?" She had to ask because of the paper. The San Francisco Times didn't take too kindly to any of their journalist going against the rules, so she stuck by them as best as she could while she interviewed people.

"Not at all. Please." He gestured for her to continue and as soon as she had her notes out, and her recorder on the table in front of her she began to ask her questions.

She took a deep breath taking out her notes. "Mr. Black what made you want to become a writer?" she asked him he smiled smoothing back some hair that fell onto his forehead.

"Well my mother use to read to me when I was a kid and I very much enjoyed the sound of her voice when she would get into the story's she told. Then when I was about four she married my stepfather, who is a publisher and still is to this day. He's the soul benefactor to publishing my books, and he was the one who told me to go after what I wanted, and I wanted to be just acknowledged and intelligent as him. He helped me a lot after my mother died he was left with a teenage son and he wanted me to be just as good as a man as him," He said looking her straight into her eyes.

She swallowed hard from the intense stare, but looked back with understanding and sadness.  "I'm sorry about your mother but it's nice to have someone like that to look up too. Your stepfather must be a very good man."

"He is, now any other questions?" He asked. "Yes, so we talked about you becoming an author, but what makes you write or think of the kind of stories you do? I am a fan I must say," Lana said smiling.

He looked at her skeptically. She was attractive, as he thought once again, but what she was saying, and her reading off the same questions that he's been asked over and over again put him on edge. Though her being sympathetic about his past was different but everything else wasn't. The fact that she said that she was a fan too put him in a bind.

"A fan? Really? Hmm, why do you like my books so much I wonder?"

 _That's...weird_. She thought confused. This wasn't how the interview was suppose to go.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing, I apologizes, it's been a very stressful morning. I hope you can understand." She was still confused but she put on her perfect journalist smile and nodded. "It's fine! I completely understand." He gave her a look that she couldn't quite grasp before he continued on.

"Well I have certain taste myself when it comes to my personal life, and the acts, and stories I write reflect back to what my personal life is sort of like. I wonder. I'd like to ask which scene was your favorite in the second book."

Her eyes grew wide, and she gave a hard swallow. "I'm sorry favorite part?"

He looked smug. "Yes favorite part! Tell me why you enjoy my books so much. Please, I don't get to speak too many of my fans so I'd like to know what you think of my books!" He laced his fingers together on the table in front of him, and from the stare he was currently giving her, it felt like he was burning holes into her head. Seeking out the lie that she was sure that he could see.

She felt hot. She felt extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden and she knew she was slowly losing control of the situation and this interview. She didn't know if it was his heated knowing stare, or the way he just oozed power and in some crazy way she craved it more then anything.

 _God what's wrong with me?! Oh god what do I do?_! She thought panicking to herself as she tried to gather her thoughts once again.

"Ms. Raine? Is something the wrong? I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" He asked with a grin as she shook her head taking a moment to breathe again.

 _If he thinks I can't handle him he has another thing coming,_ she thought. "No, Mr.Black I'm fine. Your second book, Emily's Wonders happens to be one of my favorites. I very much enjoyed the part when Emily, your female character meets Nick, the male character for the first time and they end up together at the party in the bathroom of his brother’s house. One of the best parts I must say. Now Mr. Black, where does one get an idea like that? Was it from a real experience or your imagination?' She asked. _Two can play this game, Black,_ she thought.

She smiled almost triumphantly when she saw a visible sign of surprise on his face when he heard her speak on his book. She was right and that's what surprised him. Not very many women he's ever had an interview with have actually read the book and normally he could make them crack after asking them about the book, but it seemed she does know more about the books then he thought.

 _Interesting._ He thought with a curious smirk on his handsome face.

 _I wonder how far she can make it,_ he thought, also with a triumphant smile. "If you really must know it was a real experience. I met this pretty attractive woman at a party, but it wasn't a brother it was my sister's house. Her house was more like an apartment but otherwise. We made a connection, we drank, had fun, and ended up in the bathroom. Wasn't the greatest of places to end up but I'll be honest with you Ms. Raine. The sex was fantastic." He gave her a hint of a wicked grin, and he could see how she shook slightly when he grit his teeth hard on the 'ex' in sex.

She clear her throat ignoring the heat that was building up inside of her to continue on with her questions.

"'Well Mr.Black can I quote you on that?" She asked smiling wide, this made him laugh. 'Hm yes Ms. Raine you can quote me on it."

He smiled. _This girl is something else,_ he thought as he watched her look through her notes. "Ok well sticking on this subject are you seeing anyone? I mean, someone to help influence your new book?' She asked but also curious herself.

"No. No I'm not, and no not usually. Only if it's someone important." She swallowed hard, obviously seeing that she struck a cord without meaning too. She cleared her throat again and looked back down at her notes.

"I apologize I was just curious..."

"Curiosity can lead you to strange new places, and sometimes even darker tales. Do you really want to venture this far down the rabbit hole?" She was, to be honest, in the first time of her life, speechless. She'd never felt totally lost of words before. She'd always been the go-getter, the open person, that had all of the friends, could say anything, and not give a damn what anyone else thought. All her life she had always been able to say whatever she wanted and anyone hand to her anything she desired just from her words alone, but this man.

She finally looked back up and was hit with a deep boring stare that had her shifting in her seat, and yes, now feeling very uncomfortable, but if she could honest again, not in a bad way either. Actually, in a very good way. No ones been able to get under her skin, until now.

He watched her get flustered and red come to her cheeks. "Ms. Raine it's alright I didn't mean to throw you off. I don't get asked that question very often. Please go on." He smiled to her. She smiled back shaking her head

"I'm sorry I'm just very taken a back by you Mr.Black. Alright, well besides writing do you have any other interests, hobbies, or things you like to do?" She asked looking him back into his eyes.

He smiled genuinely back at her this time, knowing now that she was curious about him and not just about the interview. He had to be honest though, now he was curious about her.

"Well I have my own Ranch, with horses, other animals, and such. I like to go out there on the days that I'm off so I can just relax and enjoy the open air outside of the city." She smiled sweetly at him about this.

"That sounds very nice."

"It is, Ms. Raine. It's my get-away-from-the-city-hide-away but I have other hobbies outside of my leisurely hours." She swallowed again, cursing herself for having such a dirty mind. "Oh! Really? What other hobbies if you don't mind me asking?" She crossed her legs again for the umpteenth time and tried not to give off how incredible turned on she was by this mysterious man. _God dammit Lana! Pull yourself together! You have a boyfriend so stop!_ She thought, giving herself a mental kick to try not to be led astray.

He smiled seeing she was feeling a little uncomfortable and hiding something else behind her black frame glasses "Well I'm very good with a rope....I use to do rodeo when I was younger. I also like to read and just relax in a bathtub that I have in the open air of my patio it's very freeing to just be out there to the world." He smiled knowing that must of hit her somewhere deep in her heat that he knew he could feel from her chair.

She felt her cheeks get hot, _RELAX RELAX RELAX!_ She thought. She somehow was able to picture what he might look like under his fine suit but that was almost too much for her to bare. She closed her notes then reached for her recorder.

"Mr. Black thank you so much for you time that I know I took too much of. I think I have everything I need I really must be going." She said all in a rush but as she scrambled to put her things away she dropped her bag to the floor.

"Fuck!" She cursed softly going down to pick up all her pencils and papers that had spilled out, and it just so happened that she had his second book spill out too, but because she was frantically trying not to make a bigger fool of herself then she already did, she never noticed a looming shadow come over her. She jumped slightly as the large warm hand came to rest on her shoulder and she turned to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at hers.

They were full of heat and something else she couldn't quite grasp, but it heated her right to her very core and she shivered slightly at the contact.

"I think you dropped this." She looked down to see his book that had fallen out of her bag in his hand. She took it smiling slightly, still trying to stay calm herself, even with her heart feeling like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"Than-thank you! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz sometimes!" He chuckled slightly and moved to help pick up the last bit of her things.

"Oh please! Mr. Black its fine I can get this. I don't want you too..."

"Ms. Raine." The commanding voice had her pause and look back at him with wide eyes.

 "Take a deep breath. It's fine. I work outdoors for most of my time so don't worry. Please."

She took a deep breath, feeling the heat coming into her cheeks and she hoped and prayed that he wouldn't see, but it was most likely that he could. He smiled warmly at her, liking her already despite having just met her. He saw the tint of red come into her cheeks, and he smiled knowing how prominently his demeanor had an effect on her.

He licked his lips.

Once everything was collected and stored away back into her bag, she went to stand back up, but as she did, she looked up to him holding out a hand to help her up. She swallowed hard and took the hand as he helped her up. She froze in that moment, hating and loving all at the same time just how much she enjoyed the warmth that came from just him holding her hand. She sighed as he let go of her hand and he took notice of this, smiling slightly as she did and turned to go and open the door for her.

"Thank you," she smiled as she made her way out the door and he followed her to the front, towards the waiting area.

"Mr. Black, thank you so much for the interview I'll let you know when it comes out in the paper so you can read it yourself." She smiled

"Thank you Ms.Raine but before you run off away from me, would you like to possibly go out to lunch with me? It's after 11:30 and I know you have a drive ahead of you and it's not good to drive on an empty stomach." He said with a charming smile.

She licked her lips, swallowing hard as she turned back to him. He had a warm smile, but still with that hidden heat behind his eyes that she couldn't ignore. He smiled wider seeing that tint of red flush across her cheeks and he was patting himself on the back on the inside knowing he almost had her.

"Well, if it's not an inconvenience. I guess lunch would help before I drive back. I don't have to drive back right away."

  _'Gotcha._ ' He thought to himself.

He flashed her a brilliant smile, "Great the place isn't to far from here we can walk it is a very beautiful day outside, so let me just tell my secretary I'll be out, and I'll be right back."

"Sure that sounds great. I'll be outside waiting for you, Mr.Black."

"Please Lana call me Ash." He smiled putting a hand on her shoulders and slowly moving it down her arm. He felt a shiver run through her as he moved to go to the desk to tell his secretary that they were leaving. 

"Oh, okay thank you...Ash." She smiled biting her lip as she turned to walk towards the elevator, and as the doors closed she thought to herself how crazy she was, and how she was ever possibly going to get through lunch if she could hardly get through an interview.

 _God I'm fucked,_ she thought as the doors finally closed and she was whisked quickly down the elevator, where she started to mentally kick herself for ever agreeing to go to lunch with the very devilishly handsome man.

No. Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

It was a nice sunny day in Los Angeles and while she waited for him to come out, she had looked down at her phone to see if she had any emails from her department, or any text or phone calls from her boyfriend.

Matt Woods, her boyfriend, was also a journalist but did more travel work then she did. She wasn't big on traveling to a bunch of different places, then packed up, and then left right away afterwards. She liked to be able to enjoy everything and actually see the city or the country before leaving again, so that's why she stuck with more local work.

Matt had taken a big story in New York and had said he didn't know when he'd be back, so she stayed in California because she didn't feel like traveling.

This story, that she was currently working on now, had been important to the paper, and she just so happened to be a fan of his books, so she didn't mind making the drive to talk to Mr. Black.

_Ash,_ she reminded herself.

She was still trying to get over the deep heat that would build up inside of her every single time she saw him. She had followed plenty of articles, and did the research. So every time she saw any images of him pop up she always felt it rise up within her.

 She couldn't put her finger on it, but somehow she was drawn to him and she cursed herself again thinking that every single woman in the world probably thought this way. So, she fiddled with her phone, and once again saw nothing from her boyfriend. She sighed putting her phone back into her pocket.

_It's been almost a week and he's still not called to check on things!_ She had tried to call him and when he did answer he said he was super busy and would call when he could. She had said it was fine she understood but it still hurt that he didn't even send her a text or anything.

She closed her eyes and went to her quiet place, but then jumped slightly when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder once again.

"Daydreaming I see. Well we can discuss more about that once we get out of here." She looked up at a pair of baby blue eyes, with that same heat still there, but also there was concern.

"I'm sorry are you alright? I didn't disrupt something did I?" She was taken aback and especially looking at him now.

He had gotten changed into something more fitting to the warm sunny weather outside and her mouth nearly dropped at the sight of him.

He had removed his tie opening up the top if his shirt done to the third button and he had taken off his jacket to roll up his sleeves. He still looked sophisticated, yet very casual for a nice relaxing lunch.

_Wow, he's going to kill me!_ She thought. He smiled looking at her in the sunshine her hair sparkled it looked soft and he wanted to run his fingers thorough it so badly.

"So Ms. Raine shall we go?" He smiled lifting his hand in the direction of the restaurant.

"Sure! I'm hungry and I could use a cold drink. One minute please."

"Sure," he smiled as he watched her take off the gray sweater she had on for the interview and wrap it around her waist knotting it to show off the flower patterned black strapless dress she had on underneath.

It was a simple, slim dress that fit her perfectly, and he couldn't help but stare as more of her bare skin was revealed to him. His fingers itched to run over the pale skin, just to see if her body would shutter and shake from his touch. He pushed the thought aside as she turned back to him with a sweet smile on her face.

"That's much better! I thought I was going to die from the heat!" He chuckled. The first genuine laugh he's had in a long time and the first time she's really heard him laugh like that.

"Well it does get hot here, that's why I went a bit more casual."

_If that's casual then I'm obviously not dressed right!_ She thought laughing slightly to herself. "You ready?" He asked, and just because he felt like it went to place a hand on her bare shoulder. Instantly he felt a tremor spread through her body and he smiled inwardly at the feeling underneath his hand.

Her breath hitched when he touched her, as he moved his hand slowly down, and away as he started to walk down the street to the restaurant.

_Just calm down it’s not like a guy hasn't touches you before. He's just a nice guy who just happens to be hot,_ she thought as she went to catch up with them and started to walk down to the restaurant.

As they continued to walk, his hand moved to her back, and with every touch her body would shake.

_Her skin is so soft I wonder what the rest feels like._ He thought with an evil grin. They finally got three blocks down and ended up at a small café. "Here we are. I hope you don't mind something simple. It's too early for something fancy and this place has a very nice covered patio." He smiled as he walked with her to the door.

"No its fine. I love small places like this. It looks nice." She smiled as they walked in through the door.

Of course magically everyone knew who he was and happened to have a nice spot just for them on the covered back patio.

_Wow! Just write an erotic novel and everyone clambers to serve you!_ She laughed to herself shaking her head. No, from her research she had found that he had done a bunch of special charity runs, and donations for different organizations while he was promoting his book as well. So when his first book had come out he had set up that for every book sold a portion would go to a charity. He got a lot of rep behind it and now was a rising author in the book world, both for his excellent writing and also for his work with different organizations to raise awareness or money for a certain group.

From the way he spoke it would have surprised her that he was so down to earth but seeing him now as he sat across from her, completely laid back, even while still looking hot, and told her that he enjoyed to be more hands on.

_God I need to get my head out of the gutter,_ she thought mentally kicking herself again and then leaning over to take a large gulp of water.

He looked over the menu to watch her drinking down her glass of water, as if she had been in the desert for several days.

"The water is free you know. You can have as much as you like." He joked making her laugh.

"I'm sorry, I-I just feel nervous with you. I really don't understand it." She admitted.

He smiled moving his menu down so he could look at her directly. "Lana its fine, you don't have to be. I'm just like any other person don't make me out to be special because I'm really not." He smiled as a waiter finally came over to their table.

"Thank you so much for joining us Mr. Black, would you, and your lady friend like a glass of wine?" The man asked

"Yes, Lana would you like a glass?"

"Please, whatever you're having." She smiled back.

"Perfect, the house red please, and more water as well." He smiled nodding to her glass that was mostly empty.

The man smiled at her going to take her glass.

"Of course! I'll be right back with wine, and your water. Take your time deciding, and I'll be back in a moment." The waiter dashed off to go take care of their drinks while Lana desperately tried not to freak out under his burning stare.

She was staring at the same line over and over again when he finally spoke, making her jump out of her scattered thoughts.

"So, Lana, how did a woman like you end up in journalism?" She was confused by the question. She thought she did pretty well at her job, sure she wasn't the prettiest or the brightest but she still got the job and with some great interviews.

"I'm sorry, I don't..."

"Oh, don't take that wrong, you're great at what you do but you just seem, lost. I'm sorry if I'm over stepping my boundaries, but you just seem like you're not comfortable with the job that you're in."

"What do you mean? I enjoy what I do! I..."

"Lana." Hearing her name in such a commanding way, once again gave her pause as she watched him have to visibly have to calm himself down before speaking again.

"I'm just saying this, because you're beautiful, you're very smart, talented, and you know how to ask the right questions. I say this because I just don't think the San Francisco Times is a place suitable for someone of your talents."

She was surprised by how kind he was and not only did she still feel that burn from his aura, but overall his kindness towards her was more than she's ever gotten from anyone.

She looked to the table then looked up to meet his eyes.

"Thank you Ash I respect your opinion. I did have a job at the NY Times in the entertainment section but I had to leave that job when I moved here. My boyfriend is a reporter too and he got an offer to come and work for a news company here. So I had to give up my dream and even my home to move here, but, you know, you do anything for the people you love." She smiled kind of sadly as the waiter came back with her water and their glasses of wine

"Now are you two ready?" The waiter asked.

Ash was still taking in what she said when the waiter came back with their drinks.

He snapped from his thoughts when asked what they would like.

"I'm just going to get the chicken salad sandwiches with the side of chips and whatever the lady wants."

She seemed to be in deep thought too when asked what she wanted. "Oh! Um yes, I'll have what he's having!"

Their waiter smiled taking their menus and after getting everything jotted down. "Alright I'll have that out here as soon as I can. If there's anything else please don't hesitate to ask."

He walked away to leave both of them in silence as they both mulled over their thoughts. He was still shocked by how drastically she just picked up and moved. The NY Times was perfect for her. They were up there in the industry and she could have easily gotten up there to Times Magazine but because of whoever her boyfriend was, which was news to him, had just uprooted her and taken her somewhere, away from a perfect job, and a home that she loved.

_That's why she wore the sweater,_ he thought to himself as she continued to look down and fiddle with her fingers.

"So, Lana, what's your boyfriend doing now?" She looked up surprised by the question.

_Why does he want to know about my boyfriend?_ She thought but honestly she didn't care, it wasn't a big deal if anyone knew about their relationship, she was pissed anyway about him not calling or texting her so she didn't care.

"He's off covering a story I really haven't talked to him in a while. Last time I did I had to be the one to tell him I was doing your interview and he was like, 'That's the writer you like that's cool.' But after that we haven't talked since. He's just really busy you know." She said going to take a drink of her wine.

He looked at her with concern in his eyes, _How could someone be so lazy and clueless about something so special to her? The woman needs to be cared for too._ He thought.

"Lana, honestly it's sad that you haven't talked to him that much and he moved you here from your home. But I'm very happy that I got the chance to meet you and I think I would like to make your day even better. Hopefully, maybe I can try to fulfill a dream for you. How would you like to come to my L.A. home for my Book launch party? I would be very happy to have a fan there." He said with a big grin.

She looked at him in shock and surprise. "Are you serious?!"

He smiled wide at the happiness he finally saw come back into her eyes. "Yes I am. It's going to be this Saturday night. We're having some publishers, and contributors come in along with supporters, and fans of course. So I'd love for you to be there. It could make a good piece for the paper right?" He gave her a wink and she smiled even wider.

The urge to get up and give him a huge hug became a nagging sensation at the back of her mind. "Oh god yes! Yes! I'd love too! Yes that would be perfect for the story too! I can defiantly do that and be there!" He laughed genuinely this time and she felt that warmth spread through her again hearing that deep warm laugh.

"Well excellent. I'll send you the address so you can find your way there. I'll also be signing and giving out my third book to everyone there before the official release so you can have a copy when you come."

She got even more excited nearly spitting up her wine at that. "I'm sorry! Oh god that’s! Wow! Thank you so much but, Mr. Black..."

"Ash. Lana, call me Ash like I said." She felt his commanding power again and she felt herself once again recheck herself before answering.

"I'm sorry, Ash. But Why? Why do all this for me? You're being so kind to me, and we've just met. But why go out of your way to do all this for me?" She was confused, curious, nervous, excited, and all these other emotions all at once, trying to figure out exactly what or how to feel. She didn't know how to feel. This incredible man who could talk to or have anyone in the world asked her out to lunch and he invited her to a private book launching party.

She just didn't know why, and she wasn't sure how to feel by his kindness, especially with the way her boyfriend was acting towards her lately it made it more difficult to stay on the right path with this amazing man in the way.

He leaned back in his chair smiling at her while licking his lips and running his teeth over them. "Lana I think you’re a very unique and interesting woman. I haven't met someone like you in a very long time and having my name on your resume will help you get far here."

"Oh god, Thank you again Ash. I think you're very interesting too. You're much more fun than my boyfriend usually is." She joked.

He laughed, "Well that's good. I'm glad we can get along and be comfortable with each other. I really think you'll like my friends that will be at the party." He smiled as the waiter came with their food.

"Here's your food, and if there's anything else please let me know. Enjoy."

They thanked their waiter and they started to eat once he was gone. They went back to talking again, now more open once she felt more comfortable, and she was. Before she was uncomfortable the whole time but it was because of how much of a turn on he was, but now it was a burning warmth that just wouldn't go away. It filled her up to the brim until she was smiling and laughing along with him as he told about a fan he had dealt with one time.

"I'm serious! She actually was just in her bra and panties and her ass had 'Marry me Ash' on the back!"

She was in tears as she laughed hard and took off her glasses so she could wipe the tears from her eyes. That was when she jumped slightly from the hand cupping lightly on her chin and tilting her head up so she was staring deep into his eyes.

"My god Lana, your eyes are so beautiful." She was shocked by the statement but also she felt her cheeks flush from the heated stare he was giving her once again. The burn behind them evident, and the way he looked at her had her wishing she packed another pair of panties.

She shallowed running her teeth over her lip as she felt his thumb move up to rub over her bottom lip. She felt in the moment panting with her mouth open as he touched her so gently.

_STOP STOP BOYFRIEND!_ She had to tell herself then pulled her face away watching his hand slip down to the table as she put her glasses back on.

"I'm sorry Lana I over stepped my boundaries please forgive me."

_Oh god her lips are so soft,_ he thought.

_His heat is driving me crazy, and his touch was so gentle_.

"It's fine...I just wear my glasses for work, reading, and stuff. So 'Marry me Ash' that’s crazy!" She said trying to move on but really wishing that the moment could of went on for much longer.

He was disappointed by her unwillingness to comply but he understood. She did have another relationship with someone else but from what he gathered, someone that didn't care or treat her like how a woman should be treated.

_Don't get in too deep Ash, you don't want another Becky_. He had to remind himself.

That was a complete loss on his part. He had been so lost for a while though that he had to have something. A quick fix so to speak but in the end it just stabbed him in the back. He didn't want to make that same mistake twice. So he took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, and going to take a drink of his wine.

"Yes, it was very crazy. Hopefully we won't have any more craziness at the party on Saturday." She relaxed a little, thanking whoever was listening for keeping him calm, and yes he still didn't hate her.

"Yeah that would be an interesting piece for the paper. ‘Deranged girl streaks at launch party with the tattoo 'Marry Me Ash' above her backside!'" He laughed aloud feeling a little bit better and he thought how crazy that she could do that so quickly.

They went through lunch on a much lighter note after that but the heat was still there and it seemed to burn between them but neither would overstep their boundaries, too afraid of the consequences.

After lunch was over the waiter had brought them the check and Ash slipped in some cash onto the table, then smiled at her.

"Thank you for coming to lunch with me Lana. Your company was very nice. Are you ready to go?' He smiled as he got up from the table and held out his hand to her.

She smiled biting her lip, "You're welcome and thank you so much for lunch, the interview and for the invite to your party I really do appreciate it."

_Thank you for your kindness and for your touch I wish I could have more,_ she thought as they started out of the restaurant to walk out as everyone waved and watched them go out to the street.

They walked back down the three blocks back to Ash's building, and he walked with her back to her car watching as she opened the door an placed her things inside.

"Thank you again here, this is my number just text me the info for your party." She smiled writing it down on a piece of paper and holding it out to him.

"Thank you Lana. I can't wait for Saturday I know you'll have fun. Drive carefully." He said moving in close to give her a small hug breathing in the scent of her hair that mixed with her perfume.

She gasped at the close contact and she shivered slightly at how her body came alive from just a hug alone. She sighed breathing in deep of his manly scent, of musk and cologne. It was intoxicating.

He pulled away leaving her sighing from the loss and he smiled inwardly knowing how much he affected her.

"Until next time, Lana." It was risky but he had always been a risk-taker. He leaned down and kissed her forehead sweetly making her gasp louder this time, closing her eyes, and he pulled away to see her cheeks flushed, and her body visibly shaking with deep arousal.

_Good. Stay calm man. You've almost got her._ He thought and as she moved inside of the car, and shut the door. He stepped back to see her buckle up, and put it into drive, speeding out of the parking lot at a neck-breaking speed.

_Yes. She is defiantly very interesting._ He went into his pocket as he started back into the building, pushing a single button, and getting an answer right away.

"Yes. Hey. You remember earlier when I told you about Becky, yeah, I think I found someone new. Someone even more interesting. I think you'll approve. Yes. You'll get to see her Saturday. She's defiantly coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read our story! We hope you enjoyed the first installment!  
> Any and all feedback is accepted, so please, like or comment with anything you might have on your mind.   
> Thank you. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

 "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" She shouted as she drove down the road and pulling onto the highway to head back home.

Ash had finished up his last meeting for the day and a bunch of phone calls with party planners, and the sponsors. "Thank you that'll all be perfect, and I'll see you on Saturday." He said as he hung up the phone then got up from his desk and putting his things in his bag.

He locked up his office telling everyone goodnight as he walked out to his private parking area pulling out his phone in the process of his walk.

_'Ms. Raine, thank you so much for the pleasure of your company._

_I look forward to seeing you again. Have a wonderful evening._

_A.B.'_

He typed out as he got into his convertible putting on his sunglasses and putting the top down as he started off to his apartment.

After five hours of driving she finally pulled into her apartment complex. Tired, and ready for a nice relaxing bath. She had heard her phone go off while she drove but she didn't want to answer right away too afraid to get into a wreck. So, she pulled in and parked in front of the apartment complex and climbed out, grabbing her stuff along the way.

She made the tiring trip up the iron steps, and finally pulled out her keys to let herself into her little home. She sighed stepping into the bland home. It was fine. She had a bed, clothes, and food to eat, but it just never felt, warm.

Warm.

She remembered Mr. Bla...

_Dammit no he said never to call him that!_ She cursed herself inwardly for getting so hyped about this man.

No. Ash.

She was so electrified by Ash. He had her thinking things she knew she shouldn't be thinking about because, yes she did in fact have a boyfriend. Yes. She had a boyfriend.

The bad thing was she had to keep reminding herself that she had a boyfriend and that alone had her one edge.

She set everything down and then went to check her phone. She had only one message and when she opened it up she smiled, feeling bubbling warmth spread through her veins again. She shouldn't but she felt arousal build up deep within her, and once again she felt the wetness start to pool in her lower regions from the memory of him so close to her. She shivered at the thought.

As of late her sexual activities have been dry to say the least. Matt had been so busy, traveling back and forth from one job to another that she would only get in maybe a quickie with him when he came back, but it just wasn't enough. He was okay in bed but his own pleasure was more important at times over hers that he would throw a condom on, fuck her, find release, and then pass out right next to her on the bed.

She would have to excuse herself to rub herself off until she found some sort of relief and then climb back into bed with him. When they first met they were a bit younger, and wild, it had been good then but it always lacked something that she could never grasp.

Matt had been a friend for a long time until he actually approached her saying he was interested. She was too, he was actually pretty attractive, but slowly it started to wear on her body, and get under her skin to a point now that she didn't even want to have sex with him unless he absolutely begged for it. It wasn't like she didn't love him, because she did, it was just that she didn't believe that he loved her back.

She sighed long and deep, deciding that it was defiantly time to take a bath. She looked back down at the message biting her lower lip. She hated when no one responded to a text, even after obviously reading it, so she sent a quick, very polite message back and then set the phone down to go and take a bath.

_'Ash thank you again._

_It was very nice of you to invite to lunch and to your party._

_I'll talk to you later on have a nice night._

_Lana'_

She typed out smiling as she walked to her bedroom that was off the living area and set her phone by her bed. She sat down slipping off her shoes then stood up to un-do her sweater and unzip her dress. She put everything in the hamper, then walked to her bathroom and turned on the water then looked in her mirror to tie up her hair.

Ash had just gotten home himself as he made his way up to his penthouse apartment. He had a large studio apartment when he was in the city. It was nice, quiet, and had all the things he needed but was way more fun when people were in it.

He set his bag on the kitchen counter when felt his phone buzz.

_Oh Ms. Raine,_ he smiled as he walked to his bar to pour himself a drink.

_'Again Lana you're welcome._

_I do hope you know I'll be thinking about you till Saturday._

_I hope you'll be thinking of me as well?_

_A.B.'_

He wrote with a grin then went to sit on his low sofa and turned on his TV.

She was just about to hop into the bath when she heard her phone go off again. She dashed back into the bedroom thinking maybe it was Matt but no once again she bit her lip and saw that it was Ash.

_Jesus, what am I going to do?!_

What did he mean when he said he'd be thinking about her? Was it just a friendly gestures of kindness or something more heated? Whatever it was it still had her on edge, and again she felt heat build-up in her pussy and though she knew it was probably terrible, she was going to have to try and fulfill this fire that was burning inside of her.

She would indulge into this fantasy that maybe, somehow he was actually interested in her, and that he satisfied not only his needs but her needs as well. She bit her lip and groaned softly thinking of his tall tone body against hers, and she couldn't help but think what it would be like to feel him bare against her own skin.

Her body prickled like a live wire and she knew she needed to get off or she'd never be satisfied. She did take the phone back with her into the bathroom, going to turn off the water, after setting the phone on the small table beside the tub, and hissing as she eased herself down into the steaming water.

She knew that it was probably risky but after a moment of mulling it over, she reached for the phone again and typed out another message and pushed send. She didn't want to give the wrong message but at the same time she had to be sure that he wasn't just using her for some sort of sick game.

She had to know and maybe, maybe then...what?

She didn't know, but somehow she knew everything was about to change. Whether good or bad, she wouldn't know until the party on Saturday. She relaxed back into the water, trying to ease the stress, and calm her electrified body, so she didn't explode with all of the sexual need pent up inside of her.

He had finished his drink and turned off his TV after finding nothing to watch. It was late but he had felt heat go through his body so he decided on a nice cool shower and a lay in with a fun choice of a movie to spark some interesting thoughts.

He groaned and smiled moving to his bedroom up the stairs, past the kitchen, and after getting into the room he started to unbutton the rest of his shirt and kicked off his shoes before taking off his trousers. This left him only in his boxers but already they felt tight and restricted against his growing cock.

He looked through his movies finding one with a redheaded star that reminded him of his new pursuit and put it beside his Blu-Ray player, then turned on some music as he went to his bathroom to turn on the water.

He set up his towels and was about to take off his boxers when he heard his phone buzz. _Mm this is going to be fun._ He thought as he picked up the phone and began to read her message.

_'Mr. Black, I know this isn't right._

_I have a boyfriend, but I can't help it._

_I'm really looking forward to your party, and to spend more time with you._

_Lana'_

He read it groaning as he felt himself get harder the more he read, and began to get eager to watch his movie.

_'Ms. Raine, you are a very bad girl talking to a stranger you just met today and_

_telling him you can't wait to see him again._

_I don't know what your BF would say, but I don't give a fuck._

_I think someone should teach you a lesson and I think I should be the one to do so._

_A.B.'_

He sent it then pulled his boxers down and went to take his shower.

She had her head back, and her eyes closed, as she ran a hand over her body, feeling the way her nipples hardened underneath her touch. She groaned from the light sensation, loving the way it set her body aflame. She was interrupted from her light self-pleasuring when she heard her phone go off. She read the message and nearly dropped the phone into the water.

"Oh god! Oh my god! Fuck! He is interested! Oh god more than interested!" Her breathing quickened as she whispered aloud. As she started to imagine what he would do to her, she remembered his books, and imaged herself as one of the women that he pleasured in the story.

His books were about a relationship between a Dominate male and a Submissive female. They were extremely erotic but very tasteful with a good plot and more importantly great sex scenes.

She thought of the lessons he would give her, and god it was terrible thinking about it but she wanted him. Since she had started this little game, now she was not only curious, now she wanted to see where it would lead them. She wanted it to continue. She thought of a message, then typed it out, and finally pressed send.

She set her phone back down and started to wash off quickly knowing that she was going to indulge tonight and she wanted to be comfortable when she did.

He was standing under the water running his hand through his hair as the water poured over his body. He groaned when he saw the light of his phone screen light up. He turned off the water opening the glass door to get a towel, shaking off his hair, then dried off, and then wrapped his towel around his waist.

He stepped out getting his phone then walked back down the stairs to get another drink then walked back up to his bedroom. He put in the movie, sitting back on his bed, and saying fuck it to his sleeping pants in favor for his towel for now. He opened his phone as the movie started.

_'Really? You think you're the one to teach me a lesson?_

_Just what kind of lessons could you teach me, Mr. Black?_

_Lana.'_

He smiled licking his lips and took a drink.

_'Ms. Raine, are you playing coy with me?_

_I think I need to put you over my knee, naughty girls need to be punished._

_A.B._

_P.S. the thought of that is making me harder just like when I touched your soft white skin._

_I wonder if it's all just as soft as you lips are?'_

He groaned as he set his phone down and started to watch the girl on the screen. Lana was just drying off and was slipping on a pair of shorts and a tank top, and as she turned off her bathroom light, walking back into her bedroom. She heard her phone buzz again just as she went to lay down onto the bed.

She reached over to her phone, going to open the message, and groaned at what the words on the screen displayed.

_Oh god! How can I be so turned on right now?!'_ She thought incredibly to herself.

The fact he just admitted that he was getting hard was one thing but now she was trying to imagine what he held underneath.

_Jesus I'm in trouble!_ She thought to herself, but couldn't deny nor ignore the burning heat inside of her and she wanted so desperately to get off. She relaxed on the bed, as she read the message again. She then sent one back and laid the phone down next to her on the bed. She started slow, moving her hands over her body just to get the sensation to run over her. It was working by how her nipples hardened under her touch and her pussy started to get wet from thinking about him while she touched herself.

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh fuck yes! Just like that Sir!" Shouted the redhead on the screen. Ash was groaning, and panting as his hand wrapped around his cock under his towel, was roughly jerking himself off as he watched the woman on the screen bent over and tied down to a table as a nicely dressed male in a black suit was whipping her with a belt.

This was one of his favorite porn films and now knowing that Lana was a interested as he was made the acts in the movie even more exciting. He rubbed faster feeling the heat building when he heard his phone buzz. “Fuck!” He growled as he slowed down and reached down for his phone.

_‘Mr. Black the rest of me is just as soft_

_Lana’_

_Fuck I'm in trouble,_ He thought to himself as he went back to slowly stroking over his cock. He groaned but he released himself long enough to type out another message to her and then pressed send. He knew that she had to be touching herself too, and what he gathered from not only today but their dirty flirty texting back and forth, was her boyfriend wasn't that great in bed.

She craved something more. He saw that the moment he laid eyes on her. Then the more and more that he spoke to her he realized that she was truly deprived of sexual release. He figured it was because her boyfriend maybe wasn't that great of a sexual partner but that he'd figure out later. For now he went back to stroking his cock, now imagining the woman on the screen as Lana, and started stroking faster thinking about what she would sound like when she came.

"Mm, Mm Ash. Oh fuck." She groaned as she arched her back off the bed as she slipped her hand inside of her shorts and started to rub her clit and then moved her fingers down to  thrust them in and out of her pussy.

Her phone buzzed and she took her rubbing hand away to see his text.

_‘You are?_

_Well I can't wait to touch all of it with my rough hand._

_I hope your BF doesn't find any of the red marks I plan to leave on your soft skin._

_A.B.’_

Her breath hitched as she thrust her fingers faster in and out of her pussy.

_God I must be sick for wanting that! I've never ever thought about anyone doing that to me! God I must be sick._ She thought as she gasped as she curled her fingers thinking about the hot sting of his hand as it landed over her skin, over and over again.

It shouldn't have been such a turn on but it was and she thought again about the male character in Ash's books and thought that it was him. She imagined him as the man that couldn't find the right woman and each woman he found he would give them sexual pleasure beyond their own imaginations. It was hot, it was arousing, and damn her she wanted it so much.

She collected her thoughts, then sent another message back, pressing send, and then quickly went back to work on thrusting her other hand back into her shorts. She started rubbing over the top of her clit again, while her other hand still thrust two fingers in and out of her wet core as she waited for his reply.

The suited man on the screen was now using a dildo to fuck the pussy of the redhead while he fingered her ass. Ash was now out of his towel and was laid on his back jerking off even faster, all the while picturing Lana back at her apartment and imagining all sorts of naughty things she could be doing right at that very moment.

He was about to cum whispering her name when his phone buzz he picked it up reading it and as he did he started to come.

_‘Ash, I think I'm ready for whatever you have planned for me._

_I'm so excited by it that I'm touching myself right now._

_Lana’_

"Shit! Fuck!" He cursed, dropping the phone and jerking himself off until he finally came hard all over his hand and lower body. He grunted and groaned as he continued to stroke over his member, milking out his orgasm until it became too much and he dropped his hand away, wiping it carelessly on towel underneath before moving back to pick up the phone again.

_Yes. I think found my next woman,_ He thought happily as he typed out one last dirty message and pressed send.

He hoped it would take her over the edge, and he hoped for more the next time that they met. It was risky, especially with a woman who was already in a relationship with someone else.

He'd been down that path before and it nearly cost him, but this time he was confident that her boyfriend would never find out and even if he did he would have a difficult time getting her back. He already started to wrap a leash around her, and he intended to make her his.

He lay back relishing in the afterglow of his self-pleasure, thinking about her touching herself because of him, and he smiled thinking about when they would finally come together.

Somehow he knew that it'd be an explosion of touch and sensation, that neither one of them would ever want to give up. He had to play his cards right, and if he did, she'd be all his to have to himself.

After a time he sat up and taking the towel from underneath him, he went back into his bathroom to clean off, scrubbing the sweat from his face and body. He then came back out, going to his drawer of clothes, pulling out a pair of fitting boxers, and then lastly went to turn off the movie. He left the soft music on to play in the background as he went to lay back down on his bed, and finishing off the rest of his wine, while he waited to see what she would reply back to him.

"Ah! Oh fuck! Ash!” She shouted arching up off the bed as she started to come over her fingers that she had now stopped moving and was holding them inside of her still as she came.

She smiled licking her lips as she came down from her high and slowly moved her hand free bringing it to her lips to lick them clean off as she heard her phone buzz again.

_God that was fun,_ she thought, deeply satisfied, as she went to read the message.

_‘Lana, Thank you so much for this fun evening._

_I can't wait for this Saturday._

_Please sleep well and I hope your orgasm was as good as mine._

_Until the next time we meet, Ms. Raine._

_A.B.’_

She sighed laying back all of the way and started to giggle like crazy thinking about what just happened.

_Oh god I can't believe that just happened! Oh my god that was amazing! We're not even in the same place and it still felt like the best sex I've had in years!_ She thought incredibly to herself. She got up after re-reading the message again and went to clean herself up before coming back to lay underneath her covers. She felt happier than she's had in a long time.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy, it was just that she felt like she was stuck. She didn't feel like she was going anywhere and it made her feel numb thinking about it, but just maybe.

Maybe with Ash.

It was risky, and down-right crazy, but she needed a jump start back into her life and if this was the way to do it then hell to everything and everyone she was going to jump in and do it!

She typed out one last message, making it slightly sweet now that she's somewhat accepted what might happen, and pressed send.

She rolled over after turning off her phone, and finally was able to fall asleep, without the need of any sleep aids to help her what so ever. She'd never slept well ever since her mom died but somehow tonight she finally felt at peace and she was able to actually fall fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read our story! We hope you enjoyed the first installment!  
> Any and all feedback is accepted, so please, like or comment with anything you might have on your mind. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

He was sitting in his office trying to do some research about Ms. Raines boyfriend but he also couldn't stop reading their text from the night before. Her last one had to be the sweetest thing he had ever read

_‘Ash, thank you, this has been an amazing night._

_I'm very happy you had just as much fun as me, and_

_I hope you sleep well and thank you for the wonderful images! ;)_

_Lana.’_

His chest filled up with warmth every single time he read the message and he smiled thinking about her. He ran a hand through his hair releasing a deep sigh. His father told him about this. He warned him about feeling this way and he took a deep breath trying to calm his beating heart and go back to doing his research.

He wanted her, but he wanted her in a way that didn't have him getting involved emotionally, but somehow he always ended up falling every time, that's why he always felt so empty every time. This time he would be more careful. Let her in, but not all of the way. Let her see him, see what he wants her to see, and then take her for his own.

_Focus. Focus Ash_. He told himself and went back to his computer and started looking again. He had to figure this out before Saturday, before she came. He did some more research and unfortunately found nothing of true importance. The only way he'd be able to figure this out was to go to San Francisco.

She had said he was traveling to cover a story. So that had to mean he worked at the San Francisco Times as well. He started looking for times, and schedule a time to speak with the director, giving an excuse that he wished to discuss their writers. That he wished to work with one of them for a new project of his, of course they bought it, and he smiled triumphantly as he started making plans to head to San Francisco and find out more about Lana's boyfriend.

* * *

 

"Lana come on we're going to be late for our lunch reservations! It’s at 12:30!" Said Stephanie, one of fellow office friends.

"I'm coming just texting Matt."

"Really you don't need to tell him you’re going to lunch every time. He's not even in this state Lana." She said as she stood by her desk.

"I know. I just feel like I have too. I've felt guilty for the past two days. I told you about my interview with Ashley Black."

"Oh yes I do remember! Come on you can tell me the story again on the way!" Stephanie said as Lana got up from her desk and put her phone away.

Stephanie was her go-to friend when it came to talking about her personal life. Unfortunately she didn't really have much to discuss but she's told her about more of her struggles and frustrations so she trusted her when it came to the juicy details of her life.

They walked just a couple blocks down to the restaurant they made reservations for and were seated right away.

"So, Ashley Black. Is he just as hot as they say he is?" Lana blushed thinking about her night of dirty texting with him and bit her lip as she tried to choose her words wisely.

She smiled as they sat down at their table, "Oh my god Steph yes! He's crazy hot his eyes are-are so blue and he's got to be super tone under his clothes. He's well-mannered and so well spoken too."

"It sounds like you really fancy him." Stephanie winked at her with a knowing smile.

Her eyes widen at this and she tried quickly to recover herself.

"I mean yeah, sure he's great and all but no! No! I don't, don't, fancy him! He's just, you know, nice! Look, it was a good interview, he was very nice, I have Matt!" She didn't know why but she had to add that she had her boyfriend, even though right now it didn't really feel like she did.

"Okay okay I was just saying you don't need to bite my head off Lana. Come on I know Matts a nice guy and Ashley is just a guy that happens to be very good looking and....." She was saying when she looked up and her jaw dropped.

"What? And what?" Lana asked as she looked at her friend.

"Lana he's here! Your tall, dark, and handsome piece of ass is here!" Stephanie whispered harshly as she watched Ashley Black walk into the restaurant wearing black jeans with a white V neck t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and dark aviator sunglasses.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hello Mr. Black! We have your table right in the corner. The other members in your party should be her monetarily." He smiled as he took off his glasses, and tucked them into his pocket.

"Thank you very much. I really appreciate the help." The hostess smiled back and showed him the way to his table in the back corner. Lana turned around quickly trying hard to hide herself so he wouldn't see her, unfortunately, or fortunately, he did, and he was just as shocked to see her as he passed by her table.

_Shit! She's not supposed to be here!_ He thought in a panic but as soon as he saw her look back up at him, without her glasses, and her teal blue eyes, he knew that he really was in trouble.

He walked by nodding at her table as he made his way to his table to sit then pulled out his phone.

"Lana! Oh my god he's gorgeous!" Stephanie said as she turned back to look at her.

"I know it's crazy that he's here. He didn't say he was going to be in town while I was talking with him?" Lana said as the waiter came by to take their order.

He started to write a text as the waiter poured him some water and two more for his other guests that were on their way.

_‘Ms. Raine, what a lovely surprise!_

_I'll say hello after lunch._

_I do hope you and your lovely friend have a nice meal._

_A.B.’_

He wrote with a smile.

"It's so crazy that he's here! Why do you think he's here?"

Lana shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's not really my business if he's here, then he's here. My job is done. So whatever he does is not my concern."

Just as she said this her phone buzzed and she looked at the message with a big smile on her face.

"Well it seems to me that it may actually be your concern." Stephanie said with a flirty wink.

Lana shook her head with a huge grin on her face as she took a drink of water.

"No it's not, I mean. It's not. He did ask for my number just in case he wanted me for an interview again or something."

Stephanie's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?!"

"What?! It's not a big deal!"

"Yes it is! If a guy as hot as he is, is asking for your number then he's totally into you!" Lana sighed as she bit her lip and replied back to him.

_'I'd say the same thing!_

_I'm really glad to see you here!_

_I hope to talk to you after lunch, and thank you I will._

_You have a nice meal too._

_Lana.'_

She sent the message and went back to drink her water just as their food arrived.

"Lana, what are you going to do then? You can't avoid this forever!" Lana rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh.

"God I know. I don't know what to do okay? He's, God he really is amazing but I can't do anything! I have Matt, and he's always been nice and caring to me so why would I want to give up something like that?" She said but it felt emotionless, without the feelings of love and adoration like she had over Ash. She said these words all of the time but still she felt numb, and empty. She was clueless on what to do, and she was afraid of making the wrong decision.

Ash looked at his phone smiling at her message just as his two guest arrive and he stood up to greet them, after putting his phone away. He gestured for his two guests who came to sit at the table, after he shook each of their hands.

"Frank, Edward it's so nice to see both of you please sit."

"Ashley Black, It's very nice to see you as well. I look forward to working with you on the book dealings."

"Yes Ash I think we can come up with something very good. How's your dad doing?"

"He's fine, I spoke to him yesterday about the party Saturday. He'll be there, and I do hope both of you gentlemen will be there as well?" Ash smiled to his two partners.

"Oh yes! We both plan to be there. It'll be a pleasure to be able to see your father again."

"Yes and he'll be happy to speak with you both on promoting the book more through your paper." Ash thread his fingers together in front of him as he study them in front of him.

"It really is an honor that you're choosing our paper for your promotion on your books."

"It's nothing really. We needed some more dealings in San Francisco and we thought who better than the San Francisco Times!" Both men laughed as they drank their drinks.

"Yes well to be honest there is no other paper better than us." Ash smiled politely.

_Oh hell yes there is but this is the only way to find out about Lana's boyfriend_ , he thought, working through his plan perfectly.

"That's what my father and I thought too! So I'd like to discuss maybe some of your top writers or journalist on staff that could possibly help promote, maybe here, or even who travel, that could possibly help with the promotion." He posed the question, hopefully they would take the bait.

"Oh yes, we have a couple reporters that we’re working with right now. We have one here who is working on a local story, that’s Ben Tomson and the other is on location Matt Woods."

"Matt Woods? I've heard of him. He did that big story abound the Peter Rylee scandal?" Ash said as he started to take mental notes

"Yes that was him! He's very qualified for the position and I think he would very much like to do something local. He has a girlfriend here and isn't home enough to see her." Frank said.

_Yes, I know. She's very nice and he's a very lucky man. Too bad I plan on taking her_ , he thought with a smile.

He licked his lips, thinking how perfect everything was falling into place for him as he continued to listen to them name off other people he didn't care for.

"Well, Mr. Wood, was it? He sounds like he could be good in the position, but I'm afraid that because he's traveling so much that he wouldn't be close by in case I needed a meeting with him." Edward immediately jumped in not wanting to lose their perfect client.

"Oh no! We were just suggesting! He's told us he'd like to do more local work because of his girlfriend, who actually happens to be on our staff as well but he has said that he prefers to travel."

"Hm, who's his girlfriend? You said she's on staff right?" He was so close he could taste it.

"Yes! Yes she is! She actually moved with him here from the New York Times which was huge for the team, because she's an excellent writer!"

_I'll say_ , He thought sourly, how terrible it was to be taken away from something so good, but he continued to give his most professional smile, winning over his new partners.

"Her names Lana Raine, she is very qualified as well for this position if you're interested in speaking with her." Ash was nearly jumping over the moon. He was almost there, now he just had to try and figure out how to keep her boyfriend away for as long as possible.

Frank and Edward both looked at each other, both with knowing looks. They knew Matt would be busy for at least another month so it would be best to keep their star client by staying away from Matt.

"Ash my boy, we both think Lana would be the perfect person for this project! We know she had an interview with you so we know you’re already acquainted so she'll be great. She needs something as big as the stuff she did at the NY Times and doing your promotional book tours. A PR positon would be great for her to take on."

"Yes I agree, Lana will he over the moon happy." Edward smiled. Ash was just as happy reaching over the table to shake both of the men's hands.

"Gentlemen I agree with the both of you. Lana Raine will be perfect as my new personal PR for this book." He smiled going to left his glass to the men.

Both men smiled, both feeling successful in having a very prominent client while Ash was feeling very successful as well as his plan started to finally fall into place.

They went about lunch with all smiles especially Ash who was already planning his next move on Saturday when she came to the party.

"I've actually already invited Ms. Raine to the book launching party this Saturday so she could ask some more questions but since she's going to be my new PR now I suppose we could give her the good news then." Frank smile at this.

"Well that makes it much easier to speak to her about this! Excellent! I'm sure she'll be more than happy to join on the promotion. She's been egging to have something big for a while now and I think this will be perfect!"

"I agree Frank she's asked and I think she'll be perfect!" Ash clinked his glass with theirs and smiled big and wide with all his power surging through him.

_Oh yes. Yes she'll be absolutely perfect,_ he thought slyly as he brought the glass to his lips.

"Steph it's not our business! If he wants to talk to our bosses it's not a big deal!"

"Yes it is! He obviously likes you a lot if he's talking with them!" They had seen them walk in but they had never noticed them as they had made a bee-line over to where Ash was sitting. They seemed to have come to an agreement of some sort as they shook hands and clinked their glasses together.

"Steph it might be about the book promotion. He mentioned in the interview that he was looking for a representative for the promotion and was still discussing about who would fit for the job."

Stephanie gave her a 'Are you serious?' look. "Lana are you really that stubborn?!"

Lana rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? He wants you! He wants you not only for his PR but for, well, for other things." She gave another wink making Lana give her a, 'I'm going to kill you' look.

"Stephanie are you serious?! I have a boyfriend!"

"Yes so?! What's the big deal?! He's a hot piece of ass that wants a good fuck and I think you should be the one who gets it!" If Lana could commit murder and get away with it then she would have strangled her friend right now for even talking about this right now.

"Do you know how insane you sound right now?" This time Stephanie was the one to roll her eyes.

"Girl, no offense, but you need to get laid. Seriously! Matt is nice but he doesn't know how to pleasure a woman the right way and girl, Ash looks like he could seriously make you pass out by how good the sex could be!" Lana groaned throwing her head into her hands as she tried to scrub her mind of what happened the night before, but as her luck would have it she remembered and she remembered feeling more aroused and turned on then she's had for a long time.

The best part was she actually slept a full eight hours, which she hasn't been able too since she was a teen. She had to admit, if she did indulge once it wouldn't hurt and they could just move on, but the bad thing was, she was afraid she'd like it too much and she'd want to stay for more.

That was exactly the opposite of what she really needed right now. Right now she had a stable job, a good boyfriend, and was healthy, but was that really what she needed?

She as mulling this over as they paid for their food when she saw Ash and her bosses paying for their meals and starting to get up and shake his hand.

"Thank you so much again gentlemen. I can't wait to get started." Ash smiled

"Ash, we both are very excited to see how this book does and Lana as well!" Frank said.

"Yes it'll be perfect. Thank you so much for lunch and for getting in touch with us it was a great idea coming into town." Edward smiled shaking his hand.

Ash smiled shaking both their hands "Yes I look forward to it. Well yes, I’m not sure what happened! All I know is it just came to me and I had to be in San Francisco!"

_Not just to get this deal but to get closer to her,_ he smiled to himself.

He said goodbye to the two men and watched them leave, as he paid the bill and slipped on his glasses. He ran his hand through his hair and started to walk down in Lana's direction.Top of Form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read our story! We hope you enjoyed the first installment!  
> Any and all feedback is accepted, so please, like or comment with anything you might have on your mind. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

_Shit!_ She thought just as she looked up, and was getting up to put on her sunglasses when she saw him walking towards her.

Stephanie was beside herself knowing that he was coming her way, and she quickly tried to hide the blush that was spreading across her cheeks, knowing that she was actually excited about this. But just as he was right there he walked right by her, not even giving her a second glance, and she tried not to look disappointed but she was, and it hurt that he just walked by her like that.

He kept going, walking all the way out of the restaurant, and out of her sight. "That fucking bastard! He knew that you were here and he didn't even say hi or anything!"

"Steph its fine, like I said he was here for another reason and it’s none of my business." Again she said it but there was no emotion behind it as she slipped on her sunglasses and started to walk towards the exit.

"Girl listen if you need to someone to talk to him or do something I can..."

"No!"

This stopped her friend just as they exited the restaurant. "I mean, I'm sorry. It's just none of my business and I don't want to talk about it anymore." Stephanie nodded giving her a friendly smile.

"Alright. I just want to take care of you, okay? You're an amazing woman and I'd hate to see you get hurt." Lana gave her a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'll be fine. Actually, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to walk a little slower on the way back."

“You sure?” Lana nodded.

“Yeah I defiantly sure.”

“Okay if you need something just call, and take a break here or there okay, you work too much, and you need a vacation from all of the stress!" Lana nodded again actually laughing this time.

"Maybe, but I need something to keep me busy. I'm okay really!" She really wasn't but that's something she didn't want to reveal to anyone right now.

"Okay, just be careful and I'll see you at the office in a bit." She waved her off as she started to walk towards the direction of the office as she stood silent in front of the restaurant trying to figure out what she needed to do next. Somehow the decision was made for her when she heard her phone buzz and she looked down at the message that just popped up on the screen.

'I'm sorry that I didn't stop to say hello, but I wanted to see you alone, without your lovely friend. So walk one block towards the opposite direction and then turn left around the corner.

_'I'll be waiting for you._

_A.B.'_

She bit her lip in a smile, feeling giddy as a schoolgirl almost jumping off the ground from what she read.

“Relax Lana, don't act too excited.” She said to herself as she put her phone away then moved her glasses as she pulled out a mirror to check her face.

"Good enough." She said as she moved her glasses down, then put her mirror back in her purse. After she took a deep breath to steady herself, then started to walk the way he told her. She passed some people along the way but not too many. She finally came to Landor St. and turned left, then she walked down the street passing some small shops.

As she walked further down she saw that she was coming to the end of the street and made a right. What she saw when she turned nearly took her breath away. She saw him standing in a lot under the sun standing by a black sleek sports car, looking perfect as ever, with a very satisfied smile on his face when he finally saw her come into view.

"Hello Ms. Raine" He said smiling at her.

Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest.

She couldn’t believe that she was seeing him standing there waiting for her by the sleek black sports car. She hadn't imagined feeling so relieved when she saw him but she was. She had actually been afraid that he just left and wasn't going to talk to her again.

She shouldn't have felt that way but she did and she dared herself to feel even more. She started to walk slowly over to him, past the other parked cars, as he stood there with a dazzling bright smiled on his face.

"Hello Mr. Black." She said finally coming close enough so he could hear her properly. He smirked at her before going to remove his sunglasses and once again she was struck by his bright blue eyes that seemed to stare deep into her soul.

That burning heat that she had seen before was still there but now they seemed to have grown hotter since the last time they had seen each other and she was nervous that she might catch on fire by how hot she felt right at that very moment in time.

"I'm sorry I didn't say hello. My meeting was rather important and you and your friend looked like you were having a good time."  

"It's fine. Your text was nice. I hope everything you had to go over went okay? You didn't say you were going to be in San Francisco the other day you should have told me." She smiled going to walk closer and look at his car more.

He smiled watching as she went to lean and run her hand over the back slope of the back hood.

 _Oh fuck. Relax Ash_ , He told himself.

"It did go well, thank you, and I should have told you but it was a last minute thing. I was a little preoccupied with some other events that came up that night after our interview and lunch." He said putting on his most charming smile.

She smiled back. Her heart felt like it might explode by how he was staring at her right now. She was always down to earth much like how Ash had said he was. So when she was younger she would help her dad fix up old cars, news cars, so it had become one of her favorite things growing up and even now she loved the way the sleek exterior felt underneath her fingertips.

"Oh? What other things were you preoccupied with that night other than our interview?" She was playing coy and he knew that and he loved her even more for her playfulness.

He smiled moving his hand over the top of the car as well, "Well Lana, I had a very nice evening at home. I showered, had a drink, watched a movie, and had a nice conversation with a nice young lady." He said now playing coy himself.

She smiled biting her lip "That all sounds nice I had a nice night too. I had a really nice talk with a young man myself what a coincidence." She smiled moving closer to him.

Her heart was racing a million miles per hour as she started sliding over closer and closer to him just as he was inching closer and closer to her. This was beyond risky. She really shouldn't but she couldn't help herself. He was obviously very interested in her in more ways than just a friendly chit-chat, and she had never felt more sexually aroused before in her life. She wanted more but she was so afraid to where it might lead her.

He was sliding his hand over the top, moving closer and closer to hers as their little game continued on. He chuckled softly in a way that had her shivering all over.

"Oh really? That really is a coincidence! Do you mind me asking what you both spoke about? I'm sure it wasn't anything too deep, was it? Was it very rough, and heated?" He dropped his voice another octave, and he saw the visible tremor that ran through her body as he spoke to her.

She bit her lip looking down then started to turn looking back at the car and touching it more, "This is a really nice ride and I have to get back to work, but I'm now really out of my way. So, how about you take me back and I can tell you what happened?" She said moving over to the passenger side.

He looked to the ground trying hard to not groan but finding it very hard not too by the way she spoke and moved touching the car.

"Ms. Raine you’re playing a hard game. I'll be happy to take you back to work." He smiled moving to his door and hitting the key to open the door for her.

 _Her game is good but not as good as the one I'll have for you_. He thought as he opened his door to slip in.

She smiled opening the door and getting in too. It was beautiful on the inside. It had a two seater leather upholstery and chrome interior, and as she admired it all she realized that it was so him. He hit the button to make the top go down and he slipped his glasses back on as he started up the car, a shiver ran through her as she felt the engine rev and he looked over to see a very mischievous smile on his face.

"Ready?"

"Yes Sir." She smiled as he took off to take her back to her work.

 

* * *

 

 

They were silent as they drove down the street towards her building, but the sexual tension in the car was nearly suffocating. That was one reason why he put the top down so he could breath, the other was so he could watched her as they drove. With the wind sweeping over her hair as it came over her face made his fingers itch to run through it. He licked his lips thinking about what it might feel under his fingertips. How it would feel to pull it tight in his fist.

 _Woah! Stay calm Ash. Stay calm. Just play the game and you'll win this for sure_. He gave himself the confidence that he needed to finally break the silence.

"So, you were going to tell me about what happened the night after our interview and lunch?" He directed at her, still wanting to play the game.

She looked over moving her hair out of her face an over her shoulder. "Oh yeah, yes I was. Well, it was something else. I don't usually text people when I'm taking a bath but this just felt right you know, seeing that the man I was talking to just happened to be having a private moment himself." She said moving her hand to move her hair again.

They came to a stop at a red light allowing her a moment to move her hair out of her face again to see him watching her carefully. "A private moment! Really? That seems very...intimate."

She bit lip going to look down at her fingers which fiddled together as she tried to calm her beating heart.

"Yeah it is. He seemed really intent and wanted me to know that he was very interested. It was kind of naughty you know?" She said looking over to him again.

He was clenching the steering wheel with all his might, trying his best to not think about that night so she wouldn't start to see a bulge grow in his jeans from the way she talked about their texting fun.

 _Don't think about it man, don't. Don't think about her bathing don't think about touching yourself. Don't think about punishing her. You can do this_. He thought trying to calm himself down.

"Ash? Ash? Lights green you may want to move." She smiled.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Yeah." He smiled making her giggle as he started to move.

 “Was my story really that distracting Ash?" She asked watching him drive again.

 _Shit! She's much better at this game then I thought! Damn she's good!_ He thought relaxing his hands a bit from the steering wheel.

"Just a little bit, but that's not what's distracting me so much, Ms. Raine." She swallowed seeing how his whole body seemed to be on edge. She had noticed his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that she saw the white knuckles on his hand.

 _God I didn't realize how much I distracted him!_ She bit her lower lip going back to fiddling her fingers again. "Oh? Really? What's so distracting to you then, Mr. Black?" She asked this as they finally drove up to the building.

He pulled up parking the car and looking over to her as he unbuckled his seat belt. She watched him start to move feeling her heartbeat faster as he did.

 _OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! What's he doing?!_ She panicked as she looked down and went to move her hand to the handle of the door. He reached over holding her left hand on her leg so she would stay still.

Her breath hitched from his touch then she felt him move closer so he was just at her ear. He moved as close as he could breathing in the smell of her hair making her shiver.

"I hope you got off as well as I did. I have thought of nothing but what you might feel like under me." He whispered then used his teeth to nibble her earlobe.

She couldn't help it and if she could kick herself she would have, as she released a moan, tilting her head to the side so he could have more room to work, as he moved from nibbling her earlobe and started to kiss lightly on her neck. She thought she might die right then and there by how sexually charged she was right at that very moment. She couldn't hardly speak as he worked on her neck, making her body come alive in such a way that she hadn't felt in so long.

He felt the same way as she did. He was groaning against her as he kissed along her neck. He wasn't attacking her the way he would have liked but this was enough. He was able to taste her skin and he moaned at the sweet taste against his tongue. He could only imagine what the rest of her tasted like. He worked his way back up along her jawline as he made his way to her lips before pulling back and looking deep into her eyes.

"I did. I've never gotten off so hard in my life." She said in a whisper and he groaned just as soft as he was just an inch away from her full heart-shaped lips.

She was shaking all over, her heart felt like it might explode, and she could feel the heat from not only his body so close to hers, but in her lower area. She wanted him, craved his heat, and she was so close that she could taste it.

He saw the lust that glazed over her eyes and he gave her every opportunity to back down, to stop, but she said nothing, and his whole body vibrated, having waited for this moment for two days now, and he was so close to having it. She wanted to taste him so badly that she ached for it, but not only his taste but the feel of his tone body over hers. She wanted to feel his bare skin against hers, and to feel him fill her up in a way that she's never felt before.

It was so wrong and yet so right. He started to move slowly in to finally have what he's wanted for the past two days when all of sudden the sound of a phone going off gave him pause. It wasn't his because he strictly told anyone not to call him unless it was an emergency today.

_Dammit! No! Ignore it! Just ignore it!_

It kept ringing, even after a minute it still kept going off.

_Shit! Fuck! Come on!_

She looked at him as he opened his eyes again. He sighed deeply and moved back from her face. She sighed just as disappointed when he looked at her with a solemn face.

"Answer it. It's probably important."

She sighed deeply again and started digging in her purse for her phone and after digging it out went to answer it.

"Hel-hello?"

He sat back in the seat, very disappointed and pissed for being interrupted, and it got worse when he overheard who it was.

"Matt! Hey! Um. I’m good. How are you?"

"I’m great! But unfortunately I have some bad news."

She got confused. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Yea yes! God more than great but I'm afraid I'll be away much longer than two weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"The paper called and told me they wanted me to stay in New York for a month to cover the story about the capital! This is huge for me Lana! I've been waiting for this for a long time!"

Lana bit her lip.

She was pissed.

She was whisked away from her home in New York because he had a dream in San Francisco! Now all of sudden his new dream was back in New York.

"Well great! That's great Matt. I'm super happy for you."

"I know! Look, I know you wanted me home but, I mean, I can come home if you really want me too, but I mean Lana..."

"Matt! It's fine. Just stay. I'll be fine. This is what you've always wanted so stay. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

She released a deep breath trying to calm herself. "Yes. I'm more than sure. Please, just stay and enjoy your dream." She heard an excited 'yes!' Over the phone, and she tightened her hand into a fist too pissed to care about the pain.

"Thank you! Thank you so much sugar face! You won't regret this! I have to go but I'll talk to you later when I can! Bye!"

She heard him hang up without an, 'I love you!’ nothing. She steamed in the seat after he hung up and closed her eyes tight trying to calm herself, and calm her raging heart from the pain she felt for the first time in a while.

He held her hand seeing how upset she was then moved closer to lean his forehead to her cheek. She sighed biting her lip again at the kindness of trying to take care of her.

"Lana, its fine. I know he makes you angry. Hey, wait here I'll be right back." He said

"Wait what...?" She said as she turned to watch him get out of the car and walk into the building of her workplace.

The girl at the desk looked up and her jaw dropped instantly when she saw him come in.

"Hello I'm Ash Black I'm working with Lana Raine and I know she has to come back from lunch but she has an emergency just come up so she'll have the rest of the day off. Please let her bosses know she'll be back later to pick up her car." He smiled at the girl who was still awe struck by him just standing there.

He walked out without another word and started back out to Lana who was still lost as to what he was doing.

She was struck in that moment thinking of how kind he was that he didn't just start raging or saying I'm so sorry, or anything like that. He let her have her moment. All the while he had held onto her hand, letting her squeeze it tight as she listened to her idiot of a boyfriend. She was still pissed by how inconsiderate he was. She had given up so much when she had left with him, in the hopes of building their relationship and maybe coming together more. In the end all it did was draw them farther and farther apart. Now it was to a point where she was on the edge of doing something completely crazy and right now she would have no regrets making that leap.

She had her eyes closed just breathing in and out as she had been taught by her therapist way back to do when upset, when she heard the door open again and close. She didn't open her eyes, afraid that the moment would be gone, when she felt a warm hand encase over hers, still clenched tight in her lap.

She looked over seeing him smile, "What did you do?"

"I told your workplace that you had an emergency so you can relax and not think about your, I hope you don't mind me saying, asshole of a boyfriend. I think we should drive down to the water front and go for a nice walk. Sit by the beach, go to a café, maybe I could buy you something if you want?" He said moving to turn the car back on.

She gave him a look of wonder. "Are you serious?!"

He smiled at her big and wide like he just won an award. "Yes I'm very serious! You work so hard, that much I can see, and your boyfriend hasn't been here for you when you need him. I want you to be able to have a nice day to relax. If you don't want too I understand but I'm sure you don't want to have to drive home alone. So please, let me take care of you and your worries. At least for a couple of hours."

She bit her lip unable to process what just happened.

He just walked in and told them that she couldn't come in.

She didn't know whether to be angry or happy, but she smiled thinking of how he sat there with her the whole time and didn't try to make it worst. She suddenly felt warmth come back into her chest again, filling her up at the thought of him taking care of her. He was already doing that right now just by being there with her and he was giving her the choice to stay or leave.

She looked over to him, as he still held her hand in his, giving her a reassuring squeeze. She took a deep breath and thought, _what the hell?! Let’s do this!_

"Yes! I think that sounds perfect. I'd love to do all of that with you." She squeezed his hand back just as he smiled even wider showing off his perfect teeth.

He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows in a playful gesture then hit the gas making the making the car screech as he sped off. She laughed aloud as adrenaline filled her whole system.

"Then here we go!" He said as he took off down the road, to make his way down the street, and then onto the highway to make their way to the beach.

He look over seeing how happy she was for getting away from it all. _I can't wait to show her more._ He thought with a huge successful smile on his face, as he drove down the highway knowing that he was almost there.

He almost had her.

Soon she would be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read our story! We hope you enjoyed the first installment!  
> Any and all feedback is accepted, so please, like or comment with anything you might have on your mind. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

She hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

It felt like she was sweeping away all of her worries just as the wind was sweeping back her hair. She just couldn't believe that she was doing this but at the same time she was so happy that she was. She had no idea what would be brought by doing this but somehow she knew that this was just the first moments of many that were sure to come for both of them. She smiled the whole time as they continued to drive down the highway.

They actually started to talk again but it was much lighter. She asked about the car and when he got and if it was this years or last years model. He was beyond shocked when she started asking about his car. He knew some women who knew some about cars but as he started to tell her about the car, and how his father had given it to him she started to talk about some newer models and how they can detect other drivers around them.

He listened trying hard to think calming thoughts because knowing that this woman knew so much about cars and was actually interested in them had him getting aroused and trying to get hard in his jeans.

He took some calming breaths getting his lower half under control as he drove in to the conversation and she spoke on what car she would really like to have and why. Besides almost making a fool of himself over her talking about cars, he was actually thoroughly enjoying himself.

Recently, the women he used to have he would have charmed them, had them crawling back to him the very next day, and then by that night he'd be fucking them until the following morning.

This was completely different for him though.

It reminded him of when he actually had good relationships in his life but they never lasted because life sucks and he always got the bad end of it.

This time though it felt different.

He felt like he was actually connecting with her in such a way that he's never done with any woman in his past before. They talked some more and shared a lot of laughs as they finally pulled through the streets towards the beach and they could finally see the shoreline.

She smiled as saw the shoreline come into view.

"Oh Ash! Look it's the beach! I can't wait I haven't been here in so long."

"Well then aren't you happy I got you to play hooky with me?" He smiled as he pulled off to go and find a place to park.

She laughed, "Yes Sir! I'm more then happy now!" She smiled as she watched him smile

 _He's so nice. Much nicer then Matt by far_ , she thought as she watched him pull into a parking lot near a bunch of buildings that were lined up by the beach.

"And Lana?"

"Yes sir?" Ash gave her a look once he had taken off his sunglasses that had her wishing she was next to the water so she could cool off.

"You don't have to call me 'sir.' Just call me Ash."

 _At least for now,_ He thought licking his lips.

She honestly didn't realize she kept saying ‘yes sir’ instead of just saying Ash, and somehow it made her feel stupid but also hyper aware of what she had been saying.

 _Maybe I need to cool off from reading his books for a while,_ she thought trying to calm herself again.

"I'm sorry s…I-I mean Ash. It's just a habit from work you know." She made the excuse hoping he'd buy it to cover herself. Of course he didn't. He was just buying his time himself until he had her calling him sir when he wanted her too, instead of on a friendly bases like this.

"It's completely fine Lana I understand. I still do that to my dad! I can't help it sometimes just because he's not only my dad but my boss as well." She smiled and sighed with relief as they started to climb out of the car.

"So how about we take a walk, then we could maybe grab something to eat before going on the beach, and walking on the shoreline. How does that sound?" He asked her after coming around to help her out of the car.

She smiled biting her lip and taking his hand after he opened the door, helping her out of the car. He still held her hand as he closed the door then started to walk with her on the boardwalk.

 _Oh my god he's holding my hand!_ She thought like a teenaged girl as they continued to walk. He smiled continuing to stroke her hand with his thumb as they walked down the boardwalk, loving the warmth that came with it.

"How about we stop here to eat? I hope you don't mind fish tacos, this place has the best fish tacos!" He smiled as he pointed to a small shack.

"No I love them! Please will you let me pay? Then after you can get us some ice cream, and walk on the beach!?" She said to him.

_God she really is amazing._

He laughed. "Sounds like a deal." He squeezed her hand in his and she smiled back with a slight blush spreading across her cheeks as they went inside of the small shack. It was an order yourself and sit kind of place. It wasn't fancy, or upscale which was perfect. They order some fish tacos and some drinks. She paid for it saying it would be her payment for taking her out today and then went to sit outside so they could see the beach and the ocean water sweeping up onto the shore.

"These really are good! How did you find a little place like this?" They had started to eat and she saw a smile that seemed sweeter then any that she's seen before.

"My dad did."

"Aw that's really sweet Ash, so it was like a son and father bonding thing?"

He laughed. "Yes something like that. We spent a lot of time together while I was growing up and one of the things he loved to do was explore and try new things. So one day we went for a drive. We ended up here and we found this little shack. Never in my life have I tried fish tacos before or even heard of it but when I took that first bite I thought I had died and gone to heaven!"

She smiled the whole time as she listened to his childhood and she loved every moment of it, feeling a different kind of warmth that wasn't just from arousal.

"But when I started getting older he started showing me and teaching me...other things, but we actually do, every now and then, come out here together and talk. You know just for old time sakes. The surprising thing is as I grew up I never lost contact with my father. We still talk and go out sometimes. It's nice. I'm sorry Lana I didn't mean to go on a rant like that, I apologize." She was shaking her head before he even finished what he was saying and reaching out to hold his hand.

 _Oh god I feel like a teenager but God I love holding his hand!_ She thought as she squeezed his hand in hers.

"Ash, don't ever apologize for talking about something that you love and makes you happy! I understand though. I talk to my dad all of the time! He lives in New York but I try to FaceTime with him when I can, but I love my dad and I think it's great how close you are to your father. So don't ever apologize for something like that ever."

He smiled at her, she was shinning in the light of the sun her hair sparkling just as bright as her stud earrings, _how could anyone want to let her go? I know the asshole boyfriend._ He thought.

"Thank you Lana that's sweet of you to say." He smiled letting go of her hand so they could finish eating. After sometime they were both done and tossing their things in the trash and started walking down the boardwalk more.

"Oh look there's the ice cream stand!" She smiled as she pulled him over making him laugh as they waited in line, when finally they were next. "The lady would like two scoops of chocolate in a cone and I'll have the same please." He said to the girl.

"Sure thing, that'll be $5.50."

He handed her the money then took their cones and then handed Lana hers.

"Thank you Ash." She smiled as she went to lick a small part that had dripped down her cone and had dripped onto his hand.

 _Relax man she's just licking it off..._ His thoughts came to a slamming halt when she started to lick off the excess that dripped onto his hand before, coming back up to lick her lips, and then take her cone from him.

"Come on let's go walk now!"

His jaw had dropped slightly before he closed it shut so she wouldn't see.

Her innocent act had him thinking dirty thoughts before he could stop himself and he had to take calming breaths to settle his racing heart.

 _Shit! That could have been incredibly embarrassing._ He thought as he started to walk beside her again. After the initial shock they started talking again as they started to walk on the boardwalk. It was comfortable, light, and he felt happy. More so then he's felt in a long time. His past relationships haven't been up to par as of recently but he felt now he had a good thing going, he just hoped that his plan followed through. He hoped that his end play would be with Lana in his bed, completely naked, and at his complete mercy.

These things usually took time but with her it was risky but sometimes in these cases, it was totally worth the risk. They continued to walk as they finished their ice creams and Lana getting it all over her fingers.

She was laughing as she switched hands and started to suck off the ice cream. He watched as he finished his, and wiped off his face with a napkin. He watched her licking her fingers just as he finished cleaning his face.

 _Oh come on! Does she have to do that?!_ He thought as he watched her move her fingers from her mouth. She finished up smiling at him but then saw the struggle in his eyes, just staring straight at her, and she got concern.

"What's wrong? You’re staring?" She asked as they started to move again.

"Oh its nothing it's just this has been a very lovely day again Lana." He said moving to take her now clean hand. She sighed biting her lip as she licked the last of the ice cream and then tossed her finished cone away as well.

"Thanks Ash you really have made this day better. But can I ask you what you would have done in the car if I didn’t get that phone call?" She asked moving to the fence to look out over the water.

 _I knew she would ask at some point,_ he thought as he came to stand next to her, leaning on the fence as well.

He sighed. "Can I be completely honest with you Lana?"

She looked over at him and she was completely in awe of how truly beautiful he was. The wind sweeping off of the ocean water moved his hair back and forth. The sun as it started to fall slowly in the sky shone bright and beautiful, making his hair sparkle and radiate with warmth. He had an easy smile, nothing stressed or even professional. He was being himself around her and that's something that he's never done before.

"Of course Ash."

He turned to look at her, his eyes just as bright.

"You're amazing Ms. Raine, Lana. I know it's out of my way and completely unorthodox but you've enchanted me, and honestly I don't care about your boyfriend. I don't care about your relationship with him! He's a prick who didn't even consider your dreams at all, and whisked you away from your home. Frankly it pisses me off! If I had any say so I'd make sure your boyfriend never came back! You deserve to have your own happiness too. I'm sorry Lana I just hate when a man takes advantage of a very kind and beautiful woman like you. I fucking hate it! You deserve to have a man take care of you, and pamper you like a queen! That's what you deserve in your life."

She thought she might cry by how loved she felt at that very moment, but then he gave her a look that said he wasn't done.

"Lana..," he moved closer to her on the fence until the warmth of his body was right against hers.

"Lana, I want to be the man that gives you all of that. I want to give you the moon, the sky, I want you to be able to feel things you've never felt before. So, Ms. Raine, I'll be honest with you," he leaned in right next to her ear as he whispered.

"I wanted to kiss you in the car. I wanted to kiss you, ravish you, and completely devour you. I want to unwrap, and stripe everything away until you're left naked and bare underneath me. I want to touch and taste every inch of your naked body underneath mine. Lana you've bewitched me body and soul, and I want you so desperately, but I can't have you unless you say." He laid it out for her to decide. If he had a say so he'd say she wasn't to see her prick of a boyfriend again, but he didn't, he had to wait and let her make the decision.

She closed her eyes feeling his hot breath on her cheek as he whispered these things to her. She licked her lips then let out a breath when she felt his hand creep up her back.

 _Oh god please yes I want all of that!_ She thought as he moved his fingers over the soft fabric of her shirt. He started to kiss at her neck again making her lean her head back and panted as he moved slowly. She moved her hand to his cheek making him open his eyes and move away so he could look at her directly.

"Ash...yes I want all of that, please." She whispered licking her lips again as she spoke.

He smiled moving his hand from the fence to hers on his cheek holding it, then let go so he could rub her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Thank you, Lana." He whispered closing his eye as he moved closer to kiss her.

She had experienced a moment of hyper excitement when going up on a roller coaster before. It had been her first time with her dad and the moment before the drop her heart was racing so fast that it felt like it might burst from her chest. Then right at the top when the excitement was at its highest, it nearly exploded in a burst of electric shock through every nerve ending in her body.

This is how the kiss felt.

The buildup that went higher and higher until she felt like she was soaring. Every part of her body exploded in a color of light as his full lips touched hers. After a moment of learning the others lips they moved more against each other. She moved to wrap her arms around his neck while he moved his arms to pull her closer against his body.

 _YES YES YES! I can't believe this is happening!_ She was shouting in her mind. She was over the moon, she felt like she was floating, it was a moment that she had never felt before in her life.

He was smiling in the kiss more then happy with her eagerness to hold him closer. He took that moment to run his tongue over hers hearing her groan softly and push hers more into his.

 _AHHHHHH!_ She screamed in her mind as his hands moved up, and gently started threading his fingers into her hair, until he moved his hand down to the small of her back pushing her more into his lower body. She could feel him hard under his jeans and she broke from his mouth gasping for breath as he moved to kiss along her jaw and neck again.

_God fuck yes! God she taste so damn good!_

He moved down along her neck, making her gasp and moaned without any shame, loving the feeling beyond belief. She hadn't felt so alive before in her life and at that moment she wasn't thinking about Matt what so ever. She was thinking about how good his mouth felt on her skin and how she wanted him more then she needed air.

He moved back up along her jawline, seeking out her mouth again, and was kissing her all over again until she had to pull back for air again. They leaned their foreheads against each other, just breathing in the other as they panted against each other. Their arousal was sky high and she was shaking with need. She needed to be home now, and she wanted him to be there with her when they got there.

"Ash, Ash please take me home, please." She whimpered softly and he groaned against her feeling just as desperate as she did.

He moved to kiss her again with a huge smile on his face, then he pulled back. He moved his hand from her lower back to grab her hand in his, taking it, making her smile in the process.

"Your wish is my command." He winked at her then pulled her down the boardwalk to his car. As soon as they got there he kissed her again, pushing her against the car making her groan, and push into him before he moved to open the car door to let her slip inside.

"Thank you," she smiled as he closed the door and went over to his side to slip in and start the car.

"I'll be more than happy to take you home but we need to get your car first. If you’ll give me your address then I can drop you off at work, then I'll meet you at your place." He said. Heat was pouring from his body as he started back off to her work, all the while thinking about how her body was going to feel underneath him tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

The drive back was intense.

She was hyper aware of every bump and every curve that they made while they were driving back. The way he would rev the car vibrated right through her system and made her ache for his touch even more.

They got to a good part of the highway and were cruising down as they continued to drive, it was much smoother than before, making her sigh with relief as she finally settled back into the seat. It was quiet in the vehicle after he had put the top back on, so she fiddled with her fingers, and tried not to think about what was going to happen when they got back.

She had given him the address to her home while they were driving back to her work building so he had it in mind when he started to head that way. He wasn't sure on what to do at that moment. He hadn't planned to jump in so quickly but there was just something with her that he couldn't escape from.

As they drove on the smooth highway she was nervously fiddling with her fingers, obviously aroused, and unsure on what to do next. He wasn't really nervous but was unsure if this was the right time to do this, but as they drove he found himself still hard, and he knew it wouldn't be going down any time soon.

He wanted to sooth her and let her know that everything was going to be alright. He wasn't going to drop her off and just leave her. He reached over and grabbed her hand making her jump slightly from the contact.

She finally squeezed his back and looked over at him to see him smiling back at her. She finally felt relief at the soothing presence of his hand on hers as they continued to drive back to her workplace.

"It's ok Lana, we don't need to do anything you don't want to do." He smiled as he moved his hand back to the wheel.

"No no it’s fine, it’s just been a while. I've only had toys the past couple of months so the real thing will be a plus." She joked making him laugh as well.

"Well I can tell you I'm much better then a toy." He smirked making her bite her lip at the thought of what he might be like in bed.

After sometime they were in the parking lot of her workplace as she went to get out.

"There's my car." She pointed to a black mini cooper, he parked next to it as she un-did her seat belt then moved closer to kiss his cheek.

"Can you pick up some wine? I'd like sometime to finish up for you, maybe change into something more appropriate." She whispered biting her lip again.

He groaned watching as she moved to the door to get out.

"Of course, I'll be more then happy to give you time to freshen up. Now go on, I'll see you in 15 minutes." He smiled watching her get out the car and unlock her door.

He made sure that she was in her car and buckled in before he sped out of the parking lot to the nearest liquor store. He found one and the sun was just starting to set so as he passed the door he saw that they were still open. So, he parked quickly and jumped out but he didn't run knowing that she still needed time to get ready. Unfortunately he was still hard, it wasn't as much as before when her body was grinding up against his along the beach, but he did have to adjust himself before going inside.

He found two bottles of some nice red wine and he decided to run next door to grab some fruit and cheese as well. His mind already thinking of some very delicious situations that they could get themselves into and he licked his lips as he bought the wine, then made his way over to get the other stuff.

Once he was finished, he piled everything in his car and took a deep breath as he sat back in his seat.

 _Relax man. You need to relax. You have to make this perfect._ His mind was still telling him that this was too quick, that this wasn't the right time, but his lower half, which was still hard, was telling him that he needed to be inside of her as soon as possible. He groaned pushing his cock into a better position in his jeans before he buckled back up, and then speed off, making his way over to her place. Ready to have more then a good night.

 

* * *

 

She got home as quickly as she could, parking in her spot, then searching for her keys to unlock the door. She placed her bag at the door, slipping off her shoes, then running around trying to fix up the place so it was neat for her guest.

"Ok that's much better!" She smiled as she took out two nice glasses for them, then took out some candles, and placed some sensual scented incense all around to make the room even more romantic. She went back to her room cleaning it up, fixing her bed, then spraying some perfume on her sheets, then finally she started to strip off her work clothes.

She tossed everything in the hamper, then she went to her closet pulling out a satin robe, then went to her dresser to pull some lacy lingerie.

"Perfect!" She smiled as she slipped off her bra and wet marked panties.

She went to her dresser pulling a black lace thong, then slipped on her black lace lingerie dress, then after it was on she put on her robe walking back into the bathroom to check her hair and up on some red lipstick.

She looked at herself feeling super sexy and ready for whatever was about to come from him. She walked out pulling a pack of condoms from her bedside table drawer, laying it out so it was in arms reach.

 _Just in case he doesn't have any,_ she thought then went around turning all the pictures of her and Matt down, and then after that she went to her bar taking pouring a shot of whatever was out to calm her nerves as she waited for him to show up.

"Good Luck Girl." She whispered to herself as she tilted her head back and swallowed the shot in one go.

 

* * *

 

He drove towards her place, following the GPS in his car until he pulled into an apartment complex and saw her car parked in front of where she stayed.

 _She said 214 was her number. Fuck here goes nothing_.

He had to adjust himself again before getting out, grabbing the wine, and the other treats. He took a deep breath as he made his way up the stairs and then he was finally standing outside of her door. He licked his lips and then finally lifted his hand to knock on the door. He heard soft footsteps come towards the door and then he held his breath as he waited to see her again.

She took a deep breath going to the handle of the door, pulling it open so he could get a full look at her with her sexy lingerie on. When he finally saw her open the door his jaw nearly dropped, and his eyes shot wide open at the sight of her.

 _Oh fuck she isn't making this easy on a man!_ He thought as he licked his lips.

"Hello Ms. Raine you look absolutely stunning. May I come in?" He smiled seductively as he managed to calm himself down.

She bit her lip stepping back and moving her hand up.

"Yes please." She smiled in the most sultry way she could as he started to walk in making his way to the middle of the room, and she closed the door, then turned to face him.

He turned to look at her fully and finally saw that she was wearing a short satin robe, but he saw nothing of what was underneath, and that had him getting harder again just from the thought of what she might have on. He saw her nipples pressing slightly into the small material so whatever she had on it wasn't enough to really cover her up. He licked his lips and lifted up the bags for her to see.

"I got the wine and some other treats for us to share. I thought it might be appropriate for tonight." She came over swaying her hips and feeling sexier then she's had in a long time.

She smiled running her teeth over her lip as she moved her hand slowly over his arm, her hand moving down to take the bag from him.

"That's great. Why don't you take off your jacket, and have a seat while I go to the kitchen to open one of these, and set up a plate.” She smiled as she moved away from him.

"Whatever you say." He winked at her as he watched her walk over to the kitchen to find her bottle opener and then a plate. He started to take off his jacket hanging it up near the door, and kicked off his shoes, then looked in a mirror by the door to smooth his hair back, then walked back to the sofa to sit down draping an arm over the back as he looked around smiling. It wasn't as big as his place but it was very homey which was very unlike his.

"You have a very nice place Lana." He said as he watched her in the kitchen.

She smiled slightly at the complement but didn't feel it.

"Thank you. We moved in here after selling the other apartment. It’s a lot smaller then what we had before, and with a lot less stuff, but it's nice, and it's close by to everything so that's good." He looked at her seriously as she moved about putting everything together.

"But do you like it?" She stopped looking down at the counter.

 _How does he see right through me all of the time?!_ She closed her eyes, counting to ten, remembering her calming methods when she felt two warm hands come behind her soothing over her arms.

"Lana."

She took in another deep breath and went to sit back up, not realizing that she was gripping the bottle tight in her hand. He leaned closer against her body, moving his hand down her arm until he was loosening her grip on the bottle, and turning her around.

"Lana look at me."

She did and saw concern and warmth in his eyes and she felt relief that it wasn't pity.

"Lana, its fine not to like your place. I understand though. It's not warm anymore because of your boyfriend. It's become just a place to sleep, and be in. So it's no longer homey anymore because it's empty."

She closed her eyes again, hating having to feel this way, especially in front of this amazing man, but all she felt was him pull her closer, and wrap his arms around her body, and sooth his hands up and down her satin covered back.

He could felt the roughness of the obvious lingerie she wore underneath, but he had to ignore that for now in order to take care of her.

_God the next time I see that bastard I’m making sure he never sees her again!_

He was pissed that she felt like this, even in her own home. No woman like her should ever feel like this. So he kept her close as he heard the soft sniffles as she cried softly and he stayed there the whole time, soothing her the best that he could.

"Sh sh baby, I'm here."

She felt warm and safe and for the first time in a long time she felt loved. She tilted her head back up after he calmed her down. He moved a hand to wipe the tears from her face, and he smiled warmly at her, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"You alright now?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you Ash."

"Good. Now how about we break this open and have some wine! I think we deserved some after a great day." He smiled and went to let her go so he could help finish everything up.

Once done they carried everything back to the sofa, sitting down together, and setting everything down on the small table in front of them.

He watched as she poured them both a glass then set the bottle down, handing one to him.

"Here, and thank you again. This afternoon was very kind of you to do for me. I had such a wonderful time." She smiled as she took a drink and blushed a little as she watched him smile at her.

He took her hand, holding it, and twisted his fingers with hers.

"You’re very welcome. I had a lot of fun today too. I'm really glad that I could make you feel better. You deserve to be able to relax ever now and then." He said taking a drink of his wine.

She took a drink of hers as well as she smiled down at their hands where they were twined together. She finally felt like she was actually starting a relationship with someone.

When she was with her boyfriend she always felt like she was coming in second to everything else in his life. She couldn't stand that feeling. Now she felt like she was coming first in someone's life and he was doing everything he could to make her happy.

"Hey, you still with me?"

She snapped from her thoughts when she realized that she had been staring at him the whole time. He was smiling at her with a goofy grin on his face like she did something funny.

"Yes! Yes, sorry just...thinking. You’ve been making me think a lot lately."

He laughed aloud as he soothed the pad of his thumb over her hand. "Well good. I want you too. What were you thinking about?"

"Would you be surprised if I said you?" He chuckled again going to take another drink.

"No, and I'd say I'm glad that I'm in your thoughts all of the time." She smiled big and wide as she took another drink herself.

She leaned over and picked up the plate of fruit and cheese and went to offer him some.

"Yes thank you, are you going to eat some?" She nodded.

"Yes I will but I wanted to be polite and offer this to you first." He smiled approvingly.

 _Good. She's going to be easy to teach,_ he thought as he took a grape off the plate. Instead of eating it though, he moved it to her lips making her gasp as he rubbed it along her bottom lip until she opened her mouth to accept it.

"Good girl." He said unconsciously.

She felt a shiver run through her body when he did this. She ate it slowly then felt his thumb run over her lip as she chewed and swallowed it, then licked her lips, then moved to lift her glass going to take another drink of her wine.

 _Did he just say ‘Good Girl’?_ She thought as she watched him take a piece of cheese for himself and start to eat it giving her a wink in the process. She bit her lip taking another drink and feeling her heart start to race.

 _He needs to stop doing this! Oh fuck this is crazy!_ She thought. He smiled at her knowing he was making her go insane with lust, and he could saw her cheeks flush and her breathing get faster as he started this sexual game with her. She watched him pick up another grape, looking her dead in the eyes as he brought it to his lips and went to sucked on it, before pulling it back out and then slowly moved it to her lips running the wet fruit over her open mouth. She closed her eyes letting it touch the tip of her tongue as he moved it slowly along her open mouth.

"Look at me Lana" He said roughly and she gasped opening her eyes again so she could see the heat blazing in his eyes.

"Good girl" He groaned as he slowly moved the grape into her mouth letting his thumb slip in as he did.

She didn't mean to let herself slip but she did. She felt his thumb slip into her mouth and she instantly went to suck on it, tasting the sweet juices from the grapes, and she heard him groan as she sucked harder over his thumb.

 _Oh fuck her mouth! Oh god I bet it would feel amazing around my cock!_ He thought groaning as he felt himself get hard, pressing up against his jeans. He spread his legs to accommodate his girth, in doing so she saw the movement, and there she saw the bulge in his jeans. She thanked God that she wasn't the only one feeling turned on right now. Her nipples hardened and her pussy got wet, now defiantly feeling a wet spot spreading across her panties.

She continued to suck on his thumb then felt him pull it from her mouth running it over her chin running it down her neck leaving a wet trail along the way. She groaned feeling his soft touch then started to chew the grape, licking her lips still tasting him on the tip of her tongue.

He groaned watching her then took a drink of his wine moving to set it down as he looked her dead in the eyes, feeling the sexual tension fueling the fire that was burning between them. He moved the tray back to the table and she watched the whole time as he stud up, moving his hands to the end of his t-shirt, and started to pull it up slowly.

 _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! This is really happening!_ She thought as she watched with lust-filled eyes as he slowly started to peel his shirt off. Once he had he tossed the shirt to the side and she thought she might die from the sight in front of her.

He was lean but extremely fit. His muscles were tone and perfect as he looked down at her, panting on the sofa. What struck her the most was the tattoo stretching over the left side of his ribs, the word ‘POSSESSION’ in black all cap letters, it was beautiful, and her fingers itched to trace each letter. It made her curious at the meaning but also made her more aroused at the possibility of what was to come. She had unconsciously opened her legs just a bit, wanting to feel him, and wanting to show him what she had underneath.

He licked his lips at the sight of her arousal as clear as day as she spread herself for him to see. He slowly started to feel the build of the sexual tension between them, he came right in front of her showing off his body to her, watching her eyes grow wide as she soaked in the full sight of him.

He was very proud of his body. His father had always encouraged him to stay in shape and he was very happy that he had. The way she looked at him right now had him on the point of just turning her over and fucking her over the sofa but he took a deep breath as he made his next move.

She licked her lips watching as he moved closer and held out his hand to her.

"Come with me," he said, his voice sounding deep and husky from his arousal burning in him. She nodded licking her lips, panting as she took his hand, and watched him slowly turn so his back was to her as she followed him to her bedroom.

She looked at his back that was just as strong and tone as his front but the only added detail was the beautifully intricate tattoo of a pair of broken wings on his back, crossing over his shoulders.

_Oh fuck. He’s even hotter with the tattoos!_

He walked through the doorway taking her along with him and then turned back to her as he let her hand go, so he could look around the room. It smelled of sex and the lights of the candles made her face glow, he moved closer slowly pulling the tie of her robe, then moved his hand up slowly rubbing over her nipples gently as he pushed her robe off her shoulders.

She gasped as the chill of the air hit her heated body and she heard his growl of approval, this made her deeply satisfied with what she choice to wear tonight, as she watched him stare at her with an even deeper, darker lust in his eyes. If he wasn't hard before he thought he might burst now.

She wore a sheer lingerie dress over what looked like lacy thongs, and he groaned as he saw her breast barely concealed with her nipples erect. He came closer to her body, moving a hand up to skim down over the front. She gasped as he slid his hand down over her breast, feeling the fullness of them before moving on. He moved his hand away and then started to circle around her, getting a full view of her delicious body, and yes she was wearing a thong, this made him growl again with approval, seeing her round perfect ass, barely covered by the short dress.

She was beyond beautiful. She was a prize that any man would be proud to own. This is why he made it his mission to have her. She was perfect. She's the woman he's been searching for, for years now, and he was going to make sure every moment they shared was absolutely perfect.

He moved back to face her, moving closer feeling her body burning as he tilted her chin up, and then leaned down to kiss her again, but this time more slowly, intimately, moving his tongue with hers, tasting the sweet juices from just moments ago while eating the grapes. She moved her hands to his arms holding him close so she could feel his body rub over the lace over her nipples making her groan softly as they continued to kiss each other.

He started to turn them around as they kissed, moving so her hips hit the end of the bed, and he pulled away panting as he whispered to her, "Lay back."

"Yes Sir," she replied slowly moving her hands away from his arms.

He watched her start to slide down the bed looking at the heat that was burning in her eyes. She laid back watching as he moved to the top of his jeans, slowly removing his belt dropping it to the floor. He went back to unbutton, and unzip his jeans, and as he pushed them down she released a soft groan as she saw him now only left in a pair of tight black boxer briefs, that left little to nothing to the imagination. She bit her lip looking at how hard he was, the impressive erection pressing up against the fabric making her mouth water, and her sex ache to have him inside of her. She watched him as he kneeled onto the bed crawling up to her with a look of deep lust on his face as she leaned up as soon as he had moved to hover over her, so he could kiss her slowly again.

He moved his hands to the end of her dress pulling it up her body, she pulled away moving her arms up so he could pull it off and toss it aside. She was panting again as she watched him look back to her with that same burning heat as before, but behind it something deeper, more powerful as he moved to place his hand on her shoulder.

"Lay back." He commanded in a soft whisper.

She nodded as she followed to comply, the command sending something deep into her body that she didn’t realize that she would like but she did. He smiled moving over her again, leaning back down to, once again, kiss her deeply, passionately onto her full lips.

She groaned, arching up into his touch as he continued to kiss her passionately. A gasp escaped her into the kiss when she finally felt his warm hands encase her breast, squeezing, and pushing them together as he continued to kiss her deeply.

He growled against her as he pressed his body more on top of her and started to grind his hard on into her lower half. She groaned louder feeling him hot and his steel rod against her most intimate area.

She was soaked.

 She wanted to feel more of him, so she spread her legs wider for him, and he took it. He placed himself right in between her legs, and resumed thrusting against her, groaning himself when he felt her heat coming from her pussy so close to his cock. Her hands moved onto his back, finally being able to feel the plains of his hard tone muscles underneath her fingertips. The touch caused him to push more against her as he groped her breast, and thrust against her pussy.

He was beyond thrilled at having her finally underneath him, and feeling her heated sex so close to him. He was eager to continued, and more then anything he was eager to see her wet pussy. He'd jerked off, and masturbated for the past two days thinking about this moment, about being able to have her. Yet, it still felt like he was rushing into it to quickly. He pushed it aside to going back to kissing her deeply once again as he made her feel his steel hot rod grinding hard up against her.

She pushed into his chest feeling his hard nipples rub at her breasts as he moved his hands from her breasts to the sides of her head. She moved her hands into his soft hair running her fingers through it making him groan softly, and pull on her lip with his teeth as he looked into her eyes.

She was panting and needing him to touch her more. He kissed her again more slowly this time, as he started to move down her jaw then along her neck, all the while making her arch up when she felt his lip kiss move down the middle of her chest. He continued to move down, still kissing, and breathing over her belly, then moved up so he could get a good look at her lower half.

Her panties were now wet from her arousal and he moved down to kiss just above the wet triangle.

"Ah yes!" She gasped as she moved her hands to the pillow holding it tightly.

He moved his hands to the lacy band and started to pull them down, slowly revealing her sweet pussy, but still leaving it covered as he spotted a sweet little treasure.

"Oh look, you have a hidden little tattoo right by the sweetest part of you." He smiled as he went to kiss over it.

She gasped feeling his hot mouth, as he started to kiss over her small infinity symbol tattoo.

"Aw yes! It keeps me…going. Tells me…I'm always on the right path. Fuck!" She groaned.

He stopped moving from her skin, sitting up just enough so he could touch the mark with his fingertips. It lay low on her hip bone and he thought about how she gave up a dream for a man that he knew was no good. He realized now that he was truly making a mistake.

_I’m just like him. I'm taking something precious from her, and god she's not ready for my secrets._

"What?! Ash? Keep going I want you.” She panted when she felt him stop moving.

He leaned his forehead to her stomach slowly moving her panties back up, and she looked down her chest watching him move back up her body.

"Ash?" There was concern both in her eyes and her voice as she watched him come up her body again, and leaned his forehead to hers, closing his eyes as he licked his lips.

"Lana, I want to take you, to have you so badly. I have thought about this for two days! I haven't thought of anything else but what you would feel like around my cock more then I thought about work. I want to pound you into this bed with all my might until you’re screaming my name. But I can't. Right now is not the right time. There’re things about me that I think would scare the fuck out of you and I don't want to loss you. I can't let that scumbag of a man have you, you’re too good for him. I'm sorry please don't hate me." He said feeling like he had to be the biggest asshole in the whole world.

She was beyond confused, and hurt that he didn't want to have sex with her but more then anything she felt for this man on top of her. She felt completely pissed that he wasn't going to do anything after going this far but at the same time she heard the heat in his voice, and the way his body vibrated with the need to have her but was physically holding back because of something he was afraid that she wouldn’t be able to handle.

She moved a hand to stroke his face as he moved back to look at hers.

"Ash, I don't want to loss you either. And whatever you think I would be afraid of then you're so wrong! I've dealt with so many demons in my life and I know I'm strong enough to deal with whatever's going on in your life. Please don't push me away."

He was already shaking his head and holding her close like a life-line to him that he didn't want to let go. "Oh god I'd never let you go again but I have to deal with some stuff first before I can truly have you and make you mine. Lana you have to understand something. I'm a very selfish man. When I want something I take it and I never let it go unless I don't want it anymore, and Lana I don't want anyone to have you other than me. That's why I have to get my shit together before I can bring you fully into my life."

She was so confused, but she cared very deeply about this man even after just two days she cared about him more then anybody right at that moment in her life. She knew that the right thing to do would be for him to be able to do the things he needed to do, before she could actually be a part of his life fully. She understood that. She more than understood needing to clean her shit up before actually bringing people back into her life.

She sighed heavily, all the while still stroking gently along his face.

"Ash, I care about you a lot. So all I ask is please promise me you won't forget me."

He looked at her seriously before leaning down to kiss her deeply again. She gasped from the contact before he finally pulled away again.

"Lana, baby, I'd never forget you ever. I just need to clean some shit up, and please understand, I don't want you in the middle of that mess. So please, promise me you won't get involved in anything I do. Do you understand?"

Despite herself she still nodded, knowing she’d never go against his word. "Yes sir."

He leaned his forehead to hers again before going to kiss her sweetly, and then moved to get off of her body.

She sat up watching him get off the bed and look around the room for his things, as she covered her breasts with her knee, moving her legs up to hold them.

"You don't need leave yet! You can stay. I don't want to be alone not anymore. You can go take care of yourself than come back we can just lay together." She said softly.

He looked over to her after he found his jeans, what he saw was hurt in her eyes of not having him near her, and once again he felt like a complete bastard.

"Lana I really shouldn't, it could lead to something were not ready for yet." He said moving back over to her side of the bed to lean his forehead to hers.

"Then, can you stay till I fall asleep then you can go, please. I want you to tell me what it is that's going to hold you back." She asked feeling a bit better to feel his warmth near her again.

He knew he shouldn't but he sat down again on the bed next to her, threading his fingers softly through her hair. She sighed happily that he wasn't going to leave her right away as he moved so she could lay back. He covered her up again, but he didn't leave her side, stroking gently along her face. He looked solemn as he started to tell her only a little bit of what was so wrong with him.

"Lana it's not something I can just tell you. It's something I can't help, and sometimes I can't control the urge. It's just how I was raised."

She was listening intently the whole time as he spoke.

She was still upset but obviously this was weighing heavily on his mind, and heart, and she wanted to be there to ease that pain as best as she possibly could. She moved a hand to stroke his arm and he held her hand against him, loving the weight, and warmth that it brought.

"Lana, all I can tell you right now is that you're not ready for what I want to do. Not yet, and I don't want to scare you away because of how intense it is. I care about you too much to do that to you. So all I can tell you for now is that I'm very dominate. When I say that don't take it lightly. I have a very strict set of rules I have for myself and others around me because of it, so that's why we have to wait. I know it doesn't make sense right now but I hope I'll be able to show you more when you’re ready, or when I'm ready to show you. For now I need you to trust me, and to be patient. Okay?"

She nodded sadly, feeling tired all of a sudden by all of the emotional and physical rollercoaster she's had to deal with today.

"Yes okay. I promise. I'll wait. Just promise not to forget me." She said it again because she was so afraid of being left alone, and she knew if he did that to her it would break her apart.

He looked at her seriously, leaning down to kiss her sweetly, leaning his forehead to hers.

"God I promise a thousand times over I won't forget you. This isn't the last Lana, trust me. This is only the beginning."

She did trust him even though it hurt to wait but from everything he told her, she had a feeling this was more than just some vanilla love-making in bed. He wanted more from her that he was afraid to give because of his more dominate side. She still wasn't sure what he meant by that but she had a feeling it was more intense then anything she has ever been through before.

She started to feel more drained then ever from everything that day, and just as she had asked, he stayed, stroking her arm and hand, along her face, and pushing back her hair. She tried to stay awake so she could see him for as long as she could but her eyes became heavy and eventually she fell fast asleep to the sound of his voice softly lulling her into dreamland.

He smiled sadly as he watched her sleep for a moment more, then slowly slipped away from her, and moved to kiss her lips gently making her sigh from the touch. He looked and then smiled satisfied as he found a blanket to cover her body as she slept.

He went around finding his clothes then went into her bathroom so he could take care of his big problem, then after cleaning himself up he went to the task of putting his clothes back on. He went out finding his shoes and jacket then went back over to the sofa where they sat, and proceeded to clean up the wine and snacks for her to have for another time. He found a piece of paper and pen and wrote up a quick note for her.

**Lana, Thank you for this amazing afternoon. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night at my party. I’m sorry that I had to leave, but I promise you that the next we meet it’ll be beyond your imagination. The next time I know I’ll be more than ready to have you. You have no idea how ready I am to have you next to me. I’m never going to be able to get the image of you in that sexy lace lingerie, and even more so, when I took it off you to reveal your beautiful naked body. I want to feel your tight pussy wrapped around my hard cock and I'm tongue inside of your mouth, and be able to taste the sweetness all over your pale skin. Damn, now I'm hard again. Oh well. Anyway, I can't wait to see you again tomorrow and I promise I’ll have you in my thoughts always throughout the whole night, and even the next day. I hope you sleep well.**

 

**Xoxo Ash**

He wrote the note, going back into her bedroom to place it quietly on her bedside table, then walked back out of the room making his way slowly back over to the door. He locked the door behind him as he made his way down the iron steps, and then walked out to his car to go home. He climbed in sitting there for a moment with his eyes closed, trying to tell himself not to just fuck it all and run back in to have her close.

_Dammit you can’t!_

He scrubbed a hand over his face as he finally turned on the car, revving the engine, and he then sped out of the parking lot feeling like he just made a terrible mistake and fuck him he knew that he was, but he couldn’t turn back now.

She just wasn’t ready.

The scary thing was, he wasn’t sure if she was the one that wasn’t ready, or if he was the one that wasn’t ready.

_Fuck, what am I going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read our story! We hope you enjoyed the first installment!  
> Any and all feedback is accepted, so please, like or comment with anything you might have on your mind. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

_It was warm._

_Everything around her felt… warm._

_She was in a field of tall grass and flowers that sprung up as far as the eye could see._

_It was beautiful._

_As the sun shone down on her in her white strapless dress, she looked around never having felt that warm in her whole life. She was barefoot as she walked around and there by a big oak tree she saw a tall figure._

_She could see who it was but by the build and tone it had to be..._

_"Ash." She said in a whisper and started to race towards him._

_As she got close to him he turned and had a big warm smile on her face. Again that warmth redoubled as she got closer to him, but then all of sudden she couldn't move._

_The tall grass had wrapped themselves around her legs, entangling herself to the spot._

_She tried to call out to Ash but nothing came out._

_She tried to scream, but again nothing came out._

_It seemed that he was struggling too to get to her._

_She saw him there, she tried to reach for him, only fingertips away when all of a sudden he was dragged away, and he disappeared out of her sight._

_She started struggling more and screaming out for him as he disappeared but nothing came out, and the grass holding onto her started to feel like rope pulling her down._

_Whatever it was, was dragging her down!_

_She felt it tangling, sweeping up her body, and pulling her further down into some dark abyss she didn't want to go too._

_Down and down she was pulled until finally there was only darkness and the terrible pressure like she couldn't breath._

_It was cold now, and there was darkness._

_She saw her last glimpse of the sun before everything went black._

 

She woke up with a start, shouting out as she ran her hands all over her body trying to find anything dragging her down, but she found nothing.

She was still half naked with only her panties on, and it was still slightly dark outside, telling her it was very early in the morning. Her head was pounding and she wanted to cry.

_God that was awful._

She did start to cry after this thought.

She hadn't had a nightmare that bad since...

 _Mom,_ she sighed as she wiped the falling tears away.

That moment in her life when her mom past away was one of the worst moments she's ever experienced, and dammit those nightmares were coming back again.

She took a couple of shaky breaths and decided that sleep wasn't going to be an option now. It wasn't her mom this time though, she thought as she started to get up from the bed.

It was about Ash.

She was afraid of losing him. That'll he'll just disappear out of her life forever, but that's not how the dream was.

Something had pulled them apart.

Was that what she was afraid of?

Yes.

She was afraid of someone or anyone dragging them apart from each other. She still smelled his musky scent in her room, and as she looked she found a piece of paper on the pillow next to her on the bed.

She opened it and read it.

She read it over again and felt tears well up in her eyes again.

_Thank god he still cares about me._

At least she hoped but the way he acted last night, it wasn't regret of being with her, because he made it apparent that he hated her boyfriend.

No, he was dealing with some inner demons and he was afraid of her getting hurt in the process.

She started to think and plan on a way to convince him that she was there for him no matter what, but first she had to clean herself first.

 _He's not going to want a woman who has terrible nightmares in the middle of the night,_ she thought to herself but if she got to see him then everything should be fine.

She put the note in her special diary, yes she still kept one, but only because it helped with the nightmares. Then she went over to her bathroom turning on the shower to a hot temp, and after tossing her wet panties off, jumped in, and then tried to scrub the night away.

She hoped she'd get one with him, maybe tonight, she hoped maybe tonight.

She cleaned herself off and then got out, putting on her soft white robe, and then went to find some clean clothes.

It was her day off today so she decided to just relax today and try to put her mind at ease before heading back to LA. She still couldn't figure out what he meant but when he said Dominate, it reminded her so much of the books he wrote.

She licked her lips as she put something more comfortable on and then went to find his two books. Now that she was really thinking about it the man in the book really did sound like him. She probably shouldn't but she decided that if she wanted to be strong for him like he wanted then she needed to know as much as possible about him.

She pulled out her laptop after grabbing something light to eat, and started looking him up. She would go back and forth to the books, pointing out key factors to the male character, and she made notes as she started to figure things out about him little at a time.

She hoped this would help make her strong for him, because she couldn't imagine herself with anyone other than him.

She typed away on her laptop, while five hours away he was struggling to sleep as well, something he hadn't experienced in a long time.

 

* * *

 

He was laying out on his bed.

He had tried to go to sleep after getting home, but nothing had helped. When he had gotten home the very first thing he had done was go and take a cold shower to take off the edge of still being a little hard. He went straight to bed soon after, completely drained both physically and mentally, but unfortunately nothing was helping him ease his way to sleep.

"God damn it!" He shouted as he sat up throwing a pillow across the room. He then sat up at the end of the bed reaching for his phone and instantly hitting speed dial for his father's number.

"Son, its 8:30 in the morning you don't call me unless it's really important." His stepfather said before another voice was heard in the background.

"No, no its nothing don't mind me baby I'll be back in 10. Now son what is it that’s troubling you?" His dad said over the phone.

Ash sighed over the phone and his father sat up grabbing some coffee to listen to his son.

"You know I've been struggling with finding the perfect woman for a while now."

"Yes I do. Now if you went my way then you wouldn't have to deal with this but I know you won't but continue."

Ash sighed again shaking his head.

"Well anyway I found a woman, her name is Lana Raine, and you remember Lana right?"

"Yes, you sent me a pic from her staff photos, she looks like she'd be a nice fuck in bed."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Well she would be if it wasn't for the fact that she has a boyfriend already."

He heard a hiss over the phone from his father.

"Damn that's rough. That's risky son."

"That's why I'm calling. She's willing to risk it though, to be with me, the only problem is she's had a past of being taken advantage of by other men. She's had things and even her dream of being ahead in the New York Times taken away from her! Her bastard of a boyfriend took it away from her! Didn't even give her a choice! She's a true Submissive through and through but he took advantage of that and took away her right to do what she wanted!"

His father listened the whole time and he agreed completely.

"Damn bastard. God I don't understand some men! Honestly son it sickens me that men take advantage of women in such a way where they don't have a choice! So I see where you're coming from. You want to have her but you’re afraid of losing her because you're a Dominate."

It amazed Ash how well his father knew him but that's why he always called him if he had a problem.

"Yes. Last night I actually went back to her place and I planned to fuck her. I did. I planned to control her and make her feel pleasure beyond anything she's ever felt, and she was willing to do that, even begged for it! But just as I was about to go down on her I saw she had an infinity tattoo close to her sex, and she told me it was a way to remind her of the path that she was on, and that it would always be right. It killed me. All I was planning to do was exactly what he did to her! I was no better then him! I confessed to her that was very dominate, that I couldn't control it, and if I got something that I want, I take it. God dad I don't know what to do. I want her so goddamn badly but I'm actually fucking scared out of my mind that I'll lose her because of what I do, what we do. I just don't know what to do."

His father understood. He showed sympathy for his son. He was a man of dominance as well but he was different from his son, he picked up different women every other month when he didn't feel like they were right and just dominate them, but he respected them as well. He never did anything without the consent of any woman he was with, and he made sure to teach his son this and it transpired to him struggling to find the perfect woman.

"Son, look you know I'll respect any choice you make. You know the way I work isn't the same as yours I have two women with me at all times! I have one making my breakfast right now and the other is still in bed waiting for me to come back and give her, her morning fuck. You can't make a woman do what you want unless they chose too." His father said sounding like a very concerned father.

"I know dad I don't want to change her at all, she's perfect the way she is. She flirts back to me just as I do to her and god dad I just want her to know that I'm not some person that's going to lock her in a cage and treat her like an animal." He said rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Son, you're not that kind of man. I've seen you with the women you've been with before. You're good to them, more so then what normal men are."

"I know but I just..."

"Ashley." This gave him pause because his father only said his true name when he wanted to make a point.

"You will never be that man. You're better then that man and you always will be. So stop this. If she's willing to go with you on this and she consents to doing this with you then don't be afraid to do it. If she can't handle it then that's her choice not yours. You've always treated the women you've been with, with care. So don't be afraid. It sounds like you truly care about her so just do it son, and I'll support you no matter what."

He still felt afraid of scaring her off but his dad made good points and he's been in this longer then he has. He trusted him completely and it revived him when he heard him tell him that he had his back.

He took a deep breath "Okay dad, thank you. I agree with you. I'll let her make up her mind and if she agrees to be my Submissive then I'll have you make up the contract for me. I'll need it to also be for her PR agreement."

"Son that's the best news I have heard all morning! I'll make sure to make that up and of course add some sexual agreements in the fine print for you." His father smiled over the phone.

Ash got up from the bed moving into his kitchen not caring that he was nude, he liked giving his neighbors a show when he could.

He got a glass an orange juice as he finished up his call with his father. "Thank you dad that sounds great. I'll see you later on tonight."

"Your welcome son now you go get her while I go have my morning threesome, and my breakfast and I'll see you later. Bye Son." His father smiled as he hung up the phone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Several hours later she was still unsure of what she was going to do but she felt like she had a better understanding of what he meant. If nothing the word ‘POSSESSION’ tattooed along his ribs should have said something.

She was still nervous about what would happen tonight but she also knew that she needed him, and she wanted him to see that he didn't have to be afraid, but she was still not sure what he was truly afraid of.

All she could come up with was hurting her physical and emotional, but she wasn't sure how or why, but she had to see him. She ached to be close to him even if it meant not sleeping with him yet.

She was getting ready before she had to leave.

She was having to get ready early because the drive was so long but it was fine. She wanted too anyway. She was so antsy to get ready and get going that she was already up and putting her makeup on, trying desperately to pick out the perfect dress. She wanted to capture his attention but didn't want to stand out like a horny slut either.

Classy but sexy all in one.

 _Easy! God I'm doomed_ , she thought as she struggled to find something to please him this evening.

She was becoming frustrated as she continued looking through her closet. She was looking through every single article of clothing she had trying to find the perfect dress for tonight and she was getting pissed.

"Fuck! Come on Lana it's just a party!" She shouted throwing her hands up in the air and fell backwards down onto her bed.

Ash was now dressed in sweats and tank top as the carters were setting up for the party later on.

"Mr. Black, we have everything good out here if you want to get ready?" Said the cook, Ash smiled politely at him.

"Alright, but if you need me I'll be in my office in 20 minutes."

He smiled as he went to his bedroom to pull out a dark blue suite and black dress shoes he set everything on his bed then took everything off to take another shower.

He shaved, slicked back his hair, put on his boxer briefs, then his suite, and lastly his shoes.

"I got it!" Lana shouted as she jumped off her bed, that she had been laying on for an hour, and ran to her closet.

She looked and with a cry of success, found the perfect dress.

"It's perfect!" She smiled as she slipped off her robe then put on her dress. It was a short black short sleeve dress with a deep V open back, and small key hole slit in the top over her breasts. She smiled as she finished up fixing her ponytail and putting on some red lipstick to match the red heels she had on.

"Perfect, this will get him for sure!" She smiled as she he put on her perfume then got her small sliver clutch bag, and then after a deep breath headed out of the door.

He was in his office of his large apartment making sure everything was in order. His father, ever on top of things had already made up a contract for Lana just in case she wanted to be his Submissive. He didn't want to force her into anything that she didn't want to do, so his father as clever as ever made a second contract just for her to be his PR. More official and professional, but they were used to dealing with these kind of things all of the time so it was ideal to be prepare.

Speaking of being on top of things.

"There he is! I figured I'd find you in here. Thought I'd get here early to shake some hands and do some talking while you try to woo your new leading lady."

Ash sighed and shook his head but he was smiling as he got up to hug his dad.

"Hey thank you for writing up the contract so early. Helps me to be prepared for whatever is to happen."

His fathered smiled. "Trust me on this son. If she already had you in her bed ready to go then she'll be willing to try at least, but don't worry. I'll be able to talk to her when she gets here and I'll let you know what I think."

Ash chuckled. "Like you always do."

His father laughed aloud. "Son I'm like your teacher. I have to continue to make sure that my student is still doing well and is still on top of things!"

Ash laughed as he finished up his work. "Why don't we head out and make sure to be ready to say hello to our guest."

"Yes son I agree. Oh! And I have someone very nice with me tonight I'd like to introduce you too. She's not only smart, but god damn gorgeous and Jesus she knows how to fuck! I got so damn lucky when I met her!"

Ash laughed heading out of his office with his father ready to greet the early guest and the woman his father brought with him.

Again.

 _Okay Lana you can do this it's just a party that just happens to be for the guy that you almost fucked last night.....Oh fuck I can't do this!_ She thought as she drove down the road where Ash's building was.

"Dad she was very nice you’re on your blonde kick again aren’t you?" Ash said as him and his father got a drink at the bar.

"What can I say I'm a man that loves all women and right now it's blondes" Lawrence smiled as he winked at the tall leggie blonde sitting in a chair talking with a group of women.

Ash shook his head patting his father's shoulder, then began to walk around the room nodding, and talking with people in the room watching as they ate and drank.

"Here we go, penthouse 5," Lana said as she hit the button for his penthouse then took the elevator up tapping her foot as the elevator stopped, and the doors opened.

Ash was right in the middle of talking with Edward and Frank and a couple of other executives about the tour for the book that would come up later the next month when he heard the elevator ping signaling the arrival of more guest. That was when his heart stopped at the sight from within.

_Lana. Oh god damn she's gorgeous._

She was perfectly curved in a short black dress with a small open cut right above her breast.

 _Those perfect breast._ He thought as he gazed upon her.

As she turned slightly looking around he saw a long v opening in the back right above her ass and already he knew that he was in trouble.

"Mr. Black? Mr. Black are you alright?" He snapped from his daze realizing that he was ogling her for a while.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but can we continued this in a moment? I have a very important guest that just arrived. Excuse me." He didn't give them a chance to answer he just started moving, looking around to try to find the woman he's been waiting for all evening.

She was walking around looking at all the business men and upper class of LA chatting about how excited they were for Ash's new book.

 _Damn he knows a lot of people,_ she thought as she looked around at his home.

"See something you like Ms.Raine?" Ash ask close to her ear, she let out a breath biting her lip in a smile

"Oh Mr. Black I think what I've been looking for found me." She said in a whisper.

She finally turned around to see a very happy and warm smile that made her heart swell at the sight.

 _God he's so beautiful,_ she thought getting to see him again.

He moved to grab her hand and bring it to his lips. She sighed at the contact as he looked up at her again.

"You're absolutely stunning tonight Ms. Raine. I'm very happy that you're here. Really." She heard the serious tone in his voice as he said this and she sighed, desperately wanting to be in his arms, and sooth his discomfort away.

"I'm really happy to be here too. I missed you." She said in a whisper and he felt it too.

He missed her terribly and it was worst that he left her like he did but at the time he felt like he didn't have a choice.

"God I missed you too." He said just as quietly back.

She squeezed his hand which was still holding hers before letting it go.

"So, this is a bigger party then I thought!"

"God you don't know the half of it. There's actually someone I’d like to introduce you too. Will you come with me?" She smiled at him determined to stay by his side for as long as she needed too.

"Of course."

She took his arm and he smiled wide as they started to walk around as he made his way over to his father who was talking with his long-legged woman again.

"So then I told him, ‘No you can go fuck yourself I'm taking this bottle of whiskey, pack of cigars, and that girl right there, and I'll see you in the morning!’ And I did!" Laughed the very handsome older gentlemen as he slapped his knee making the crowd of people around him laugh at his story.

The leggie blonde was laughing and staring at him like he was god. He had a short cut but long on top sliver hair, and yet even he was Ash’s step-father, he had a jaw that could cut diamonds just like Ash's. He had eyes that were as grey as his hair and they burned like a white hot flame from the black of his suite, and shirt. He licked his lips as he took a drink of his whiskey then turned to look at his son.

"Dad this is Ms. Lana Raine. Lana this is my Father, Lawrence Franklin Black." Ash smiled as his father smiled at her.

"Here my pet, hold this" He said as he handed his glass to the blonde which she gladly took and he got up coming to his feet to take her hand.

"Ashanti," He grinned as he moved her hand to kiss it.

She couldn't help but grin ear to ear.

His father reminded her a little of her dad and it made her smile even more.

"It's a pleasure to meet the woman my son has been occupying his time with."

She blushed slightly going to bite her lip.

"Thank you it's very nice to meet you too."

 _God he really does care about me._ She thought incredibly how he had already talk to his father about her.

"It is indeed." He gave her a look that made her skin tingle and Ash stepped closer to her giving his father a look.

"No." He let go of her hand quickly and raised both of them up in mock surrender.

"What I was just being polite! See what you have here is a fine specimen of a woman. Any man would be lucky to have someone as gorgeous as you are my dear."

"Yes they would and I am." She looked up at him with hope in her eyes and he winked at her making her feel warm all over again.

"That's what I’m saying! I'm just pointing out how goddamn sexy she is."

"Yes dad you made that very clear and I also made it clear to you that you're with someone tonight and I'm not particularly one to share."

She bit her lip, blushing from how the two men were actually fighting over her and it made her feel very empowered at that moment. She could literally say or do anything and they'd both fight to have her. It's something she's never felt before and she liked it.

"Yes, yes I know son. It's alright, I have this lovely specimen right here that is more then happy to be on my arm. Isn't that right my pet?" He came back to the blond, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Yes sir."

Lana was shocked to see the display of the much younger woman on his arm and the way they talked to each other was much like in Ash's books.

"Dad."

"Yes, yes alright not here, I get it. Later pet." The blond bit her lip as his father stared at her with obvious lust and went back to take his drink.

"So have you spoken with the paper yet?"

"Not with Lana no. I'm about to bring her over to speak with them."

"Good. Go on and have fun. I'm sure you will anyway." He winked at them as Ash tugged her away from his prying father to search for her bosses.

"I'm actually surprised."

"What's that?" He asked curious.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way but your dad is actually very, handsome too." Ash laughed and moved a hand lower on her back. She bit her lip at the contact as he kept close to her body.

Every nerve ending was singing with joy as he kept close contact with her. He didn't want to be apart from her tonight after what happened and he made it apparent that no one was going to pull her away unless they asked.

"Don't tell him that he might actually take you away if you did!" Her eyes widened at that and he smirked at her shock.

"My father has, well, very particular taste to certain things and of course one of those things are women. He finds different women all of the time to pleasure and care for and then when they're done then he's done too. It's pretty mutual between the women he's with. He's defiantly a silver fox as most women call him. He prides himself at keeping in shape and keeping that status."

She was shocked that his father was such a player but not only that but by the way he acted it surprised her that he actually settled down at one time and married his mother. She was about to ask him about his mother when they approached her bosses looking very happy to see her with Ash.

"Mr. Black and Ms. Raine. Glad you could come Lana and thank you again Ash for coming back to talk with us about the assignment." Frank said as he smiled at both of them.

"No, no I left the both of you, I'm sorry but I wanted to get to Ms. Raine as soon as she came so we can tell her the good news." Ash smiled moving his hand at her back slowly.

She tried to stay calm feeling his hand moving over her skin.

"Tell me what?" She asked looking at them all, Edward smiled.

"Well Lana, Mr. Black would like you to do all the PR for his book tour. You'll be spending a lot of time together and this will do great for you career."

"Yes I have a contract I’d like to go over with you but we can do that later on. Now I just wanted you to know that I'll be more then happy to have you at my beck and call Ms. Raine." He smiled moving his hand down to feel the curve of her ass and slip under her hem to feel her cheek and leg.

She jumped not just from his word but also his touch and from the request to work with her.

"Please excuse me." She breathed as she moved way to find a man walking around with glasses of champagne then took one, and downed it fast.

 _Dammit I should have waited!_ He scolded himself for going too far so quickly but damn him he was eager. He had been so excited to have her working closer to him not only a way to be with her more but also maybe to improve sexually together.

He was worried now that he had scared her off. "Hey I'm sure she's just trying to take in all of the information at one time. She'll come around Mr. Black. She's been eager to start something new, but she's just overcome by everything I'm sure."

He hummed but he was scanning around again to try and find her and apologize for touching her so quickly.

She had finally found a bathroom after three drinks? Maybe four. She wasn't sure but whatever the case she had a slight buzz now and she needed to cool off. She was out of breath and shivered all over.

 _PR! Oh god he's found a way so I can be close to him! A great excuse to be closer to him! And his touch!_ She hadn't realized how much he had truly effected her and now she had an opportunity to explore more with him.

She just wasn't expecting it so soon.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down, closing her eyes once again.

 _Relax. Relax girl, he wouldn't have gone to all the trouble if he didn't care about you_. She felt warm all over not just by what he suggested but his touch as well. She was more on edge then she had realized. She was already wet and he hadn't even done that much to her at all.

_All he did was felt up my ass, but God I want him to do that again._

She was so pent up.

She wanted him but of course they would have to wait until later after the party.

_I can do this. I don't want to lose him. I don't want to leave him again._

She needed him now after having a moment to collect her thoughts.

She wanted his hands on her again to keep her grounded because for some reason it always led back to him. She cleaned up a bit, refreshing her make-up, and then headed out of the bathroom.

Just as she did she ran right back into the person that she wanted the most and he caught her before she could lose her balance.

"Lana are you okay?" He asked looking at her with concern.

"Of course I'm fine!"

He gave her a look and thankfully no one was around this area so he pulled her in close and hugged her tight against his body.

She couldn't help but wrap herself around him holding him back as he kissed the top of her head.

"Lana I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push it. I was just so excited to have a chance to be closer to you, and to learn more about you. Plus you're absolutely sexy tonight and I couldn't resist to feel you under my hand. I've been eager to touch your ass all night." He whispered in a husk and she gasped slightly shivering against him because God she wanted that too.

"But I am sorry. If you don't want to do this I understand. I just wanted to help you fulfil your dreams somewhat until I can help you get to where you want to be."

She wanted to cry by how kind he was being to her. He was gently stroking her back but more caring and sweet this time then sexual and she sighed feeling warm all over as she leaned more against him.

She smiled moving to look him in the eyes, "Ash that's so sweet of you. I...I want to help you so badly I was just taken aback it was so unexpected. I know I shouldn't have ran off but it was just a shock."

"Lana I know you can do this I looked up your writing for the times and it was incredible you are a very talented and beautiful women. I just want to push your career in the right direction again. And one of the stops on the tour is New York, and I would love to take you back home." He smiled moving his hands from her back to hold her face.

She smiled really wanting to cry now.

"Ash, you don't have to do this for me but thank you so much! I have wanted to be back home more then anything. I'm so jealous of Ma...." She was going to say her BF name but Ash put a finger to her lips.

"Let's not ruin this moment with his name. Now Ms. Raine I have a contract I need you to look at. So if you would please, let's get some more champagne, and we can look it over." He smiled slowly moving his finger from her lips.

She sighed feeling even hotter at that moment.

"Yes Sir," she whispered biting her lip.

"Good Girl," he grinned then moved back taking her hand again, and going to waiter who had the tray of champagne. He took two glasses and made their way up to his office.

'Dad could you please come up and bring the contracts with you. A.B'

He texted to his father as they moved through the crowd, up the stairs, and holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read our story! We hope you enjoyed the first installment!  
> Any and all feedback is accepted, so please, like or comment with anything you might have on your mind. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

His father was wooing another attractive woman to coming back home with him tonight when his phone went off. He looked down and smiled going to put his phone away before smiling at the women.

"I'm sorry ladies but I have a very important meeting I must attend too but I'll be back for you very shortly. Don't go anywhere my pet."

"Yes sir." He smiled stroking a finger across her face and then went to grab another glass of whiskey with him as he went to his bags to pull out the contacts.

As Ash and Lana came into the office her eyes grew wide and saw that it was just as big as the office in his main building.

"Come, sit. Get comfortable you'll probably want too."

She bit her as she nodded and took a place in front of the nice desk where he went to sit behind it.

"We'll discuss the fine print once my father comes up but I'm sure that he's still..."

"Still what?! I've just arrived!"

Ash shook his head as his father came in with the contracts in hand.

Lawrence came in holding a vanilla envelope and opened up a button of his jacket as he sat next to Lana, handing the envelope to his son.

"I was in the middle of wooing a very nice redhead. That I now have a taste for at the moment." He smiled winking at Lana making her blush.

Ash cleared his throat.  "Dad please. Now please explain to Ms. Raine the formalities of the contract so she knows what will be expected of her, and only the first contact, the other I will talk to her about after you’re finished."

Ash smiled as he opened it and took out two packets of paper.

She was surprised by how formal and professional both Ash and his father could be when it came down to business. It was a full contract, no child's play on this they knew what they were doing. Honestly she was impressed. She was also excited because this might give her a chance to get back to New York, her home.

"Yes, yes son, now Ms. Raine. Specifically the contract is a strict form to abide by while on the tour. It mostly is focused on keeping any plots, or any parts of the new book to yourself. Of course being his new PR you will have the job of reading the book to understand what's going on, but as I've heard you have no problem with that."

He winked at her making her blush again with Ash clearing his throat to keep him moving.

"Right, but further more you will be able to help promote and further push the sales of the new instalment, along with assisting to any of Mr. Blacks needs. It's very much like being a personal assistant as well, but Mr. Black has discussed with me that you're very good with organizing as well, so you will be helping with organizing the press conferences, parties, events, taking calls, and again holding any major events like this one tonight. Now the tour won't be happening for a month so during that time you will be organizing with Mr. Black on the different stops and what is planned for that stop. He'll be signing books at bookstores, reading some of the pages from the book at a convention. The works. Your job will be to help him keep focus and to help promote. Now this will include you writing several different articles about the book, campaign, tour, and of course on Mr. Black. You'll have plenty of opportunities to branch out and showcase your own writing while on the tour as well. These are the duties you have to perform, and my son will go over the fine print with you now that I've told you about the formalities of the new position. Son?"

Ash nodded at him in approval as he watched Lana the whole time, attentive and ready to work if needed too.

 _That's my good girl,_ he thought as he started to read off the fine print for legal purposes.

"Ms. Raine, Lana you can sign the first part of the contract now, which describes and further explains your PR position.”

She became more eager, ready to sign, but he gave her a look that gave her pause.

“But, the other contact is about the other position I want you to fulfill."

"Alright I'll sign the other one as you explain."

Lana smiled as he slid the pack to her so she could sign. Once she finished she handed it back over, which he slipped back into the envelope, then leaned back in his chair.

"Lana, for the second contract. I’ll be blunt. I want you to be my Submissive. I very much like your company, your personality, as much as your body. When I say crawl, you crawl. I will ask you to not wear panties that day, and you will do as I say. I'll teach you how to please me even though I know you I'll never do anything you don't agree too, but saying all this, you don’t have to sign this now. I want you to be completely comfortable with what I'm asking you to do, and if you do sign this Lana, you belong to me, and you can't tell a soul about are arrangement. To the naked eye we are coworkers, but to each other we belong to one another. Do you understand?" He asked looking at her with a heat that he knew that she could feel.

Her eyes grew wide and she was put into a state of shock once again at what he wanted of her. She was more then happy to be his PR and was ready to jump on it as soon as he asked, but this was completely different. She wasn't sure if she could be that type of person for him, and yet, she was already on the edge of doing anything for him from the beginning.

As she thought about it, she thought about the risks, but then remembered she was working for him so it was a good excuse to have.

 _Oh god this is all so much!_ She thought to herself as she tried to think, let alone breath.

She remembered his books, the way his father acted as well towards those women, and she realized why he was so scared.

It was exactly as he had said before.

He was a Dominate.

It shook through her core at the thought of what he could do to her and what pleasures he could bring to her body. She remembered again about his books and everything he had written.

_He's probably done everything like that._

She just wasn't sure what to do, but it seemed the decision was made for her when he reached out to take her hand that was laying limply, pen in hand, and holding it gently to bring her back from her thoughts.

"Lana, look at me."

She did feeling confused, and lost on what to do, but instead of disappointment or anger she only saw a warm smile and concern.

"It's fine. You don't have to decide right now. I just want you to understand what the meaning behind the second contract is about. I care very deeply for you and I want to have a chance to take care of you as well. Not only would you do as I say, I would also take care of you. So after every session I would make sure that you were clean, comfortable, and cared for depending on the session we conduct, but Lana, like I said you don't have to decide right now. I want you to think about this before jumping in. This is exactly what you're thinking. When I say Submissive I mean it. So please I'm not pressuring you into anything, but I want you to understand that I can't control my more Dominate side of myself, and I want you to be safe, and this. This is a way to keep you safe. But don't decide right now. All I ask is think about it and if you do decide that you can't do it then I'm still more then happy to work with you, but if you decide you want to be with me, then I wanted to give you a guideline of what was to happen. Just know I'm here for you no matter what. Do you understand?" He asked looking at her with more warmth this time then before.

She felt a bit better after he talked to her and his hand with his thumb rubbing soothing circles over it helped to keep her grounded.

She smiled understanding.

"Yes sir. I'd like to think about it if that's alright."

His father smiled wide at that just as Ash did.

"Of course. Now let's go get some more champagne and celebrate your new position!"

She dropped the pen, going to hold his hand in hers, and he squeezed back loving the warmth before pulling away.

He smiled at her bringing her hand to his lips to kiss it.

Lawrence was able to produce three glasses of champagne, he handed one to Ash, and then Lana.

"First, I’d like to toast to this partnership, then we can go down, and I can give my speech, which everyone is here for." Ash joked as he picked up his glass.

"Lana, Thank you. Please take as much time as you like, and Dad thank you again for the help." He smiled, as they all took a drink.

Lana finished hers in one gulp making both men look on in shock as she did.

"I guess she's very excited, son?" Lawrence joked.

"You have no idea." She smiled as they all got up to go back downstairs to the party.

She felt much lighter, much better after her talk with Ash, and honestly she hadn't felt this good in years.

They made their way back down to the party and started to mingle with the party goers again. Lawrence took his place back with the blond and now a redhead who was interested in going home with him. Both Lana and Ash laughed as they went back to talk to her bosses to give them the good news.

They were over the moon at the news and she found herself downing another two drinks in the process. She had a major buzz now as he whispered something about having to go give a speech, and he kissed her sweetly on her cheek before he did. He went up on a small stage setup and tapped his glass to grab everyone's attention.

He cleared his throat as he tapped. "Excuse me everyone. It's now that time of the party where I must thank people..."

"You better I need to get paid!" Shouted Lawrence making everyone laugh then turn back to Ash.

"Thank you dad, my father everyone, he is one of the people I must thank. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't all be here this evening or any of the ones that came before it. Thank you all so much for enjoying my work and investing so much time into it. It means the world to me that you all take the time to love it as much as I do. It all comes from the heart, and I only wish my mother could be here to take pride in her sons work. Thank you all again, cheers!" He smiled holding back tears as he lifted his glass.

Everyone did the same lifting their glasses then taking a drink. Lana watched him look right at her as everyone finished. He winked at her from afar and she could see him mouth. "Thank you,” making her feel fuzzy all over.

She felt warm all over and the warmth in his eyes when he spoke of his mother, told her that it was a good relationship with her. He came back down, shaking hands along the way as he did, and then came back over to her who was at her seventh, no, eighth drink? She wasn't sure but she felt the buzz, and the warmth that spread through her, it felt good, and she smiled wide as he made his way over to her, aching to have him near.

He walked over smiling at her and licking his lips as she bit hers, he groaned setting his glass down, and went to stand in front of her.

"I liked your speech."

"Thank you Lana. How about we go out onto the balcony to get some air?" He asked taking her hand.

"Sure, I could use some. I'm feeling hot all over." She laughed as she followed him out past the crowd of people.

His dad was talking to the red head whispering in her ear as he stroked the leg of his blonde, that’s when he looked to see Ash and Lana going to the balcony door. He winked at him making Ash shake his head, then helped Lana out as his dad went back to his women.

They got out onto the balcony and the cool breeze swept over them, she sighed feeling a little bit better.

She still felt hot all over.

Ash came up behind her, placing a hand attentively on her back, and she sighed as he slid it down again, all the while coming up closer behind her.

"Have you thought about our arrangement some more Lana?" He whispered into her ear. She shivered all over from the husk in his voice and her mind was a bit fuzzy so she just spoke of what came to mind.

"Yes I have. I'm nervous because I don't know if I can handle it, but I really want to try." He groaned softly against her ear as he heard her say this, and as he watched her bite her lip.

"You know if you keep talking like that and biting your lip like that I'll have no choice but to bite it for you."

She shivered all over again, happy to be outside, but also still feeling hot all over. Her clothes clung to her, and she ached to have them off.

She hissed turning to look at him "Promise?"

She smiled biting her lip again.

He groaned.

 _Bad girl_ , he thought as he moved to push her into a dark part of the balcony where no one could see, and started to kiss her hard, pushing his lower half onto her body.

She gasped as he pushed her against the wall on the balcony. It was darker in this corner and no one would be able to see them at all.

 _God yes finally!_ She thought as her body screamed with pleasure at finally feeling his hard tone body pressed up against hers.

He pushed his hard erection into her lower body making her groan against his lips as he did what he promised to do. He moved to bite her lip hard and she groaned at the contrast of pain and pleasure that coursed through her veins. Her mind was a blazed with fire, but just as it tried to keep up with the pleasure through the haze in her mind.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have downed the, ninth, tenth drink?_ She thought hazily, but it was short lived as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, and moved both of his hands to her ass. He started to push her hard against his erection that strained to burst out of his trousers.

She groaned pushing her tongue with his and moved her hands to twist into his hair, threading her fingers into the soft blonde locks. He groaned moving from her mouth to bite her lip again, making her sigh, then gasping when he squeezed her ass again, all the while he moved to suck over her neck.

"You’re such a bad girl. Fuck I just want to smack your ass, and then fuck you hard." He hissed feeling her body push onto his.

"Yes Sir! Oh god yes!" She moaned.

He growled against her feeling her body and hearing her words respond to his. He felt that she was willing to do this, he felt her body wanted this too, and god he wanted it too. He wanted her since he first laid eyes on her. He knew from that first moment he had to have her.

He thrust himself against her body, both groaning together as they moved, grinding into each other against the wall. He was just moving his hand around her front to move down to the hem of her dress to push it up when they heard someone clear their throat, and Ash froze into place.

He would have kept going if he hadn't heard that it was his father’s throat being cleared and not another random person.

"I'm sure you both were about to go at it, but my executive is here tonight, and wanted to have a word with you before he left. I would have let you continue but this needs to come first."

Ash sighed as he groped at her for a moment longer before opening his eyes to see her panting, and clearly in the signs of lust.

He felt terrible to have to leave her again, but he needed to finish this up, and then get the party cleaned up before he could finally have her.

"Dad you have some impeccable timing."

Lawrence laughed. "Trust me son, I wouldn't have let you stop! I would have defiantly enjoyed the show, it was quite hot if I must say. Very proud son, she seems completely out of it."

As he stepped a bit back he did see that she was completely under the spell of the lust that filled her body, but she loosened her fingers in his hair after hearing his father’s voice.

He sighed.

 _Later, I'm defiantly going to have her. She's mine now,_ he thought as he went to kiss her passionately again.

She just groaned and let him do it until he pulled away again.

"I'm sorry my sweet girl. I have to take care of some business, but later I promise we'll have some time together. For now just relax. If you need too, my room is up the stairs, and to the left if you need to cool off. I just need to clean up and then I'll be there to take care of you. I promise." He kissed her forehead, moving his hands to stroke her face.

Her mind was a complete blur of pleasure, and warmth and she leaned against him as he gentle stroked her cheek.

"Yes sir. Thank you."

He smiled. "You're very welcome my sweet girl."

He kissed her again before helping to straighten her out, and then adjust his hard on before turning to walk back in with his father.

"Next time you're in the middle of almost fucking one of your women, I'm going to make sure that you have to do something so you have to suffer a major hard on like I have too right now." He bit out and his father laughed long and hard as they walked in together to find his executive. All the while she was panting still and trying hard to cool off after being heated up so much by his touch.

She was panting licking her lips and looking up into the sky to try and find some answer to this wonderful madness she just experienced.

"Fuck, what just happened?" She said out loud laughing as she did.

She moved to a chair for a moment going through her bag to pull out her pack of cigarettes and lit it up taking a beep inhale.

 _That's better,_ she thought as she smoked it down, then tossed it over the balcony.

She got up fixing her dress then made her way through the thinning crowd up to his bedroom. As she was making her way up she saw him still talking with the men, and his father.

 _Guess he'll be awhile,_ she thought as she made her way up stairs finding his door closed.

As she entered, she saw the expanse of the room, and smiled as she took it all in. It had a simple low bed covered in black covers and a mirror over the top near the headboard.

She giggled as she set her things down then went to his bathroom to check herself in the mirror.

 _Okay you look good. Let’s make him not stop for anything!_ She thought and went to take off her dress.

"Oh god, you're a riot Black! God! Well I won't keep you. I have to get home to the wife and kids, but thank you it's been a great night. I'm sure the tour will go just as well later next month."

Ash smiled politely at him. "Yes I'm sure it will. With my new PR it should be even better."

"Yes congrats on the new member of your team as well! I've heard good things about her. But anyway I should be off! Have a great night!"

 _Oh trust me, I plan too,_ he thought as he shook his hand for a final time.

"Drive safe."

He waved him out with a deep sigh and then moved to make sure the cleaning crew were finishing up on everything.

"We're all done here Mr. Black. All cleaned up!"

"Thank you very much. Have a wonderful night." He waved the whole cleaning crew, catering crew, DJ, waiters, and waitresses out while he went around checking to make sure everyone was gone.

As he did his final sweep he heard very familiar noises coming from one of the back rooms. He had cut off certain room just for privacy sake, but there was always someone who snuck back there to have a little fun. As he got closer he sighed knowing the sounds, and when he turned the corner he was unsurprised by what he found.

He shook his head as he saw his father in the living area, nearly devouring one of the two women on the sofa with him. He was sucking on the nipple of the red-heads voluminous breast, while the other he managed to have two fingers up her pussy.

 _How anyone didn't see this is beyond me,_ he thought incredibly, but then he smiled wickedly as he came around in front to watch for a moment before crossing his arms, and clearing his throat.

His father, the sly devil that he was didn't even sit up, but just looked over, still on the red-heads breast. She looked shocked and tried to move but he had a hand on her so she wouldn't. The blond had no problem with him seeing her in the throes of pleasure as he continued to finger-fuck her pussy.

"I know you're having so much fun on my, let me emphasize, MY SOFA! But I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

His father reluctantly sat up after biting the red-heads breast making her gasp, and then looked over at Ash like he was the worst person on earth.

"Really son? You're going to ask me to leave even while I'm pleasuring these two very fine specimens right here?"

Ash rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

"Yes. Payback is a bitch isn't it?"

His father frowned and he had to bite his tongue so he didn't burst out laughing. His father gave a dramatic sigh, and then started to remove his fingers from the blondes soaking pussy.

"Fine. We're even. I'm sorry my pets but we'll have to continue this at my home." He did take his sweet time, making the blonde lick his fingers, while the redhead stroked him through his trousers, until finally the trio were straightened out, and ready to leave.

Lana had finished taking off her dress going to leave it on a chair in the corner of his bedroom, then she took off her shoes setting them by the chair as well. After she had taken everything off her, she went back into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror taking out her ponytail and let her hair down, she smiled biting her lip.

_This is it!_

She smiled as she went out to his bedroom and sat on his bed laying back to feel his covers over her fingers. She looked up seeing her nakedness in the mirror and thought of him. She could smell his scent on the bed, then closed her eyes moving her hand over them then moved them over her skin. She groaned going over herself slowly, touching over her breasts feeling her hard nipples with her hand, then slowly moved over her belly to slip her hand into her panties to touch herself.

"Ah yes! Ash!" She cried out as she smiled. She slipped two fingers inside of her pussy and stoked over her breasts slowly.

"My pets do you have everything? We can't come back if you did, my son has a guest." Lawrence smiled as he moved with both women to the elevator.

"Yes Sir we have everything I checked" said the blonde.

"My panties might be missing some where?" Said the red head.

"Well you won't need them so it'll be fine." Lawrence said making Ash shake his head.

"Dad, its fine we'll find them. Ladies, Dad have a good evening." Ash smiled as he moved them into the elevator.

"Night Son have fun. Say thank you and good night my pets."

"Good Night and thank you Mr. Black," said both women as the door closed.

Ash shook his head again.

"Oh my father. I can never keep up with him." He smiled as he moved around the apartment, and started to turn off all the lights, before making his way back towards the staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read our story! We hope you enjoyed the first installment!  
> Any and all feedback is accepted, so please, like or comment with anything you might have on your mind. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

He was tired but he remembered he had his own woman upstairs in his bedroom waiting patiently for him. He had softened while talking with everyone and taking care of everything but as he remembered how her body moved against his, and the way she begged him to continue.

He groaned and felt himself start to get hard again just from the thought.

He just hoped she hadn't passed out of anything. He had watched her down several drinks and he worried that she was asleep, but as he walked up the stairs then got closer to his room he heard groaning, and shouts of pleasure emitting from the room.

"Ah yes Ash! Oh god yes! Just like that! Oh god please fuck me!" She cried out and he was instantly hard.

He couldn't hold back any longer, he burst in through the closed door, and found her exactly as he had heard her.

She was laid out, half naked on the bed, the only thing on her being her panties, but the way her hands were moving inside of them he figured they were about to come off soon. He saw her fingers moving in an in and out motion, and he knew that she was fucking herself. Her other hand was at her breast, twisting, and pulling on her hard nipples, all the while her eyes were closed, mouth open in the throes of pleasure, as her beautiful hair framed her face in a golden glow.

_God damn fucking hell!_

He couldn't think of anything else to describe the sight expect, "So goddamn beautiful."

This time he said it aloud, she stopped in mid-thrust of her fingers, and a bit of shock past over her eyes before a full out lust glazed over them again. She resumed touching herself, just to please him more.

"I've been waiting for you. I'm sorry I just couldn't resist. I need you so badly sir." She begged and through her haze-filled mind it made her wetter.

He groaned moving into the room more and closed his door behind him.

"Don't stop just because I'm here. Please continue." He smiled moving closer to the bed.

She bit her lip smiling as she started up again.

"Yes Sir." She smiled starting to move her hand again.

He smiled as well, slipping off his jacket then opened up the rest of his shirt laying it on the chair. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks then moved to his belt. He pulled it off slowly then opened his trousers groaning as he pushed them off leaving him only in his tight briefs again.

He watched her start to shake getting closer but he didn't want her to come yet. So, he moved onto then bed moving up, taking her hand from her panties making her gasp and groan from the loss. She was panting as she opened up her eyes and still holding her left breast.

He was kneeling over her hips holding her wet hand in his as she licked her lips, while he moved her hand up his leg to hold close to his lips.

"I never told you to touch yourself. From now on you will not do that unless I told you too. Do you understand?" He said moving her hand to his mouth to suck her fingers.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Yes oh God, yes Sir!" She gasped arching up off the bed as she felt his mouth over her fingers.

"Good girl." He smiled as he moved her fingers from his mouth, then moved down capturing her mouth with his, and letting her hand go in the process.

She groaned moving her hand over his hip, then over his back to twist into his hair along with the other as they kissed wildly. He bit her lips again moving down her neck, and groping at her breasts as he licked and sucked at her nipples.

"Ah yes!" She gasped pushing him on to move lower, then he came off.

"I'll go on my way sweet. Don't worry, I'm not stopping." He growled as he kept moving down kissing at her stomach then sat up.

She watched him as her hands fell out of his hair moving them to the bed again, gripping the covers tightly, as he slipped his fingers into her panties, and started to slowly pull them down. She gasped feeling the cool air hit her, then watched him bring them to his nose breathing them in before tossing them away.

"Beautiful." He smiled as he looked at her body. She was glowing, mouth open, eyes closed, and her pussy wet from touching herself. She was pushing her legs together trying to feel more and he smiled licking his lips as he moved down again to kiss at her oversensitive skin.

She had never felt so much pleasure before in her life and as he kissed down her body again, she arched into every touch that he gave her, until he was pushing her legs apart.

He moved down just above her sex and kissed her before looking up to see her watching him with lust-filled eyes.

"Please, yes please sir touch me there I need you!" She begged and he smiled wickedly as he finally moved down to taste her for the first time.

"Oh god fuck!" She cried out, her eyes shooting wide open as his mouth came into contact with her soaking wet pussy.

He started to lave his tongue over her clit making her arch more against his mouth as he tortured her with slow long licks.

 _God she tastes so wonderful_ , he thought as he smoothed his hands over her thighs to hold her hips still.

"Ah, ah oh God yes!" She gasped as he licked down until he was dipping his tongue inside of her deeply, then back up swirling around her clit, then back again.

He was relentless moving his mouth over her trying to get as much as he could while he watched her body panting, and arching as he ate out her pussy. He moved his right hand down laying on his side so he could suck on the top of her pussy, while he pushed two fingers inside of her.

She her body felt like it was on fire, burning from the inside out, and when she thought she couldn't get any higher she was wrong. His fingers felt like heaven inside of her pussy as he started to move them in and out of her. Her body was straining, she hadn't come by any mans hand, including that of her, well, him, in a long time so as he licked, sucked over her clit, and finger-fucked her pussy, she was already on the verge of coming undone in no time at all.

But.

She was still unsure on how their arrangement was to work but thankfully he felt her sex start to clench tighter and tighter around his fingers so he moved off just for moment so he could watch as she cried out for his touch.

"Please!"

"Please what my sweet girl?"

"Please I need..."

She couldn't think of what she needed but she needed it or she thought she might explode. He smirked at her begging and he loved the sight.

 _God I can get used to this,_ he thought as he finally moved back down to her pussy the whole time saying, "I want you to come for me my good girl. Come hard into my mouth."

As soon as his mouth went back to her pussy, doubling his efforts on bringing her pleasure, she felt her whole body shake, going taut, and exploded into his open mouth. She felt like her body just went through a whole new experience. It was a mind shattering experience that made her float on cloud nine as he licked, and sucked her clean before coming off with a wet pop.

She was panting feeling her body start to come back down to earth. All the while she was smiling when she felt his lips kiss at her tattoo, then moved up with a big grin as well.

 He watched her smiling with a very happy look on her face as he leaned down kissing her again, stroking her cheek with his thumb, before he pulled back watching her lick her lips.

"You look happy.”

"I am. My, well you know, he would never do that. He would just want me to suck him off." She said trying to sound more positive than she really was.

He leaned down to kiss her again, "Oh my sweet girl, I love the taste of pussy, and yours is one of the better I've had." He smiled making her laugh.

"That's sweet, I guess, thank you. Can I, um, return the favor?' She smiled with a deep blush on her face, while going back to biting her lip.

 _God yes!_ He thought, but what she just said…

"But I thought you said…"

"Please. I want to do this for you. Please." She placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned against it smiling.

"Yes. God yes I want you to suck me off."

She smiled wide as he moved to lay back now as she crawled to straddle over him.

He liked the view of her beautiful naked body over his as she leaned down to kiss him deeply once again, before starting to kiss down along his jaw, and then down the column of his neck.

He groaned from the feeling of her kissing him gently, while she did this, she moved her hands over his skin feel his tone firm body under hers.

 _God I can't believe this this happening!_ She thought as she moved down over his hard stomach flicking her tongue into his belly button making him arch up, and push his cock into her chest.

"Oh fuck! You bad girl." He groaned making her giggle and continued on again.

She moved down the small trail of hair that hit just at his boxer line, then she slowly moved her hand over the bulge in his pants making him groan. She moved her hand up over him again, moving to the band of his briefs.

He was already feeling on the verge of exploding when he felt her stop.

 _Come on! I can't take it! Come on!_ He thought but all he felt was her hot palm on her stomach, and her breath blowing on his leg.

He opened his eyes very confused.

"Lana? Baby?"

He said in concern, but as he sat up he smiled to find her passed out on his leg.

He couldn't help but laugh.

It was just his luck that she would pass out right before he was able to feel her hot mouth wrapped around him.

 _God I was so close! Dammit! Oh well maybe tomorrow,_ he thought.

He really wasn't upset. She had drank more that evening then she probably should have drank but he would make sure to take care of her now that she was with him more.

He sat up as gently as he could and moved her body up the bed beside him.

She was light and barely weighed anything so it was no problem. He gently laid her down and covered her up but it wouldn't have mattered.

She was passed out cold.

He shook his head with a smile thinking how adorable she looked and leaned down to sweetly kiss her forehead.

"Hopefully tomorrow my sweet girl." He whispered to her and watched as she snuggled up more underneath the covers before he finally moved off of the bed to take a shower.

He hoped to try and take the edge off at least, because unfortunately, he was still rock hard.

He took a fast shower rolling his neck and just feeling the hot water pour over his body all the while thinking about the incredible evening he just had.

 _Lana, you’re mine. I can't believe that you’re mine!_ He thought as he finished up, and got out drying off quickly, wrapping a towel around his waist.

He turned off the light then went to his dresser pulling out a pair of boxers, and a t-shirt he laid them on the chair so in the morning she could have something to change into while they ate breakfast.

 _Now time to relax_ , he thought as he went to his movies, and pulled out another film featuring the same red head from the last movie he watched.

He put the movie on and then went to lay back on the bed beside her sleeping body.

Despite all the rustling and moving about he did getting ready for bed she still slept on, completely dead to the world. So he pushed play on the movie and started to watch as the scene was set up.

About 30 minutes into the movie he already had a hand around his erection, stroking up, and down the length as the movie played out.

The redhead on the screen was on her knees blowing the guy as he had his hand in her hair moving her head back and forth over his cock. It was a very erotic sight and one that he imagined Lana doing on him. It caused him to stroke harder over his straining member as he watched the couple on the screen.

By the time he was close to climaxing, the man on the screen had the redhead laying out on his desk, making her hold onto the edge as he took her from behind. This caused him to stroke harder and faster over himself until finally he was coming undone just as the redhead did on the screen.

"Ah fuck! Lana!" He cried out her name as he came hard onto his hand and lower body, then he finally started to settle just as the woman had on the screen.

He took the towel from beside of him and went to clean himself up before tossing the towel to the side. He turned off the movie just as the couple had finished up and the credits began to roll.

Thankfully Lana hadn't even stirred as he had thrusted up into his hand and cried out her name as he jerked off.

He turned to turn off the lamp beside him, and then crawled underneath the covers, moving to spoon up behind her as he too felt sleep come to claim him just as it had to her.

This had to be the first time he's felt warm and relaxed in a long time as he snuggled up behind her, and she snuggled back as he pulled her close to his body.

 _Very soon you'll truly be mine,_ he thought and then finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep, allowing the soothing darkness to claim him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read our story! We hope you enjoyed the first installment!  
> Any and all feedback is accepted, so please, like or comment with anything you might have on your mind. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

_'Oh Ash I don't know if I'm ready for all this? It's so much and I just don't know.' She thought in her dream._

_Ash was sitting at a big desk, while she was standing in front of it as she spoke to him pleading about something, but all Ash did was get up from his desk and made his way back over to her. He came up behind her, and he bent her over the desk, then began to spank her over and over again._

 “Oh god!” She groaned as she began to wake.

"What the fuck?" She said turning over to find she was not in her bed, and that she was naked. She covered her breasts finding no one else, but what was left was the lingering soft smell of breakfast

 _He's so sweet. I should change, and apologize for passing out,_ she thought as she got up and over to the chair. She looked to find one of his white t-shirt and a smaller pair of boxers for her to wear. '

 _God he really does think of everything. He’s so sweet. Jesus,_ she thought as she took her things to the bathroom. She went looking around for her panties, but they were nowhere to be seen, so she left it at that. She slipped on the t-shirt, then the boxer shorts, rolling them up then putting her hair in a top knot, and then made her way out of the bedroom down to the kitchen.

As she padded down to the kitchen she felt and heard her stomach grumble, and she remembered she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon.

She was starving.

As she came into the kitchen and what she saw knocked her down by the sight of how handsome he was.

He had a pair of sweats that hung low on his hips and nothing else on. The tattoo of the broken wings splayed out along his shoulder blades and she loved them for some unknown reason that she couldn't explain. She took another deep breath, then started over, and because she wanted too she wrapped her arms around his waist, and he smiled going to hold a hand over hers.

"Good morning sleepy head. How did you sleep last night?"

Honestly, she hadn't slept that good in a long time. She usually had to take something to help her sleep but last night she slept peacefully, and warm until this morning when she started to have that weird dream.

"Good morning to you too! I slept really well thank you. I-I actually wanted to apologize for passing out last night. I'm still a bit fuzzy but I think I was about to, um, blow you."

He chuckled squeezing her hand before turning to face her. "Oh baby its fine. I thought it was adorable actually, and don't worry. I'm glad that your naked body was in my bed beside me because it made my climax that much more pleasurable."

She blushed deeply, while going to bite her lip. He moved a hand to cup her cheek just as she did.

"What did I say about that?" He hissed moving his thumb to stroke her lip from her teeth

"Sorry Sir."

She smiled, still with a deep blush on her cheeks. He winked at her leaning to kiss her again before moving back.

"Now go sit at the breakfast bar while I finish up."

He smiled moving his hand away to turn back to the counter put some plates together then spooned out some potatoes, bacon, eggs, toast, and then a couple of cups of fruit salad with yogurt and granola. She watch him turn around smiling as he set the plate down in front of her.

"Wow, you must have been working on this all morning."

She smiled as he set the plate down.

"Just a little. I had a run then came in and cooked for you. You were hazy and I knew you would be hungry. Trust me, I knew I was. Now would you like coffee, cappuccino, tea, juice? All 4?" He joked as he went to set his plate down next to her.

She laughed.

"Just some coffee please. I think juice wouldn't do this morning."

He smirked and went back to make two cups of coffee.

"Well, by how many drinks you had yesterday I'm surprised you didn't pass out sooner!" He joked pouring out her coffee and the stirring in some sugar and milk.

She blushed biting her lip again as he brought the coffee back over to her.

"Lana."

She released her lip just as he said her name and he smiled as she did.

"Good girl. Here, coffee with your breakfast."

He came back around to sit next to her as he put his coffee down as well.

"You need to eat. We have a pretty big drive ahead of us today so I need you eat so we can have a good lunch at the other place."

He started to eat while she looked confused by what he said.

"What? I'm going somewhere? But what about…"

"Lana, I've planned the day already. Don't worry. Your car will be fine here and if you need too I have plenty of them at the Ranch."

She perked up at this.

"The Ranch?"

He smirked, and then smiled wide at her as he saw curiosity in her eyes.

"I want to show you some place special to me. I don't show many this place because it's my way of getting away. So eat, then we'll shower, get dressed, and we'll hit the road." He said as he took another bite of his food.

She still looked at him very confused.

"But Ash I don't have clothes to wear? How long are we going to be gone for? Do I need to call someone to let them know I won't be in town?"

"Lana, relax. I'll take you by your house to pack a three day bag. I already sent an email to your boss saying you'll be back on Tuesday morning so don't worry," he said going back to eat.

She was still confused.

"But Ash, I really don't think I should just leave I mea..."

"Lana, if you don't stop worrying, and eat your breakfast like a good girl, I'll have no excuse but to drag you to the sofa and spank you. Do I make myself clear?" He said with fire in his eyes.

This stopped her fairly quickly.

She hadn't signed anything yet about their second contract and yet a part of her still wanted to comply and not argue.

 _I wanted this. I wanted to have him. Relax its going to be okay he'll take care of me. It's all okay._ She told herself before she finally relented and looked him.

"Yes sir, I understand. I'm sorry, I'm just worried is all. I've never done anything like this before."

She looked down at her food before she felt his hand cup her chin making her look up at him. He was warmer this time as he smiled sweetly at her.

"Its fine Lana, but I asked you to trust me. So trust that I will take care of you, alright?"

She nodded.

"Yes sir."

He smiled, "That's my good girl. Now eat. You don't eat enough, I want you to eat as much as possible because we'll be driving a bunch today, and I want you to be full so we can drive."

"Yes sir," she replied and went back to finally start eating.

Everything was so new.

Her whole life she's had to plan everything out to a T. She's never really just jumped up and did something unexpected before. Even when she had to move to California everything had been planned out. She hated those plans but she did it at the time for her boyfriend.

As she thought about him she honestly didn't feel guilty anymore cheating on him for this amazing man next to her. Ash treated her like a woman, and not just someone to use for their own pleasure. He brought her pleasure beyond anything she's ever experienced. Much like last night. Ma-her boyfriend never went down on her. He would make her suck him off or he would just fuck her in the same position every single time. It was just frustrating beyond belief.

So as she started to eat, she looked over to Ash who was scarfing down his food, and she had to smile.

 _I can do this. I can._ She told herself as she went on a limb, leaning over, and kissed his cheek. He looked up at her with curiosity as she kissed him on the cheek before going back to eat her food.

He smiled as he looked at her, shaking his head, then went back to eating.

 _She's different that's for sure_ , he thought as he took a sip of coffee, and a bite of toast.

"Oh my god Ash! This is all so good! Where did you learn to cook like this?" She asked turning to him

He chuckled. "Well when I was twenty-four my dad took me to Paris as a graduation present, we spent a month there, and while there I took cooking classes. The whole idea was so I could meet girls but I did lean a lot too at the same time." He smiled as he spoke.

She laughed. "Well I think it won over this girl. This is so good!"

He laughed as she stuffed her face with food.

He shook his head again.

"Well I'm glad that my cooking skills could win you over. I hope that's not the only thing that won you over."

She blushed as he gave her a look full of heat behind it.

"You know it's not the only thing," she said almost in a whisper.

He smiled going back to eat his breakfast.

"Good girl. Now let's finish up and then we can shower and get ready. We have quite a drive for us today, so I want you at your best."

She smirked as he told her the plan for the day.

"Yes sir."

They went back to their breakfast, every now and then talking about little things, but it was comfortable over all, and she liked the feeling of actually being in a good relationship.

_Maybe I'll sign the contract. Just maybe. I still need to think._

He snapped her out of her daze as he went to take her half empty plate away from her to put it in the sink.

"Don't worry. I usually have a housemaid that comes in when I go out for the weekend, so we won't have to worry about a thing."

She smiled and finally came to a stand. He came back to her taking her hand as he led her back upstairs and to his bedroom.

She followed him smiling as they came back up to his bedroom and he let go of her hand to closed the door behind them. He took her hand again kissing it as he pulled her to the bathroom with him, he let go again moving to the big glass shower, and turned on the water, he started to slip off his sweats letting then fall to the floor.

Her jaw dropped as he picked then up tossing them in the hamper then walked to the closet to get them both towels to dry off. She then watched him walk into the shower and she watched as he stood underneath the spray of the water.

 _Fuck!_ She said to herself as she took off his shirt, then slipped off the boxers tossing them in the hamper, and then letting down her hair as well, before joining him in the shower.

As she stepped in she was able to get a full look of his body now, completely naked in front of her. From head to toe he was sex on legs. She had seen him shirtless but as she trailed her eyes down she got her first view of his cock, which was actually semi-hard, and she had a feeling it was because of her.

 _Oh my god I'm sure he would fill me up so well with that!_ She thought going to bite her lip.

She felt him grab her suddenly making her gasp in the process and move a hand to her face. He slid his thumb over her lip making her release it from her teeth as he pressed her against his body.

"Now what did I say about biting your lip? I saw you looking. I think you were being very naughty watching me shower and not washing off." She groaned against him, feeling his erection, now fully hard, and poking her in the stomach.

"I'm sorry Sir....I can't help it. Maybe I can make up for it? I never did get to suck your cock last night."

She groaned feeling him rub onto her stomach more.

He groaned moving so she was up against the tile wall taking her hands and holding them above her head as he started to kiss her slowly, then moved down her neck.

"Ah God!" She gasped arching up into his chest and he pushed more onto her.

"Oh Yes. That mouth of yours will feel so good around my cock." He hissed rubbing over her leg and moving his free hand to grope over her breasts.

She groaned as he rubbed and groped over her body, feeling hot all over again, and he hardly had done anything to her.

"Yes! Yes please! Let me please you sir, please!" She begged and he groaned against her neck as he groped her breast.

"Oh god yes. Get on your knees." He commanded and she complied quickly after he kissed her deeply and she sank down onto the wet floor of the shower in front of him.

"Yes I love you like this. On your knees, at my feet. Now pleasure me, and make up from last night."

She scoot forward groaning at the sight of his erect member in front of her face, but then one thing that caught her eye were what looked like initials around his inner thighs, close to his genitals. Her curiosity got the better of her as she traced six different initials, three on each side.

"What's this?" She asked looking up at him he groaned feeling her hand touch him in such an intimate place on his body.

_Not now it's not the time for that._

"Good Girls don't ask questions, they do as they’re told. I'll explain those at another time. Now I want you to suck my cock." He smiled and stroked her wet hair.

 _What could it mean?_ She thought, but then nodded trusting that he would explain later.

"Yes Sir," she said then moved her hands to hold his hips as she moved her hand to the base, positioning his cock to her mouth, then finally engulfed him in one go.

"Oh god yes! That's it my good girl," he groaned, leaning his head back on to the wall as he felt her mouth start to move all the way to the base of him bobbing her head back and forth.

 _Oh god her mouth is so damn better than I thought,_ he thought incredibly as she took him all the way, and then back up.

She didn't have much of a gag reflex so whenever her boyfriend wanted a blowjob she was always able to do it quickly so she didn't have to do it anymore, but she prided herself at being able to deep throat guys, and right now she was in heaven. His member was the perfect weight and length inside of her mouth as she bobbed back and forth over and over again until she felt his hand thread into her hair, starting to take control of her movements so that she was moving faster over him, as he grunted, and panted above.

"Oh shit! Fuck your mouth! Yeah just like that baby. Oh god damn it's so good! Fuck!" He groaned out as he controlled how she took him over and over again.

She held onto to his hips tighter as he moved her faster, he was a man that knew what he liked, and wanted so she was more than happy to follow his direction. She bobbed faster taking her hand from his hips to start to stroke over his shaft to suck mainly on his head, sucking all the pre-cum that was dripping from him.

"Fuck!' He shouted as he held her in place and started to push his hips forward so he was now fucking her mouth.

Oh god this is different, she thought as she moved her hand back to his hip to let him move faster.

He grunted and groaned, panting faster as he moved her faster over his cock. It made her eyes water, and her body ache, but she felt soaking wet by how aroused she was by the roughness of him taking her mouth so hard. All she could do was try to hold on while he used her mouth, and she wanted so desperately to touch herself, but she couldn't as he used her mouth until she finally felt him start to tremble, and shake as he started to groan louder.

"Oh! Oh fuck I'm going to come! I'm going to come! I want you to swallow...fuck...I want you to swallow all of it! Shit fuck!" He grunted.

Then all of sudden he thrust hard to the back of her throat and he exploded into her mouth. Her eyes watered from the contrast of the saltiness that ran down her throat but she kept up with it as best as she could, until he gave a final thrust, and stilled.

He shook all over as his orgasm ran through his body, and he panted hard as he experienced one of the best climaxes in his life. He eased his grip on her hair, and allowed her to pull off of him, but not before she actually leaned forward to clean him up.

He groaned.

Then when she was finally finished he helped her up, she was a bit wobbly on her feet, from sitting on her legs for so long. He brought her against his body to kiss her deeply, taking her breath away, as he licked the last bit of himself dripping along her chin, and then went back to kissing her once again.

 _Wow!_ She thought as he kissed and held her tightly under the water running his hands up and down her back, until he pulled away again, leaning his forehead to hers.

"That was…perfect. I haven't had my cock sucked in so long, so it was truly a joy to have your mouth doing it," he groaned happily.

"Your welcome. Matt likes blow jobs more than having sex. So I take pride in them. I've never been moved like that before. I'm sorry I missed out last night." She joked.

He smiled laughing softly, then got a bar of soup to start to wash them up.

"I'm sorry in advance. I only have manly scented soup."

"It’s fine. I like the way you smell," she said in a slight whisper, biting her lip, then moved to kiss him again.

 _God she's something else._ He thought as he went to kiss her back and clean them up.

"That's exactly what I like to hear. I like you smelling like me too."

She giggled a bit, biting her lip before he moved a thumb to her lip again, making her release her lip.

"Lana."

She giggled slightly, "Yes sorry sir. Habit."

He chuckled releasing her lip and went to kiss her again.

They washed each other off, both getting a chance to explore some more of the others body. She traced her fingers over the word POSSESSION over his ribs and wondered again what it meant.

He sighed as she traced over his tattoos and he knew he would feel even more excited when they could be able to actually do this in bed.

Once they were finished he turned off the water and then stepped out of the shower. He grabbed her a towel for her as he started to dry off, and then wrapped it around his waist as she wrapped it around her body. She grabbed another towel to wrap around her hair, and then moved back into the bedroom so they could get dressed.

He watched her walk over to her clothes as he walked to his dresser pulling out some brief for the day, and took off his towel to slip on, before going to his closet to pull out some clothes. He walked back out watching her slip on her dress, zipping it up, then finished drying her hair, before finally walking over to him.

"Um Ash, I can't find my panties," she stated squeezing the water out of her hair.

He smiled as he slipped on his shirt, "Oh, trust me I liked them. So I thought I would keep them as a reminder for when we're not together."

He smiled wickedly, leaning down so he could kiss her forehead.

She looked at him shaking her head as she found her hair tie and watched him put on his sneakers.

"Now let's get you home and in some fresh clothes so we can head down to San Diego?" He came over to take her hand, just as she picked up her bag, and he picked up his cell. Then they headed back down to the kitchen so he could grab his keys.

Just as he went to grab his shoulder bag, he also grabbed his keys, and then they went out to the elevator that lead the way down from his penthouse.

"You remember the Mustang?"

She smiled wide, "How can I forget?"

"Well you'll be happy to know that we'll be taking it today, but you'll get to see my collection of other cars too. I'm pretty sure you'll love the collection I have just as much as the Mustang."

She smiled wide as they went to his parked car and unlocked it so she could get in.

"Wait. What about my car?"

"Oh don't worry, I grabbed your keys, and left them in the house so someone will come by soon to drive it down to San Diego."

"Oh okay."

"Is that alright?"

He had to ask because he knew that he was doing a lot for her and all so suddenly.

"Yes, yes, it's fine. It's just, a lot you know."

He smiled sweetly at her, "I know my sweet girl, but I want to take care of you the way you should be taken care of. I promise you, you'll love what I have planned for us this weekend."

He moved her hand to his lips to kiss it sweetly before buckling in, and putting the car into drive.

"You ready?"

She wasn't sure if she was, but she'd spent so long in the dark, and now finally she felt like she was coming into the light.

"Yes! More than ready!"

He smiled wide revving the engine, flooring it, then driving it out onto the streets to head back to her place, to pack for her exciting weekend.

 

* * *

 

The drive back down to San Francisco was fairly easy and before they knew it they were back at her place. He pulled up going to park in the open spot where her car normally sat, and he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Go on in. I want you to pack for three days, and I'll see you in exactly fifteen minutes. I have some calls that I need to make in the meantime," he said moving a hand to stroke her cheek.

"Yes Sir. I'll be back!"

She opened the door and then moved back up the steps to her apartment, pulling out her house key from her bag in the process. She went to her door finding some mail in her slot before going inside.

 _Nothing important,_ she thought as she kicked off her shoes, and pulled off her dress. She ran back to her room pulling out a suitcase, and started to pull some summer dresses, jeans, shirts, shoes, sleeping clothes, bras, and thongs shoving everything in along with her bag of bathroom supplies.

She slipped on a bra and a pair of panties, then tossed on a green sun dress, some flats, then went to the bathroom to brush and braid her hair quickly.

She got her bag and her larger purse to find her sunglasses, before locking up, and running back down to Ash.

He was standing outside of the car on the phone as she came up with three bags, and he shook his head, rolling his eyes thinking how women could pack so much, and just for three days.

 _It's not like she'll be wearing a lot for three days anyway,_ he thought with a chuckled before he went back to his call.

"No, no dad I'll call about the forms on Monday, but I'll be at the Ranch so you might have to wait. I know. Yes I'll let you know what happens. Yeah, it's going to be interesting that's for sure. Yeah. I don't need any more details go back to your women. Yes, thank you father, goodbye!"

He hung up with a heavy sigh.

He could never control his sex driven father, but he loved him no matter what. He stashed his phone away to help her put everything in the trunk.

"Jesus Lana, where do you think we're going? Hawaii?"

Her eyes got huge and a big smiled formed on her face.

"That would be amazing!"

He laughed, "Well not this time, but I promise I'll take you there in time. Now let's get going, we've got a long drive already, so let's get going before we hit traffic. We should get there by late afternoon, so we'll have a late lunch, maybe a picnic! But we'll see. Now in so we can get going."

She was too happy to be brought down, so she jumped in, and buckled in, excited to see where they were going.

"You ready?"

"Yes! Let's go!"

He was smiling wide this time, more than happy to see her smile.

He put the car into drive and they headed off again, this time for a brand new destination.

 

* * *

 

 

They were driving for a while now, heading out of the city, and onto the highway. They were talking about the beautiful day and how the party was last night as they continued to drive.

"You wouldn't believe it! He was on my sofa, with the two girls, just about to have his way till I came, and told them politely to leave."

"Oh my god Ash that's crazy!" Lana laughed as he told her about his father and the two women he was with.

"Tell me about it. I have caught my dad in some crazy positions but this is one tops all of it. I more or less did it because of him interrupting are rendezvous on the balcony," he smiled reaching to hold her hand tightly.

She blushed biting her lip.

"What have I said about that? I can't do anything about it while I'm driving, but if you keep on biting that lip, I'll pull over, and bit it even harder," He growled to her.

She let out a breath licking her lips now feeling really excited, and anxious to get to his ranch.

 _God he needs to drive faster!_ She thought as they started to drive up until that got more up into the mountain and surrounded by more greenery.

"Here we are! My home away from home. I hope you like it," he smiled as he started driving down a long driveway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

It was late afternoon as they drove into the huge greenery around them.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw horses galloping about within the big white fenced in areas on either side of them. As she looked further she saw a huge wooden house, with a big wrap around porch, with a stable, and another building most likely for his cars.  

It had other buildings scattered here and there around the large area, making her even more excited to actually get to explore.

It was huge, beautiful, and absolutely took her breath away.

As they got closer she saw her car parked close by the huge house, and she made a mental note to thank whoever brought it in for her. She also saw a big open field behind the house, with blooming flowers as far as the eye could see, and set on top of a hill was a huge oak tree. As soon as she saw it her heart started to race remembering her nightmare a few night ago.

"Hey you alright?"

Her thoughts were snapped by the weight of his warm hand in hers and his eyes of concern looking over her face.

She must have been dazing off for a while.

He was already parked outside of the big home, and he was looking at her seriously.

"What? Yeah, yes, I'm fine!"

Somehow she saw that he didn't believe her as his eyes narrowed.

"Lana, you were squeezing your hands tight, and you were breathing really heavily. I don't think that qualifies as fine."

She sighed as she looked at him and frowned.

"It's…I…I had a nightmare a few night ago and I swear I saw that tree, the field, and everything in it. I just got…scared is all."

His concern was replaced with warmth as he moved to cup her cheek.

"I promise you that you have nothing to fear here. I promise to take care you no matter what. When you're with me I will always take care of you. Do you understand?"

She nodded leaning against his hand.

"Yes sir, thank you. I've just always had a difficult time sleeping at night."

"When did you have the nightmare?"

She bit her lip remembering that night and she swallowed hard.

"Lana."

She looked back up and released her lip as she did.

"It was the night you left."

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

He would always regret leaving her that night but he felt like he didn't have a choice at the time, but now he regretted it even more. He caused her pain from leaving, instead of pleasure. It killed him and he promised that he would make it right.

He moved both hands to cup her face this time and lean his forehead to hers.

"I promise. I promise I will never leave you like that again. I promise I'll make it right. Do you understand?"

She sighed in relief and leaned into him more.

"Yes sir. Thank you."

He finally moved to kiss her deeply and then released her as he started to get out. He came around to open her door and help her out.

"Come on now, let me show you around."

She felt light and warm once again as she gripped his hand in hers, and then he started to give her the grand tour of The Ranch.

They took her bags out and he helped her carry them in after he unlocked the door. She walked in setting her things down just as he set his keys on the table near the door next to hers.

"Here we are, Sha-Black, my home on the weekends. What do you think?" He ask wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

He kissed her slowly then pull away.

"It's beautiful. I never would have pegged you as an outdoors man."

"Ha! I know the suites and nice apartment shows off as a man of money, and pleasure, but yes, I love the outdoors. Horseback riding, heckling, swimming, all of the above! I only bring special people here Lana, and I thought we could talk more about negotiating your contact later on tonight. Maybe after we have lunch, then we can take a walk on the grounds until it gets dark? It's beautiful here at sundown," He smiled moving to kiss her again.

She kissed him back feeling more ready to sign then she had been before when he had brought it up for her last night.

"That sounds perfect, and frankly I'm starving. Breakfast was great but the drive defiantly made me hungry."

He smiled going to kiss her again.

"Alright, why don't you go put your bags upstairs in the bedroom, and I'll be down in the kitchen making lunch."

She nodded going to kiss him again, just because she could, and she felt like doing it.

"Yes sir, wheres the..."

"Oh! Upstairs and to the right. It's the biggest room, trust me you won't miss it." He leaned over to kiss her forehead before moving to go into a different room.

"If you need something just call and I'll come to help!" He called out.

"Okay!"

She then picked up her bags and started up the wooden staircase that lead up to the second level.

She was in a long hallway seeing only three doors and started down.

"Door on the right," she smiled as she went to push it open.

"Wow! He wasn't kidding!” She said aloud as she entered the room.

It was big and bright. It had a big set of doors leading out onto a balcony, a bathroom to the left with a closet, and a big bed that looked very welcoming. She smiled putting her things down then back out to go find Ash.

She closed the door walking back out of the bedroom, and then stopped as she passed a big set of double doors just as she did.

"I wonder what's in there."

 She touched the doors gently then shook her head, ignoring it for now to head back down the stairs.

_I can't believe I got her here! God I haven't had someone here since..._

His thoughts stopped remembering the last woman he ever surrendered himself too.

_Book Three. Felicity’s Education,_ he thought.

He scrubbed a hand over his face as he remembered.

_God I hope it's different this time,_ he thought once again.

He spent too much time with that woman, when all along she never truly cared about...

_Me._

Some part of him remembers what his father has always told him.

_Love is a disadvantage. Get the woman you want, and if she stays great, but don't become attached. That's how you get hurt._

He remembered, and God was he always right.

He would always slip and let himself fall, but then after he licked his wounds, and threw some glass against a wall, he would write.

It helped him escape.

He would come back to the Ranch and write.

It was a way to move on as well.

That's why he just picked women at random, because he knew they wouldn't last long, but now he was truly afraid of falling down that rabbit hole again, but somehow, he felt it would be worth it. He just didn't know it yet.

He was leaning up against the counter as he tried to clear his head. This beautiful woman who trusted him was finally there in his secret place, and he needed to focus.

"Hey, you okay?"

He jumped slightly from the soft gentle touch on his arm. He looked over to find her looking at him with such warmth, and concern that it made his heart swell with heat.

"I'm more then fine now that you're here."

He turned and brought her into his arms, hugging her tight, afraid she might disappear.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed, "All in good time. I promise I'll tell you more when I'm ready too, but I have lunch almost ready, so how about you get some plates, and glasses out. We'll have some wine before we go exploring."

She smiled up at him, still wanting to take care of him somehow without knowing how too.

“Okay.”

He kissed her forward just as she sighed.

_I'll tell you more in time, I promise,_ he thought before releasing her so he could finish their lunch.

She walked over to a cupboard pulling two plates, two wine, and water glasses, then she took everything to the table that was in the kitchen, then watched him put a big bowl of salad on the table.

"Sit down. I'll get our drinks, and serve us," He smiled.

She smiled back then sat at the table.

She watched him grab two forks, then a bottle of white wine opening it up, and came to pour it in both set of glasses, then set it on the table. He then went and got a pitcher of ice water for them, pouring it into the last two glasses.

He started to serve the salad before finally sitting across from her ready to eat.

"Enjoy and thank you for coming here with me."

"You’re welcome Ash. It's so beautiful so far, and this looks great by the way," she smiled back as they started to eat.

They ate in relative silence but it was comfortable, every now and then he would reach over to hold her hand, stroking his thumb across her skin. She would then sigh and return back to eating.

She's never felt so comfortable with another man in her life other than her dad.

She smiled thinking about her dad, how much she missed him, and she hoped that she would be able to meet up with him in New York when they passed around.

"Hey, you still here?"

She looked up to see him smiling at her curiously.

"Oh! Yeah sorry, just thinking about how nice this is."

"What's this?"

"Just, you know, sitting here with you, eating lunch, and just being relaxed I guess. I've never really felt so relaxed in a long time. I'm usually on edge and ready to go, but I like this. It's nice."

He smiled wide taking her hand again.

"Good. I want you to feel relaxed, and you should be. I don't want you to have to worry about anything while you're here. When we get back then we'll start working but consider this a vacation trip. I want you to be relaxed while you're here, so if ever you need anything just tell me, and don't be afraid to speak your mind. I'll never judge you here, ever."

She squeezed his hand back, feeling warmth spread throughout her chest.

"Thank you. I really do appreciate it."

They continued with their lunch and when they finished he took their dishes, and glasses, putting them in the sink for later.

She was still sitting drinking some of her water when he came back to the table he leaned on his chair.

"Hey let's go for a walk. I want to show you the grounds, it's beautiful outside right now," he smiled moving to hold out his hand.

She smiled biting her lip then heard a groan.

"Sorry! Yes that would be nice." She put her glass down and took his hand.

He shook his head.

"God what am I going to do with you?"

She bit her lip when he wasn't looking.

_Oh god you could do so much to me,_ she thought as he led her out towards the back doors.

They were huge window doors that could slid open, so it made it easier to walk in, and out of the house. She liked it because they could easily see the sun starting to go down from here.

It was beautiful.

He led her out, moving them down towards the stables first, and he smiled as he watched her eyes grow wide as they saw the horses.

He walked with her over to the horses and just as they started to approach, one that was all black came over to the fence.

"Hello Vasteras, are you happy to see daddy? Yes you are," he smiled as he rubbed over her mane.

"She's so pretty! Can't I pet her?" Lana asked.

Ash smiled taking her hand and moving her closer.

"Yes of course. She loves to be touched," he smiled as she moved her hand slowly over her soft fur.

He was slightly surprised that she wanted to pet one of his favorite horses but then again he knew she was different from the rest. He watched as she got more comfortable and started to pet her mane, up to her ears. She neighed happily making Lana laugh as she did.

"I think she likes you!"

Lana smiled at him, "I think so! I'd love to ride her sometime if that's okay?"

He smirked.

"Baby you can take a ride any time you want too."

She blushed, biting her lip.

He probably wasn't even talking about that but in her mind it flashed by, and she had to stifle a moan that wanted to escape her lips.

"Lana."

She immediately released her lip, and he chuckled softly.

"Good girl, I'm glad you’re learning so well."

He came up, stroking a hand along her back making her shiver all over as she pet the beautiful animal.

Vasteras finally shook her head, neighed, and galloped off to join the others who were starting to run out as if having a race.

"I guess she wanted to go play," she chuckled.

"Yes, they love to race around the huge fields all of the time. She's one of my favorite horses though. I've always had an attachment to her."

He started to steer her away from the fence and took her around the building to head to the third largest building closest to them.

"Why is she your favorite? I mean she's beautiful! I'm just curious," she said softly and he smiled chuckling.

"It's because she was the first of many. She was the first horse that I…well me, and my father brought onto the Ranch. It was one of our bonding things. My father used to come to the Ranch all of the time. This was his place before giving it to me. He always wanted horses but never got any because he didn't have anyone to share them with. Well then I came along and he showed me this place. I fell in love. When my father gave me this place for my 26th birthday, I promised to take care of it, and cherish it just as much as he did."

She smiled as she held onto his arm and hand as they walked slowly over around to the next building.

"That's really sweet Ash. That was very kind of your father to do, but why give this up if he cherished it so much?"

Ash frowned slightly at this, still holding onto her as if like a lifeline.

"Well, all I can say for now is his heart wasn't in this place anymore. He still cares about me and he knew how much I loved it, so he gave it to me because he knew I'd take care of it just as much as he had. It's not that he doesn't love this place, he…well he just can't come here anymore. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

She really didn't but she knew she was stepping into personal territory so she just nodded and smiled at him.

"Yes sir I understand."

He chuckled making her look at him in confusion.

"Don't lie to me Lana, I know you don't but I appreciate you not pushing, but next time don't lie to me. Do you understand?"

She bit her lip again and nodded, "Yes sir I'm sorry. I just didn't want to intrude on your personal life."

He smiled and lifted her hand to kiss it gently.

"Thank you, Lana. All in good time everything will make sense but for now let's just enjoy the rest of the day."

She smiled and snuggled closer to him making him smile and kiss the top of her head, as they made their way to the last building.

They walked to his garage filled with cars, jeeps, sports bikes, ATVS, and also riding equipment for the horses.

"Wow Ash! Do you drive all these here?" Lana asked as she rubbed her hand over one of the cars.

"Yes I have trails on all my acres of land for the ATV and for the horses. I have all my good expensive sexy cars back at my building," he said coming to take her hand to lead her out.

"Come on let's walk around my land. I have a lovely view on a hill not too far from the stable, we can take and ATV if you want?" He asked.

Lana smiled shaking her head, "Yes please!"

She smiled almost jumping up and down.

"Alright, alright! Come on, I'll get the keys."

He let go of her hand and went to a cabinet that had all the keys. He took one set then hopped onto the back of the black ATV then patted the area behind him.

"Hop on baby!" He winked making her bite her lip as she walked over, and climbed on going to hold onto him tightly as he revved the engine. He then smiled wickedly back at her, and then took off out of the door.

She held on tight to him as they sped over different hills, and over the bumpy gravel road. It was exhilarating and her blood was pumping hard through her veins as they drove over, and around the land as she looked everywhere in awe.

It was huge.

There was even a swimming pool set up, and court for basketball. The further they went around he started up a hill, much bigger than the others, and finally revved around, coming to a stop at the top of the hill. He stopped as they looked out over the land, and her eyes grew wide seeing everything around them, a huge smile on her face.

They climbed out as she looked out, completely amazed by the sight.

"My god this is so beautiful Ash."

She was in awe and just as she was looking out onto the land he was looking back at her.

He smiled, full of warmth seeing her face light up more than he's ever seen it for the past few days.

"Yes it is."

It was a soft whisper but she heard it looking at him just as he was looking at her, and she smiled sweetly as he came over, bringing her into his arms.

"Are you quite satisfied with everything Ms. Raine?"

She smiled wide up at him, feeling giddy and warm all over.

"Yes, very satisfied Mr. Black."

He smirked and took that moment to kiss her deeply, she kissed just as deeply back making her groan in the process, as they kissed under the light of the setting sun.

The kiss got deeper and more heated, her hands moved into his hair making him groan into her mouth then pulled away pulling her bottom lip with his teeth. She opened her mouth more sighing as he pulled harder, pulling her closer to his body.

He started to kiss her again moving her to a tree that was close by the opening of the trail, he pushed her into it making her gasp as he moved down sucking and kissing at her neck. He picked her leg up wrapping it around his waist so he could grind into her, and move his hand up her soft leg to grope at her ass.

He moved his hands underneath her dress, and started to feel up her bare ass.

She had worn a thong thinking that she might not be wearing it long and she imagined that he approved because he groaned just as his hands came into contact with bare skin. He ground himself more into her, feeling his cock harden underneath his jeans as he did.

He would have taken her right here if it wasn't for her stomach that made a grand entrance right at the moment he was about to strip her right there in the open.

She groaned but couldn't help giggling as her stomach growled. He chuckled against her neck as he ground himself just a bit more before moving back up to kiss her deeply again.

"It seems to me that I have not fed you enough."

She giggled against him, as he held her close, still not moving from their current position.

She panted licking her lips.

"Yeah I guess so, but I really don't know what I'm hungrier for," she said biting her lip again.

He groaned moving to kiss her again and push her back into the tree.

"I know what you mean. I would fuck you under the stars right now but I do like to make sure my guests are taken care of. So let's go back, we can park this thing, and I'll cook you dinner. Then we have to talk about the contract because I can't have you without it. So come."

He moved to kiss her one last time then pulled away to help her fix her dress.

She smiled leaning her forehead to his, while he pulled her close to him again.

"Yes Sir I understand thank you."

_He can't have me without it?_ She thought as he held her close and kissed her forehead.  

"Thank you Lana," he whispered as they pulled apart. He walked with her back to the ATV going to get back on, and rev up the engine once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

She held on as they drove back together, and she continued to ponder why he had said…

_I can't have you without it._

It's just a contract, what would be on it that would have to have me sign it for?

It was crazy to think about, because whatever he had in the fine print on the contract detailed exactly what he had in mind to do to her. It wasn't just about sex, he had said the day before that it was about Submission too.

She would become his Submissive.

His Sub.

She really had no idea what that entailed, all she had to go by was his books, and some light porn every now and then to take the edge off. It never truly satisfied her like romance novels did so she always leaned towards that as her outlet than anything else.

There was a chill in the air as the sun set low in the west, and as they approached the house she shivered as it got cooler.

He stopped, parking the ATV, helping her off, and just as he did he felt how cold she was.

"Oh baby I didn't realize how cold you were! Come here let's get you inside with a blanket."

He led her inside and found one of the big wool blankets from the back of one of the love seats and wrapped it around her.

She felt much better feeling the warmth surround her and smiled just as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you so much."

"I'm sorry again, I should have told you it gets really cold at night up here."

"No, no it's fine! Thank you Ash, I feel much better!"

He smiled satisfied and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead before they moved back to the kitchen.

He let her sit at the Island as he got two clean glasses, and opened up a bottle of red wine for them to share.

"Here, you sit right there and drink this while I make dinner," he smiled taking up his glass.  

"Thank you sir," she smiled picking hers up to clink his glass.

They each drank then he went to the fringe looking for stuff to make. He started to cut up asparagus tossing it in some garlic, lemon juice, salt, and pepper then pulled a large piece of steak marinating it just the same. He started to put it all on the stove top grill then took a drink of his wine.

"Ash, how do you have food here if you don't live her full time?" Lana asked as she took a drink he turned to her with a smile.

"I have one of my assistants go shopping when I going to come her. I have a hand that comes and takes care of the horses, makes sure the place is cleaned, my vehicles are locked up, and are maintained," he smiled going back to the stove.

She hummed as she took another drink of her wine.

"Did your father help with all of that?"

"Yes he did. He had a good set of people that had already worked here for a while. They knew and cared about me so they continued to work here because they enjoyed the work, and we try to take care of all of our employees as much as we possibly can."

She smiled, "Well that's nice."

"Yes. Despite my father’s personality he really does have a soft spot. For all our employees we make sure to take care of their families as well because we want to make long relationships with these people because we know that they're the best of the best."

He flipped the steak over and she hummed smelling the salty aromas.

"Mm God that smells so good!"

He chuckled, "Well hopefully it taste just as good too!"

"So, you basically call when you leave, they come in, and clean up when you're not here?"

"Yup! There's a very nice couple who don't have any children that work with the animals. They've always wanted children but couldn't because she couldn't conceive, so my father offered them a job to work and care for the horses. They loved animals very much so they agreed. I wouldn't want anyone else taking care of them other than them. They're very kind people. I make sure to send them a nice present around Christmas every year for all the hard work they do."

She smiled, feeling warm, and adored the man in front of her even more.

"Not a lot people would do that."

"Well I'm not like all people now am I?"

She blushed slightly, "No sir, you're not."

He smirked and returned back to cooking.

Once he was finished he put the steak out onto a cutting board and cut the meat perfectly for them to share. He put a good portion on each plate, along with the vegetables as well, and then brought them over to the island.

"And dinner is served. Bon appetite!" He kissed his fingers, making a frantic gesture into the air. She laughed as he placed a plate and silverware in front of her, as he took his place on the opposite side.

She smiled still laughing at him, then bit her lip again

"Hm, you think you’re so funny, don’t you?"

She smiled as she picked up her fork.

"And you think that lip must taste very good," he whispered moving his thumb over her lips winking at her as he went to start and eat his meal.

 _Damn,_ she thought as she watched him start to eat his food

"Wow Ash, this is so good!" She smiled as she took a big bite of meat and asparagus.

"Thank you Lana, I'm glad you enjoy it. I love cooking as I said this morning, so I'm happy to feed you," he winked making her blush again.

They sat and ate talking about the ranch and the other two horses along with Vastera. He was very happy that she was so interested in his life, but he still felt like she had a guard up just as he did.

After dinner ended they both cleaned up putting everything in the dishwasher, then when that was done he came up behind her holding her close and started to nuzzle into her hair.

She sighed licking and then biting her lip as she held his hands in hers.

 _Why do you have your strange quirks?_ She thought as he held her.

"Lana let's get more to drink then go sit in the living room. I'll run to my office and get the paperwork," he whispered.

"Yes Sir," she whispered back as she felt him pull away from her.

He kissed the side of her head before moving away to head up the stairs and to the left where there was his office. It was huge compared to the one at his apartment or even his office building in San Francisco.

He moved to the paper work on his desk, and there neatly stacked was the vanilla envelope with the contract inside.

He made a mental note to send a thank you gift to his assistant for coming all the way out here and even on her day off too.

He grabbed it, along with two pens, and started back out of his office.

His mind was reeling over the events that played out over the course of four days.

 _God this is crazy,_ he finally thought.

The quickest he's ever picked up a woman was almost the same hour as he had dumped the other one. He was much younger though at the time and he was desperate for some sort of release.

That's why he had started going towards the contracts.

After the fourth mishap of one of the women wanting to sue after everything they went through together, even though it was all consenting, she still wanted money for her, quote on quote, "emotional state."

He was going to refuse but his father stepped in, and took care of it.

Fortunately for him, payback is a bitch, and well, the bitch got arrested the next year for illegal use of drugs.

He was quite satisfied, but made sure to bring up a contract on every new Sub he brought in just in case. He was much more careful with the women he choose this time. He wanted not only a woman to care for, someone to warm his bed at night, but also to help tame the Dominate side of him so he didn't burst out, or lash out at people for no reason.

He just hoped he picked the right one this time and didn't end up like another mistake.

No, they weren't mistakes, they just didn't connect with him.

They had all been beautiful, and wonderful women, but together it just didn't work.

As he made his way back down the stairs, he found her in the living area sitting on the sofa, while drinking her wine, he actually hoped that maybe she would be the one.

She was sitting looking around the room as he walked in the room, it was a sunken in living room with a row of sofas and table in the middle to watch TV or read in.

He loved it so much with the wall of windows that made the room glow during the day and at night from the glow of the pool. He smiled as he came down and she looked up smiling as he sat down next to her, pulling the table closer to them. He set the pens down then took out the paper in the envelope and handed it to her.

"This is it. I have another copy, and we can go over it together. This is all legal and has been gone over by my attorney if you have any issues we can negotiate. Do you understand?" He asked putting on his business face.

She took a deep breath.

 _I can do this. No, I want to do this. I want to be with him, all of him no matter what_ , she thought and nodded her head.

"Yes sir."

He smirked slightly before going back into business mode and started moving the papers so she could read it, and follow along.

She opened to the first page as he started to read.

"The persons who are agreeing to the contract are both adults and are willing to consent to any, and all activities mentioned under the following. The undersigned agree to be at the sexual and personal needs of the other. They will not engage in sexual contact with anyone other than the assigned partner at any time, unless told otherwise by the assigned partner until after this contract is terminated. The undersigned will follow any or all instructions as given to them, and will do so as soon as they are told too at any time. They will be committed to each other, devoted to one another, and protect each other in times of need. They will not divulge any information about the aforementioned arrangements to anyone (family, friends, etc.) during or after the arrangement. If the person's agree to the aforementioned you will sign on the lines below," he read placing the paper on the table.

Her mind was reeling.

This was a lot to take in at one time.

 _Will not engage in any sexual activities with any other person,_ she thought incredibly to herself.

She had to take a deep breath.

Did she want this?

 _Dammit you've come this far, and he's done nothing more than cherish, and take care of you, more so then how Matt did ever! Get a grip!_ She told herself.

"Lana? Do you understand what I just read to you?"

She looked up as he now looked at her with half concern, half hope, and fear.

"Yes, I mean, yes sir. I do. I just had to take it all in."

He moved a hand to hers this time, not to force but just as a weight so she wouldn't drift away.

"Lana, you have a choice. I'm not ever going to force you to do something you don't want too without your full consent. Everything that happens and I ask you to do will only be if you are comfortable with doing it. Once we get started we’ll start slow, and move up from there but, that doesn't mean I won't, lash out so to speak. I told you, I'm completely Dominate. I can be very controlling at times but I want you to be honest with me that's why I told you never to lie to me. I know I'm asking a lot of you, but I have to make sure I cover my ass, and take care of you as well. What we're doing is risky, very risky and you know just as well as I do that if any word of this gets out it could mean the end of both of our careers, and reputations. And I'm sure you don't want that."

She shook her head following onto every word he was saying.

"But. With that being said. I care very deeply about and I only ever bring people out here that are very special to me. I want to take care of you and show you how a true man takes care of a woman. Not just any woman," he moved a hand to cup her face, which she leaned against. "A beautiful, smart, and very strong woman who is incredibly talented. I want to help you every step of the way with your career, and your personal life. I'll be here for you 24/7. I'm just a phone call away, but likewise, I'll except the very same from you if you're still willing."

She looked up at him with a slight blush, but with her eyes filled with determination.

"So, Lana, baby, what are you going to do?"

She looked at the paper, running her teeth over her lip again, then sighed when she felt his thumb brush over them. She looked up at him, looking into his eyes, and saw the heat inside them that was building up in them.

_Lana look at him. Look at how he looks at you!_

“Okay I'll sign," she smiled as she picked up the pen and signed her name on the bottom line.

He smiled watching as she sighed the turned to pick up the second pen.

"Thank you Lana. I swear that you will never regret this," he smiled as he went to sign above her name then slipped it back in the envelope. He set it down and went to hold her face with both hands as he moved to kiss her.

She gasped into the kiss as he started to devour her mouth.

She couldn't help but moan and allow more of his mouth to claim her. She felt one of his hands move from her mouth to skim over her breast, and her breath hitched as he started to grope her.

 _Oh god yes! Yes this is it!_ She groaned thinking about how long she's been craving for a true man to care about her.

He moved his hand over body making her cave underneath his touch as he ran it over her before coming back up, and he moved away with pure lust in his eyes.

"Oh Lana you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment."

She had no idea what he meant by that, because it had only been a couple of days but somehow she understood.

 _It's been so long since someone actually cared about me,_ she thought going to kiss him again making him gasp in shock, and kiss her right back.

Her fingers were threaded into his hair as his hands ran all over her body, and every touch was like a live-wire running through her veins. He finally pulled away again, panting, and his whole body shaking as if he were ready to explode. He looked deep into her eyes as he caught his breath again.

"Lana, since we're starting this together I want to show you my D.P." There was something wicked that flashed over his eyes and she got nervous as he said that.

She bit her lip in a smile

"Yes Sir and may I ask a question?"

"Yes my sweet girl you may."

"What's a D.P?" She asked and she saw a wicked smile come across his face.

He came to his feet and she watched as he held out his hand to her.

"Oh my sweet girl, I'll show you. Come,” he smiled as she nodded, and took his hand as he led her upstairs. He held her hand tightly as they went up to the double doors that she had seen earlier that afternoon.

"This is my D.P. I call it that because the name is too shocking to most of the women I have brought to either D.P's here or at my apartment."

"What does it stand for?"

He licked his lips looking down to the ground then up to look in her eyes, "It stands for Dungeon of Pleasure."

The name was shocking.

It was just so different and out there that it caught her off guard, but somehow she still found herself smiling too because it sounded so much like…

"A game."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh sorry it's just, it kind of sounds like, a game. A different game but it sounds just like…"

"Dungeons and Dragons?"

Her eyes grew wide at that.

"Yes?" He looked down again almost seeming embarrassed by this comment.

Then it dawned on her and she smiled even wider.

"The name was inspired by Dungeons and Dragons wasn't it?" She smiled as she saw a bit of a blush appear on his cheeks as she saw him take a deep breath.

"Um well yes, most women don't, usually, well, know, or figure it out."

She felt bad for bringing down his thunder as she came to hug his arm and look up at him.

"Hey, I don't care! It's what you like! Did you use to play it as a kid?"

He looked down at her this time with more of a smile now that she wasn't laughing in his face.

"Yes, with my father. It was one of my favorite games. You'll never believe me but, I'm somewhat of a nerd I guess. I still like that kind of stuff, it's just what I like. I was inspired by the makeup of the game, and thought it would help with my room."

She smiled wide at him going on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, "I think that's really sweet Ash, and hey I'm a nerd too there's nothing wrong with that! You're an incredibly hot nerd but there's nothing wrong with that at all! Hey, will you show me inside now sir?"

His smile got wider as he squeezed her hand in his.

"Of course my sweet girl, but I'll warn you, this is nothing like Dungeons and Dragons what's so ever. I hope you're prepared because it can be a shock at first."

She squeezed his hand and took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm ready."

He smiled at her, then deposit a key, and then went to unlock the door. He then opened it up and pulled her inside.

He turned on a light that was on the wall next to the door and just as soon as she came inside her jaw dropped as the lights started to fill the room, he let go of her hand to shut the door behind them as she looked around.

She looked around seeing a dark room with walls of leather and wooden floors. He turned to see her walking more into the room looking at all the things that were on display. There were whips, canes, cuffs, ropes, handcuffs, vibrators, dildos, blindfolds, ball gags, harnesses, all sorts of things that could fulfill any sexual tastes that any one person may have.

To be honest, it felt like her mind just exploded with visual data that was breaking through her mind. She just couldn't comprehend what exactly she was seeing.

_Dungeon of Pleasure remember? Right._

She took a deep breath as she started to walk around the huge room, unable to process how this was even possible.

_And he wants to bring me in here? To do what?!_

She was nervous but a part of her was actually excited, and as she moved she saw a huge bed, covered in black satin covers, but mostly for looks then comfort. The bed was decked out with cuffs, bars, and holes in various places. It still looked beautiful, almost medieval. She traced her fingers over the covers, then came back over to the wall, trailing her hand over the various toys, and sexual aids hanging up all over.

The room itself was very beautiful, very Victorian, and she understood why Dungeons and Dragons was his inspiration. She was almost in a trance, taking in everything, and actually closed her eyes, biting her lips imagining him taking her in the room.

_God I'm actually wet! I shouldn't be turned on, but oh god what he could do to me!_

She jumped slightly when she felt his tall tone body come up close behind her, running his hands over her arms.

"What do you think, my sweet girl?"

His voice was a husk and she shivered slightly at the sound.

She closed her eyes licking her lips as she let out a breath.

"I'm intrigue, this is all very interesting. I've never seen anything like his before," she whispered as she felt his hands move so he could turn her to face him.

He moved a hand under her chin so she could look up to meet his eyes, then pulled her lip from her teeth.

"Lana this is what I want. I know it's overwhelming and intimidating, but I can tell you I'm a good teacher. I can tell you'll pick it up easily. There is no need to feel scared or nervous. I wouldn't do anything that you didn't like or couldn't handle. I want this with you Lana and I've held back for too long not to have it," he groaned.

She looked at him watching as his eyes got dark.

 _Damn,_ she thought but just as she was about to answer him he lacked onto her mouth.

She was caught off guard as he attacked her mouth, his hands were a blur, running over her body. She felt like she was on fire, every nerve ending being set ablaze by his touch, and she groaned against him as he pushed her harder against his body. She gasped feeling his hard erection pressing against her stomach and she felt herself get wet just from the feeling alone.

He kissed her passionately before stopping as they both had to catch their breaths, and then he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I want to have you in every way possible but I think we should start slow. We’ll come back here when I think you're ready, but for now let's go to the bedroom. Come."

It was one simple command but she grabbed his hand and he tugged her along behind him, turning off the lights, and shutting the door behind them as they went. He locked it, then pulled her to the next room over to the bedroom, where he shut the door behind them, as she shivered slightly in the dim room.

She felt him let go of her hand moving over to the wall in front of the bed. He turned on an electric fireplace making it glow soft in the dim light.

She bit her lip watching as he then moved to the balcony doors and closed the curtains, then went to the two oversets closing each one so the only light was from the fireplace. He went to the bed taking off a layer of pillows tossing them to the side then walked to his closet.

He started to undress putting his shoes in an open space then his shirt, and jeans in the hamper. He pulled off his pants leaving him and his erection free, he groaned as he released himself from his confines, but it didn’t last long as he pulled a robe off the hanger, slipping it on, then walked back out watching her still standing there waiting for him.

He gave her a wink as he passed by her walking into the bathroom, then closing the door. He went to his medicine cabinet and pulled out a pack of condoms. He opened one and moved his robe aside slipping it on with a hiss, then left two more out for the next two rounds he knew they would have that night. He fixed his robe then went to a table in the bathroom that had all his cologne, and sprayed some on before slowly starting to make his way back out of the bathroom.

She watched him walk out then walk near the fireplace again, reaching above it, and waving his hand over a mirror making it slide up to display a sound system.

"Clever," she said with a smile.

He winked at her as he turned on some soft sexual music before waving his hand again, making the mirror move back down into place.

"It's not original, that was one of my upgrades," he said in a husky voice as he started to move towards her again.

Her heart was racing.

She was biting her lip so hard that she could taste blood as he took her hand, moving her slowly to the front of the bed.

He let go of her hand as she stepped in front of him, and he moved behind her casting a shadow over her as he took her hair in his hand. He moved it over her shoulder, touching her neck and skin gently as he went to the zipper, and pulled it down slowly.

She closed her eyes licking her lips as she felt him move to the straps of her dress moving them off her shoulders as he moved to kiss the side of her neck, and shoulder as the dress fell to the floor.

 _Oh my god,_ she thought as she felt his mouth gently on her skin, and his hands slowly moving her bra straps aside. He then moved his fingers, stroking them down the middle of her back until he was unhooking her bra, letting it fall with her dress on the floor.

She moved her hands up covering them up feeling exposed and nervousness run though her, then felt his mouth back on her neck moving slowly to her ear, and his hands move over her sides to her hands that covered her breast.

"You don't have to be shy or nervous," he spoke gently kissing at her neck. He then slowly pulled her hands away letting her left hand go free as he slowly turned her to face him.

She licked her lips feeling the heat in his eyes as he looked at her bare skin.

"Beautiful," he groaned moving a hand to stroke and then cup her cheek before moving closer to kiss her slowly.

She leaned her head back feel his tongue move with hers slowly then pull away leaving her feeling light-headed.

He stepped away taking her hand, then helped her step out of her clothes, and shoes leaving only her thin layer of lace. He moved down picking up her things, and putting them on a chair in the corner of the room then moved back closer to her again.

He moved her hair back, moving to kiss at her neck making her head go back as he made his way to the front kissing up her chin. He pulled her bottom lip with his teeth, making her sigh, before moving back down breathing down the middle of her chest, and down her stomach till he was at the thin layer of lace.

She was panting.

Keeping her eyes closed, she moved her hands to stroke into his hair as his hands held onto her legs, spreading them open, while his mouth moved close to breath over her panties. He could smell her arousal and her feminine scent coming from her, and he groaned holding onto her more tightly.

"I'm going to fuck you Lana Raine, and I'm going to enjoy it," he breathed, then moved his tongue over the wet spot of her panties.

"Oh fuck," she gasped holding his hair tightly as he pushed his tongue into the fabric, and he smiled moving to kiss at her thigh, then lick his lips.

"Beautiful," he whispered making her look down at him.

He looked up, looking her in straight in the eyes as he planted kisses to her skin and move his hands to the band of her thong to slowly pull them down.

She was panting even more threading her fingers into his hair as he moved closer, kissing her tattoo as it began to become exposed, then continued on planting kisses down her leg as the panties fell to her feet.

He helped her step out lifting one foot then the other. He picked then up coming back to his feet then breathed them in before tossing them with her clothes. He moved closer, going back to kissing her slowly as her hands moved back around his neck pulling him closer, as the kiss got deeper and wilder.

He moved his hands to her hips picking her up so he could push himself into her and pull her legs apart letting cool air hit her pussy.

She gasped pulling from his mouth making him kiss at her neck as he started to move to the bed kneeling in it so he could slowly move her down onto the bed.

 _Now you’re mine,_ he thought as he watched her laid out, completely naked on his bed, ready for the taking.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

_Oh god. I'm about to have sex with another man!_

This is what she thought but all she knew was she’s never felt so alive before in her life.

It was always a straight path, never anything new. Just so she could be the perfect girl, or the perfect woman for everyone to see, but always underneath she was dying inside. All the fucked up shit in her life that no one saw, and she always had to act like the perfect girl, and now the perfect smiling woman.

Now she was lying on another mans bed, about to be thoroughly fucked by him.

She wanted it.

She wanted this so much that she actually whined slightly when he had her laid out, and moved away from her. She leaned up as he chuckled darkly when he heard her whine for him to come back. He only shushed her as he pulled away.

"Sh, sh my good girl. I can't fuck you if I'm wearing my robe now can I?"

Her eyes went wide as he untied his robe and let it fall to the floor, revealing his strong tone body in the fireplace light.

Her whole body shook with arousal at the sight of him. The sight of how he was already erect and wearing a condom, ready to take her at any moment, had her head spinning out of control.

 _Oh god damn this is really happening! God I want it,_ she thought and bit her lip as her hand reached out for him to come back to her.

Jesus, she's going to be the death of me, he thought seeing how the light made her glow and illuminate, curving over her naked body in the most beautiful way.

He groaned, crawling back onto the bed, and she smiled wickedly as he pushed her back, then began to devour her lips.

He'd been waiting for this moment for so long, to finally feel complete.

He moved his hand down over her body, just as she had her hands back up tangling into his hair. He groaned against her as his hand moved over her middle and came in between her legs.

She gasped into the kiss as his fingers started to dance over her clit, making her arch, and push into his hand, as he felt how wet she really was.

"God you're soaked, my sweet girl. I bet you're hot too," he growled against her. She groaned even more as he pushed two fingers inside of her, then began to thrust them in and out making her keen, and arch against him with every movement he made inside of her pussy.

She groaned letting out a shaky breath and arching up into his chest rubbing her nipples into his making her hiss from the feeling.

"Oh I want to hear that again my pet," He smiled wickedly, then moved down to suck on her right nipple.

"Ah yes!" She gasped pushing into his mouth more as he sucked and pulled it with his teeth, all the while he continued to move his fingers in and out of her.

Her body was on fire.

She felt every touch he gave her, setting her skin a blaze, and she wanted to burn into every gaze he gave her, making her pussy clench, and quiver around his fingers inside of her.

"God you're just aching for it aren't you? I love hearing you cry out for me. It just makes me want to fuck you more," he groaned nipping and sucking on her breast as her whole body shook with overwhelming arousal.

Oh damn I can't take this anymore I need him,' she thought as she arched more against him.

"Please!"

He looked up at her, his eyes fully dark now with deep arousal.

"Please what my pet?"

He curled his fingers inside of her making her arch and nearly come from the feeling alone.

After she caught her breath again she said, "Please sir! Please fuck me!"

She groaned out, but he just smiled wickedly as he continued to torture her swollen pussy.

"What was that? I didn't quite get that."

She groaned in frustration and some small part of her mind said he loved to play.

 _Dominate remember? God he's so good,_ she finally thought as she pushed her hips against his fingers inside of her.

He wasn't even moving his fingers anymore just letting her ride them through her pleasure filled state of mind, just the solid need of being filled up being her main goal.

"God please sir! Please fuck my pussy! I need you please!" She finally cried out and it was as if she said the magic word, and he finally removed his fingers, making her gasp and groan from the loss.

"Sh, sh, all you had to do was ask," he teased and she would have laughed if her body wasn't so alive with sensation that any movement now could send her over the edge.

"Please, please," she silently whispered.

She thought she'd never acted this way before with Matt, but with Ash it's as if he just possessed that effect to make her keen, and beg for anything he wanted, and he hardly did anything to provoke it.

Her body just knew what it needed to do to please him.

He moved his fingers through the wet juices of her pussy and then moved it over his covered-cock, getting himself ready to take her.

He groaned as he stroked over himself, and hoped the next time they were in bed he could go bare, but he wanted to be safe so he rolled on a condom. He'd been waiting for this for awhile now. He was more then eager to feel her wrapped hot and tight around his cock.

He moved back up to kiss her deeply again making her sigh and kiss him right back, just as he started kneeling in between her spread legs, while positioning himself at her wet slit.

A shudder spread right through her system as she felt the blunt head of his cock right at her entrance. She looked up at him, full of trust, warmth, and complete lust.

"Are you ready?"

He had to ask because he was so on edge that he would have taken her hard and fast, but this was their first time together in bed, so he wanted it to be slow.

She looked up at the man who had given her so much happiness and in less then five days at that. He made her feel alive, both physically and emotionally, and she wanted to feel more.

She nodded.

"Yes please sir. Can you kiss me as you push in?"

 _God what did I get so lucky to deserve this amazing woman,_ he thought as he finally smiled down at her.

"Yes, anything you wish."

He leaned down capturing her lips in a more sensual and intimate kiss, and right at the same time he started to push into her until he was thrusting little by little into her tight pussy.

She groaned into his mouth shaking as she felt him fill her to the brim. He pulled from her mouth groaning himself when he felt her bite his lip from the feeling of him.

"I know my lips tastes good too doesn't it?"

He smiled moving back down to kiss her as he pulled his hips back, then pushed back in.

Her hands were holding onto his shoulders as he held her hips so he could just move his hips, and still be on his knees. She was arching up, feeling every movement he made into her body as they breathed each other in as they kissed.

God! Does he know what he's doing to me,' she thought as he moved to kiss along her neck.

It felt incredible.

It felt like he was filling up every inch of her more so then she's ever felt before.

She excepted as much after sucking him off that he would be able to fill her up more then she's ever had before.

She gasped and groaned as he kissed and sucked along her neck, every touch increasing the boiling heat inside of her. Already she could feel her orgasm start to rise up inside of her ready to explode.

_God he's so good! So so good!_

She didn't realize she was saying everything aloud, her pleasure over flowing as he took her over and over again.

"I know my sweet girl. I aim to be the best of the best. I aim to please, and baby your pussy is just as good around me too," he groaned against her neck as he moved a bit faster as she held on, and begged for more from him, which he gladly gave.

 _She's tight! It's like she's never had a good fuck in her whole life,_ he thought as he started to take her a bit faster feeling the rise of his orgasm as well, as they moved back and forth together over and over again.

She groaned pushing more into him and holding him tighter as he moved faster.

He pushed his hips up moving her body physically with his need rising within his, pushing her more onto the bed.

"Oh Lana."

He kissed at her neck more and more the more his body took her deeper, so he could hit her sweet spot.

"Oh! Oh god fuck yes! Right there! Oh god just like that! Oh god fuck! Fuck me harder please! I can take it please sir," she cried out begging for him to take her harder.

He groaned against her as he felt her clench around his cock and he began to tighten his grip onto her hips as he moved harder inside of her, hitting her sweet spot over, and over again.

"Oh god baby. I can feel how close you are, do you want to come? Do you need to come? Do you want to come all over my cock?" He teased, as he continued to fuck her harder into the bed making her gasp, and claw at his shoulders as he did.

She smiled biting her lip.

"Oh yes please sir,” she said that made him stop for a moment.

He moved his hands from her hips moving them over her head. He then moved to his knees pulling out of her as he did, then took her hands off his neck, holding them at the pillow beside her head.

She watched him stunned as he looked down on her, then suddenly started to push his hips back inside her, this time at a much tougher pace.

"Fuck!" She shouted throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

"No! Look at me Lana," he hissed to her.

She opened her eyes to see his eyes had gone fierce with a wild kind of power that she's never seen before from him.

She gasped as he started to pound hard and fast into her over and over again, crying out with each hard thrust that he pushed into her.

She was overwhelmed by the power that he held, and the way her body caved underneath as he started to thrust over and over. He pumped harder and harder as they got closer and closer to their climax.

The whole bed shook with the movement that they made, and all the while his eyes penetrated through her just as he was penetrating her over and over again.

His brow was moist with sweat as was hers, he had a stamina that could last for days, and she felt like she was going to get to explore just what exactly he could do.

"Come on. I want you to come Lana. I want to see your face as you’re filled with ecstasy, just like I saw when I ate your pussy," he grunted as he held her hands even tighter.

Her eyes went wider as he told her to come, and it was as if her whole body was attuned to his commands as her body shook, and she clenched tight around him as she came exploding in a million pieces. Her mouth was wide open as she came hard over him, it felt like her body just experienced the best orgasm she's ever had. She's never come so hard like she had now.

She saw white as she lay limp underneath him as he sped up, then grunted out that he was coming, and after a hard thrust later she felt him swell and explode inside of the condom.

They ground and moved against each other until she couldn't take it and lay still as her whole body shook from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Holy shit! Fuck! That was the best sex I've had in so long, he thought as he was still hovering over her, feeling his body float until he started to release her hands, and move down to kiss her passionately. All the while she had moved her hands back up to gently card into his hair, threading them through his soft strains, making him hum with approval as she did.

He hummed into the kiss, the soft touch she gave him while he stroked her cheek with his thumb moving from her mouth, and then started rubbing his nose to hers.

"That was worth the wait Ms.Raine."

She smiled at him kissing him again and then bite her lip.

"It was Mr. Black that was amazing. I've never had it like that before it was very intense. I could have came just by the way you looked at me," she whispered.

He groaned going back to kissing her, pulling her lip with his teeth making her hiss from how hard he pulled.

"Oh Lana some day I'll test that out. Right now I still got you for another round, and I have a question for you."

She bit her lip feeling very excited to go again.

"I'm still very awake Mr. Black. I think I wouldn’t mind exploring some more.”

_I wonder what could be on his mind._

"Mm that does sound intriguing. Well have you had anal sex, Lana? And if so I would like to take you there. If not we can build up to that, and I can play with you, get you comfortable with something being there," He grinned.

He then moved while still inside her, making her gasp as she was now on top of him, and he ran a hand down to slip down to her ass.

She gasped at how intimate his touch was there.

She didn't know if she was ready to be taken there just yet and what he suggested made her nervous.

"Lana," he spoke in that commanding tone again, and she looked down at him as he continued to probe her right by her ass.

She had been biting her lip the whole time, which was sore now by how hard he had been biting it before.

"Um, no. I've never had anyone there before."

He groaned underneath, thrusting his cock up slowly in and out of her pussy as she felt him start to harden inside of her again.

"Well, I guess I'll be your first, though I hear a bit of worry in the way you said that. Lana, remember what I told you about being honest with me."

She was having a hard time thinking as he continued to thrust lazily in and out of her just as she started to move up and down his length.

"Lana."

He stilled her against his lap, with his hands on her thighs.

"I-I just can't yet. I just don't feel comfortable with doing it there yet, but I guess if we can go slow then maybe, maybe later."

He smiled approvingly at her, and it was also warm.

"That's all I wanted to hear. Always be honest with me do you understand? This will help me understand what you need, and how we can help each other achieve our pleasure together. Do you understand?"

She licked her lips and nodded, still blushing at the thought of anything being down there.

"Yes sir."

"Good girl. As much as I love you grinding like this on top of me, I'd like to move on. Maybe later when we're both just feeling lazy then you can ride me, but for now I'd like to start playing with you some more, and see where it takes us."

He gave a wicked grin and she bit her lip in the process unable to even imagine what he could possibly have in mind.

"Yes Sir," she whispered, biting her lip, and looking shyly away from him.

"Oh Lana you know just how to get me hard again."

He smiled moving her face down so he could kiss her again.

She groaned feeling as he moved to the side, then pulled away, and slipped out of her body with a hiss.

"You stay right there. I'll be right back."

He moved to kiss her again, then got off the bed, and went to slip his robe back on that he had dropped onto the floor. Then after he had put it back on, he walked back to the bedroom door, and then stepped out.

She watched him stride out of the room the whole time feeling like she was floating.

"Yes Sir I'll be right here," she said, whispering out loud to herself, as she laid on the bed, and then moved her hands over her skin.

He walked back to the D.P. finding the key that he left on top of the door, then unlocked it letting himself inside. He turned on the light, then walked over to the walls of toy.

 _Hmm, what to start with?_ He thought as he looked.

He smiled when it came to him and he pulled short round rode vibrator as well as a vibrating rubber ring for his cock.

_Perfect._

Before he made his way out, he grabbed a few more things, then moved back to the door turning the lights off as he went back out, and then locked up again as he made he way back to his room.

She was right in the middle of touching over her swollen pussy, feeling herself getting aroused again just thinking of what he planned on doing to her next. She was still soaked by what they just did moments ago, and she moved her fingers down to where she found herself still loose from where he fucked her so thoroughly.

It was an amazing sensation, and her mind was set on fire by how happy she was. She was more than happy that she had made this decision to stay with him.

She snapped from her daze when she heard a soft groan from him as he came over and placed the pile of toys on the bed.

She swallowed hard as she saw the rope, but she then thought she might be losing her mind, thinking that she had just saw a vibrator and a ring.

She was curious but also nervous at what he had in mind for her, but she trusted him, and she knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Don't stop on my account sweet girl. Continue to pleasure yourself while I set up."

She licked her lips a bit nervous but blush being caught in her act of self-pleasure.

"Yes sir."

He smiled warmly at her as she took a breath and under his watchful eye started to touch herself again.

He groaned at the sight.

He didn't want to move from this beautiful sight but he needed to take care of himself first before moving on. He took the ring with him back to the bathroom, and opened his robe to find himself semi-hard again just from watching her play with herself. He groaned slightly as he carefully rolled off the used condom. Tying it off, before tossing it in the trash. He open another condom and groaned slightly as he rolled it on.

Once it was in place he moved the ring on over his cock, right at the base, ready for whenever he needed it. He closed his robe again, walking out of the bathroom again to find her with three fingers inside of her pussy, and her hand groping viciously over her breast. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting her lip, in general she looked gorgeous.

He groaned moving a hand to push on his hardening cock as she watched her touch herself.

He moved onto the bed kneeling at the end as he continued to watch her move more slowly this time, wanting to let this last longer.

"Hmm, yes oh yes!" She gasped as she felt the bed dip then a hand move to her knee.

She jumped feeling his touch then the soft brush of his breath, and the stubble on his chin on her fingers that were moving in and out of her pussy.

He moved his hand to hers stopping her when he started to see her chest starting to shake and her breathing hitched.

"That’s enough my pet. Time to play."

He then moved her hand slowly out of her pussy, she groaned licking her lips as she opened her eyes.

"Yes Sir," she replied making him smile as she watched him take her hand to his lips, and he started to suck her fingers clean.

 _Fuck!_ She thought as she watched him lick her clean, then moved her fingers with a pop from his hot mouth.

"Yummy.”

He winked, then sat up, and went to pick up the rope.

"Alright, I want you to sit up more on the pillows, and give me your other hand please."

He was still rubbing her hand with his thumb as he told her what to do.

She nodded, moving to sit up, then held out her other hand.

He started to tie her hand, not too tight, but enough so it was secure, then moved closer to her leaning over her so he could wrap the rope around the opening in the headboard before taking her other hand, and doing the same.

He pulled the rope checking to make sure it was right, then moved both his hands to her cheeks to kiss her slowly.

She groaned into the kiss then looked at him as he rubbed his nose to hers.

"Now just relax for me. I'm going move the vibrator over you, and put it inside of your ass so when I fuck you I'll come even faster. The ring on my cock also has a battery in it so it can rub over your clit as we fuck. I promise you, this will be very enjoyable."

He winked, kissing her again, then moved his hands to pull her knees up, and spread her legs wide to make her fully exposed for him to see.

_Beautiful._


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

She was aroused but she was also nervous.

She's never had anything in her ass before.

All the past guys she's ever been with have never brought it up. Some have but she told them straight up, no that she'd never stick anything down there.

Here she was though now about to have him stick a vibrator up her ass.

She understood from research that the prostate was a very sensitive part of the body and when touched, or played with can cause full body orgasms. It was related to the pleasure points but she had also read so many horror stories on anal sex, and she didn't want to be one of those people that suffered from that.

So this was way up there on the scale of _'Holy shit what the fuck am I doing?!_ ' But her mind though was saying, _'Holy shit fuck me again!'_

She was also nervous about being tied up, unable to move, but again her mind told her he wouldn't do anything to hurt you, and in fact the ropes weren't tight at all. It felt like she could slip free easily if she needed too, but it didn't stop her from being nervous.

She watched as he picked up the vibrator and turned it on, moving it to start trailing over her skin. Before she felt the toy go to touch her, she felt his hand start to stroke over her leg, and she smiled just as he was at her.

"Lana. Relax, and trust me. I promise this will be pleasurable beyond anything you've ever experienced before. Now just relax, I'm just going to trail this over you so you can feel it thrum through your skin, and then from there we’ll move on to putting it inside of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

He smiled stroking over her skin, "Good girl. Now just relax."

He went back to moving the toy back to her skin, starting from the top, and her body came alive as soon as it touched her skin. 

She closed her eyes, letting out a breath as it touched her neck. It sent a shiver through her as he moved it under her chin making her lean her head back while he moved it down her throat.

He licked his lips moving it down between her breasts and watched her mouth open as her chest began to shake.

He moved it over her right nipple rubbing it in circles.

"Ah," she let out as he moved it away and then doing the same to the other.

Fuck! Oh god fuck! She thought as he rubbed over the hard nubs of her nipples.

He moved it down letting it trail over her stomach, then down over one thigh, over the top of her pussy, and then over her other thigh.

He moved it back to the top of her pussy slipping it down holding it long ways between her wet lips. 

"Oh god fuck!" She cried out.

Her whole body shook as the vibrator was held in between her lips of her pussy. She thought she might come right then and there with the toy pressed up against her body. It shook through her to very core, as he rubbed it up and down between her lips.

Her body arched and quivered all over as he rubbed it against her, and she now thought she might pass out from the arousal that was coursing through her veins. She pulled on the rope but couldn't move so the sensation intensified as she ground her pussy against the toy.

"Oh! Oh! Oh god!" She gasped as it ran through her system, but just as she felt like she might go over the edge, he took it away making her exhale heavily as he moved away from her body.

"Damn you're so wet. You’re practically soaked the toy. I think you're ready to take it now, my pet."

She held her breath as he trailed it back down in between her legs again, but didn't stop, and started to spread her further to move down along the crack of her ass. 

She jerked on the ropes feeling as he rubbed the wet toy over her opening sending a shiver to her pussy. He moaned at the sight, and the sounds of her panted breath. All the while he moved just the tip, rubbing slowly around the puckered bud, then slowly eased it slowly inside.

“Ah! Oh god yes!” She shouted as he moved it all the way inside of her, tossing her up as much as he could, until he moved his hands away, and let it just rest in her ass. 

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as soon as she felt the toy start to be pushed inside of her. He had eased it slowly in, one inch at a time, and it burned at first until it became a blinding pleasure that coursed through her veins.

When he had been sure that she could take it, he thrust the rest of it in making her arch her whole body up as it was lodged into her ass. She couldn't help it but she felt right at the edge as soon as she felt it being thrust inside of her, and she opened her eyes wide, staring at him with pleasure, needing him to fill her up now.

"Oh god fuck me now! Please! Please fuck me now! Oh god I feel like I'm going to explode!" She gasped and cried out as her body was set on fire by this new sensation coursing through her body. 

He smiled moving up to kiss her slowly, moving his tongue along with hers, then pulled it with his mouth sucking on it, then pulled away with a wet slurp. He had a big smile on his face and moved his hands over her breasts. She looked at him still panting an overly turned on.

"I'll be more than happy to."

He then moved his hands down her body pushing her legs wider making her gasp as cool air hit her pussy, and the vibrator pushed in more. He moved back moving his hands to his robe to slip it off and toss it to the floor. He was definitely hard now from watching his torment on her body, and also from the tightness of the rubber ring.

"I'm going to enjoy this!"

He moved a hand down to the battery slotted on the ring and turned it on.

"Oh fuck!" He shouted as the vibration ran through him.

He had to still himself so he didn’t come right away, and then he tuck hold of himself again, moving closer, then finally pushed the tip of his vibrating cock to her vibrating pussy.

"Oh god yes!" She shouted arching her back, pushing her breasts forward as he pushed inside of her body. 

The sensation became all the more when he finally pushed all the way inside of her. She felt the vibration from his ring against her clit, and she thought right then that she might die from the overload of pleasure coursing through her body.

"Oh god yes I am going to...damn...enjoy this and I'm pretty...fuck...I'm pretty sure you will too," He spoke, his voice was husky with deep arousal, and she felt the very same as he pressed in deep inside of her as they both felt the incredible vibrations coursing through their veins.

"Fuck fuck fuck please move! Please! I won't last long!" She cried out and he understood.

This wouldn't be as sensual and slow as the first, but this would be mind blowing pleasure that he was sure that neither of them would ever forget. He started to move his hips back out until only the tip was inside of her, and then he thrust hard back in making her cry out as soon as he had. 

"Ah yes! Oh god yes Ash!" She cried as he hit her clit with the vibrator again.

He pulled his hips back moving to do it again, hitting her over an over with a power that she had never felt before.

"Yes, yes that's it. I told you it would be fun fucking me right? You…Oh god...You'll never want another man again after me," he hissed as he fucked her hard, holding her hips tighter. 

In the back of her hazed-filled mind she knew that what he was saying was true. When, Matt came back she knew it would never be the same again. She'd never touch him like she had before. She'd never want him, and she would always be busy now because she would only want Ash to care for her, and to fuck her each and every time.

Her mind instantly remembered that she was being pounded into the bed with his cock, a vibrator bouncing and rubbing against her pussy, while for the first time she had a vibrator up her ass. It felt like she would explode at any moment, but she had no idea how this worked, and if he wanted her to come or not. So she just hung on for dear life until she began to beg for him to let her come. 

He was biting his own lips, moving just his hips to push into her as he watched her face contoured in pleasure, with her eyes just lidded and barely open. He could see how he made her feel things she had never felt before, and he was going to make her feel so much more.

"Ah! Oh! Ah yes ah! Lana come! I need you to come!" He grunted as he breathed through his nose, and moved his hips harder in and out of her. 

Again it was like someone had turned on a light switch, and her body jolted as she felt her explode around his penetrating cock.

"Oh god fuck!" She screamed.

She came so hard that she saw white, and she clench tight around him as she did. She was vaguely aware of him tightening his grip on her hips, and thrusting more frantically in and out of her until she heard a faint, "Oh fuck!"

Then after a hard deep thrust later she gasped feeling him fill up the condom again, and she shivered as she continued to clench over his cock, trying to drain of him of everything he had, before she felt him still, and slump over her body. 

They were both panting, and he was slumped over her body breathing on her chest. He slowly moved a hand off her hip and switched off the vibrator on his cock, groaning a little then slowly pulled away from her body.

He watched how she was glowing, and her body was damp with sweat. He licked his lips then slowly pulled out of her, making them both groan softly as he did. He leaned back down, kissing her mouth gently, then moved to pull the vibrator from her body as well.

She jerked and hissed feeling the last of the vibration.

"Sh, it's ok. Didn't that feel good my pet?" He smiled leaning to kiss her forehead.

She smiled feeling very tired.

"Yes...it felt good, but that won't be the same when your cock is inside there, right?" She joked as he felt him start to untie her hands.

"Ha! No it won't. It'll be bigger." He winked moving to hold her face, then lean back in to kiss her slowly. 

When her hands were finally free she was able to stretch her hands out, and tangle them behind his head, pulling him closer to her as they kissed slowly together.

He finally pulled away, making her groaned slightly from the loss as he went to stroke a hand over her cheek.

"You did so well tonight. I hope this helped you see what all is to come for us."

She bit her lip as she watched him.

"Yes...god it felt so good! I've never felt so good like that in my whole life," she said running a hand down in between her legs to feel how wet, and swollen she really was.

He groaned at the sight of her openly touching herself for him, and he hoped to go bare with her when she became more comfortable.

He moved her hand away from her swollen used pussy, moving to lick her finger, making her groan from the action before pulling them away from his mouth.

"Good. I'm glad I could provide. Now you're going to be sore slightly in the morning but were going to go, and take a bath. Hopefully that'll lessen the soreness when you wake up."

He kissed her wrist before pulling away from her to go back to bathroom, and turn on the lights. He moved to pinched off the condom first, tying it off, and then throwing it away before turning to start the bath. By this point he didn't care to be naked around her, so he didn't put on the robe to help him move around easier, while setting everything up for their bath together. 

She was still lying in bed feeling the high from their two rounds of fucking. He finished up running the bath, setting up two towels, then walked out giving her a wink as he pulled a robe out for her to wear afterwards.

He put both robes in the bathroom, then went back to the bedroom smiling at her as he went to pick her up, and take her to the bathroom. She smiled holding onto his neck as he kissed her forehead, and walked to the bathroom. He then gently started to set her down in the tub as slowly as he could, so she wouldn’t feel the intense pain as she sat down. She moved up groaning a little from the pain in her ass and pussy, but it started to settle, making her sigh as the pain started to leave her body. She then moved forward so he could step in behind her, and then pulled her closer to her chest. 

She sighed as he started to run his hands over her body, and she started to feel a little bit better as she allowed her body to relax in the hot bath.

He moved a hand to the side and picked up some soothing body wash, but again it was his body wash.

"Sorry, this is all I have. If I had planned having you here I would have gotten something else."

She giggled slightly but then sighed as he started to lather the soap over her sweat covered skin, washing away their activities, and making her sigh, arching into his touch in the process.

"Ash I told you I didn't care. I told you I liked to be able to smell like you," she said it in a whisper biting her lip, and she hissed slightly by how sore it was.

He tried to be as gentle as possible as he moved a hand to slid across her body, and then moved a thumb up, sliding it across her bottom lip gently, making her sigh in the process.

"Well good. I would say I'm sorry about your lip, but I told you what would happen if you kept biting it. I was just going to bite it harder."

She groaned slightly as he took his hand away, and went back to washing over her body once again.

He ran his hands over her breast, washing around them as she sighed from the touch. He moved them away to wash down her stomach, then gently washed in between her legs making her gasp, and sigh by how sore she was.

He chuckled darkly at her gasp, "I'm sorry. You'll get used to it after a while, but I promise you'll be more prepared next time."

She sighed more as he continued to rub over her swollen sore pussy before finally pulling away to wash the rest of her body. 

She smiled as he touched her gently washing her with all the care he had for her.

He started to gently pour handfuls of water over her body rising off the soap for her, then held her close to him rubbing his hands over her skin. She had goosebumps from his touched and he smiled kissing her cheek.

"Are you cold?"  

"Hm, no I just feel so nervous. I know what I should be feeling. I want to know more about you Ash, but I just feel like you’re holding back," she said moving her hands to hold his. 

He sighed going to kiss the side of her head, leaning more against her.

"I wish I could tell you more, but it's just not the time yet baby, but I promise I will when I feel more comfortable too. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just," he sighed. "It's just I don't really trust myself. I will tell you though. Soon. Just wait for me please, and trust me to take care of you until can open up more to you."

She sighed obviously feeling and hearing the strain in his voice.

He wants too, but it's obviously a very sensitive subject for him, and depending on how his relationships have been before he might not be too open to sharing so soon.

She could understand.

He hasn't asked, but he felt that he knew that she was holding back too.

He understood.

It was just too hard to talk about anything without feeling like she might fall apart.

That part of her was terrified that when she revealed herself to him that he would judge her and not want her anymore.

"Hey, you still with me? I'm sorry," he said softly leaning close to her body.

She sighed herself holding him close to her body, almost trying to tell him that it was all fine.

"No, Ash please don't be sorry. I'm still trying to understand how to be around you without falling apart. I have so many secrets too, so I'm sorry for pushing about yours."

 _How did I get so lucky to have this woman with me?_ He thought as he squeezed her against his body.

"Lana, we have a lot that I know we'll be going through together, but I promise you, if ever you need something of me, I'll be here to take care of you. That's part of it too. Not just sex. I want you to feel cared for, and not only that more of yourself. I don't want you to hide either, but I'll never push you if you don't want to talk about it. It's my job now to take care of you too, just as you'll be here to help take care of me. It's all new and I know it’s nerve-wracking, but I promise you, you'll never have to feel alone ever again." 

She sighed feeling him hold her so tight that she felt she might become one with him.

"Ash, I know you'll take care of me, and I'll do everything in my power to take care of you too," she said.

He moved to kiss her cheek sweetly.

"Thank you Lana. Come on let's get you dried off and into a robe. I’m going to help you into bed," he smiled moving to flick the drain, and help her to stand. 

As much care as he gave her while taking a bath, he did the very same while getting her dried off and dressed.

She felt...

 _Don't say it! Don't think it! Not yet,_ she thought.

It just wasn't the time yet even though in her heart, and her very being that it was true, but she didn't want too just yet.

She felt cared for to say the least, more so then anything or more than anyone has ever given to her before, other than...

_God this is getting exhausting._

Her heart and emotions were a haywire now that her mind was finally clear, as he was laying her down in the bed. She just wasn't sure if she could handle being with him, because she was so afraid of falling apart. Her mind was a chaos of thoughts and worries when she felt a hand cup her face. 

She shook off her thoughts when he cupped her face, and moved in to kiss her slowly.

She closed her eyes kissing him back and smiled when he leaned his forehead to hers.

"Thank you Lana. You wait here I'll put these things back, and turn off the fireplace then we can sleep. I don’t know about you but I'm exhausted."

"Okay, I'll see you in here in a minute," she smiled and he winked at her as he went around picking up the toys, and went back to the D.P. He took everything to the back part of the room to wash, and then put them back in their place. He then went back out and then back to the bedroom.

He slipped back in turning off the fireplace, then looked to see her fast asleep.

 _Oh my sweet girl_ , he smiled kissing her cheek, then slipped into bed holding her close as he too fell fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

_She was warm._

_The sun was bright and shining down on her, as she squinted her eyes, until she finally was able to focus on who was sitting next to her._

_It was warm._

_She felt her hand was holding something and she looked down to see it was someone's hand. When she looked over she was met with a warm smile, and bright baby blue eyes._

_As she began to focus she saw that it was Ash, and she smiled just as wide back at him. As she was looking around she saw that they were sitting underneath the oak tree that she had seen before._

_She leaned against his shoulder and he held her against him._

_She was warm._

_There was a shift in the air though as she started to feel cold._

_'Oh no please god no not again!' She thought suddenly as something wrapped around her waist, and ripped her away from Ash's grasp._

_He stood and started to run after her, but then she saw something start to come up behind him to snatch him up as well._

_"Ash run!" She shouted out but nothing came._

_He was yanked away out of sight, and she started to scream as she started to feel like she was falling into the dark abyss below her._

_She was cold._

She jerked awake, with a cold sweat on her brow.

She started to panic as she looked around not recognizing her home, but then she looked over to where Ash still slept with a arm lazily limped around her naked waist.

She realized at some point in the night she must have taken off her robe, because she got hot, but he must have done the same because he was naked as well.

She swallowed hard.

Closing her eyes and counting to ten, like she always did.

She's hated having these nightmares, but somehow it connected with Ash, and the fear of falling if he ever knew her secrets.

She cared about him deeply, she just didn't know if she could be strong enough for him.

 _I have to leave. I need to clear my head. I can't do this,_ she thought as she quietly got up from the bed, and went to seek out her clothes.

She found all her things, stashing them away as quietly as possible not to wake him, and put her clothes, then her shoes on ready to leave.

She was about to head out the door when she paused, and looked back at the handsome man that she had slept with.

It was never him.

It was her.

She was so afraid of not being enough for him, and not being all that he needed. So as she bit her lip trying not to cry, she walked out the bedroom door, tiptoeing down the stairs, then outside to her car, where she started to pack, and get ready to leave.

She set her GPS to her address, then turned on the radio to something loud, and unruly so she wouldn't think of what she was doing. There was no one on the road and she looked on the radio seeing it was 2:30 am. She sighed knowing now she was alone riding back to her small hole of a home she shared with a person that did nothing but treat her like a doormat.

Back there though she was running away from a man that treated her like a queen, and would do anything to keep her safe.

 _I can't do this right now,_ she thought as she tried to stop letting her mind dwell on that right now.

 _I just need to get home,_ she told herself and hit the gas harder making the engine rev as she headed back to San Francisco.

 

* * *

 

 

She was exhausted by the time she finally got home, both physically, and emotionally. She grabbed all of her bags, bringing them back into the dark place she called home, and piled her things by the door, uncaring of leaving it there until she was ready to unpack.

She felt too tired to think about anything, so she slumped on the sofa in the main front room, and actually fell asleep right where she lay.

A couple hours later she woke up and felt worst then before.

Her body was sore, mostly in her lower areas, but she was also sore everywhere else.

She heard her stomach start to growl, feeling a growing cramp in her stomach, and she figured that she needed to eat something.

She got up, lazily started to look for food, and finding nothing but cereal she groaned, going to pull out a bowl. As she sat at her small island, eating her tasteless cereal, she finally let her mind wonder to what happened yesterday, and more importantly, last night.

 _Oh god it was the best night of my life! I've never felt so much love in my life! He took care of me like no other man has ever done before,_ she thought as she stopped pushing her food away to place her head in her hands.

Why did I run away from that? She thought again.

She knew why, because she was afraid, but didn't he say that he would always protect her no matter what?! He promised to care about her, making sure that all her needs were met, and so far he's done just that. He's already push her farther towards the career that she's been working for her whole life, and he's satisfied her more then she would have ever expected sexually as well.

She's never felt so satisfied in her whole life, and she started to realize that she needed him to be right there next to her right then and there. She wanted to kick herself for running away but she couldn't breathe. She needed to think, and now that she had she wanted, no, needed him back beside her.

She knew he would be upset. She hoped that this didn't push him away from her permanently, but she knew then and there that she was going to confess her secrets to him her secrets, and just pray that he didn't leave her in the process.

 _I can't be afraid anymore. I have to try,_ she told herself.

She got up going to clean her bowl, then went to clean up a bit before grabbing her purse, and going back out to buy some food for the apartment just in case he came.

 _God I hope he does,_ she thought as she got into her car, starting it up, and started to drive again to buy food for the apartment.

She got to the store going around picking up things she thought she might need. Eggs, bread, milk, ice-cream, meat, cheese, and cookies.

Whatever, she thought as she walked around the mindlessly that Sunday morning.

The other grocery store shoppers paid no mind to her zombie-like gaze as she moved stiffly around the store, and then went to the front to check out.

She then looked out the windows of the front of the store seeing that it had started to rain.

 _Damn it,_ she thought as she took her bags, and started to run out to her car throwing her bags in the back, then rushed in starting it up. She finally was able to make her way onto the road with the other drivers, frustrated now beyond belief by how stupid she felt.

She was at a red light, looking around her windows at the other drivers when she saw a bike in the lane behind her. She thought it was odd on a rainy day, but felt like it might have just been bad luck, as she started to drive again, heading straight back home.

She parked her car quickly, then ran out, getting into the apartment, then started to put her things away in the kitchen. After she was done she went to the sofa, turning on the TV and happened to turn it on right while a movie was playing.

"Oh no," she said as it just happened to be on a love scene.

She quickly turned it off with a frustrated groan, getting back up, and went back to her bedroom taking her things off, before heading to her bathroom to take a shower.

_Why not? It’s not like I have anything better to do._

As she laid her head back in the spray of the hot water she remembered last night, and how good her body had felt. How explosive it was when she came. She shivered as she ran her hands over her body remembering the way he touched her. The way no one has ever touched her before.

She licked her lips finding that being in the shower wasn't really helping, so she stepped out and dried off. She put on some shorts and a tank top, foregoing her bra and panties because she felt like feeling free in some way.

She went back to her bed laying back dramatically, throwing her arms out as she stared up at the ceiling. She bit her lip and hissed slightly from it being sore still.

She remembered the way he had bit hard onto her lower lip, sucking it into his mouth, just how he had his mouth on her labia, and pussy lips making her soaking wet as he licked and sucked on her. She trembled in the bed at the memory, and she couldn't help but trail her hands up over her body, remembering the sensation that had nearly overwhelmed her, but now she craved for it.

She knew somehow if or when Ash finally came around, and she hoped he would, that she would want him. Anyway he wanted her, she needed him so desperately, and she regretted leaving him behind.

 _I need to swallow this fear and trust him. He wanted me to trust him and I failed that. I need to convince him that I'm his now,_ she thought and it was true.

She felt ready to do this now, whatever it truly was.

Being his Submissive.

She was ready.

For now she indulged into her memory, remembering the way his fingers felt like fire across her skin. She moved her hand up to grope onto her breast while the other went down to her the edge of her shorts, and slipped underneath to start to rub over her clit. She keened and groaned as she started to rub herself off, feeling her swollen pussy start to get wet as she continued to pleasure herself. She moved her hand further down to push two fingers inside of herself, and started to push them in and out, hard and fast as she felt the need to come, start to overwhelm her.

She let her memory of last night take her through her self-pleasure as she humped her fingers. She now had her tank up so she could touch her breast, and then pinch her nipples without her tank in the way. She was groaning and was about to go over when she heard a loud knock on the door. She kept going until the knock continued on.

She sighed from the loss as she slipped her fingers out of her pussy, wiping them off a bit on her covers, and pulled her tank down so she could answer the door. She checked her mirror on the way to make sure she didn't look like she was just pleasuring herself, and called out to the person to hold on.

"I'm coming...give me just...a moment."

She didn't realized how out of breath she was, but when she was masturbating she always got lost in her fantasy. She adjusted herself and then finally went to the door to see who was knocking so hard to urgently see her.

She took a deep breath hearing the hard knock again.

"I'm coming!" She shouted as she padded as quickly as she could to the front door.

 She unlocked then opened the door just as she came up. "What is......Oh my god Ash?!" She gasped as she looked at the tall soaking wet man standing at the door.

He was holding a helmet looking at her with a heat she had never felt before, as he slowly started to walk in past her dropping the helmet to the ground. The loud thump of the helmet hitting the floor made her jump, as she nervously closed the door behind her. She then turned back to see him start to kick off his boots, and unzip his jacket.

He was standing now in his jeans, bare feet, and a black t-shirt that he started to pull off, dropping it to the floor along with his helmet.

She was panting, heart racing.

She was scared and turned on all at the same time at the intoxicating sight that was standing before her.

He started to walk powerfully back over to her, making her walk backwards away from him. She gasped when she was met with a wall behind her as he got up close, his heat penetrating through her skin. He got two feet in front of her, taking his hands to the edge of her top, and pulled it up slowly making her arms move with it.

He tossed it away watching her chest move as she tried to breathe again. Her nipples hardened as he moved his hands back down to her shorts pulling them down as well, until they fell to her feet, leaving her completely naked and exposed before him.

He was slow, yet powerful in his movements.

He never, not once tried to hurt her, being beyond gentle as he took everything off of her, leaving her completely exposed, and out in the open for him to see. She felt vulnerable, but mostly she felt relief, as the fear soon slipped away to a deep seeded arousal that started to rise up within her. Her need to have him closer was almost becoming overbearing as he continued to be gentle with her.

He moved to her hair that was twisted on top of her head, and he pulled it out letting her wet wavy locks fall over her shoulders. He groaned moving his hand to his jeans, pulling the zipper down releasing his cock that was hard as a rock. He pushed them down more showing her that he had nothing on underneath.

She watched him move closer moving his hands to her legs make her gasp again as he picked her up, and suddenly, abruptly, pushed his cock up deep inside of her. She cried out as her mouth opened wide, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her further against the wall. He moved his hands to hers, taking them, and holding them over her head as he started to push his hips hard up into her.

 _Oh god! Oh fuck he's here! Oh god fuck! Yes I needed you! Thank you for coming back!_ She thought as he started to fuck her hard over and over again.

He hadn't said a word since coming in, and just taking her without a word, but his eyes conveyed the pain he felt after he woke up to find her gone.

He had woken up to find the bed cold, and empty.

He was in a panic. He started looking all over the house, confused, scared, and hurt.

When he walked out and found her car gone he nearly lost it, actually he had. He had walked back in and started to smash anything that he could find. He stopped however when he found the contract still on the table in the living room table.

 After a couple of hard drinks, he got changed quickly, grabbed his helmet, and took off on his motorcycle.

He was pissed.

More then pissed he was furious.

Through his pain he found anger of her leaving him, leaving him to wonder, and worry that something had happened to her before he realized that she had grabbed her things as well.

On the way there he was able to start to think.

It got worst when it started to rain but he kept going.

_She must have run away for a reason._

_She wouldn't have just left without a reason_.

_She couldn’t just leave me._

He kept telling himself this, hoping that it was just all a misunderstanding, and that something more was going on.

When he had seen her car in front of him though that pain returned, and he got hard. He needed to take her fully. He needed her to know how much it hurt him, and so the only thing he thought to do was just to take her.

So that's what he was doing now.

She gasped in a mix of pleasure and pain as he took her hard and fast, already feeling his orgasm start to build inside of him. He was vaguely aware of her staring back at him with the same hurt in her eyes as well.

Not only hurt but guilt.

He could see the regret of leaving him in her eyes and he knew that she saw his pain. He grunted and groaned as he pushed harder and faster already feeling her start to clench around him as well, and he was surprised to find that she was about to come too.

"Please. It...It’s okay. Come inside me. Please, I'm safe I promise. Fill me up. Take me. Use me. I'm yours. I promise," she whimpered softly, tears starting to stream down her face.

He looked at her moving to her mouth, finally going back to attacking with his, sucking, and biting at her as she pushed harder and deeper. He moved to her neck panting rapidly as he felt his need to come fell upon him without even realizing it. She heard a deep loud groan of pleasure, making her arch up into him when she felt his cock get stiff, and then suddenly she felt him start to explode uncontrollably up inside of her.

The warmth that spread through her triggered a very pleasurable reaction from her, and soon she was exploding too. She groaned out long and loud while arching against his body as she came hard around him. They groaned and grunted as they continued to move together until finally he stilled, and leaned against her neck as they both started to come down from their intense high.

"I'm sorry. I’m sorry...I'm sorry I left you. I…"

She was going to explain why she left when she felt his mouth on hers, he let her hands go so he could hold on to her waist, and her hands wrapped around his neck as he pulled her off the wall, moving off to her bedroom.

They continued to kiss and hold each other for the rest of the afternoon.

By the time the sun was going down, they still hadn't said a word to each other, just wanting to enjoy the warmth of the other, as a reconnection was built up once again. They were laying there and she held him with her head on his chest, as he stroked her hair.

"Tell me Lana. Tell me why you left please," he asked kissing her hair.

She sighed.

His was voice was so soft, and behind it held the hurt that he had felt when he had found her gone.

It hurt her to hear it, but it scared her to reveal why.

He didn't want him to think she was being ridiculous or even so crazy for thinking this way, but she did, and she was so terrified that he might leave if she said anything.

"Lana, baby."

There was concern in his voice now as he tugged her close to his body, she hadn't realized that she had started to cry softly.

"I'm sorry...I...I didn't want to leave! God to honest! God I'm-I'm just so scared," she managed to say through gasps and a shaking voice.

"Scared of what baby? Of me? Because I would never..."

"No! I know you'd never hurt me! I'm-I'm scared...of not being enough for you."

He didn't say anything just gently stroked his hand over her bare back, soothing her the best way he could.

"I want to be enough for you like you are for me, but I'm just so scared of failing and not being enough for you. God I don't want to lose you! I've had so much shit happen in my life, and I'm so scared that you'll leave if I tell you about it!" She sobbed against his chest, and he held her tight against him the entire time thinking how so alike they really were.

"Lana, I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about you, and baby I told you before to trust me, so trust me to know that I'll never leave you unless you tell me too. It would kill me but I would respect your wishes. So don't hold back please, I understand having secrets that hurt, and I'll tell you if you tell me. And I promise you I won't leave ever."

She still shook through her tears never having felt so loved before in her whole life.

He drove all the way here through the rain to come back to her, and somehow she knew that he was telling the truth.

She hugged him, not wanting to look at him yet, as she started to tell him her secrets, some that she's never told anyone.

"Ash I've never told anyone this before..." She whispered.

"Lana please, I can't help if you don't tell me," he said holding her tighter.

She sighed sadly as she finally pressed on.

"Alright. Ash, when I was sixteen I was raped by an ex-boyfriend. I never told anyone this. The only person who ever knew was my mother and she..."

"What baby?"

"She committed suicide soon after. She always felt it was her fault for what happened, so she turned to drugs, and ended up passing away after overdosing. After she died I went to live with my father, and started down the say path. I stole whatever drugs I could find, and ended up almost overdosing when I was eighteen. My dad went out of his way, over and beyond to try and help, putting me into rehab to get clean. Even though I’m clean now, I still have to take sleeping pills sometimes, but only to sleep. I can't sleep without seeing the guy who did that to me, or even coming home to see the way my mother looked when I found her dead on her bed. Somehow though I feel better when you’re near me. It's just…I was scared to tell you because I didn't know what you would think," she whispered feeling a few tears slip from her eyes.

 _Oh Lana,_ was what he thought.

His heart ached for this wonderful woman who had her whole life turned upside down by some jackass that couldn't stand her leaving him. Now he understood why she ran.

_God I would run too if I was in her shoes._

He felt terrible, and he just made it worst by practically forcing her to have sex with him.

"Oh god Lana, baby I'm so sorry. Do you know what I think? I think I'm a terrible person for forcing you to do things that you were uncomfortable with. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, and I did. God I'm sorry Lana."

She felt him try to move and she clung onto him so he wouldn't.

“Don't you fucking leave! This is not your fault!"

She finally sat up to look at him and he was shocked to find a very strong woman looking at him, determination in her eyes.

"Ash, you have never hurt me! You've never done anything to me at all! Do you know what you've done for me?"

He shook his head confused, and then she took his hands in hers to press them to her chest.

He felt her racing, beating heart right above her breast.

"You've made me feel loved and cared for! I've never had a single person in my life try to take care of me other then my dad, but because we had so little money he had to work all of the time to try and support us, while also paying off all my medical bills. I blamed myself for that all of the time, but Ash you actually care about me! You've treated me like a woman and not an object. You look at me like a queen and not a toy. I've never felt so alive before in my life! I'm still scared out of my mind, but somehow I know as long as I'm with you, I don't have to be scared anymore. Since I've met you, I haven't had to take my pills. I've been able to sleep without feeling like the whole world is going to drown me. So don't you fucking dare tell me that this is your fault! None of this is your fault, because all you've done is made me one of the happiest women alive, and I know I'll never get this feeling with anyone else ever again."

She was openly crying now, but it was because of how much she cared for this man, god help her she was terrified of him leaving.

He moved her so he could hold her closer to him, moving to kiss her, as he felt the same way. He felt safe and happy with her, and more than willing to share his feelings with her as well.

"Oh baby, I promise I will never leave you, but you need to trust me when I say I'll take care of you. There may be days where I'll get mad at you, and want to punish you, but I would never take advantage of you ever. And what I did in the living room was just me being angry. I was hurt and I thought the worst. I thought you were hurt or in trouble. I didn't know what to think and I had to have you just to know that you were real," he said moving to kiss her again.

She so warm all over as he kissed her, more of love, and care then anything sexual. It made her heart swell as she wrapped herself close to him, kissing him deeply as he ran his hands over her body.

She finally understood why he was so manic.

He thought something bad had happened to her because he knew she wouldn’t have just left for no reason. Now it was her turn to feel guilty for leaving, but she felt safe, and better now that he was finally there with her again.

He leaned his forehead to hers, just breathing her in as they lay there holding each other close.

"I'm sorry that I left. I just got scared. I needed to clear my head, I just didn't know what to do."

He moved his hands, soothing over her skin, as he tried to calm her nerves.

"Baby, you'll never have to be afraid again. If you ever feel like you can't handle something always come to me. I know I'll find a way. If I can't do it I'll find someone who can. Trust me."

"I do. God I do so much."

They held each other close again, just basking in each other's warmth as he reflected on his own feelings. He felt more open to telling her his secrets, knowing how hard it must have been to reveal hers.

He knew now that he did indeed mean something big to her if she revealed something so deep, and he wanted to do the same by revealing his secrets to her.

He moved her back to his chest, and she sighed as she laid there feeling his heart beat as he ran his fingers up and down her back.

"Lana, I have to tell you something I don't tell many people. When I was four my mother was a dancer in a gentlemen’s club. I never knew my birth father. I only knew my mother and my little sister. They were both amazing."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, she lives in Vegas. She works in real estate. We don't talk much now a days but its fine. Anyways, my mother happened to be very popular among the men at the club, so she was paid well because of that.

Then my mother started being asked by the same gentleman over and over again. She would go to him because he treated her like a woman, and not a toy. So from that first day onwards, every other night that she would come in to dance, she would always be asked for by Lawrence.

He cared about her so much.

One day she came back home, telling me about this man, and how kind he was too her.

She was so happy.

Much happier than I’ve ever seen her before.

She told me that he really wanted to meet me and my sister. I was so happy that she was happy, it was as if a dark veil was finally lifted from our home when he finally came. It wasn’t maybe, and this is just what my father had told me, about four months, when he had proposed to her, and they got married.

We were all so happy.

We moved to LA and my dad took such good care of us. It finally felt like our family was whole. I always considered him as my father even though I knew he wasn’t my real father, but he went above and beyond to take care of us.

It had to be the happiest eight years of my life.

Of course when things got too good, something bad had to follow.

When I was twelve, we were celebrating the opening of Black Publishing, and that’s when mom collapsed to the ground. My mother fell ill almost suddenly. When we tried to figure out what was going on, we found that she had cancer. My father went to every doctor, every test, to try, and find a cure to help my mother, but unfortunately there was none. The cancer was too wide spread, and there was nothing they could do, or we could do. My father had sleepless nights staying with her, staying by her side.

Then a month later she passed, silently through the night, ultimately crushing my father’s heart. The blow of the loss was harsh. Not only to my father, but the loss of her hurt just as much as it did to my sister and me. After that, when my sister got old enough, she moved, and I was left here with dad.

After the loss of the woman he love, he went back to what he did best. He went back into having and using women. Honestly, it's all I knew for a long time Lana, but I can't be like him. I've become my own person, and the way I play will never be like him. I wanted you to know this, so you’ll always know that I'll always keep you safe," he said holding onto her tighter against his body.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

"Oh Ash," she sighed against him, wanting to take all his pain away just like he did with her.

"Ash, you'll never be like that. I've seen your father. I've seen how you are, and you're nothing like how he is. Is it his way of dealing with the loss of you mother?"

He held her tight amazed by how quickly she understood.

"Yes. He started teaching me that love is a disadvantage, and that you'll always get hurt in the end. At first I agreed but then I watched what my father did to women, and how I never agreed with his methods. He did help me with my confidence and how I am around people, but with women it's a different story. I know my mother would want me to treat a woman like how my father treated her before she passed away. So that's what I do now. I don't just go around picking random women. When I feel a connection, then that's when I know. With you Lana, I feel that connection, and I promise you, I'll always take care of you."

He kissed the top of her head and she sighed against him, indeed feeling warm, and cared for by this amazing man.

She held him tighter wanting him to know that she was there for him just as much as he was for her.

"Ash, I feel the same for you. I saw you and I just knew you were different. I know that there'll be days when I don't do something you like or I make a mistake, but I'll learn from you that I can do better. I want to learn how to please you more than anyone you have ever been with," she whispered moving to kiss his lips again.

He sighed into the kiss, happy that she understood his issues, and knowing hers as well

"Lana, Thank you. I know you'll be the best! I have no doubt about that."

“Thank you baby and may I ask another question?"

"Yes you may."

"What do these mean?” She asked, moving her hand to stroke his inner thigh.

He trembled a bit at the soft touch so close to his member but he sighed.

The touch became more comforting then sexual, and he let her touch him as she pleased.

"They're initials if you haven't figured that out already. They're initials of the Submissive’s I've had before. It's not a sign of love and devotion, it's mostly a sign of respect for some, anger, and frustration all in one. The three initials that mean the most to me are the women that star in my books."

Her eyes got wide.

"So, they were women you knew! And the newest book?"

"That was about three years ago. In the story, well for me, I actually did fall in love with her. I was at a point where I was actually going to ask her to be my wife, but before I could do anything she said she couldn’t do this anymore. She said she had to move on, and push her career to the next level. She wasn't looking for a long-term relationship."

She continued to sooth her hand along his inner thigh and he sighed by how loving the touch was.

"I'm so sorry Ash."

He sighed.

"Yes well, there was no hard feelings, were actually still really good friends, but she's married now with two kids of her own, and it just hurts because I thought I was enough."

She leaned over to kiss him again making him lean against her more.

"You were, but at the time she probably didn't realize it. She was so focused on her career instead of having a relationship with someone."

"I know. It still hurts though. She was the last initial that got right here on the right side."

He pointed it out for her to see, and she went to touch it, stroking a finger over it.

"So that's what they are. Lana, I've never told anyone that before. Not even the women that I've been with! They just...never asked."

What he meant was they never cared, but Lana did. The first time she had saw them she had asked, and somehow he knew right then she was something special.

She hummed against him as they lazily touched each other all over.

She still stroked along his inner thigh, curious once again.

"Can I ask another question?"

He chuckled.

"Lana I told you please don't hesitate to ask."

"Why are the initials so close to...um...well…?”

"My cock?"

She blushed, biting her lip, and nodded her head against him.

He chuckled again as he held her close.

"Well, it's a way to show my pain, and not show my pain. No one would ever possibly be able to see them unless I was naked for them. These women had possessed me not only physically but emotionally as well. It shows that they meant something to me, but I want to hide it because it still hurts when I see them. These were the mistakes I made and it's a reminder to never make them again. So every time I get undressed, much like your infinity tattoo, they're a sign to keep me on the right path. To remind me of what I'm doing is the right decision. Does that make sense baby?" He asked continuing to stroke his hand over her body.

She let out a breath, then smiled moving up so she could kiss him, and look into his eyes.

"Yes, that makes perfect sense. I understand the pain you went through when you lost your mother, and then when a woman leaves you or you leave her it hurts. Is that why you have other tattoos? You like to feel the pain. It's like me when I took drugs. I wanted to feel something other than the everyday basic bullshit," she said moving her hand over his side tattoo.

"Yes. It's the only other way for me to escape. That pain of the area, but the pain in general. I need to feel something other than hurt. The other ones are also a reminder, and the pain of getting them helped me to escape. Pain, is really all I know, but somehow I know with you I won't have to feel that pain any more. Oh Lana how did I get so lucky to find you?"

She smiled sweetly at him again going to kiss him, which he gladly accepted before breaking apart again.

"You’re just lucky! So am I! I do really love all your ink. I hope you won't stop just because you have someone that won't hurt you?" She winked at him.

He smiled moving a hand to stroke her cheek.

"Oh no baby, I may have done this all to feel something but I do love the feeling. My ribs did hurt but it felt so good when she did the words. My back, well, that one took two days just because of the size of them. I got that one for my mother. She was on her way to fly in her happy life and family, but then it was all taken away from her so tragically. So I thought broken wings for her and also so I know she is always with me," he said holding Lana tighter.

"Hm oh Ash. I think if she was here she would have been so proud of you because I've seen the way your dad looks at you. He's so proud to see where you've come, and what you've accomplished, and honestly I love them all too. They're very special to you and that means that they're special to me too. I might want to get another tattoo myself, because I really enjoyed getting the infinity symbol. So it may be time for me to get another one."

He smiled holding her close at that.

"Yes I think it may be time for me to add another tat to my collection as well. What tattoo were you thinking of getting baby?" He asked stroking her skin.

She hummed sitting up so she could be over his lap, he was able to look up at her this was, groaning softly at the sight of her naked body over his. She took his hands moving them over her legs, and then up over her breasts.

"I think I have to get something for you. I can't get your name because it's bad luck, but maybe something that will make you smile. What was your mother's name?"

He smiled at her. She was still helping to ease the pain, all the while she continued to help him grope at her breasts.

"Her name was Liv," he said with a very warm smile.

“Alright, I'll get that. I'll get it behind my ear so then I can always have your mother telling me what a wonderful son and person you really are."

He groaned as she started to tease him more.

He felt himself start to get hard again from her movements, and the way her breast felt underneath his hand.

"Mm oh Lana, she would have loved you. How did I get so lucky to deserve you?"

All she did was smile, while leaning down to kiss him again.

"Because you're worth it."

She moved his hands more over her breast making her groan and sigh as her nipples hardened underneath his touch. He moved so he could pinch them, eliciting a cry of pleasure from her mouth as he did.

"Ah god you’re so dirty!" She gasped biting her lip, and he groaned sitting up too so he could move to kiss her more passionately.

She groaned into the kiss moving her hands to twist into his hair and his hands moved to her hips to hold her. She moaned as he pulled away, pulling her lip with his teeth, then let it go leaving her panting.

"And I told you if you keep biting that lip that I would bite it harder, and I'm going to fuck you too," he said evilly, then moved her up so he could ease her onto his cock.

She threw her head back as she sank down onto his hard member, until he was all the way inside of her, and they both groaned together as she settled on top of him.

"Now fuck me! Ride me hard like I know you want too!"

She groaned at his dirty talk and moved forward to balance herself on his chest. She lifted herself halfway up his cock, before sliding down on him, harder this time, making them both moan in the process.

He leaned his head back opening his mouth wide as she leaned her head to his chin panting, as she bounced on top of him. His hands had a firm grip on her ass, holding her as tightly as he could while she fucked herself on his cock.

Her hair was a tousled mess. It fell over her shoulders as her body moved, and her breasts pushed into his chest when she moved her hands around his neck to hold on to him tighter.

"Fuck oh fuck!" She gasped as she pushed to get him deeper inside of her body.

Just as she felt like she was going to explode again, she felt him grip her tighter as he felt the same way.

The way she was taking him deep and so hard made him grip her ass tighter helping her to move faster and harder up and down on his cock.

"That's it baby, ride my cock. I know how much you love fucking my cock. Come on baby I'm getting close. Keep going! Fuck!"

He started to push up into her meeting her downward thrust, as they started to groan louder together as their orgasms started to rise up within them.

She groaned breathing into his neck as they moved together, until she felt herself start to tighten around him as her orgasm hit her like a freight train. He groaned feeling her body holding him tightly until finally they both shouted as they started to explode together.

They moved together until she finally stilled, and slumped on top of him with his cock still buried inside of her. They both panted against each other as they started to come down, and he finally moved his hands to rub up and down her back.

"Oh baby, now I know to always trust what you say," she breathed at his chest.

He gave a breathy laugh, making him smile while he held her gently, and kissing the side of her head the whole time.

"I'm always truthful with my Submissives, and to anyone who works for me. So you know now."

She nodded moving to kiss him again moving slowly so she could work her tongue with his, then moved away, pulling his lip with her teeth as she did.

"I'll keep that in mind Sir," she said winking at him.

He groaned, moving a hand to slap her ass, making her gasp, and he chuckled darkly at her surprised gasp.

"Now, now sweet girl, don't tease, but I do love when you do."

He pulled her back down to kiss her deeply before pulling away again.

"Mm now I really do need a shower again."

He chuckled, "Yes, driving in the pouring rain doesn't actually feel great incredibly."

She giggled just as he laughed too.

"Well then it's decided! I hope I won't be showering alone will I?" She teased again he just chuckled.

"No of course not. I have to make sure you don't touch yourself while I'm in there, but I'll tell you more of my rules later."

"Rules?"

He smirked at her, "Yes rules! There are rules to being my Submissive, and you'll learn them over time but we'll go over them later. For now I think you said you wanted a shower, and I don't know about you, but I've had nothing to eat today so I'm starving."

He sat back up to kiss her again making her groan as he pulled her lip again with his teeth.

"Oh you're still hungry are you?"

"Oh yes, all the time baby."

She saw that heat in his eyes and she shivered all over from the penetrating stare as she slowly started to move off of his lap.

She moved on him letting him move off the bed to find his clothes. He put them in a pale on a chair in her bedroom, then came back to the bathroom, standing in the doorway.

"Come?"

He winked and she nodded hopping off the bed.

She found a hair tie to twist her hair back up, as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower with him. They started to wash up gently, when they were done they dried off wrapping up in towels, and went back to her bedroom.

"Ash, I did go shopping, but I really don't feel like cooking tonight. I promise to cook for you a wonderful meal in the future, and we can talk about your rules and stuff. But how about we get dressed, and go out to eat? I think the rain stopped and I would like to feel your bike between my legs," she smiled as she went to her dresser to look for panties and a bra.

He chuckled darkly as he sat in a chair in her bedroom.

"Mm I'd like my bike to be in between your legs too. Just as much as I love being in between those beautiful legs of yours."

She giggled shaking her head, as she slipped on a pair of form fitting panties, and then hooked her bra on which was more revealing then most of her other bras.

She normally wouldn't wear it around Matt but with Ash she wanted too.

He did groan at the beautiful sight of her as she moved around to find clothes to wear.

"So it sounds like a good idea?"

He chuckled again, "Yes of course it does. I just need to dry my clothes first if that's alright before we leave. I don't exactly have an extra pair to pull out."

She smiled coming over to him clad only in her sexy undergarments, and went sit on his lap. He was trying not to smile but he couldn't help the smirk that started to widen on his face.

 "Well, if it makes you feel any better I love the idea of you going commando, makes for easier access if I want to play," she teased moving a hand down to grasp the bulge pressing up against the towel.

"You better be careful. We may not leave if you keep teasing me like this," he growled and she groaned from the husk in his voice, and god damn her she's never felt this way around any man before in life.

She did giggle after her teasing and went to get up again, but not before giving him a deep kiss in the process.

"Well then I better stop. Yes you can use the dryer, it's in the closet across from the bedroom," she said, and swayed her hips away from him to go, and find clothes to wear while he tried to calm himself down so he didn't have a hard on the whole time while they were out.

He took a deep breath taking his clothes, and putting them in the dryer to warm them up, then came back to the bedroom to lay on the bed to watch her change.

She looked over winking at him as she pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, then got a t-shirt, and boots out of her closet. She sat down putting her jeans on, then pulled on her t-shirt, then went into her bathroom to start putting on some make up, and put her hair in a ponytail.

He watched her in the doorway smiling as she winked at him as she put on her lipstick.

"You’re so beautiful. I can't wait to see how you come to work!”

"Hm, I always look good! Just kidding, but thank you so much. I think working for you will be very entertaining," she joked as she finished up, and came back to sit on the bed to put on her shoes.

By the time she had her shoes on his clothes were dry, and he took them out bringing them back into the bedroom to get changed. She had finished getting dressed going to sit, and watch him as he started to change.

He was calmer then he had been before, but it was still a struggle to pull his jeans up without any boxers on. He was able to manage, but not without the look of lust over Lana's eyes as she watched him take the towel off.

"Lana."

It was a warning she had learned quickly and realized that she was biting her lip.

"Sorry sir."

He smirked and winked at her before going to pull his t-shirt back on. Once he was finished he went out to grab his boots and jacket, while she followed close behind.

She stopped at her hall closet finding a leather jacket as he slipped his boots and jacket on, and then he picked his helmet from the floor.

"Shit! Lana, I don't have an extra helmet," he said as he picked it up as she came to stand by him.

She hummed in deep thought.

“Well how about we just stop at a bike shop. There's one not too far down the road, and we can pick one up. I can keep it here for next time!"

She smiled as he moved closer to kiss her forehead.

"You’re so smart baby. Okay, we can drive down quickly. I really don’t want you without a helmet it not safe, but I can handle it for a five minute trip," he said taking her hand, and then leading her to the door.

She grabbed her keys, small purse, and then quickly locked up as they went out. They then went down the steps to where the bike was parked right next to hers, her heart racing as they got closer to where it was left waiting for them to take off on.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

They had driven down to the store getting there before it closed so he could buy Lana a nice helmet, then thanked the owner before they finally went back out, to hop onto his bike.

"Ready baby?" He asked.

"More than ready! I want to go fast this time."

She smiled as she held him tight and he revved the bike, and took off down the street.

The feeling that coursed through her veins was exhilarating.

She always loved the feeling of being on a motorcycle and it made it better being behind Ash on the bike. The hard vibrations coming from the bike as if revved hard through the streets made her get wet from the sensation. She held tight against his back as he drove, and with every bump or stop she would grind against him, making her moan in the process.

This overall caused a problem for him as he heard her groan, and felt her push her lower half against his back. Of course with all of this he could feel himself get hard again in the process.

 _Keep calm man, you can't get a hard-on every time she groans,_ he scolded himself but he couldn't help it.

He's already fucked her four times already and he was planning on fucking her a fifth time before the night was out.

They drove further down the road making her shiver all over by now from the build up in her pussy, before they finally came to a stop in front of a small diner, and she was grateful that they finally got there.

She could feel the familiar rise start to boil up in her systems, and she didn't want to come right there on the back of his motorcycle.

Not yet at least.

"We're here and fuck am I hungry!"

He smiled as he took off his helmet, and she moved her hands up to take off hers too.

"Me too. I’m so hungry I may just burst," she breathed making him laugh because he knew what she meant.

They both slipped off the bike taking each other hand, and started walking inside of the small all-night diner.

"Hello there! You two may sit wherever you like, and I'll be over to help you in a second," smiled a young woman from behind the counter.

"Thank you," Ash smiled as he led them to a booth.

"What can I get you two to drink? My name is Karen by the way," she smiled as she handed them menus.

"I think I would like a milkshake. Would you like one Lana?" Ash smiled.

"Yes please!"

"I can do that no problem. What flavor would you like?"

"Chocolate."

"Alright two chocolate shakes, and I'll bring two waters as well," she smiled as she went to go make their drinks.

She smiled at him just as Karen left and as he was looking over the menu.

He finally looked up, catching her staring, and he smiled back.

"What's with the face?"

She giggled a bit and went to look at her menu as well.

"Oh no it's nothing. I've just never been so happy like this before," she gasped softly feeling his hand wrap around hers, and she looked up to him to see that same emotion that she felt reflected back in his own eyes.

He smiled at her bringing her hand to his lips to kiss it gently.

"I feel the same baby," he smiled making her blush with joy.

They sat holding hands as Karen came back, putting their shakes, and waters down on the table. She smiled at them and their loving act.

"Now, have you two picked what you would like to eat?"

"Yes we have. Lana would you mind if I picked for us?"

"No not at all baby."

"Perfect, we'll both have bacon cheese burgers and a side of cheese fries. We're both very hungry," he smiled taking her menu then handing them to Karen.

She looked at the both of them with a sweet smile.

"I'll put that right in for the both of you. Enjoy your shakes in the meantime," She said before she left to go put in the ticket.

"Mm that does sound really good! I didn't really eat much today so yeah."

He made a face at her at that, and squeezed her hand in his.

"Lana, now that you bring that up I think it's a good time to go over the rules with you. I'm sure you realize what one of the rules are?"

"Um, to make sure I eat?"

He chuckled, "Yes. I hate that you didn't eat anything, but I'll let it pass because it was rough today. From now on though you have to eat at every meal. That means breakfast, lunch, and dinner. No snacks to make up for the meals, actually meals. You'll be doing a lot of work for me soon, both physically, and actual work wise. I'll need your strength up for whenever I need you, and I mean for everything. Do you understand?"

She blushed slightly but nodded, "Yes sir I understand."

He smiled approvingly.

"Good girl, now, I'll have a list for you later but I'm going to list off the rules for you now so you can start to put them to memory. Do you understand?" He said looking at her seriously.

She took a deep breath, taking a drink of her shake, and licking her lips before she answered.

"Yes Sir," she said and he went to pull out his phone.

"You carry them with you?" She asked jokingly and he laughed.

"No, I have an email from my father of the contract. He’s already sent it off to my attorney to get it documented, and processed so it's legally bonded. Then started to put it with the file cases. I just happened to check to see that it was already done, and I can go over things with you."

She was taken aback by how quickly everything had happened from just two days before.

"Wow your dad is efficient!" She joked making him laugh.

"Yes he is! Now, I have five rules, only five. I'm not excessive. So these are the five rules, and I want you to pay full close attention as I tell them to you.

  1. Eating - Three square meals day. Even if you’re not with me, you will eat three times a day, seven days a week.
  2. Honesty - If you don't like or enjoy something that we do after one time you will tell me. If you’re feeling stress, or uncomfortable you will inform me.
  3. Grooming - You will be shaved or waxed at all times, and dressed appropriately. This will be for work and at any event we go too together.
  4. Manners - You will address me as "Sir" at all times unless we are in public or in a casual moment together.
  5. Willingness - You will be open to all sexual activities or actions, and to all punishments or commands that are handed to you," he said as he looked at her again after turning off his phone.



It was a lot to take in at one time but she was sure that she would be able to accomplish everything with no problem.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, but over time it'll become second nature. You've already started off well, so I have every confidence in you to perform the duties that I ask for you. Today is going to be chalked up as a learning and relaxing day. I don't expect you to address me as 'Sir' for the rest of the night, but if you do I won't say no. Again there is no pressure on you. All of these rules are fairly easy to follow, and again if you need a copy I don't mind having one made for you. Do you understand?"

She nodded again after she had taken another drink.

"Yes sir."

"Good girl," he told her.

She was curious about certain rules, and if there were ways or even days where she could bend just a little.

She was in deep thought stirring her shake with her straw as he spoke again.

"Is something the matter Lana?" He asked reaching out to take her hand on the table making her jump.

"Oh no I'm just thinking. Do I have to be on point all the time? Will we be in a real relationship? Not just work and sex? Can we ever just be Lana and Ash?" She asked curiously.

"Oh Lana. Even though I have these rules, and the contract, I still care about you very deeply. For me, and I'm sure you'll agree, it'll take time for us to get to know each other better, but Lana this is so much more then just sex. I really do care about you, and yes well have many days where it's just us, very much like today. No, I won't push the limits on the rules. You'll be learning so there's no need, but don't think I won't emit punishment if my rules aren't followed."

She bit her lip and he reached over to run his thumb across it eliciting a gasp from her mouth.

"Don't think for one second that I don't care about you. It's going to take time for me to accept being in a real relationship, but after today I'm sure you understand. Don't think that I don't care for you so very deeply, because I do, and I do really hope we can be in a relationship in time."

He left it at that and hoped she would be okay with everything he just told her.

She smiled reaching out to hold his hand.

"Ash that means so much to me and that's all I wanted to hear! I know I'll have my issues with having to break up with Matt, but I don't care. You have treated me better then he has ever treated me. I'll do my best to follow every rule, and I'll take whatever punishment comes my way. I'll be strong for you, but never try to be better then you. I love you Ashley Black," she whispered softly.

He was taken aback by her confession and he closed his eyes wondering how he could have fallen so hard so fast.

"Ash? Ash? I'm sorry I know that this is sudden but I just feel such a connection with you and..."

"Lana."

She stopped looking up at him.

"Lana, if I wasn't so hungry right now, even though I'm hungry for what's in front of me, I would take you back home right now, and thoroughly fuck you until you are begging for more."

Her eyes grew wide, and a blush painted her cheeks as she went to bite her lip again.

"Why? Why would you do all of that?"

"Why? I would do all of these things because I love you too Ms. Lana Raine, I've never felt so completed, and so compelled to be with a woman my whole life, but now that I'm here, I want you to always be by my side, and never let go," he smiled, feeling warmer then he's ever had before.

He's never felt this way about another woman, except once, but he would take it slow, and get to know her better, he hoped that someday it would turn into more.

She swallowed biting her lip in a smile, and went to move closer to kiss him, but just as she was Karen came back with a tray of food.

"Well you two seem to having fun! I hope you don't mind but I think you both should eat then head on home. Love is a wonderful thing and sharing it is so special," she smiled as she set their plates on the table.

They both smiled to her, "Thank you Karen you’re very sweet."

Ash smiled as she walked away leaving them to eat their dinner.

As soon as Karen left Lana and Ash both burst into a fit of laughter at what just happened, but overall they’ve truly have never felt this happy in a long time.

"I think we may have to do what she says. I'm not sure how long I can wait before I'm taking you somewhere out back, and fucking you in the alley way," Ash said as he went to take a bite into his burger, his eyes never leaving her once.

She bit her lip feeling the same way.

"I think we should hurry too."

"But not too fast. I don't want you getting sick," he said in a rush, and she slowed down instantly, but not without giggling softly to herself.

He shook his head smiling too before going back to eat his food.

When they were finished he paid for the bill, even though she insisted after him buying the helmet for her, but he said no. She complied and he paid for the meal. They were quickly dashing out of the restaurant to put their helmets back on, and she straddled up behind him holding on tight, as he sped out of the parking lot heading straight back to her place. In his mind this would be where he planned to make her fully his.

 

* * *

 

 

They were driving down the quiet San Francisco night streets, both over the moon by everything that had just happened.

She was holding him tightly, laying her head on his back, as he drove making him smile as he felt the love she had for him at that moment.

 _God I can't believe this amazing woman loves me,_ he thought as they started down to turn off for her street.

They pulled into her lot, parking in the free space that was next to her car, he then shut off the bike, then felt her get off. He got off as well, helping her take off her helmet, and then his own, then made their way back up to her place.

She unlocked the door, coming into the dark hallway as they set their helmets on the table where she put her keys, and he followed her into the living room. He watched her take off her jacket, and then set it on the back of her sofa.

He moved closer pulling off his jacket as well as he moved behind her, moving his hands to her hips, holding her close to his cock that was pushing against the front of his jeans.

She groaned leaning her head back as she bit her lip, sighing as his hand moved to her jeans opening them up, and slipping them into her tiny panties, all the while his other hand moved underneath her shirt to grope at her breasts.

He moved to start to nibble and suck along her neck, as his hand started to do circles over her clit making her groan against him, as he felt her start to get wet underneath his fingertips. While at her breast, he was rubbing provocatively over her lacy bra, feeling her nipples get hard at the touch, as he started to grope her through the material. He did this until he couldn't take it anymore, and moved back so he could start taking off her clothes.

"Arms up."

She lifted them as he commanded, he then moved his hands along her body until he was at the edge of the shirt, and he pulled it up, and toss it onto the sofa in front of them.

She was panting licking her lips as she set her arms back down to lay on the sofa, and she let him move the straps of her bra off her shoulders, so he could kiss along her shoulders. He moved from one shoulder to the other moving her ponytail to the front so he could move up her neck sucking, and nibbling on her ear. While he was kissing along her neck he had moved to sooth his fingertips over her ribs, feeling the goosebumps forming from how he touched over her skin.

Every touch made her arch and move against him.

He moved his hand gently behind her back, skimming his fingers against her skin, making her groan in the process. He moved his hands until they went to unhook her bra off, and he slowly slipped it off until he let it fall to the floor. This left her half naked from the top up.

He smiled still kissing at her shoulder and along neck, moving his hands up and down her spine making her shiver as he moved to her hips, moving forward to skim over the edge of her jeans until he was at the button and zipper.

He slowly pulled them open moving to the back of her neck to kiss gently down her spine as he pulled her jeans down to her feet. He helped slip off her boots, then pulled off her socks, and jeans. He moved back up moving his hands over her skin as he nibbled and kissed at her skin.

She sighed and moaned the whole time as he touched over her highly sensitive skin, arching and wanting more of his touch. She was left in nothing except her lacy panties, and already he could smell her arousal. The feeling mutual as he felt the aching in his jeans as he would push, or brush up against her skin, and she would moan from the hard bulge that pushed against her ass. She would whine and push harder back against him as if asking in a silent plea for more.

He groaned as she ground herself up against his hard-on and he was having a difficult time focusing while she did this to him.

"I think it's time we move this into the bedroom. I have some plans for you that I'm sure you'll enjoy," he whispered darkly into her ear making her sigh as he spoke.

"Yes please!"

"Please what?"

She smirked, enjoying now that she would be his.

"Yes please sir, take me into the bedroom please," she begged quietly and he smiled against her neck.

"Good girl."

He kissed and nipped along her neck until he finally backed away from her, causing her to whimper from the loss as he did.

He pulled off his top tossing it on the sofa, kicking off his boots leaving him barefoot, and topless.

He moved closer running his hand down her arm, and down to her hand taking it gently in his as he pulled her along to her bedroom. She watched him as he pulled her into the room, but he stopped in the middle before the bed, making her move in front of him.

She licked her lips feeling him let go of her hand and then go to close the bedroom door, making her jump from the noise. He turned back to her mostly naked form, then moved slowly back over to her, and moved close to her ear.

"Get on the bed on all fours. Face the headboard and spread your legs. Not too wide until I tell you too. Do it now," he said in a deep husky tone into her ear.

She shook all over as he whispered darkly, full of lust, and heat as she licked her lips.

"Yes sir."

She turned and went to the bed.

She crawled up the bed giving him a little show in the process, pushing her ass out, as she moved onto all fours. She spread her legs out, but didn't spread them too far like he asked, and tried to breath as she tried to figure out what he had in mind.

He smiled watching her and laughing a little by her show of enthusiasm

"I'll teach that ass a lesson," he smiled as he moved closer running his hands over her hips.

She sighed biting her lip, then gasped when he took his hand away for a split second, and then landed a hard smack to her backside.

She gasped at the first hard smack on her ass, but she smirked, and bit her lip, actually really enjoying the sensation.

She's never been spanked ever before, so this moment was very arousing for her as he lifted his hand again, and spanked her hard again over her ass.

She felt herself getting wet, she had told him that she liked the pain, and he took that by heart. She loved the feeling coursing through her and straight through her core. The stinging pain turned into a spine tingling numbness that made her wetter and wetter with each hard smack he gave to her ass.

She was smiling and panting licking her lips as her body jerked forward as he landed a smack to each cheek.

He had a big grin on his face licking his lips as well as his body glistened with perspiration and his hard on pushed at his zipper.

"I love giving spankings to bad little girls," he growled giving one last hard smack to the wet spot that had formed on her panties.

She gasped again feeling him hit her in a very sensitive spot, her body was warm, and shaking all over.

Wow! She thought then started to shiver when her panties were more of less ripped off her body.

"I'll buy you knew ones," he stated before finally going to his jeans and unzipping them.

He groaned as he slid his jeans down finally releasing his very hard cock. He stroked it as he came up onto the bed behind her, and moved his hands up over her body, stroking down her back until he was kneading her taunt ass again. He moved up so he could kiss at the back of her neck, trailing down her back making her gasp, and arch against him as he made his way down until he was right by her ass. He then did something that made her see stars, he then bit one of her firm globes making her cry out from the suddenness of his bite.

"Oh Sir," she gasped biting her lip, and gripping the covers tight of her bed.

He smiled pushing her legs wider making her gasp again from not only the chill of the air, but also from his teeth, and tongue working his way down her cheek. His hand was moving over her ass to push her pussy open, as he moved in licking his lips as he finally came into contact with her pussy.

He couldn't get enough of her cries of pleasure as he started to lick and suck on her pussy, paying special attention to her clitoris making her gasp, and push back against him every time he did.

"Oh Sir! Yes! Yes, yes there! Fuck!" She cried out as she felt herself getting incredibly close to exploding into his mouth.

He smiled as he moved his tongue over her licking, and sucking as he wrapped his arms around her legs, and then practically shoved his face into her pussy.

He was going and going until he pulled away, coming to his knees on the bed behind making her, making her gasp loudly as he pulled her  backwards, and down onto his cock making her sit on his lap as his pushed deep inside of her.

"Ah oh god yes sir! Oh this is so good," she gasped as he impaled her onto his girth, and after she finally adjusted to him he started to move her up and down.

He pushed her forward and back until she was doing it herself at the pace he wanted, taking him deep inside of her each and every time.

He thought his mind was going to explode.

He's never been more aroused before and here he felt this incredible woman working him up to an explosive orgasm that he's been dying to have inside of her all night.

He had her bend her knees sitting her completely on his cock, and his hands were on her breasts groping at them while she bounced on top of him.

She moved her hands around his neck, holding his back as she continued to move.

"Ah oh fuck!" She gasped feeling how his cock moved inside of her body at this new angle.

He was feeling the same effect of her bouncing so efficiently on his very hard erect cock, and he was controlling her movements the whole time until she started to feel her pussy begin to tighten, and clench around him. When this happened her movements became more erratic.

"Yes! Please let come sir! Oh god please!"

He heard her beg for him to allow her to come, and he was willing to let her because he felt like he was about to burst as well.

"That's it...come for me! Come hard on my cock!"

Her body shivered, tightening up instantly at his words, and she came hard with a loud moan, sitting herself down completely onto his cock, grinding herself against him until she finally settled again, and feeling like she was on cloud nine.

While she was in the state of eutrophic bliss, he growled close to her ear making her shutter all over, "Now it's my turn."

He pushed her back onto her hands again in front of her, while he went back to his knees behind her, pushing her forward more until her head was lying on her arms, and her ass was up in the air.

He quickly pushed his hard cock back into her body, and once he had a tight grip on her hips, he started to pound away into her hard and fast making her cry out as he took her roughly over and over again.

"Ah! Oh god! Fuck," she cried out as be hammered into her.

He pushed her body into the bed, spanking her ass as he finally felt himself completely go over the edge.

"Ah fuck!" He shouted as he exploded hard, and deep inside of her.

He fell over her body holding his hips hard against her, still deep inside of her, as he tried to breathe again. He continued to give slow thrust in and out of her as he began to settle down, and finally still completely inside of her.

He was panting, holding her body up while he kissed the back of her neck.

She hissed as he moved, pulling out of her completely. He leaned down after seeing the glorious sight and began to lick her clean. He licked every last bit up with his tongue making her gasped, and sigh as he got as much of the both of them up off her skin.

She was covered in both sweat and fluids, but she felt like she was floating on high right now by how thoroughly satisfied she was by the hard fucking that she had just received.

He continued to lightly slap her ass as he licked and cleaned her up as best as he could, before coming back up, and turning her over. When he got his first look at her she heavily breathing but, with a very happy smile on her face. He chuckled a bit at the sight, leaning down to kiss her sweetly, before finally moving away.

She smiled, biting her lip as she watched him push his jeans off completely, then walk to the bathroom to get a cloth.

He wet the cloth, cleaning himself off gently, then rinsed it, and came back to her. He kneeled on the bed cleaning her slowly and gently over her body before tossing the cloth in the hamper, and coming to wrap her up in his arms along with her softly covers.

She sighed feeling very content and happy in his strong arms, as she snuggled up to him while he looked down to kiss her sweetly again.

"Thank you."

He looked at her confusion.

"For what?"

She smiled biting her lip again.

"Lana."

"Sorry I'm just so happy, thank you for making me feel safe."

He gave his signature small smile but she knew that it meant so much more.

"Baby, I'll always keep you safe no matter what. I've never felt this way about any woman before in my life."

"Except once..."

"Yes once but, you're so special to me. I have the strongest urge to keep you safe and cared for, and I promise you I'll do that for you for as long as I can. I love you."

She smiled wide leaning up to kiss him deeply again before moving back to lay against his chest.

"I love you too. Oh god so much."

He hugged her tight against him as she snuggled up as the long day came to a close, and she couldn't believe how loved she felt. How lucky she was to have met this man, but all the while she was trying to figure out what she was going to do with her boyfriend and how to break it off.

He looked at her seeing her in some deep space of mind and went to left her chin up making her jump.

"Hey, where did you go baby?" He asked sweetly.

She smiled, "Oh I was just in my head thinking of how I'm breaking up with Matt."

"Lana, don't think about that now. Not until you have too. Say, we have one more day off, so how about we go shopping? I'll by you whatever you like. You can find stuff for work and maybe a new apartment in my building? What do you think?" He smiled, feeling overly excited.

 _How is he this sweet?!_ She thought before smiling down at him.

"God I can't ask you to do that. I can do all of that myself, I'll just need help with the apartment, but I can do it."

"Baby, Lana, I want to do this for you. Let me help you. I'm not saying go out and buy a whole closet full of stuff, just stuff for work, and then we can look at a couple of the apartments close to mine. Just to look and see if you like it. What do you say?"

She bit lip and looked back up.

"Okay, okay that's fine but I'll do the other stuff myself. And it would be nice to start trying to find a new place to stay."

"Yes see! And it doesn't have to be any of the bigger ones, it can be a smaller one just for you. It's close by, and you can of course come see me at any time."

She smiled going back up to kiss him again.

"Hmm I like it. I'm so excited! I haven't gone shopping in so long!"

He chuckled a bit while he stroke her back.

"Well, hopefully I can help you relax and enjoy our day out tomorrow. So, if we're doing that then we need to get some sleep. It'll be quite a drive back to L.A. tomorrow."

She smiled before snuggling up close to him, "It'll be worth it."

He held her tight against him before they finally started to relax, and they both fell asleep.

And the upside...no nightmares.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

"Oh Sir yes please Sir!" She gasped in her mind as she wondered.

She was dreaming of that room back at his weekend house, thinking of the things that could go on between them in it, and the possibility of how much she would enjoy it all.

She was sleeping happily, and then finding herself waking up to a still sleeping Ash.

It was sunny outside.

She could tell it was about 8:30 in the morning, and her body did not want to stay in bed, so she slipped out finding some shorts and a hoodie as she made her way to the kitchen. S

She found her clothes on the way picking them up, and then taking them back to her room where she also found her ripped panties as well.

She laughed at the sight.

 _Well, I'll get new ones today I guess,_ she thought as she tossed them away, then put her clothes in the hamper, before getting her phone.

Oh, him. Nope, she thought as she deleted his missed call, then put on some music as she started to make them breakfast.

He woke up smelling something delicious drifting through his senses, and he reached over to try to find the woman he wanted but found it empty. He smiled thinking that she must be the one cooking, so he started to get up looking for something to put on. He grabbed his jeans from the night before, his t-shirt throwing them on, and then made his way out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

What he found put a comical smile on his face at the sight of Lana dancing around in the kitchen, with a spatula in hand, and acting like it was a microphone. She was singing out loud as she moved about cooking, and he crept up quietly, taking a seat on the stool by the small island to watch her as she danced and sung out loud.

"Love got me lookin so crazy right now! Your touch got me lookin so crazy right now! Your kiss got me lookin so crazy right now! Got me lookin so crazy in love! Got me lookin so crazy, my baby. I'm not myself lately. I'm foolish. I don't do this..."

"Bravo! Bravo Beyoncé!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, biting her lip, and blushing as she put the spatula down on the counter. She turned to face him, he winked at her with a big grin on his face.

"Sorry, you weren't supposed to see that," she said in a whisper as she walked over to give him a morning kiss.

"I wasn't? Well I think I should, I was thoroughly entertained. You're a very good singer," he smiled as she leaned in for a kiss.

When she was suspecting it, he grabbed her quickly making squeal with surprise as he brought her close in between his legs.

She giggled before leaning down to kiss him, smiling into the kiss as he grabbed her ass.

"No, no naughty mister. We have things to do today, but I'm sure later on we can play."

She winked down at him and he smiled wickedly as he moved to kiss her again before finally letting her go.

"Oh trust me, I have plans for later. You'll have to bring a bag with you because you'll be staying with me so you can come to work with me the following day."

"But Ash, how am I suppose to get back?"

"Oh, I've already called someone to come and pick it up later to bring over to the apartment so you can drive back home if you need too."

She laughed and shook her head.

"God how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Just being able to snap your fingers and make things happen."

She had her back turned, fixing up the rest of their breakfast as he replied, "I don't always but concerning this, it's not that difficult. I wouldn't have been able to do a lot of this without my father. He's the one that owns the company not me. I'm just his son that happen to be successful with the books I put out. People have respected me over the years just because I had worked with my father for the longest time, but then I wanted to put my books out, and he helped. We never excepted them to be as successful as they are now, but I believe if you're passionate about something then go for it, because it could slip right through your fingers, and never see it again."

She sighed quietly as she stirred the eggs up mulling over what he had just said. She understood the feeling about being passionate about something, but she didn't really get a choice. It was taken from her but now she's going to fight to have it back.

She took a deep breath smiling to herself.

_That's why I need a man like him that knows what to say and how to do things. He gets what he wants, or he takes it! That's what I need to be._

She smiled as she dished out the eggs, then put toast, and bacon on each plate.

He smiled at her as she walked over to the island, and put each plate down, then went to pour them both a coffee.

"Thank you Lana"

"Your welcome sir," she winked as she set both drinks down and sat down next to him as they started to eat.

They teased and laughed all the way through breakfast.

She was feeling more relaxed and comfortable more so then she's ever felt in years. Once they was done he came around with her in all his handsome beauty, to help clean up from breakfast.

He helped her rinse and put everything in the dishwasher as she watched him put everything in the right order, and she started to laugh at him.

He looked over looking beyond confused, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just funny that you’re so domestic," she smiled moving to kiss his cheek, then put her towel down on the counter.

He laughed at her as he finished then turned to face her, moving slowly to her, and taking her in his arms. He kissed her slowly breathing in her morning scent.

"It's not the only thing I'm "Dom" of," he growled, giving her a kiss as she bit her lip from his words.

She laughed into the kiss as he bent her back, and then moved to kiss down her neck until he brought her back up again. He went to kiss her forehead sweetly before tugging her hand along back towards the bedroom. Once they were back into the bedroom she suggested that they shower first, then get dressed, and ready, before they left again. He agreed as they headed into the bathroom.

"Lana."

"Yes?"

"Do you really think I don't do anything else other then work, and…"

"Being my Dom?"

He nodded.

"Yes."

She smiled and came up so he could wrap his arms around her waist, as she looked up at him.

"Yes, I knew, it's just, everything I've seen you do, and have is so above, and beyond anything I've ever seen before. So what happened in the kitchen was just a little surprising for me, but I know you're more then just a pretty picture, and I love that about you. Actually I love every aspect of you! It's just nice you know. I don't…"

She trailed off and he cupped her face as she had looked down again to look back up at him.

"Baby, you won't have to feel that way any more I promise. I love you so much and you're right. I know the picture that I put on is the handsome, rich, creative author that can do just about anything, but I know you know. I have flaws. I have weaknesses, and yes I do actually have a normal life outside of work and sex!"

She giggled a little smiling up at him.

"But, what I'm trying to say is. Don't think that just because I have a high lifestyle that I can't have normalcy in it as well. As you probably have figured out I love to write. Writing has always been an outlet for me to escape or express things that I know I can't tell anyone else. I have other things I write other than the books, and hopefully I'll be able to let you see them at some point."

She shook her head while she bit her lip and then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing just, I love you so much. You're amazing."

He licked his lips and actually had a slight blush to his cheeks from the sweet compliment, but then played it off just for her.

"Oh well you know, I am pretty perfect."

She laughed as they kissed again before going to strip, and climb into the shower to have a quick rinse off.

She slipped on a shower cap as Ash put on the water, and they started to clean off then turned off the water, moving to get out. They dried off, wrapped up in clean towels, and then went to her bedroom. She went to her closet pulling out a black sundress and heeled sandals. She put everything on her bed then went to her dresser pulling some panties, then went to the bathroom to take down her hair, and put on some make up.

He watched her as he went to his things and saw they weren't that clean.

"Lana, do you mind if I take some of Matt’s clothes? Mine are, um, covered in come. I'll buy some while we're out so I can return these so he doesn't know," he joked as he came to stand by the bathroom door to watch her.

"Really, you're okay with that?"

He chuckled, "Let's get real. I'm not exactly thrilled, but I can't go out wearing these, so I have no choice."

She giggled but also looked down to see that his jeans were indeed dirty in the front with the white stains from their dried fluids. She bit her lip and looked back up at him, who was smirking proudly the whole time.

He chuckled, "So is that a yes?"

She giggled as she finished up in the bathroom. Clad only in a pair of panties but looking hot as hell.

"I guess you can. He won't miss them, trust me."

He smile moving over to her and skimming his fingers over her skin.

She hissed biting her lip and closing her eyes as he touched her.

He leaned close to her shoulder kissing at her neck as he held her hips.

"Thank you baby and stop that."

He smiled kissing her neck, making her let out a breath, almost melting from his words, and touch.

He moved away walking back to the bedroom and started to take off his jeans as she watched him slip them off. He then walked to Matt’s side of the closet, and found a nice black suite inside.

"He won't mind?"

He smiled standing naked and holding the suite up for her to see.

She looked over just as she was finishing up her hair to see him holding up one of Matt's nice black suits, and completely naked.

"So which one do I get to pick?" She winked and He chuckled.

"Just the one I'm afraid. What do you think?"

She bit her lip coming over to him to brush a hand over his arm.

"I think you'll fill it out much more nicely then Matt ever did. He won't mind at all. Take it. I don't think I've seen him wear a suit in months."

He smirked and leaned down to kiss her as she walked by to go over to the bed.

"Well perfect. It's actually very nice, but it also doesn't look like he's ever worn it."

She sighed, "He hasn't. I bought it for him as a gift and he never wore it."

He hung up the suit for a moment to come back over to her and hug her from behind. She sighed from the skin to skin contact, but it felt nice, and comforting then anything sexual.

"Baby, then I'll make sure to fill it out nice just for you. This suit won't go to waste."

She smiled holding his hands against her body for a moment longer, as he kissed her neck, and then he pulled away to go change.

"Thank you."

He turned before walking into the bathroom curious by what she said.

"What for?"

"For being so kind. Thank you for taking care of me."

He smiled and finally started back into the bathroom, "Baby, like I said before, I'll always be here to take care of you the best way I can."

She felt warm all over as she finally started to slip her dress on, and all the while Ash was changing in her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend's suit.

He had stolen a pair of black briefs too along with the suite, and surprisingly everything fit him like a glove. He opened the neck of the shirt, taking the red tie that came with it, and folding it up as a pocket square, then he smiled at himself in the mirror.

 _She has very good taste,_ he smiled as she found some Cologne in the cabinet, and sprayed some over his body, then ran his fingers thorough his hair making it slick back.

 _I'll shave at home later,_ he thought as he came out of the bathroom to find her packing a bag for the next two days.

He smiled at her as she looked up as well with a big smile.

"I'm all ready to go! Oh, I also took out a pair of his shoes for you to wear. He's a size ten, and I think they'll fit you perfectly," she said as she finished up closing the bag, and came to give him a hug.

He hugged her back and then moved his hands to her hips, holding her close against him.

"Hm it seems me and Matt actually have something in common. We have the same size, but the difference is not everything is the same size, but I’m sure already know that. Upside, I get to keep it all."

She laughed putting head against his chest.

She finally looked back up at him, smiling, then going on her toes, despite the heels, to go and kiss him sweetly.

"Yes baby it's all yours."

He chuckled leaning down to kiss her again before moving back so he could go over to put the shoes on. They were brand new and it was a pity because they were very nice.

 _Defiantly knows how to shop,_ he thought as she moved to make sure everything was cleaned up.

Once he was finished, he came over to help pick up the bags while she got her purse, and after another kiss they headed out the door for the long drive back to L.A.

He had his driver come and pick up his bike so they could drive her car down back to his place. They stopped by his building giving her bag to his cleaning lady so she could take it to his room.

"Now let's take this beautiful woman shopping," he smiled as he started off down Rodeo Drive to go shopping.

She smiled all the while feeling free and happier then she's had in a long time.

They drove down in the bright sun with their windows down as they sang terribly to the songs on the radio. She's never laughed so hard in her life and he felt the same.

He's never felt so relaxed around another woman before, and he felt like he could be himself around her without being judge, or having to be the perfect man that everyone always saw him to be.

"No, no! Seriously! I was so cocky I thought, yeah I can tame this horse. So I jumped up on her back, and she bucked me off so fast and I happened to land right into a huge mud puddle! My dad was laughing so hard he couldn't come to help me! Maria had to come over to help me out because I got stuck! To say the least I never tried to do something like that again."

She was in tears as he brought the car up to the shopping strip parking the car as they tried to calm themselves down.

"Oh god Ash that's so funny! I'm glad you’re alright, but yes please don't do anything like that again, stick to bikes from now on!"

She smiled as he looked over to kiss her forehead.

"Anything you say Ms. Raine. Now let's get shopping. I think a stop at Versace is in order," he smiled moving to get out of the car to help her out.

She was in shock smiling wide as he took her hand, and helped her out.

"Come now my lady," he joked making her giggle as he held her hand tightly, and they walked to the front door of the store.

They were helped out immediately, then they were suggested different clothes to try, and to look at. She got a couple of nice professional outfits along with a dress that he insisted that he get for her to wear.

It was a slinky sexy black dress and she bit her lip thinking of when she would get to wear it. They checked out and went to the next shop. She bit her lip even harder as they walked into a lingerie shop that had her blushing like crazy.

He gestured her in.

"After you," he smiled as she nodded, and walked inside as a very pretty woman came to help them.

“Welcome. My name it's Mary. What can I help you with today?"

"Hello Mary, this is my very good friend Lana, she would like to see your bras, panties, and stockings. All in black please, she looks best in that color," he smiled moving his hand over her back.

"Well, I'll make sure to find everything your "special" friend would like. Would you please both follow me?"

"Thank you Mary. After you?" Ash smiled as the woman turned so they would follow her. He looked at Lana who was biting her lip in a smile.

He groaned moving down to her ass and slapping it gently making her stop biting her lip, but instead of a gasp, she just giggled instead.

"What have I told you?" He winked moving his hand to take hers and follow Mary.

They went towards the back, once there Mary showed them some sexy lingerie, which included some bras, panties, and stockings to match.

"We have some new silk lingerie pieces here that have a stocking set as well."

Ash came up to touch the material in such a way that had Lana swallowing hard, and trying to stay calm as he stroked the pieces.

"We'll take this set, but my very special friend here is looking for something sexier I think, something fun but revealing as well?"

Lana thought she was going to die.

Ash was picking out lingerie and panties for his own entertainment, but in a way she knew she'd feel completely sexy in them instead of the old boring stuff.

Mary just smiled knowingly but she was very good at this so she moved them to some other sets.

"Personally, if I could pick something to, impress my husband, which is often, I'd choose this. It's a corset, with a bra set that as clasps in the front to unclip for more fun as you wanted. And here in the panties, there is a lining along the slit that opens up for easier access. This also comes with sexy clips that attach to these lacy stockings."

Lana was bright red as Ash traced his fingers along the edges of the panties revealing the opening along the spilt.

"I think this is exactly what she needs, but I think she'll also get some lacy, and silk panties, along with bras as well as the stockings."

"Of course! Let me show you some of the classic collections, but I'll make sure to have your two set pieces taken to the front when you're ready to check out."

"Thank you very much Mary."

She smiled proudly and moved them to look at their "classic collection" which was just as sexy as the lingerie.

Lana bit her lip again thinking of all the possibilities.

She jumped slightly when she felt a warm hand along her lower back, and she looked to see a very happy Ash Black giving her wicked smile.

She licked her lips smiling at him as he moved a hand to her chin, and leaned down to kiss her gently. Mary had turned to show them something else, but only smiled when she saw them kissing.

Then after they pulled apart, Ash back to Mary.

"Mary, thank you so much. Everything is perfect. I think we have everything that we need. Thank you again."

"Oh Mr. Black you’re both welcome. I'll take this all up for you, and we can check you out,"

Mary said with a smile as she picked up the other things, and started walking back to the counter.

Lana licked her lips again as Ash led her back to the front of the store, and they met Mary to cash out.

   He pulled out his card, paying for all the new sexy things, "Thank you so much again Mary. We are both very happy."

He smiled holding Lana closer.

"You’re both welcome. Please come shop with us again," she smiled as she handed them their bags, and waved them off.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

Lana felt guilty for him buying all of her sexy clothes, lingerie, panties, and pretty much everything today, but at the same time she loved being pampered. Hey, she was still a woman who loved to shop, and if a man was willing to let her shop she wasn't going to say no, but she did feel very grateful.

"Ash, thank you so much. You really didn't have to get all of this stuff for me."

"Baby I did. I love your style, but frankly I wanted to get some new clothes that would be suitable for work and for, well for us to have some fun."

He gave her a wink and she blushed going to lick her lips before they moved on.

She got some new heels, flats, and he got a couple of new suits, ties, and shoes for him as well. Once they were finished they headed back to her little car, and placed everything in before finally climbing in, heading back off once again.

"Where are we going now?"

He smiled while he had his eyes on the road.

"We're heading back to my apartment. I told you there were a couple of apartment’s available right now, and I'd like to show you a couple of them to see if you would like them."

"Oh."

"What? Do you not want too? I understand if..."

"No!"

He paused at that giving her a confused look.

"No sorry, sorry, no I want to be closer to you, and I’d love to look at the different ones close by its just, you know, a lot to take in. I want to do this, it’s just a lot. I'm sorry I know that's confusing," she paused when she felt his hand squeeze hers while they were stopped at a light.

"Baby, its fine. Well go slow. Let's look at a couple and if it gets too much then we can take a break, then look again later. I just want to help give you some ideas of where you might want to stay. Okay?"

She nodded taking a breath, "Okay."

"Good. Just relax. Let's make this fun! Your own place to do with as you please! And I can come and crash any time I want too!"

She laughed at that, "So you'd have two apartments basically?"

He chuckled, shrugging, "Something like that. It's not like we're not going to be sleeping together 24/7, so I mean we can just switch off at the two, and if you need some space then you have your own place to do that, but trust me I'll be there to comfort you if you ever need me too."

She squeezed his hand again before he let go to drive again.

"I like that idea a lot."

He chuckled, "I do too."

They drove through the streets until it became familiar again. There they drove into the apartment complex parking lot which was just as nice as the building, and they parked close by.

"Let's get the bags out, and take them up to my place. Then I'll show you the two apartments that I think you'll love! How's that sound?" He asked before he started to get out.

She smiled as he got out then helped her out too. Then they both went to the back to pull out all their bags, and then headed inside to the elevator to head up to his penthouse. They put everything in his bedroom, then took the elevator back down two floors to where the smaller places were for rent. They were small, but they were still very nice.

"Here we are. I texted the manager, and he said that we can go through the places with my key," he smiled as he slipped his key card in.

She smiled as they walked into a super modern apartment almost like Ash's.

She walked around the apartment, there was a kitchen, and an island, much bigger then the one she had now, it opened up to where the living area was too for more space. There was a big TV, plus a sound system around it, and when she explored further she found the bedroom with a huge bathroom, a shower, and a nice bathtub, along with a fireplace in the bedroom much like his. The best part was when she went over to the big pane windows, she slid them open to reveal a big open balcony, with a small fire pit as well.

She sighed as the view opened up to the bright orange sun casting its light on everything with the city revealed all around them.

Overall the view was spectacular.

She sighed as she felt him come up behind her, hugging her from behind as they looked out together onto the city.

"What do you think? This one was my favorite. There's also a study in the next room over so you can do your work in private if you want too, plus an extra closet, and a washer/dryer set as well," he asked holding her tight against him.

She turned around to hold him with a huge smile on her face, "Oh Ash I love it! It’s perfect! I forgot about my old place. I'll be close to you, and I'll be closer for work as well! Thank you!"

She moved to her tiptoes to kiss him.

He smiled kissing her back, and pulled her up closer making her giggle.

"You’re very welcome. Now, let's go back up to my place. You can get changed into your new dress and sexy unmentionables while I make dinner. I’ll call the manager that you’re interested, and to hold the apartment for you."

It all felt like a dream.

She would have never realized how different life would be without Ash until he showed up into her life. They walked back out, and then went back up to his apartment going in so he could make up dinner.

"Now go on and get dressed. We're going to have a very nice dinner tonight, and then we'll have some fun afterwards," he winked at her, then leaned down to kiss her sweetly before smacking her ass as she turned to go up the stairs.

She gasped giving him a look.

"Dirty, dirty man," she teased and he laughed as he watched her go.

"Oh you know it! Trust me you haven't even seen dirty yet!"

He heard her laugh before seeing her disappear into the room, and his face split into a huge grin as he did a fist pump into the air. He clapped his hands together and moved to the kitchen with a huge smile on his face as he moved about trying to figure out what to eat for dinner.

 _God I love that woman so much,_ he thought.

He'd never been so happy other than when he was reading, writing, or well, fucking. So when he was able to have a relationship with a woman that actually cared about him other than his looks, and money, it was pretty spectacular.

So this made him feel over the moon with happiness.

He would gladly cook, care, and love this woman for as long as he could to keep her in his life. His father already expressed liking her as well, in more ways then just being with him, but he took it as a compliment, and made sure to keep her for as long as he could.

He went about finding ingredients, after taking of his jacket of course, and rolling up his sleeves, he set to work on making them a wonderful dinner.

She slipped into his room smiling as she saw all the bags of their clothes from the shipping trip.

 _Matt never does this for me anymore, like he ever really did,_ she thought.

She walked around, and then pulled out a pair of silk stockings along with a sexy lace bra, and matching panties. She slipped off her dress, then her old panties, and slipped on all her new things. She bit her lip as she looked in his full length mirror, then took out her new black dress he got for her today. She slipped it on then twisted up her hair so it was off her shoulders, then pinned it up, and then put on a pair of her new sky high heels she got today too.

She looked like a million dollars and felt like it too.

He was finishing up plating some steak, asparagus, and potatoes, then he started putting both dishes on his glass dining table along with some candles to set the mood. He smiled at the set up then went back to the kitchen to open up a bottle of red wine.

He had rolled down his sleeves, and put his jacket back on before going back out to set everything up. So, just as he was going back to the table to pour the wine he heard the tap-tap of heels behind him.

For the first time he felt the exhilaration of turning around to see her.

He knew she would be gorgeous like she always was, but now he knew she would be more then he could imagine. He finally turned to see her and his jaw did drop, even with his mental kick he still felt like ditching the dinner just so he could fuck her.

She was flawless in her short black dress, the back was cut open, and low to where, if he looked, he would probably be able to see the line of her silky panties. It was loose but tight as well showing off her curves very nicely, and she made it better by putting up her hair to show off her neck and shoulder which he loved so much.

The red sky high heels just added that extra sexiness to the element making him crave to have her wear them while he was fucking her. She blush slightly at the way he looked at her, ready to pounce, his eyes literally stripping her of her clothes without even touching her. The heat she felt was almost unbearable.

"You look absolutely stunning," he smiled as he walked over with one of the glasses of wine.

She bit her lip taking it from him, then smiled as he took her other hand, and kissed it gently.

"Thank you. Everything is so beautiful, and whatever you made for dinner smells delicious!" She smiled as she still held her hand gently.

He watched her take a drink and he did as well.

"Thank you Lana. I was very hungry, but I don't know what I'm hungrier for now,” he growled making her giggle, and bite her lip.

It made her smile, feeling warm all over from how he spoke to her. No one has ever made her feel like this before, and she was glad it was him. After some more playful flirting they moved into the dinning room. He helped her to her seat, then moved slowly to his keeping his eyes on her the whole time as her did.

She blushed as she watched him go to take his seat, obviously adjusting himself within his suit trousers as he sat down. She bit her lip knowing that she was the one that had that effect on him, and she was proud to say that she felt the same.

"Bon appetite my sweet girl."

She smiled as they started to eat dinner, and they started to discuss work for the next day.

"So, I'm thinking we can go over the schedule first, and then we can look at locations, then from there we can start planning each event that will take place at each spot."

"And we'll be in your office when we discuss this?"

"Um yes, of course we will. Why do you ask?"

She licked her lips before taking another drink of wine before giving her a sultry look, "Well, I was thinking of all the possibilities we could have in that office is all."

Ash had to take a deep breath.

The office was a nice place to have sex he's found, but tomorrow he really wanted to focus on the work, and then later on have sex.

"Lana, I know that you're very excited about this. Just as much as I am, and we'll have tons, I mean tons of opportunities to have sex in my office, but I make those decisions not you. Tomorrow, I'd like to get started on the planning, because the tour is going to come up before we know it, and I don't want to get behind because we're screwing all of the time."

She was shocked that he was actually saying no to sex, "Really? Nothing at all?"

"Lana please. Let's just have nice dinner, and I promise you. I'll fuck you so hard you won't need to be fucked in the office tomorrow."

To this she pouted.

She understood but she wanted to see how far he could go, and she loved to see this side of him as well. So she continued to tease him because she enjoyed it, and wanted to see him burst.

"But Sir, how am I ever going to be able to focus at all tomorrow as I sit in your office watching you tell me about are trip, and all the responsibilities? All I’ll be able to think about is you bending me over, and fucking me over your desk while I bite down on the tie that you'll shove in my mouth to keep me from screaming," she winked, then took a drink of her wine, and seductively licked her lips.

 _She's teasing. Really? Teasing. She has no idea how much trouble she's going to be in if she keeps this up,_ he thought as he took a deep breath to calm himself, and then went to take another drink.

"Lana, tomorrow we will not be there for sex. It'll be for work. I told you there will be days when I want you right then and there, but tomorrow isn't one of them. It is a delicious thought but not tomorrow. It'll be work. Now, please stop with the teasing and finish your dinner. If you want to discuss something else that's fine, but no more teasing," he said as a final as he went back to eating.

She bit her lip with a sly smile.

"Mr. Black, I'm letting you know right now that tomorrow I'm going to call you ‘Sir’ all day. I’ll do this until you’re so hard from just me following your orders, that you will have no excuse but to fuck. You'll be so turned on that you will have nothing on you mind but taking me," she said lifting her eyebrow with an evil smile.

Ash was getting even more frustrated with her. He was desperately trying to concentrate, to focus, but he was unfortunate to find that he had to move a hand down to his pants to push on his hard on.

"Lana, you are walking on thin ice right now. I suggest you stop this and **THINK** about who you’re talking too," he said firmly.

"Oh I know, I know. I'm just telling you what's going to be happening tomorrow is all. Nothing more, nothing less."

He slapped his hand down on the table making her jump as he did.

"Lana!"

Her eyes grew wide at the shout.

 _Shit! Maybe I shouldn't have pushed so far,_ she thought as she saw him try to physically calm himself down.

"Lana, I told you to stop but you didn't. You just had to keep pushing. I asked politely not to tease any more, and the matter of the subject was done, but you wouldn't listen."

He grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth before going to stand coming over to her.

"Up."

She was confused and her heart was racing a million miles per hour.

"Lana I said get up. If you're going to tease and be a bad girl, then bad girls get punishment."

She nodded and went to stand up after placing her napkin on the table.

He grabbed her hand tugging her along after him, not hard but not soft either.

He was pissed, and now she was regretting teasing him to begin with.

He walked them up stairs until they were standing outside of another set of doors besides the bedroom, and reached above the door to grab a key. After unlocking the door the light automatically came on, and she got her first dose of his, apparently, second D.P. Otherwise known as his Dungeon of Pleasure.

"In," he said firmly.

"Yes Sir," she said as she looked down to the ground, and walked into the room.

He watched her walk in and he followed closing the door behind him, until it clicked shut, then pulled another set of doors closed. She looked around the room, it was much different then his San Diego D.P., this one was very modern.

It had grey floors and cage ceilings. The walls were black and filled with hanging toys, there was a leather bed on the wall in front of her, and plenty of other tortuous devices.

He walked past her standing in front of her, and looking at her with a burning heat.

"Take off the dress. Now," he said and she nodded as she pulled the zipper of the dress down letting it fall to her feet.

He groaned seeing her standing only in her red heels, silk stockings, lacy bra, and panties. He watched her step out and he picked up the dress, setting it on a chair next to the door. He moved closer to her again making her bite her lip and shake as he did.

"Turn around," he said and she did looking at the door.

He moved his hands to her back unhooking her bra, letting it fall to the floor just like her dress, before he moved to her hips this time taking her panties, and pulled them down slowly as he moved to down with them. He then let go to help her step out, then picked both up putting them with her dress. He walked to the closest wall and he took a piece of soft black rope, then walked back over to her.

"Turn around," he said.

She swallowed hard, taking a deep breath, and turned to face him.

He was burning a hole into her skin as he looked at her mostly naked body.

"Keep your eyes on the ground, and give me your hands now," he said.

She looked to the ground licking her lips, then put her hands up. He started to wrap the rope around her wrist tying her hands together tightly with the soft rope, then let her hands fall in front of her.

"Now, kneel on the ground, and wait for me. Now Lana," he smiled firmly.

"Yes Sir," she said as she slowly moved down to the floor, and let her bound hand rest in her lap ready for whatever he had planned next for her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

He moved over to the chair in the corner, and started to take off his jacket, then his shirt. He took his time as he watched her breath, and look down at her bound hands in her lap. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but true to his word he had to punish her. He finally took his shirt off, laying it on the back of the chair, and then went to his shoes, sliding them underneath.

The only thing left he wore were his trousers, but he knew he'd be taking them off soon enough. He padded his way over to the drawers in the wall pulling out a black tie, and then he came back over to her kneeling down in front of her.

"Eyes forward."

She did and sighed softly at the burning heat in his eyes.

"Close your eyes."

She did and he moved to place the tie/blindfold over them.

He stood back up and then finally went to his wall of toys, looking for the right one to pick for her.

"Do you know why you're being punished?"

She didn't know if she could speak or not so he answered for her.

"When I address you, you can speak, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Answer me."

She licked her lips as she did, "Because I was being naughty."

"Yes but why?"

She sighed softly, "Because I was teasing you."

"And?"

"And I wouldn't stop."

"Right. And when I tell you to stop, I'm being serious. If I was playing I wouldn't have said anything, but I did say something, and I meant it. Now I'm going to punish you for it, but because this is your first punishment it won't be as rough as the others will be. Hopefully you'll learn this time not to tease when I say stop."

"Yes sir."

He smiled as he found the perfect toy, taking it off the wall, and then walking right back over to her.

"Now. We need to establish a safe word before we begin."

Now she was confused, "Safe word sir?"

"Yes. A safe word is a single, simple word that you can say, or call out if you're uncomfortable, or have any sort of pain that you can't handle. If you say or call out this word I'll stop immediately, and I'll make sure you're okay, then I'll take care of you any way I can. So, now we need to establish a safe word that is comfortable with you, and only one that I can approve on. Do you understand?"

He had forgotten to talk to her about this, but he figured now was a good time as any to have one in place before they began.

She was licking her lips as she tried to think of a word as he waited impatiently for her to reply.

"Lana, I'm not a patient man in this room,” he growled.

She was panting and shaking as her mind thought quickly as she could to please him.

"Black, Sir,” she whispered softly.

“Black?”

“Yes. Black, sir.”

He smiled looking at her "Black. I like it. Now, remember, if you need me to stop, say that word, and I'll be there for you, do you understand?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes Sir"

"Good Girl."

He smiled then moved to his feet to stand.

"Hold out your hands," he said and she did holding out her bound hands.

He took them in his so he could help her come back onto her feet again.

He pulled her more into the room stopping in the middle, then let go leaving her licking her lips as she waited. He walked back to the wall pulling more rope off from a hook, then walked to where she was standing, tying one end through a loop he made, then pulled down a hook that was in the cage above them.

He then twisted the rope around it, tying it off, then finally let it go.

He moved to another wall, pushing a button making the rope along with her arms start to slowly rise above her head so she could just stand loosely with the rope holding her up. He smiled licking his lips at the sight, then walked behind her, slapping his hand with a leather belt making her jump.

"Now, I'm going to hit you eight times. I’m warning you now this is going to hurt, but it has to because you’re being punished. I want you to count each strike, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir.”

He licked his lips, and then raised his hand, landing the first hard smack right to her backside making her gasp, then cry out at the first hit.

She was shocked by the hit, but he didn't swing right away so the sting of the pain started to numb, and she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"One, sir."

He lifted it again landing another strike over her again.

"Two, sir."

They continued on like this.

It was hard, and very painful like he had said, but with each one came a numbing sensation that made her body tingle all over.

 _He knows what I can handle and what I can't,_ she thought as the last hit fell, and she said eight.

He dropped the belt, and gently soothed a hand over her ass making her hiss as he did. He came around, and rubbed his thumb over her cheek, God she wished that she could see him.

She didn't realize as he stroked her cheek that she had been crying. It came away wet and she sniffled a bit, just from the shock and pain, but she felt him lean forward, kissing her cheek sweetly as she heard his voice trying to calm her.

"Sh, sh my sweet girl. You did so well. It’s all going to be okay now. You just have to know I had to punish you for getting out of line. I'm sorry for the pain, but it has to be this way for me to teach you properly."

Her breathing started to even out after a few moments of soft crying.

She wasn't upset at him at all, it was just the shock, and the newness of the pain that caught her off guard. She started to calm down with his soothing words, and his other hand caressing her skin so softly that she let a few more tears fall, just from the tenderness that his hands were making over her skin.

"Sh sh baby I've got you."

He hated having to do this part.

One thing he and his father never agreed with.

He hated causing pain for punishment instead of for pleasure.

It was the worst part of being a Dominate, but damn him if he wasn't rock hard, and was eager to take her hard just so he could find his release. But this was her first punishment, and he needed to comfort her first to make sure she was alright before they continued.

"Hey, tell me are you alright now baby?" He asked soothing thumb across her cheek.

She was now panting licking her lips as she felt the pain turn into something deeper, and more heated. She heard his soft words and felt his gentle touch, but something made her want to feel that burn again.

He watched her as she leaned into his hand, and started to bite her lip in a smile.

"Yes Sir. I want more please," she whispered making him let of a low groan, and moved in to kiss her deeply, pulling her lip with his teeth.

She gasped and groaned as he pulled her bottom lip with his teeth, and then moved back in to devour her, as she moved with him as best as she could. He trailed his hands down her body making her lean and arch against his touch even more, her body was a light with fire, and she wanted to burn in it.

He finally broke off going try to breathe as he traced his hands over the marks of his belt that he struck over her delicate skin.

"I want to give you more. So much more, but I think that's enough pain for now. Let's bring in more pleasure. I'm going to make your body crave for this each, and every time we come in here."

He went to kiss her again and she shook with need, her pussy was dripping and aching. She needed something there to ease the pressure of her sex, and she hoped that he would ease it for her.

She arched into his touch then groaned when she felt him move away from her body, and she heard the dragging sound on the floor not to far away, then the clicking of a snapping sound. He moved past her sending a shiver down her spine, then felt his hands moving down again.

He walked back taking her loose rope off of her tied hands, then helped her to walk to the left.

"Now place your hands down in front of you. Good girl. Now left one knee then the other. Good girl."

He smiled approvingly as he watched her now kneeling on a chair.

He walked around her, watching her bite her lip, and push her thighs together at a desperate attempt to feel more pleasure. He started to remove his trousers groaning as he slipped them down his body, then tossed them with his other things, and moved behind her slowly. He moved his hands to her hips pulling her so she was now bending over the chair, and gasped as he ran his nails over her hips.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

She'd never realized how much the pain could become a trigger for pleasure as his fingers dragged over her hips making her tremble all over. He moved up, pressing himself into her backside making her gasp softly as she felt the hot steel of his cock rubbing along her ass. She pushed back against him as she pushed her thighs together again to try, and relive some pressure to her aching pussy.

"Sh, sh my sweet girl. I need you to spread your legs or I'll have no choice but to spank you again, but I think now you would actually like that wouldn't you?" He asked teasing her hips again with his nails.

She bit her lip shaking her ass as he touched her then moved her leg slowly apart "Yes Sir!" She smiled then gasped as he slapped her ass with both hands making him groan and laugh as he pushed into her more.

She groaned as he kneaded her ass, and pushed up against her more. She spread her legs wider trying to get more of him as he continued to slap her ass, and push against her with his hard cock.

"Please! Please sir," she begged, not knowing what she truly wanted, but just knowing that her pussy ached to be filled, and she needed him to do it.

"Please what my sweet girl? You need to tell me otherwise I'm just going to continue to play with you."

He slapped her again making her gasp and he laughed as she did, going to do it again.

"Oh god please sir fuck me," She said in a whisper.

"What? I didn't quite get that. You're going to have to speak a little louder."

She licked her lips groaning trying to push backs against him, but he finally moved back, only his hands in contact with her hips, and she groaned at the loss of his hot steel so close to her sex.

"Oh please fuck me sir! Fuck me hard! Please!" She cried out and a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Oh my sweet girl that's all I wanted to hear."

He finally moved his hands away from her to push down his tight boxers, and groaned in relief as his cock was finally released from its confines. He went to stroke himself, getting himself ready to take her.

He bit his lip hard as he smoothed his hand over his cock. He started to shake just from his own touch, and thinking about the woman that made him this hard with his her wicked game she played. She was panting in anticipation as she heard his groans of self-pleasure.

"Sir please," she begged.

"Ah! Oh my sweet girl. I'll get to you in a moment just hold on for me," he hissed as he let go of himself, then took her hips in his hands, grasping the base of his cock, as he pushed inside of her pussy.

"Oh! Oh god sir!" She cried out as he pushed inside of her from behind.

He filled her up fully, and completely.

She felt like she might come right then and there if it wasn't for his soothing hand on her hips, trying to keep her calm as he seated himself deep inside of her.

He had to visibly take a deep breath as he felt her completely surround him in heat, and he had to hold himself back, or he would have just taken her without pause. As he calmed himself he was able to get a better grip on her hips, and after another deep breath he pulled out to the tip, then thrust hard back into her, making her gasp and groan as he did.

"Ah god," she gasped as he started to violently pull her body over his swollen cock.

It was rough, wild, unadulterated sex.

He was using her in the roughest way he could think of as his own body craved to have her explode over him like he would for her. He groped and slapped her skin pulling her over, and over as the locked down chair started to shake from their movements.

She had never felt more overcome in her whole life.

He was taking her completely body and soul, feeling like she was going to explode both physically, and emotionally.

She didn't really have anything to hold on to as he violently took her over and over again. She was so close to coming she thought she might die, and she didn't know how to tell him, but somehow she figured he knew. He could feel her start to clench and tighten around him as he pounded into her, and he gripped her tighter as they were about to reach their end.

She was shaking, toes curling in her shoes, and her breasts bouncing as little bits of her hair started to fall into her face. He was gritting his teeth as he moved her faster making their bodies slap together, and then without even a warning he slammed into her hard. He held her with all his might, held tight against his body as he shouted out at the top of his lungs as he started to explode inside of her.

"Oh! Oh god!" She cried out as she felt him start to explode inside of her.

As soon as she felt him start to come inside of her she cried out again as she came hard as well. She saw white as she clamped down tight around him as he groaned, and continued to come inside of her. They moved hard together until they both finally stilled, and he gripped her hips tight as he tried to come down again.

Her head was slumped down breathing into her chest as she felt him soften inside of her. He had sweat glistening over his brow and chest, had a smile on his face, and laughed softly as he licked his lips, then moved out of her body slowly.

She let out a sigh feeling him leave her body, and the feeling of him dripping down her pussy. He resisted the urge to lean down and lick them both up, so he pulled up his pants, and walked back around in front of her.

He moved her up putting her bounded hands around his neck, then leaned down picking her up into his arms. He took her out of the room as he kissed her open mouth slowly, then walked to the inside door opening it carefully, then went to the second set of doors to take her out of the room.

She groaned as he moved her holding her tightly as they walked to back to the bedroom. He slipped inside moving to the bed, and bending down to set her on the end of the bed, then slipped her arms from around his neck to let her fall weak to the mattress.

He moved to untie the rope from her wrist and then remove the tie from her eyes. As she looked up he smiled down at her and went to stoke her cheek.

"Hi."

She giggled softly with a small smile, "Hi."

He leaned down to kiss her sweetly before moving back again, "Baby I'll be right back. I'm going to go and make up a bath. Then I'll be right back okay?"

She nodded feeling tired but completely satisfied, "Yes sir okay."

"Good girl."

He moved away towards his bathroom and turned on the lights, then moved around to start getting the bath ready for them to relax in.

She was staring up at to the ceiling, looking to see the night sky into the skylight.

 _Wow that was unexpected and very, damn, so enjoyable,_ she thought as she laid on the bed staring up at through the skylight.

He moved to the sink splashing some water on his face, and letting a deep breath out as he laughed out loud about the events that had taken place that evening.

 _She's going to keep me on my toes that’s for sure,_ he smiled as he went back to the tub and turned off the water.

He set out a towel to wrap her in after, then went back out to the bedroom, and leaned at the door seeing a smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"Hey Baby I can't wait for my bath," she smiled.

"I'm glad. Let's get the rest of your things off and get you cleaned up."

He smiled as he moved to the end of the bed, and started to take off her heels, then rolled down her stockings. She smiled licking and biting her lip from his gentle touch, which caused him to react.

"Lana"

"Sorry," she gasped as he moved to kneel over her hips, and leaned down to bite her lip making her gasp.

"I'm going to have to keep a note pad on how many times I'm going to have to bite this lip. Record the day and the number of punishments you'll have to have," he winked as he moved off her lap, then picking her up to take her to the bathroom.

She sighed against him as he took her into the bathroom, and then once there he lowered her slowly into the bath. She hissed a bit to the heat surrounding her, and the slight burn on her ass from her punishment.

"Sh, sh, I have some lotion for the burn that you can put on tomorrow. It'll help I promise."

She smiled as she started to relax.

"Thank you," she said finally sat back relaxing and enjoyed the feeling of the bath surrounding her body.

He had put some soothing bath salts to help her skin, as the water came up to barely cover her breast. He was watching as she finally started to relax and he smiled moving over to get some of the nice body wash to help wash her off.

"Not men's soap this time?"

He smiled at her and laughed as he poured some into his hands, "Not this time, but I'll make a mental note to get some just for you next time."

She giggled as he lathered up his hands, and started to wash over her body making her sigh as he started to pamper her like she's never had before. She closed her eyes loving the feeling of his hands gently washing her.

He had taken her right arm rubbing from her shoulder down to her hand, then let it down to rise. He moved to the other washing it the same as the other and set it down too. She watched as he sat on the end of the tub with his feet in the water, then picked up her left foot and started to run his hand down into the water, then back up to her foot. He massaged her foot gently making her groan softly which made him smile. He switched feet taking her right, and doing the same as the left.

"Tell me Lana, what are you thinking? Was what we did too much for you?" He asked as he rubbed her foot gently.

She's never felt so loved in her whole life, and the fact that any man would go out of their way to pamper her like this made her feel beyond happy. She finally looked over to him as he continued to massage over her skin. She relaxed further, laying her head back, and closed her eyes as she spoke.

"It was...very, unexpected, and a bit of a shock at first, but after the initial shock it felt really good. Like, my whole body tingled from head to toe and it felt... Exhilarating. I didn't know if I would like it but I did. I don't really care for the punishment of course, but what was left behind was hot, and a numbing sensation that made me crave for you more," she said in awe and he smiled proudly at the way she accepted her role so proudly.

"What else?"

She finally looked up at him and licked her lips, "It makes me want you more. I loved it. I love being your Submissive."

She'd never thought she'd say that in her life, but she did, and she felt more alive than she had in so long. He smiled proudly at her as he put her foot back into the water, and then came over to kiss her deeply.

"I'm so proud of you. Do you know that? I'll have some things for you to study soon, but we need to focus on the work tomorrow. I'll have some things for you to read and watch while I'm teaching you later on. You did everything perfectly, but I know you're going to keep me on my toes, but I'm glad you will," he kissed her again with her warm smile lighting up her face.

"I'm proud to be your Dom, and I hope I can be everything to you as you are to me,” he said going to stroke her cheek.

She smiled feeling warm all over as he kissed her, and also from his wonderful praise he gave her. He smiled back running his thumb over her lip and down her chin.

"That lip again," he smiled as he moved to take her hand and helped her to stand.

"Come now, let's get you dried, and wrapped up in the covers," he said as he helped her step out, then pulled the drain for the tub.

He went to get his big fluffy towel and started to dry her gently, making her sigh as he moved over her body with such ease. He was on his knees moving over her legs to get them both dry, then moved closer to kiss her tattoo making her sigh, licking her lips as he looked up to wink at her. He came back up putting the towel on the drying rack, then came back over picking her up again into his arms.

She giggled as he moved back into the bedroom, and he moved a piece of her hair behind her ear as he switched off the bathroom light. He then moved back into the bedroom to lay her down on the bed. She watch him move the covers bringing them up and over her body, then kissed her forehead. He then winked at her before getting back up to start cleaning up the room.

He put the rope and tie on his dresser, then picked up the shopping bags along with her clothes from earlier today, and put everything in his closet. When he came back her eyes were starting to get heavy, and he smiled as he pulled off the borrowed boxers, then went to his dresser to pull some sleeping pants. He then walked over to the bed to lay next to her for a little bit until she fell asleep.

He went to snuggle up against her body and went to ask her a question, but as he looked over he saw her passed out, sleeping soundly, and he chuckled softly as he went to kiss her cheek sweetly.

He moved to snuggle up more against her back, then decided to take a small nap before he needed to get back up, and take care of some paperwork.

 _A small nap won’t hurt anything,_ he thought, and finally fell asleep as well.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

They drove through the rush hour traffic with relative ease the next day. They weren’t bothered or frustrated at all, too happy to be in the others company to let anything drag them down. They were able to get to the office in good time and he parked in his space that had AB marking the place.

"Wow your own place."

He chuckled as she teased him, "Hey, if you want to walk all the way up here from the back with heels on then that's fine. I won't argue with you."

"No, no, its fine. It's just impressive is all."

He laughed again, "I'm just teasing Lana. I wouldn't do that to you."

She bit her lip before remembering that he didn't like her doing that.

"Oh."

He chuckled a bit leaning over to kiss her cheek before getting out.

She got out of the car and after they grabbed their bags, they headed inside, and as soon as they came in it was of course, obvious that everyone knew him. Not only did they know him, but a lot of them thanked him for a bunch of different things.

"Hey Mr. Black!" Came from one of the guards.

"Hey Nile! How's the family?" He shook his hand and she smiled at the friendly gestured that he put out for the guard.

"Great! I just wanted to thank you for the flowers and the gift cards. I and my wife have been trying to figure out what we were going to do when the baby got here, and that really helps. Thank you."

 Ash smiled brightly, "It's not a problem. You both need to be taken cared of just as your baby girl needed. Healthy?"

"Oh yes. My wife and daughter are both resting today, and she told me I needed to go back in just for a break you know," he laughed and Ash smiled well hardily as he shook his hand again.

"If you need more time to be with your newborn and wife please take that time."

"Well thank you Mr. Black, I'll take it into consideration. Well I best be off! Lots to do you know! Have a great day Mr. Black!"

Ash waved him off with a smile, "You too!"

They started walking again back towards the elevators, but all the while she was beyond amazed by how kind he was, and how he took care of people so well.

They headed inside of the elevator as a small group of women walked out.

"Good morning Mr. Black," they all said as they walked out to let them in.

"Good morning ladies, this is Lana Raine please say hello," he smiled as he gestured Lana into the elevator.

"Good morning Ms.Raine can't wait to work with you," said one of the girls.

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to it," she said as the doors closed, and she turned to Ash who was leaning at the wall.

"Your employees are really nice. You must be a good boss?" She smiled to him.

"I try. I find that if treat people with respect and push them, you'll get the best out of them. The same with a submissive, I'll teach you to be the best you can be," he said with a wink at her.

She blushed smiling and bit her lip looking away from him.

"I understand. I look forward to learning, and working with such wonderful people. But why so much for being one author?" She asked.

"I know I’m an author Lana but I also invest in other authors, and help publish other author’s books. This company also works with other companies to help with promotional plans, and hiring more clientele. My father told me to always have my fingers in different pies so to speak. Basically, always keep yourself in different rooms. There are a lot of different parts to this company, and I’m just one part of it. I like to be able to be a part of as many as I possibly can,” he said just as the elevator doors opened to his office floor.

She smiled as they got to his floor, and the perky secretary instantly looked up, smiling at the pair.

"Good morning Mr. Black. All your paperwork and schedule is in your office ready to be made for the tour."

"Thank you Kim. I'll have some paperwork for you to send out when we're finished. Oh! Also Kim, this is Ms. Lana Raine my new PR."

She stood and went to shake her hand, "Anything you need Ms. Raine please let me know. You have a lot of work ahead of you, but Mr. Black has spoke kindly of you, and so we’re very happy to welcome you here."

"Thank you so much! I'm excited to get started, and I'll keep it in mind. Thank you."

Kim smiled and went back to her desk to go back to answering calls again, just as Ash moved her back towards his office.

Once inside she got the full view of it for the first time along with a nice table set up already with paperwork, and at the side was a little bar with glasses for water or alcohol set out for them.

"Shall we?" He gestured her over to the table as he went to his desk to grab his other paperwork out, and then moved it over to the table where she sat waiting to get started.

She smiled as he moved to the other side of the table, and sat down picking up his pen twirling it in his fingers, then picked up a folder that was in front of him. Lana watched as she took a note pad that was in front of her along with a pen.

"Ready when you are sir," she said as she waited for him.

He smiled shaking his head then opened the folder.

"Alright, the tour will start in two weeks. We have a three week trip and nine stops along the way. I need you to book hotels in all nine cities for at least a two day stay. I'll also need you to check with all the book stores that the space will be set up for, and check to make sure that all the things I requested will be there when we arrive. I'll also need you to check with all the flights to and from the different locations, and that all of the tickets are cleared to go. I need all this taken care of in the next week. Do you understand Ms.Raine?" He asked as he set down the folder, and watched her jot down all her instructions.

Once she was finished jotting everything down, her heart started to race.

 _Damn that's a lot, but I'm up for the challenge,_ she thought giving herself a boost before finally jotting the last instruction down.

"Yes sir, I completely understand."

He watched her face making sure she was telling the truth, and then smiled.

"Good. Now I'd like to go over the different spots we’ll be hosting the book signing at. I'd like to set up a table, maybe a sign-up of some kind to show where people need to go, and maybe a sign-up sheet somewhere to follow online for more information for our social pages. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes sir."

She wasn't too sure about the sign-up sheet, but if there was a way electronically they could do it, it could be much faster to get people in and out.

"Ms. Raine."

She jumped slightly focusing back on him.

"Are you alright? You didn't seem too sure about the sign-up."

"Well, if I'm being honest."

"As you should be."

"Yes, I just don't think that's the best way to get people to follow you. I think if we could just have a sign to tell them to follow your work or the company online, then it would make it much faster to get people in and out of the store more quickly," she wasn't sure if she was overstepping, but as the new PR it was her job to make everything as smooth, and clean as possible.

He smiled making a note in his other folder.

"Ms. Raine I think that’s a much better idea. I appreciate your input, and I have made a note of it. Make sure that sign says that, and to make it easy for my followers," he said smiling and winking at her.

She smiled biting her lip, and blushing at her praise, until she heard him groan, clearing his throat.

"Sorry Sir," she said in a small whisper looking down, then looked back up at him to see him smiling.

The rest of the meeting went very well. The plans for the trip, and other small events that would take place after they got back were all set up, and ready to go by the time that they were finally finished.

"Ms. Raine, I think that's all for now. I'll have my secretary set up a desk for you in here with all the things you'll need so it’ll make it easier to get started."

She smiled as she started to put all her notes into one folder, and watched as he got up from his chair to sit on the table top next to her.

"Thank you sir. I'm really looking forward to making all the plans for you this tour. I think this trip will be very successful!" She smiled as she looked up to see him smiling down at her. He watched her beaming with happiness, and he moved a hand under her chin to hold her while stroking her lip with his thumb.

"You did a great job my pet, and I believe you. I think the very same about the trip. We'll have a lot of fun, and do a lot of good networking. Now, how about I get my secretary to make us lunch reservations at are favorite place," he smiled as he watched her sigh and shake from his touch.

"Yes sir, I think that would be great."

He smiled sweetly at her, and had to refrain from kissing her while at the office, but later he would defiantly devour her completely. He got up leaving her to shake and tremble as he went over to his desk to call in Kim. She came in almost instantly as soon as he called.

"Yes Mr. Black, how can I help you?"

"I need you to make arrangements to have a desk placed in here for Ms. Raine so we can work together without having to walk back, and forth between two different rooms. Also, make reservations at The Scene for lunch for me, and Ms. Raine if you will, please."

"Yes sir, I'll have that finished for you in no time at all."

"Thank you Kim."

Kim smiled moving out, then closing the door behind her. Right after she shut the door he walked back over to a slightly trembling woman who he adored, and craved beyond belief.

He sat back on the table watching as she licked her lips, then jumped slightly when his hand was back under her chin.

"You don't need to be nervous. I can't legally do anything to you here, and not get caught by my employees, but if that wasn't the fact. I would be pounding you into the table by how fucking sexy you are right now," he groaned moving his thumb over her lips again.

She closed her eyes and groaned softly against his touch.

 _God I wish I could take her here,_ he thought as he stared at her with hunger, tracing her lip with his thumb.

He was about to bite those luscious lips when he heard a knock at the door.

"Sir, your reservations are ready for you at any time."

"Thank you Kim. We'll be leaving shortly."

He had dropped his hand as soon as she had entered, but as soon as she left he leaned down, and bit hard onto her bottom lip.

She gasped as he completely devoured her until he backed away fast leaving her breathless, and her eyes glazed over with lust.

"God you're so sexy right now, but you'll have to wait I'm afraid, but I promise later I'll take good care of you."

He kissed her again quickly before getting off the table, and extending a hand out to her to grab. She had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm herself before she actually was able to get up, then taking his hand in hers, and then let go so as to not raise suspicion.

She picked up her purse as he walked to the door and held it open for her.

"After you Ms.Raine."

He smiled with a look of hunger in his eyes as she walked passed him to walk out the door, but just as she walked past he slapped her ass making her gasp, and look up at him with shock.

He just gave her a devilish smile, winking at her as she went out into the hall. He followed her out and then walked down together towards the elevator. As they got back down to the main floor, they started heading down the main hall saying goodbye to everyone as they got to the entrance, and started to walk down the street to the restaurant.

When they got to the restaurant they were seated almost immediately in their own private booth in the back, and instantly had a waiter to help them.

"Here are your menus. My name is Tyler, please let me know if you need anything," smiled the waiter as he handed them the menus, pouring them both a glass of water.

They looked through the list of different foods, trying to figure out what to have for lunch, and by the time Tyler came back they ordered, and it was ready to go.

"I'll put that in for you both. I'll also bring you both an appetizer and some wine Mr. Black."

"Thank you Tyler, that's very kind of you."

"No Mr.Black it's completely my pleasure. My girlfriend is a very big fan of your books."

"Really? That's great. I'm very glad to hear from my fans," Ash smiled as Tyler smiled back and then went back to put in their order.

"Do you get that a lot? People talking about your books?" Lana asked.

"Yes, not everywhere I go, but it happens. I love to get feedback about my work. It lets me know that what I'm doing is right," he said taking her hand, squeezing it in his.

She smiled biting her lip, going to give him a flirty wink.

"I think that's good that you take advice for your fans. Did you ever want to do something else? I mean like another job or did you always want to be a writer?" She asked.

"I love writing. My father being a publisher, and the occasional writings was an influence on me, but I think the big thing was my mother. She would read to me to me when I was little. She loved the written word, and I loved the sound of her voice. I can still hear it whenever I’m reading my manuscripts. I know my work isn't exactly a children's book, but I still think of her when I read," he said looking as if he were on the verge of tears.

She squeezed his hand making him look at her again as she did, "She knows Ash. I don't know how, but I just have this gut feeling she knows what you're doing, and I know she's really proud of you because of that."

He smiled at this incredible woman, holding her hand in his.

"Thank you. I like to think that somewhere she's watching me, and helping me still. I think that she sent a guardian angel to help me, and love me just as she did."

Lana got confused, "Really? Who?"

He chuckled a bit, "Well you of course!"

She felt warm all over again, and somehow she wished they were back at his place still, but work was work, and they would still have their time together just like now, just not as intimate as they both would have liked.

She was about to speak up when the waiter came back with wine, and the appetizers, going to set everything down on the table.

"Here your two glasses of the house white, and are lobster fondue please enjoy," Tyler smiled as everything was set down on the table.

They both smiled at him and lifted their glasses as he walked away.

"To a great start to the day," he said smiling, making her blush.

"Thank you sir."

They both smiled as they clicked their glasses together, and then they both took a sip. They started to eat the appetizer, chatting about how amazing it was, and when it was done someone came to clear the dishes. Just as soon as it was cleaned up, and taken away, their lunch arrived. They continued to talk and eat, both enjoying the meal, and each other’s company very much.

"You look like you enjoyed that?" She joked when he patted his stomach.

"Well yes I did, it was very good. Being the man is a hard job," he joked.

She smirked shaking her head at him, "Yes I'm sure it's very difficult being a man."

He laughed at her sarcastic tone and then gave her a look, "It is very difficult, and I think if you roll your eyes at me again I might have to turn you over my knees, and give you a good spanking."

She bit her lip instantly at that, and she blushed a deep red making him groan slightly at the sight.

"Lana, with the lip again. How many times have I told you?"

She let go and blushed harder, "Sorry sir."

He chuckled and squeezed her hand, "its fine my sweet girl, you've just got to work on that. You know what it does to me seeing you bite that lip. Makes me want to bite it harder."

She was about to say something when the waiter came back with the check.

"I hope everything was to your liking?" Tyler smiled at the both of them.

Ash smiled taking out his wallet, and slipped his card inside.

"Yes everything was very delicious. Thank you so much again." He handed him the booklet back so he could cash them out.

"That is very good to hear Mr. Black. I'll be right back with this," Tyler smiled as he left the table. He came back shortly telling thanking them again, and Ash signed it off, pulling out some cash for a tip, laying it out on the table.

"Ready?" He smiled at Lana as he came to a stand, and buttoned his jacket.

She smiled as he finished and held out his hand for her to take.

"Yes Sir."

She smiled as she took it and came to a stand, walking with him back to the front of the building, saying goodbye to everyone as they left to finish the rest of their work day.

They walked back together hand in hand before finally getting back to their work building and going inside.

The rest of their work day went by fairly smoothly.

Kim had come in and told them that Lana's desk would be in, in two days which got her very excited. The only points where it got on edge was when they were nearly ready to pounce at each other at every given moment. Ash had finally given in when he couldn't take it anymore and had asked for no one to come in unless they called first, and he ate out Lana's pussy to a point where she had to bite down on her hand in order to keep quiet.

Once she had calmed down she got down on her knees, and blew Ash, and he had to do the same thing, covering his mouth so he wouldn't groan too loud as he came.

He made a mental note the night before saying that he wouldn't do anything sexual with her in his office, but unfortunately that didn't turn out as planned. Though once it was out of their systems they laughed, and kissed before cleaning themselves up, and going back to work.

They finished up the day with everything they could, starting to head out, and say goodbye as they did. As they headed down to the car she was thinking about all of the work she needed to do, and how she needed to get started right away as soon as possible.

She was thinking about everything that had to get done when he laid a hand on her lower back causing her to jump slightly, and look up at him.

"Hm, what?"

"Are you alright? You look like you're thinking about all of the world’s problems," he chuckled rubbing over her lower back.

She smiled at him as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she said as he closed the door, then went to his side.

He started the car up then started out of the parking lot to head back home.

"Now, what was up you look upset?"

"Oh it’s nothing. I just have a lot of work in front of me. I know I can do it all its just going to take me some time," she said as she looked over to him.

He moved a hand to hers holding it gently.

"Lana, I know you can do it. It may look and feel overwhelming, but once you get it all worked out it won't be that bad. A lot will be done on the road, really the rest is all simple. I have total faith in you baby," he said smiling as he moved his hand, and went back to drive again.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that."

She smiled at him but she still felt on edge, and she needed to get started so she would feel better. She didn't want too, but she would need to go back home in order to get started. Normally, like now, she would just say no and stay, but her laptop, and all of her other stuff was back at her place. Despite not wanting to leave Ash, she was going to have too, just for a night to get everything in order, and then bring everything up to his place.

She was still quiet as they drove back, but then they finally pulled into his apartment complex, and went to park in his spot.

He was worried about her because he didn't want her to feel overwhelmed. So he started to plan on relaxing her this evening, and hopefully having another trip into the playroom in the process.

They got out walking to the elevator, heading up to the penthouse, as he tried to move over to hold her, but she shrugged him away. He looked at her surprised by her coldness, and watched a she just went to look on her phone to try and look up flight info for the trip.

He groaned, not too happy about her unwillingness to want to play with him when the elevator doors opened, and they were at his apartment.

She walked in setting her purse and phone down, then made her way past Ash as he set his briefcase down, then went over to the bar to pour them both a drink. He turned to hand her one, but he didn't find her.

 _That's weird,_ he thought as he went looking around for her. He checked the kitchen, office, and balcony.

"Where is she?" He said aloud, then went up to the bedroom. Finding nothing he started to pull out his phone when he heard some noise. He made his way back to the bathroom, and finally found her, but unfortunately packing up all her things.

"Lana? What's going on?"

She looked up sighing deeply before going back to packing.

He finally couldn't take it just as she was standing to get something he stopped her. When she tried to push him away he didn't let her this time, and turned her around to face him.

"Lana! Don't ignore me! I'm trying to help you! What's going on?!"

She finally couldn't take it and leaned against him in defeat. He just held her, completely lost, and confused.

"I'm sorry Ash, but I have to go back to my place."

He moved her back now more frustrated then before, "What?! Why? Did I do something wrong?"

She sighed again, moving a hand to rub over his chest, "No, no it's not your fault. It's just, I have so much to do, and all my stuff is back at my place, and before I finally move here I have to go there to work."

He shook his head holding her arms to stop her from moving, "No, you have perfectly good things here. You can use my computer or laptop if you need too. We can get you a new one!"

"Ash! I have a perfectly good laptop that I got before coming here. I don't need another one. Seriously, I need to go back and just have some peace to do my work. That's it."

He finally let her go, feeling panic rise up from the bottom of his stomach.

She picked up the last of her things, then started down the hall, and then headed down stairs.

He was standing there shaking his head and getting more frustrated with what just happened. He pulled off his tie and moved to the door to go after her.

She was standing by the elevator down looking for her car keys, when she saw him walk into the hall.

"Lana, why can't you just stay here? I can have someone go and pick up your stuff and then bring them back here for you," he said as he moved closer to her.

She watched him as she leaned at the wall and looked at him.

"Ashley, I appreciate that, but I have to go home. I have no more clothes, and I would like to keep the good ones for work. I have to go. I'll see you at work tomorrow," she said as she moved to kiss his cheek, then head to the open elevator.

He stood there completely frustrated as she went into the open elevator.

A part of him understood that what she said was true, and it made sense. He was proud of her for jumping into the work so well, but another part of him, the more dominate and selfish part just wanted her to stay, and be with him.

He didn't want to be alone.

"I don't want to be alone."

She stopped as soon as she heard him talk aloud.

She sighed sadly.

She felt guilty, but she had too, and she didn't want to argue with him any more.

She set her things down for a moment and came back over to him as he leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets, looking anywhere then at her. She reached up to cup his face and forced him to look at her.

"Ashley, I love you so much. I promised you, you will never have to be alone again, and you won't have too, but I have to finish this. You and I both know I can't do anything until I clean this up. I promise, I'll try to pack some stuff tomorrow to stay, but you know it's not permanent, not yet at least. Ash, please."

He finally looked at her with a deep sadness, and he finally let her in so he could hold her close.

"I love you too. Go. I'll see you tomorrow."

She was frustrated too, but she leaned up to kiss him again, and then finally went back to the elevator, picking up her bag, waiting for the elevator to come back up again.

"Are you going to finish it with Matt too?"

She cringed as he brought that up. She looked back at his frustrated and harsh look.

"Ash, you know I can't until he gets back. He'll get suspicious if I call now."

"Does it matter?! You don't love him so why aren't you just finishing this, and getting this done?!"

She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out.

She took a deep breath before moving on.

"Ash. You know I love you so much, I just can't. He'll know somethings up if I say something now. I promise you I'll finish it, but I can't just yet, but please trust me. Please Ash just let me have my peace. I love you, I'll see you tomorrow."

She felt like crying.

As soon as she got into the elevator the last thing she saw was his deep sad blue eyes, but also that hidden dark power of his dominate side starting to come out. She didn't realize how hard it would be to do that but it was.

But if she didn't get started then it would never get done, and...

"Matt. I have to figure out what to do about Matt."

She couldn't break up with him until he got back, otherwise he would know something was up. She took a deep breath to keep from crying as she packed her stuff into her car, before finally buckling in, and speeding off as fast as she could to keep from changing her mind, and staying with him.

It had to be one of the most difficult things she's ever done, but she knew once she got back to her place she would be able to breath.

Be able to think.

And be able to plan her next steps of action for both work, Ash, and Matt.

 _God why does everything have to be so complicated?_ She thought as she continued to drive down the highway.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

She got back to her apartment parking in her spot, then picked up her stuff from the passenger seat before getting out of the car. She pulled out her keys as she made her way up the iron staircase, and then unlocked the door to go inside. She took a deep breath as she walked in.

It was quiet, and all she could think about now was seeing Ash and how badly she wanted him near. She sighed setting all her stuff in her room, moving about so she could go and change into some shorts and a t-shirt. She twisted her hair up into a bun before pulling out all of her paperwork and her laptop, moving to sit on the bed, then began to start up all her work.

She made forty percent of all her phone calls, booking the plane trips to and from all the stops, then sighed when she finally got done with everything that she could do. While she had a moment to think, she laid back onto the bed, then began thinking about everything that happened earlier.

 _I should call him. No, no, I'll let him calm down and see him tomorrow,_ she thought as she closed up her laptop.

She then got up going in her closet and started pulling out boxes, that she thankfully thought to keep just in case. She started to put her things inside of the different boxes, getting ready, so she could take her things back to Ash's building.

She was halfway through her packing, and decided to go take a break.

_God I’m thirsty._

She went back to the kitchen, getting a bottle of water, and then started to move around, wanting to look at everything in the apartment.

She went over to the sofa and picked up a photo of her and Matt. She smiled looking at how happy they were, but as she looked she saw this was when they first moved into this apartment. Though her old self was smiling it didn't reach her eyes. She looked at other photos, and each of them showed the same thing. She wasn't really smiling because she was happy, she was smiling for the show.

It made her mad at how she just let this happen to herself, but then she remembered Ash. She grabbed her phone sliding it on and looked at her screen photo. They had taken a picture together with her phone when they went shopping, and he had kissed her cheek quickly making her laugh as he did.

She smiled wide this time seeing it all.

It was so clear.

She was truly happy in those photos.

She looked at Ash how he looked at her when she caught a couple of him when he wasn't looking, and she bit her lip. It was a deep love that she had never felt before. He smiled at her unlike what Matt ever did.

When they were young it was fun, but she was still hurting, and he never knew or he just didn't see. She knew it was time for her to move on, and she hoped she'd have the courage to do just that.

She leaned back closing her eyes, seriously debating on calling Ash because, dammit she needed him, but she needed to stay strong until she could clean up her mess.

She sighed going to take one last drink from her water before standing up to go back to packing, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Oh god please not Stephanie. I don't need her here right now."

She had recently got several messages from her co-worker asking about if she banged Ash. She had refused everything, but she just wouldn't stop. She sighed going to the door.

She walked to the door setting her bottle down along the way as she went to open it.

"Stephanie for god sake! I told you I wasn't talking to you about him. I'm not sleeping with him I just.....Ash!" She gasped as she opened the door to find him standing there.

He had a grin on his face as he looked at her, and she let go of the door as she moved out of the way.

"Who aren't you sleeping with? And why does this Stephanie give a fuck?" He asked as he walked in closing the door hard making her jump when it slammed.

"She's a coworker, and she thinks I'm sleeping with some famous author. That's all," she said as he moved towards her, this was when she was able to get a good look at him.

His hair was out of sorts and his cock was clearly pushing at the front of his jeans. He had started to take off his jacket leaving him only in a white t-shirt. He had a heat in his eyes as he walked to her, and she backed up until she had somehow hit the edge of her bed.

_How did we get in here?_

But her thoughts were shredded as she gasped moving back further up the bed, watching as his knees hit the edge, and he was moving to straddle her waist, while he rubbed his hard bulge onto her thigh.

He held her hand down onto the bed in place as he rubbed his nose around her face, breathing her scent in, and feeling her start to breathe faster.

"And where would she get that idea? I could have sworn that you were working for this person. I don't think you of all people would be fucking their boss, right? Only naughty little girls do that, and do you know what happens to naughty girl?" He hissed speaking over her lips, but just out of her reach.

She licked her lips, only inches away from tasting his, and she wanted him so badly.

"No what happens to naughty girls?"

He chuckled darkly, "They get punished."

She gasped as he moved away, starting to kiss along her neck, and then back up again, but never coming close to her lips. She groaned not having him kiss her directly, and he just smiled wickedly at her.

"No, no, you've been very naughty, and I think you need to be punished," he growled, whispering over her lips until he finally pulled away.

He moved just enough so he could start moving his hands over her body, and she responded trying to touch him back, but he just moved them back above her on the bed.

"Keep them there. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl."

He went back to trailing his hands over her body until he came to the edge of her top, and started to pull it up until he was binding her arms above her, while covering her eyes at the same time.

"No bra? You are a naughty girl."

He skimmed his hands over her breast, seeing her nipples harden from the slightest touch, and she hissed arching her chest out to try and get him to touch her more.

She was licking her lips gasping as she felt his hands moved to her shorts, and pulled both them and her panties off in one pull.

She hissed feeling a rush of cool air on her heated skin. He smiled setting down the rest of her clothes, then moved to pull his t-shirt off, tossing it to the full floor as well.

He watched her panting and holding onto the headboard where the top had bound her wrists, and the neck of her shirt covered her eyes. He licked his lips watching as she squeezed her legs together to get some friction, then gasped when he pulled her ankles apart.

"No, no, naughty girl don't get to do that. Keep these legs apart for me. I'll be right back," he hissed as he made his way out and back towards the kitchen.

He looked back over seeing her still keeping her legs apart, panting hard as the thought of what he had planned drove him nearly as crazy as she felt.

He smiled grabbing a cup from the cupboard he went to the freezer to fill it with ice cubes, then he walked back into the bedroom, setting the cup on her side table, then straddled over her hips again.

She groaned feeling the roughness of his jeans on her, then started to shake when she felt the touch of something cold running over her hot open mouth. He held the long cube in his lips as he ran it over mouth, watching as her tongue followed the drips that melted into her mouth. He pulled away watching her lick her cold mouth, making him smile at the sight, then went to  get another cube. He then touched her bottom lip letting it sit there until she moved her teeth to bite at the cold area.

He groaned slowly moving it over her chin, then eased it down her neck as he moved his hands to grope and squeeze her breast. He squeezed them together holding them before he started to run it over the curve of her left breast, and swirl it around her nipples.

She gasped and arched against the harsh cold touch as it melted over her straining nipple. They were rock hard as he came up, and went to do the same over her right breast. He trailed it down over her and down swirling it around her erect nipple making her gasp, and hiss as he did.

The next one he trailed down between her breast until he let it melt inside her belly button, making her quiver, and shake all over.

It got worst when the next one went down further until it was just above her pussy, and he teased the edge making her keen, and gasp each time he did.

"Oh god sir!" She cried out as he teased along the edges of her pussy, but he avoided touching her completely, trailing the new piece down until it was teasing along her inner thighs. She was shaking all over from the intense sensation coursing through her body, as he continued to tease the cube over her skin.

He smiled as he sat up to watch her shaking wet body, he moved back to get another cube holding it in his tongue, then pushed her legs more apart, and bent her knees. He moved his hands under her legs holding her hips as he moved his mouth down, and pushed his cold tongue with the ice into her pussy.

"Oh! Oh god!" She cried out until her words were lost to her from the sensations running through her body.

As the ice melted he started to suck and lick her up making her shake all over from the contrast of cold, and hot mixed into one.

It was an overwhelming sensation that she wanted to ask for more, but her mind, and body were so overcome by pleasure that she just couldn't speak.

He came off licking his lips and breathing heavy as he moved his arms, and moved up her body to start to kiss her gasping mouth wildly.

She pushed up into his body feeling his hard on through his jeans, and groaned as he pushed into her body. He came up needing air, then moved down her neck again licking and kissing the wet trail that he made with the ice.

She arched into his touch, groaning from loss when she felt his mouth moved away from her skin. This didn’t stop him though from going back to kneading at her plump breast.

"I know you’re excited naughty girl, but I'm not down with you yet," he hissed as he took his hands away, and started to place the last remaining ice cubes onto her body.

She gasped feeling him place one on her throat, one on each breast, and her belly. He smiled as he moved off the bed, satisfied with everything so far, he then took off his jeans, then walked out into the living room to find one of her candles.

He came back to see her shaking all over from the melting ices, her legs trembling as she tried to keep from closing them.

He smirked at the beautiful sight as he struck the match he found, lighting it, and then putting the flame to the candle. He set it down on the bedside table, waiting as it began to melt the hot wax along the sides.

He threw away the match, and damn despite wanting to play with her he was rock hard seeing her beautiful naked body squirm from the arousal coursing through her veins. He kept his tight black boxers on until he was ready to take her, and as he came back to the candle he saw that there was enough wax built up now. He smiled even wider as he prepared for their next round, moving to straddle her hips again.

"Now, I told you this was a punishment and the ice was easy, because it was cold and wet, but now let's turn it up a notch. Let’s make things hot. I promise the first contract will be a bit of a shock, but the sensation that follows is beyond pleasurable. Tell me what's you safe word," he asked making sure she knew that if it was too much he would stop.

She listened to his words taking everything in as she tried to stay calm, even though her body was very completely over stimulated.

"Black sir. It's black," she gasped, arching up off the bed.

"Very good my pet that's right. Now, remember, if it gets too much I'll stop," he said, then moved the candle over the wet spot on her body, tilting the candle to slowly pour the wax on to her neck.

"Ah god! Oh god!" She cried out in a gasp.

The shock of the slow dripping of the hot wax against her skin made her arch, and cry out more as he stopped to let her adjust. It was hot at first, but then became a slow burning sensation that became almost soothing, and the feeling of it went straight to her very core.

"God please!"

He smirked, "Please what?"

"Please more! Do it again please, sir," she begged.

It actually felt really good, and it wasn't blazing hot either. It was like stepping into a hot bath, and then the sensation of the warmth vibrating over her skin as she adjusted to the heat. It was beautiful blooming feeling, and he groaned at her pleas for more.

"Yes, that's exactly what I like to hear."

He moved the candle further down until he was tipping it again to slowly drip wax onto her body again.

She could feel him pour the wax over her chest, it made her cold wet skin hot and needy. He moved it slowly over her breasts dripping it as slowly as possible, making her lower half push into his hard on as she did.

He groaned every time she rubbed over his hard on, and he started to thrust back as he continued to drip the hot wax over her body. He trailed it straight down the middle of her breast, making her keen as he did, and trailed it down her belly. She gasped as it landed right above her sex, and he stopped. He trailed it back up until there was no more wax left, and she was nothing but a quivering mess.

She was panting, licking her lips as her body was screaming for more.

He put the candle back on the table, then moved back sweeping his legs over so he was now sitting beside her. He flipped her over until she was on her hands and knees, pulling her hip up to meet his hips, and pushed her head down to the side so it was resting on the pillow.

She gasped and groaned when she felt him move back behind her, pushing her legs open so she was now completely exposed to him.

"Oh my pet. I'm going to fuck you so hard," he hissed as he leaned over her body pushing his hard on over her sex, running his fingernails over her back, and hips.

She groaned pushing back harder against him, wanting him, needing him to help her sooth the burning ache at her very core. She was soaking wet, and needy for him to fill her up.

"Please. Please sir please."

"Sh, sh, baby just stay calm. I've got you."

He skimmed his nails over her back, and hips making her moan as he did. She groaned at the loss of him pressing up against her exposed pussy, because he moved back to push his tight boxers down. He groaned as his cock sprang free, and he moved a hand down to stroke over the heated member.

She heard him groan as he stroked over himself, and whispered her name as he moved the tip of his cock to her pussy. She gasped, biting her lip hard as he moved his hand away, and pushed in completely inside of her.

"Oh fuck," he growled as he body leaned over her body, and his right hand gripped the bed beside her, as the other gripped her hair. She could feel his weight over her body, and his hand holding her hair tightly, then groaned when he pulled his hips back, and started to thrust back inside her body.

She groaned as he started to give long hard thrust deep inside of her that had her gripping tight onto the headboard, as he continued to thrust hard in and out of her. He gripped tighter onto her hair as his thrust into her started to get more rough, and faster until he was pounding her into the bed as they both groaned, and he grunted behind her.

It was an ongoing rough session, and she knew that this was all for the fact that she left him. It took her totally by surprise by how much this man can change with every passing day. He moved the hand on the bed to her body, holding her hip, as he sat up. He stilled for just a moment, then took the hand from her hair, to hold her other hip as well. He held her hips tight in both hands, then pulled her to his tip, then pulled her back using her body to fuck himself.

"Oh god!" She shouted out as he used her body to fuck himself, roughly pulling her back and forth over his engorged cock, until she was at the point of just groaning and gasping as he used her over and over again.

The pleasure of the rough sex was something she never thought she'd ever be into, but now her body craved it, and he seemed to be the only man that could ever bring her so high that she thought she might take off and fly away.

To her surprise, her orgasm was actually rising higher and higher just as she felt him started to stiffen, and thrust harder and faster into her.

His body slapped onto hers, the only sound he made was the rough breathing in and out of his nose, until he gave a hard deep thrust, holding her in place as he started to explode uncontrollably inside of her.

"Fuck Lana!" He shouted as he came.

"Oh god!" She gasped back a she felt him start to explode inside of her, and in turn her body followed him. He started to move her again, but slower than before this time.

They moved together slowly as he tried to ebb out their orgasms, until she shook again with a small cry of pleasure as a tiny orgasm went through her again, until she was shaking, and trembling all over from the over stimulation. All this came from him just continuing to thrust in and out of her over and over again.

He finally stopped after a deep groan of satisfaction, and pulled out of her making her groan in the process. He couldn't resist skidding back, and moving his face down to her used pussy to lick her out, until she was wreathing again with another orgasm.

Once she was clean and thoroughly sated, he reached to help move her hips down, then untied her hands, moving to pull the shirt off her face and arms.

She was beautiful.

Sweat on her brow, mouth open and breathless, while her body was aglow from her joy. He moved down kissing her slowly, and let her wrap her arms around his neck while he moved around her body to hold her close to him.

They laid like that just, kissing, touching, and enjoying the glow of each other's body as they both came down from their high. He moved back trying to catch his breath, leaning his forehead against hers as he breathed her in, and tried to steady his racing heart.

After she had gotten her breath back she reached up to stroke his face as he looked down deep into her eyes.

"Ash, I want to be honest with you. I'm so happy that you're here, but why are you here? I know you didn't like me leaving but I just didn't think..."

"Lana. Baby, I can't stay away from you. It hurts too much to watch you leave, and then what I said too on top of everything else. God damn I felt like such an ass. I knew I wanted to apologize, but at the same time I needed to be able to feel whole again. So I drove up here intending on dominating you, and once I was finished, and satisfied then I could apologize. And I am so sorry."

She sighed while still stroking his face.

He sighed closing his eyes as she touched him, and she smiled reaching to kiss his cheek.

"Baby, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have left the way I did. It was so selfish of me. I was just overwhelmed with everything that's gone on the last three days. I have so much ahead of me, and I just wanted to clear my head, so I could get started with what will be my new life."

He licked his lips feeling her words, "Lana I…"

"No, I'm not done. Ash, the past days have been the most eye and mind opening moments of my entire life. I've gotten started on my packing and thinking about what I'm going to tell Matt, and how I want to get everything for the tour to go perfectly for you. I'm going to be the best PR you have ever had, as well as the best Submissive. Sir," she whispered.

He was in shock, but his heart swelled at her words too, feeling more than warm all over, and wanting to just roll around in her body, and her arms always.

"Oh baby what did I do to deserve you?" He said in a whisper and then leaned down to kiss her deeply and passionately.

She had then rolled him over and started to kiss him deeper, then started to move down his body, kissing as she went. She went down on him, getting him hard again, and then climbing on top of him so she could ride him hard.

After a while he had turned them over, and he drove into her until they finally came again in a blaze of heat and passion, then went to hold each other as they drifted in and out throughout the night.

She woke up seeing the moonlight in her bedroom window, and looked over to the sleeping form next to her. She smiled taking a deep breath, then slipped out of bed, still feeling kind of crusty from the wax.

"Guess I'm washing the bedding tomorrow after work," she said softly, then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

She slipped her hair that had fallen out of her bun wrapping it up in a cap, then jumped in the shower stretching, and cleaning off her body. When she was done she wrapped up in her robe, and went to find him still sleeping.

 _Poor thing,_ she smiled as she went to the kitchen to get some food, seeing that they only had lunch today, and fucking uses a lot of energy. She cut up cheese and fruit putting it all on a tray, and opened a bottle of wine, then took it back to the bed. She set in down then leaned down kissing his cheek gently.

"Hey sleepy head it's time to eat, wake up," she whispered softly.

He started to stir at the sound of her voice, and her beautiful scent as he turned to move his hand into her hair, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

They kissed for a moment more until he woke up fully, and looked up at her with a smile.

"You said it's time to eat? Did I sleep all night?"

He started to panic, he had to be at work early the next day, and she laughed soundly pointing a finger towards her window.

He sighed with relief.

"Jesus I thought I was going to be late!" He sighed dramatically, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"No, no, it's night now, but not too late. I thought we might eat something together before you have to leave again," she said sadly, and he cupped her face to look at her sweetly.

"Baby you'll see me tomorrow, but you don't have to come in until later. I'll be in a meeting almost all morning, and I have a bunch of paperwork to fill out afterwards, so I was thinking you could come by in the afternoon maybe? After the meeting I'll be at the apartment working on paperwork, so you could come by there, and we could maybe work in my office?"

She bit her lip as he gave her a wink, and she smiled wide after she could calm her beating heart.

"I think that sounds perfect! I have to finish up packing anyways so if it's okay, is there any way I could start bring stuff over?"

He sat up just as she came to sit on the bed with him, "Yes! Of course baby! I'll call tomorrow for the manager, and tell him that you want to start bringing stuff in. He'll be more then happy to let you start bringing your stuff in."

He felt more than excited, and he knew he'd be like a child at Christmas when she officially moved into the apartment.

He pulled his briefs up to cover himself, winking at her as she watched him, biting her lip again. He cleared his throat making her jump.

"Sorry, force of habit"

She smiled and he shook his head, "What am I going to do with you?"

He winked as he reached for a glass, and took a sip of his wine.

They sat and ate talking about her moving into the building, and how he would take her shopping for new things for it.

"Ash, that's so kind of you! But you don't have to."

"Yes Baby I do. It'll be your house warming gift from me," he said as he ate a grape and she moved in to kiss him.

Just as she went in to kiss him she was able to snatch the grape from his mouth, and started to chew, swallowing it making him look at her in shock as she did. She started to laugh seeing his face of shock with his mouth wide open.

"Oh you naughty girl! Okay if we're going to play, then we're going to play my way," he said in his mischievous tone.

She watched him move the tray to the side, then moved onto his knees, and push her to her back. She gasped as he moved her arms over her head, then slowly pulled the robe tie off, and twisted it around her hands.

"Keep your hands up here," he hissed.

"Yes Sir."

She smiled as she watched as he opened up her robe, exposing her still naked body to him. She licked her lips, and watched as he took a bunch of grapes placing one on her lips, neck, middle of her breasts, and a whole trail down her belly. He smiled when he was done, then moved over her lips to take the first grape.

She gasped slightly as he took the first grape, going to place it in between his teeth, and then popped it making the juice drip against her lips. She opened her mouth slightly to lick, and try to get whatever she could get, but he teased her by rubbing the fruit along her lips before finally slipping it into her mouth. She groaned as he allowed her to try and take the fruit from him.

Their tongues tangled and fought against each other as they tried to get the fruit, but in the end he was able to take it back, and she groaned from the loss as he backed off.

"Hm, you naughty girl, you gave me a run for my money, but it taste so much better now."

She groaned slightly as he chuckled, and moved down, starting to leave a sticking trail of kisses along her jaw, until he was at the second grape. He snatched it into his mouth, sucking, and licking along the skin with his tongue making her shake all over.

He smirked and moved down again until he was in between her breast. He moved his hands this time to take each globe of flesh in his hands, groping, and pushing on them as he dove down to devour the grape in between.

She closed her eyes gasping and pushing up into his touch, as his mouth nipped and kissed in between her breast after he ate the grape. He moved his face from her breasts still groping at them, as he moved down licking, and flicking each fruit into his mouth as he shook her breasts. She was panting as she felt his hands and tongue on her body, then jumped when he finally had his mouth over her pussy.

"Ah! Oh god!" She cried out as his hot mouth came into contact with her soaking wet pussy.

He started to lave and suck on her clit making her shake, quivering all over as he started to bring her higher and higher. He licked his way down in between her lips until he was teasing around her wet core, and then thrust his tongue inside of her, sucking her just as she arched her hips into his mouth.

He moved his hands to her hips holding her down as she moved over his mouth. He was groaning the whole time as he swirled his tongue inside of her. She was starting to shake all over as she felt him move a hand to the top of her pussy, and start to rub fast.

She felt the rise of her orgasm climbing up inside of her, and she trembled all over as he rubbed faster and sucked harder onto her pussy.

“Please.”

This was all she could get out in a whisper as her body started to shake from her need, and arousal.

"Please what?" He asked coming off her for a moment, but not once stopping on rubbing over her clit.

"Please let me come please," she begged and he chuckled as he went back down on her.

"As you wish."

She nearly screamed in pleasure as he started to double his efforts, pinching the top of her clit, and sucking her lips into his mouth.

"Ah! Oh god!" She gasped, arching her body up as she started to shake even more, when she felt her body start to explode into his mouth.

He groaned as he sucked her up until he watched her body go weak, and she had a big grin on her face. He moved back up kissing her again, and put her arms over his neck, then pulled her up so she was over his lap, on her knees. He pushed his briefs down just enough to pull out his cock. He took hold of himself and then he eased himself inside of her pussy.

"Ah! Oh fuck yes, sir!" She cried out as her head fell back, and her body pulled him right in.

He groaned as he took his hand away, moving both his hands to her hips to start to fuck himself into her.

She would laugh later saying they could never have a decent conversation without ending in sex, but she would have said it was worth every moment. They were new, they were exploring each other, and because of that she knew they would have sex as much as possible. On top of having sex, she was also his submissive, so sex would be a priority on top of the regular sex they would have constantly. So, now as he used her body again to thrust up into her over and over, she couldn't imagine a day that would go by that she wouldn't want it to be this way.

She let him take hold of her hips and thrust up into her body, using her to try and get off himself. She reached up to play with her breast, eliciting a moan from him underneath her, as he started to thrust up into her harder and faster.

He held her hips, and pushed into her body hard, moving his mouth over her lips, kissing, and sucking on her mouth as he groaned feeling himself get stiff inside of her. He came off her mouth and held tighter onto her hips, holding her in place as her bound hands twisted into his hair as he started to explode inside of her again.

"Oh god fuck," he groaned feeling his body start to shake all over from deep arousal.

She groaned as he started to come inside of her, and she ground herself against him helping him along until he finally stopped, and laid back panting, but with a huge satisfied smile on his face.

"You know I never realized being with you I would be able to have sex all of the time. You're going to wear me out by the time we go on the tour!" She laughed just as he started to chuckled as well.

She started to slip off of him, his softened cock slipping from her body, making them both groan in the process. She slid down his body going to lick him clean, making him hiss as she did, and then slide back up so she could kiss him again.

"I'm never going to be able to get to work tomorrow if you keep this up."

She laughed against him helping him to pull his briefs back up again before going to lay on top of him, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh damn you figured out my plan!"

He chuckled as he rubbed his hands over her bare back.

"I might have to punish you again for that, but I'll wait until later tomorrow. Oh, I forgot to say, if you need help with anything I can send someone to help you. Vincent is one of my father’s drivers who happens to help me out a lot as well. He could come by to help with the boxes if you need him too."

She smiled running her fingers over his chest.

"Thank you, but I'd like to try and do it on my own if that's okay."

He smiled, "Of course baby whatever you need to do. I just want you to know I'm here if you need anything."

She smiled as he kissed the top of her head. They laid there for the longest time just being lazy, and touching each other's skin.

After some time Ash looked to the clock on the wall, it was past 2:30 am, and he groaned moving to kiss her again.

"I'm sorry baby, but I have to go. It 2:30 am, and I have a drive ahead of me. So, I really need to get some sleep. I had fun tonight, and thank you so much for the treat."

He winked as he helped her to move off his body. She sat up holding her robe over her body as he moved off the bed, and started to change back into his clothes.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked sadly and sounding almost as he did before.

He smiled moving to kiss her cheek.

"I'm sorry baby, but yes I really do. Now, how about you get your clothes back on, and come walk me to the door to say goodbye," He said.

She sighed feeling sad, but moved off the bed to put her shorts and t-shirt back on. He watched her fix the bed, then picked up the tray of food walking with him back to the kitchen. She put everything on the counter, then walked with him to the door. He held hand the whole time as they walked to the door.

He watched as she moved to open it and he moved to step outside into the dark night.

He took a deep breath, then felt her move her arms around his waist, and turned him so she could kiss him. He groaned moving his hands over her back as they kissed, and he leaned his forehead to hers.

"I'll see you at my house tomorrow baby." He kissed her again, then moved away so he didn’t second guess himself, and with a final squeeze to her hand, he left, moving down the iron stairs, and back into his parked car.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

She hated seeing him leave, but she knew it wouldn't be long now until she finally got to stay with him permanently, and that was something she was very excited about. Seeing as it was 2:30 am she decided to go back to bed.

When she did, she passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She actually slept soundly without any problems, and as the night went on the sun started shining brightly through her windows. She started wake up again to see that it was nearly 10 am.

"God I was so tired." She giggled biting her lip thinking about her night, and ran her hands over her body remembering the feeling, and sensation of him all over her.

She started to get up with a big smile going to her small kitchen to make a light breakfast. When she was done she decided to finish some of her packing, and then start putting everything in her car.

 _First I need a shower if I'm seeing him later_.

She got excited thinking about seeing him later, and how nice he was to let her sleep in today. She went to her bathroom, stepping into the shower, and cleaning off before finally getting out to get dressed. She put on some simple skinny jeans, and a baggy shirt, putting her hair up into a bun as she started to pack the rest of her stuff.

She had filled three boxes with most if her artwork, books, kitchen stuff, small TV, movies, Blue-Ray player, and one box just of her shoes. She also started to fill her luggage with her clothes from her closet as well. She was putting her jewelry box and make up in her traveling case when her phone went off.

"Ash!" She shouted aloud, smiling wide when the screen glowed, and she walked over to her phone.

"Hey sugar face! Just wanted to let you know I'll be home later on tonight. We should get some take-out after I hang with the guys and stuff. CUL." She read aloud, then put her phone down in shock.

"I guess today is the day. I'll have all my stuff out, and I can tell him we're done. And seriously?! What an asshole! Seeing his friends over his fucking girlfriend!" She said out loud, shaking her head in frustration, then started to take all her boxes, one by one out to her car to drive to Ash's.

She was furious, but because of the extra adrenaline pumping through her veins she was able to carry out everything into her car, and was satisfied to see that it all fit.

 _Thank god,_ she thought.

She honestly didn't have much, and she only took the stuff she bought with her own money, and left everything else in the place. When she was finished she looked over and saw it was later in the afternoon.

_Dammit I need to eat something._

She scrambled around finding something eat, and once she was satisfied she went back to the bedroom to finish getting ready for when she was going to leave later. She fixed up her hair a bit more, and finally put on some heels. She put some light makeup on, but with that splash of red that she knew Ash loved so much.

She was casual today, but with that sexiness hidden underneath. She was excited to see him, and finally be done with this place.

She was finishing up the last few items she needed to do when she heard a knock at the door. She looked outside then to the clock, and saw it was closer to the evening, but still not too late.

"God Ash!" She got excited wanting to see him so badly, and practically raced over to the door to see him.

She did a quick check in the mirror near the door, then took the handle.

"Oh Baby I.....Matt!" She gasped as her smile fell when she saw the dark haired, green eyes of her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"Lana baby! It's nice to see you too," he grinned as he started to move to give her a hug.

She made a face at his shoulder as he held her tightly, then moved up to kiss her, but she pulled her face away.

He frowned.

"What's wrong sugar face you sounded happy to see me at the door, but not so much now? Have I been away to long? Do I need to show you why you love me so much?" He said with a wink.

She shook her head pushing back from him as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"No I don't I just..."

She jumped slightly when he slid his hands over her bare arms making her cringe at the touch.

"Come on sugar let me show you all the loving you missed out on. I know how much you love it."

She broke free from his arms and turned to face him with anger, hurt, and disgust on her face. He didn't seem to notice at all.

"Come on. You playing with me again? I know how much you love to play," he was trying to go for seductive, but it just came off as lame, and rude.

She crossed her arm looking at him and he looked at her confused as all well.

"What wrong baby?"

"Matt I'm leaving. I don't want you, and I can't be here with you anymore, but it doesn't matter because you’re never were here anyway. I moved here because of you and your job. I had to put my life on hold because of you! So, right now I'm doing what I want to do. So, I'm leaving. I found a place while you were away, and I'm moving in this week. I'll send you the rest of this month’s rent, and I took my name off the lease. I'm sorry Matt, but it's over," she said as she moved to pick up her purse, and her bag with her laptop.

He grabbed her hand before she could even get towards the door, and she dropped her bag in the process.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on. What the fuck are you talking about?! What did I do wrong? I've taken care of you! What brought this on?"

"Matt please just let go."

He grabbed her tighter pulling her back against him.

"No I'm not! Tell what brought this on!"

"Matt, I'm just tired. I'm tired of being alone! I'm tired of having to put my life and career on hold because you want to push yours ahead. I want to move on, and actually succeed in my life and career like I want! I've been offered a new job and I'm going to take it!"

She could see him get more upset now.

"What?! What new job?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"A new job Matt! Ashley Black over at Black Publishing offered me a position to be his new PR! I'm taking it! I need this Matt. So please let me go!"

His grip on her got tighter as her purse fell to the floor.

"No, hell no! You’re just not thinking straight. I know I've been gone for a long time, but I'm here now! Just let me show you. Let me show you and you'll see."

She started to try and push him away, but he was pushing her harder and gripping her arms tighter.

It hurt.

"No! No Matt! No stop!" She started to shout, but he didn't listen.

He pushed her until her back hit the sofa, and he spun her around, pulling her arms back behind her back.

"Just let me show you what you missed out on, and you'll change your mind I promise," he said this in a dark whisper, making her shake all over.

She was terrified now.

He had totally lost it, and was trying to push her into having sex with him, and she pushed back trying to get him off.

"No! No Matt please no stop!"

She was crying now as she shouted, but he still didn't listen as he reached around to grab her jeans.

 _No, no, no! Oh god no please! Not again,_ she thought.

Just as his arm came around her face she bit his arm making him jerk back, and she quickly grabbed her purse, and laptop bag, racing out the door, with Matt trying to grab her in the process.

"Get back here you bitch!" He screamed out as she raced down the steps, crying out as she twisted her ankle in the process, but she kept going, racing out to her car. She jumped in, locking it just as he was down the steps running after her until she revved the engine, and drove off as quickly as she could tears streaming down her face as she sped off towards the one man she knew that would keep her safe.

Ash.

Her mind was a buzz with panic, and fear as she drove in her car with nothing but the wind blowing in through windows, the music blaring over the radio. Her phone was buzzing from Matt trying to get a hold of her, but it would just go to voicemail.

 _He almost did that to me! What the fuck,_ she thought.

But mostly she was blank. She didn’t know what else to do but run to the only man that she knew she’d be safe with.

She was panting, out of breath as she finally made it to his apartment complex. She pulled into the space near his, and rushed out of the car not caring about her stuff at the moment. All she cared for at the moment, was Ash. She ran into the elevator hitting his passcode in for his penthouse, fidgeting, and shaking like crazy until the elevator doors finally closed, and she started to feel somewhat safe again.

"Black, black, black, black," she kept whispering over and over until she finally got into his penthouse, and she rushed out the door finding him sitting on his sofa on the phone.

He looked over seeing her physically shaking and her face red from crying. He dropped his phone rushing over to take her in his arms, and hold her close.

"Baby what’s wrong!?!" He ask as he tried to get her calm.

"Matt...Matt…I was telling him I was...leaving and…and he...tried to force himself on me. I told him no, but he wouldn't stop. I bit him and ran out of the place, and rushed here to find you. Ash I was so scared!" She cried as her legs finally gave out from underneath her, as he helped her onto the floor.

He was red with anger.

_How could he do that to the woman he loves?!_

He held her tightly smoothing a hand over her back, "Baby, its ok your here your safe here. I promise that son of a bitch won't get you here."

"But what about my phone?! He can track it. He could find us," she whispered in soft sobs.

He held her feeling her pain, but the deep seeded Dominant side of him was there to protect his property.

"He won't try to find you, and if he does I'll kill that bastard," he hissed.

All she could do was nod her head as she clung onto him as if he were a lifeline, and he held her back trying to sooth her, and try to figure out his next plan of action.

She was so relieved to finally have Ash holding her, and she sobbed as she tried to get over what just happened. He knelt down further to pick her up, and bring her over to sofa to sit her down, and when he looked he saw the bruise on her ankle.

"Did he do this to you?!"

She cried as she saw the bruise, "No...No…I was...I was trying to get out, and tripped, and twisted my ankle. I'm sorry."

He went back to pull her into his lap, and hold her close, stroking her back.

"Baby, no, no, sh, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad that you came straight over here. If I wasn't so worried about you I would be driving over there to kill the bastard," he hissed as he held her close.

He didn't say anything more to try and keep her calm, but there were bruises on her wrist, and upper arms too. Somehow he knew that those weren’t from her falling.

 _I'll kill him. Or find someone else who will,_ he thought.

His dominate side trying to protect, and care, while on the side he was mentally preparing on what to do about Matt, but right now he needed to take care of her first.

"Sh, sh, baby, what do you need? What can I do to help?" He asked trying to stay calm for her, but also try to figure out how to ease her pain.

"Just...just hold me please," she said in a whisper, and buried herself into his chest.

He held her close against him just whispering calm soothing words to help ease her pain, and discomfort. He already planned on calling his father and telling him what happened, and he knew that he'd be able to clean this up.

She was still sniffling on his chest as he moved them so he could lay back, so she was resting on top of him. He moved a hand under her chin so she could look up at him.

"Hey, I know what can make you feel better. How about I take you up to the playroom, and I do what was in your dream? I'll make you forget about him, and make your body feel loved. After I'll put you to bed, and I'll make the calls to get your things taken to your place. Then I'll call my father to see what we can do about this asshole. What do you think baby?" He asked, still stroking a protective hand gently over her back.

She felt warm, and safe again, so she was already nodding before he even finished.

She needed to feel him.

She needed to feel him to feel whole again.

To be set free like he always made her feel.

"Yes. Yes please. Please help me feel whole again."

He leaned down to kiss her forehead making her gasp slightly at the warm touch.

"Of course baby. Come on, let's go upstairs."

She moved off of him, but he was still concerned about her ankle, so he swept her up into his arms so she wouldn't walk on it, and he started to bring up the stairs as she buried herself against him, wanting to feel whole again.

She snuggle close to him making him smile as he took her upstairs making sure to not hit the banister as they moved.

He made his way down the hall stopping in front of the door, then set her down gently as he reached up to get the key. She watched him as he opened the door, then put the key back before sweeping her off her feet again making her giggle, feeling better by the second, as they moved into the room.

He then set her down so he could close both sets of doors, then moved in to stand in front of her.

She looked to the ground feeling his heat that was burning right through her.

He moved around her taking the ends of her shirt and slowly moved it up so she had to left up so he could toss it away, then set her arms down gently while he unhooked her bra, letting it slip off so he could toss it as well.

She was still breathing heavily as she felt him go to his knees, helping her gently out of her heels, and then pulled the zipper of her jeans so she could step out slowly, then tossed them as well. He came back up touching her gently, and with such care as he took her bruised arm, and started to kiss it gently.

She sighed with a slight hiss of pain, but he made sure to be gentle, and soft knowing the pain physically and emotionally that she was going through at that moment. He took his time gently kissing along her arms, and then moved to kiss her wrist.

She wanted to cry by how tender and sweet he was as he took care of her.

He moved back up to kiss her deeply before starting to move with her to the bed. He walked slow with her because of her ankle, and then helped her into the bed, letting her lie back as he moved his hands over her.

"Relax. I've got you, I promise."

She sighed shakily as his hands moved over her breast and down her stomach.

He leaned down to kiss her before moving away to the wall to look for what he needed. He smiled as he found what he needed, taking everything, then moving to set them at the end of the bed.

She tried to look up but he shook his head at her.

"I said relax. So lay back. Don't move. Understood?"

She nodded with a slight smile, "Yes sir."

"Good girl."

He moved the black ribbon up first, and went over to her to place over her eyes. He asked with his eyes if this was okay still, and she nodded smiling at him. He then leaned down to kiss her as he moved the ribbon up, and rendered her blind.

She sighed biting her lip as everything went black, and she felt his thumb move over her lip to pull it from her teeth.

"No, no, that's naughty," he groaned as he pulled it free making her sigh from his touch.

He smiled as he moved away dragging his fingers down her body, making her arch up to try and get more of his touch. He moved away taking off his shirt, shoes, and socks, leaving him half naked in only his jeans that felt tight around his crotch. He moved to the end of the bed taking four small pieces of rope, and then started to gently tie her hands and feet.

She sighed by how gentle he was even now when they were doing something sexual, he was still being so tender, and sweet. He minded her wrist only tying it enough to keep her in place, but not too tight so she could free herself if she wanted.

"Is that alright? Too tight?"

She shook her head as she tested the binds, "No it's fine sir."

He smiled as he moved down to her feet, and slowly pulled her panties down until he was able to slip them off. He was both happy and satisfied to find that she was wet.

He had been afraid she wouldn't be, but now as he slid his hands up to widen her legs she gasped as the chill of the air hit her heated pussy, and he smiled knowing that he was helping her. He moved his hands back down to bind her legs, and grimaced at the swollen ankle.

 _She'll need some ice on this after,_ he thought, but he had to keep calm for her so he leaned down, and kissed the area sweetly before gently tying her off. He was loose on her ankle, but enough to keep her grounded.

"You still alright baby?"

She nodded, and he was happy to see she was panting now.

"Yes sir more than fine."

He smiled sweetly at her, and then moved to trail his fingers up her body as he looked her body over.

She sighed feeling a shiver run down her body as he touched her skin, then licked her lips, and then she jumped when she felt the ever so gentle touch of a silky smooth feather move up her leg. He slowly moved it as gently as he could, touching her bruised ankle with the most care, then moved it away as he made his way up her thigh, and over her pussy.

"Mm," she groaned as he touched her slowly.

This was exactly what she dreamed about.

This is exactly what she wanted to be able to fully accept her role as his Submissive.

She wanted to feel free, but she also wanted to give him the control so she didn't have to feel any more pain, stress, or any worries. She wanted to give over the control and trust him to take care of her the way she needed. She let herself start to go, and drift as her body overcame to the pleasure that was coursing through her veins by the soft texture of the feather stroking over her hyper sensitive skin.

Her voice hitched as he circled the feather around her erect nipple, and he groaned as she arched her chest up begging silently for more.

"Mm ah mm!" Was the only sounds she could make as he moved up her neck, then back down to follow the same path.

He watched her body responding in the best way possible to his play. He may not always be gentle with her, but he knew that this was what she needed from him right now.

"Oh my pet, you’re making you master very hard right now," he growled as he tickled the tip down by her pussy again.

She reacted instantly by arching up into the light touch, groaning as he tickled along her inner thigh, then moved it down her leg to stroke at her feet.

"Yes! Please more," she cried out, and he smirked at her cries as he moved the feather back up along her inner thigh, touching the tip right by her soaking wet pussy.

"Please. Please," she cried out as he teased her with the feather.

He pulled it away for a moment, putting it back where it came from, and then pulled out a toy made of horse hair so it was rough, but still soft to the touch. He moved it back over her, tickling her nipples again, making her arch back up as he toyed it over her skin.

"More hmm oh god more," she begged as he pulled it back and whipped her breasts.

She gasped as the harsh strike of the toy whipped over her skin making her keen and arch as he swept it across her skin, and then whip her again. He dragged the hairs over and down her body, striking her once again causing her to arch, and cry out as he whipped her again.

Her body was on fire both from the soft tips of the hairs, but also the roughness that they left behind from him whipping her. It felt amazing and made her body feel alive with overwhelming sensation as he continued to whip her over, and over again.

He was groaning now feeling like he was going to explode, but he didn't want to take her yet. He would wait until after she had time to rest, and recover from her injuries. But god he knew she was going just as crazy as he was.

So, he dropped the whip slowly opening his jeans, and moved onto the bed so he could plant kisses to her thighs. He moved a hand into his pants as he moved down to finally suck at her pussy.

"Oh! Ah! Oh god yes!" She cried out as his mouth came into contact with her soaking wet pussy.

She was desperate to feel that high, that release as she came into his mouth, and she would get it. With him nipping her clit, flattening his tongue roughly against her making her buck as he sucked on her pussy.

All the while he had pulled his cock out, which was already hard as his anger ran through him. His dominate side wanting to take out the potential threat to what he owned, and cared for so he was ready to explode as he started to play with her body. He groaned against her as he started to give long hard strokes over himself as he continued to suck her out, enjoying her cries, and groans of pleasure as he tasted her sweet nectar against his tongue.

"Ah yes! Oh Sir! Oh god yes just like that oh god!" She cried out as she heard him groaning, and shake his mouth over her pussy.

He pushed is tongue as deep as he could go wanting to feel her burst all over him as he burst all over his hand.

"Oh god sir! Oh fuck!" She cried.

He tasted and felt her explode into his mouth just as he jerked himself off, and came all over his hand. He continued to stroke over himself just as he continued to lick her out as she panted, and moved her hips against his mouth.

He was able to get out a small orgasm just as she did again, before finally licking her clean, and coming up from her pussy. His mouth was covered in her juices as he moved his hand to push his cock back into his boxers, as he went to wipe off his hand on the covers beside him.

As he finished he looked over her shaking body, watching as she tried to come back down to earth, he had to smile as he leaned up her body, and went to kiss her deeply. She groaned as she tasted herself on his lips, kissing him back just as passionately.

She smiled as she sucked at his mouth getting all of herself from his lips, as he held her close to his body. He came off her mouth watching as she licked her lips.

"Oh Lana, I hope you feel better now?"

"Oh yes sir. I feel like I'm been to heaven," she said, and he kissed her again with a big smile on his face.

He pulled away slowly moving off of her body, and she sighed as he untied her feet, then went to gently untie her hands. He then moved just enough so he could gently pick her up into his arms.

She snuggle close to his skin as he moved to the door, and opened it up, then the other. He moved into the hall walking down to his bedroom, slipping into the room, then kneeled on the bed, setting her down just as gently as he had picked her up.

She sighed feeling his soft sheets on her naked body, then smiled when he kissed her slowly, finally moving to pull off the ribbon.

As her eyes opened she saw him smiling down at her, while he stroked her cheek gently. She leaned against the touch as he cupped her face going to kiss her forehead, before moving back.

"Now just rest. I have some phone calls to make, but if you need anything just yell for me I'll come running."

"Okay, thank you."

She was feeling very tired now after her long day, and he kissed her gently again before moving the covers over her, and then making his way back to the door to walk out.

He sighed as he got out, running a hand through his hair as he made his way back downstairs. He went back over to the sofa, and picked up his phone where he had dropped it, then went to hit the speed dial to call his father.

 

**─**

 

"Larry come on, three woman at one time?!" Said a man who was sitting next to him in a big chair in a dark room smoking a cigar.

Lawrence looked to his friend.

"Martin, I'm not lying! I had three women in my bed at the same time. I was inside one while at the same time I was eating the other one out. While all this was happening, I had one of the other women eating the other out! It was amazing! I may just have...Oh. Hold on Martin it's my son. Ash, what is it my boy? I'm at the club talking with Martin about my night,” he started to say.

"Dad this is important. Lana was almost raped by her boyfriend."

Lawrence went quiet as he heard his son. A frown coming onto his face.

"Excuse me, this is much more important than I thought."

He walked out until he was in a quiet corner so he could hear his son.

"Ashley, first off, have you…?"

"No, I haven't done anything."

"Is she with you, and how is she?"

Ash took a breath as he started to calm with his father talking to him.

"Yes, she's at my apartment. I just laid her down. She was a mess dad. She has bruises all over her arms and wrist, and she twisted her ankle trying to get away! I was able to calm her down, and help her feel safe again before I let her go to sleep."

Lawrence let out a deep heavy sigh. He hated when anything of his was messed with so he was just as pissed as Ash was about the situation.

"Ash, have you've done anything at all before calling me?"

"No! No, god no dad. I want too so badly! You have no idea how pissed I am right now!"

"Yes I do."

Ash went quiet when his father’s stern voice made him pause.

"Ash, I hate when someone fucks with any of my property. It had to be a year now, but do you remember Melissa?"

"Yes. She was nice. You favored her for the longest. I thought it was going to be permanent."

He heard his father sigh.

"So did I, but anyway, when she was done we stilled talked, and I still helped her out whenever she needed help. Well one night she comes banging on my door and I swore she had changed her mind, but it was the complete opposite.

She was a mess.

She had been stalked, and nearly raped until she was able to knee the guy, and get away. Well she thought it was done, but it wasn't. She got away the second time, but just barely.

She came to me for help.

I was lucky that I had my buddy there to hold me back, but we tracked the guy, and I nearly beat him to death, but the police showed up before I could finish it. But what I'm trying to say is, don't do something stupid.

I could have done something terrible if the police, and my buddy hadn't stopped me. I hate when some scumbag messes with my property, even if she wasn't with me anymore, she was still precious to me. I was not going to let some fucker get away because the police won't do something. I hate that this happened to you, and I've met Lana, so I really hate that happening to her, I really do, but don't do anything."

"But!"

"No! Ash let me handle this. I'll try what I can to take care of this, but there may not be anything they can do because she didn't come to the police right away."

"What? Are you saying this is her fault?!"

"Ashley! No! I'm not."

Both men sighed heavily as they both ran a hand through their hair, almost at the same time. "I'm sorry son. I just don't want to see you or your Sub come to any harm. She's your property, and you're my son, so that means she's part of my family now as well. Let me try to take care of this, but I'm warning you now they may not do anything, but I'll damn well make sure that he stays away."

Ash sighed hating the reality of the situation, but he accepted what his father said.

"Okay, that's all I can ask of you to do."

"Ash, just keep her feeling safe. You may need to take a couple days off to take care of her, and the move for her stuff. Have you called anyone to come for her items?"

"No not yet."

Lawrence took another deep breath, "Ash, son, it'll all work out I promise. Just call the guys to come over, and then take care of Lana. She needs you right now. Take care of her as best as you can. She's probably still feeling scared, so she needs you, her Dominate to help her feel safe again."

"I will. But what did you do with Melissa?"

He heard a dark chuckle from the other end.

"I made her feel safe again. That's the thing Ash, and you'll learn more over time, but women when feeling scared will always run back to their Dominate to feel safe. That includes pampering, nurturing, and of course sex. That sexual release helps them feel grounded, and especially if it's with a Dominate that they trust. So, she trusted me. I never told you that we spent the rest of the year together, but we did until she found another job that she wanted to go for."

Ash chuckled this time as he went to collapse on the sofa.

"So, do you miss her?"

He heard his father laugh again. "Of course I do son, but women can be tricky, and as much I want to keep them, a lot of times they don't want to stay."

Ash smiled sadly for his father. He always hoped that one of these days he found that perfect woman for him, but for the time being he supported his father just as he supported and helped him.

"Well, I'm going to call the guys about her items and then I think I'm going to go for a run."

Lawrence laughed over the phone again.

"I think that might be for the best son. If there's anything else just give me a call. Send my regards to Lana, I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye dad."

"Bye son."

He hung up and laid back for a moment closing his eyes as he took deep calming breaths, until he lifted his phone up again so he could call the guys to come out to get her stuff from her car.

A group of big armed men started to bring up her boxes from her car. Ash thanked all of them, giving them all a pack a beer for their hard work. After they had all gone he checked on Lana seeing she was still out like a light, then went back to the playroom to clean it up.

After he was done he quietly grabbed a pair of compression short, putting them on, and then went to go running on his treadmill in the other room. Trying with all his might to calm down, and just try to be strong for the one woman he loved the most.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

_She felt warm again._

_As she opened her eyes she was in the same open field again, but this time it seemed like a normal day. She started to walk up the hill and up at the top she saw the familiar big oak tree, and leaning against it she recognized it to be Ash._

_She started to walk his way with a huge smile on her face, and just as he turned he smiled at her too. She started to run his way, and he moved so he held his arms open to her._

_Just as she approached she felt warmer and warmer until he was practically pulling her into his arms. She paused for a moment to look over her shoulder, and saw nothing but an open field, and as she looked further out she saw the Ranch with the horses running around._

_'I've been seeing the Ranch the whole time,’ she said in her dream._

_He smiled wide finally pulling her into his arms, and she looked up at him with a huge smile on her face._

_'Baby, you've always been here, you've just been afraid of falling again.' Dream Ash said smiling at her, while he stroked her cheek._

_She sighed leaning into his touch, and he smiled as she leaned further against him._

_'So what happened?'_

_She had to know before she woke up again._

_He chuckled making her shiver all over._

_'Baby, you're not afraid of falling again. That's why. You're still afraid, but baby, you know now that you don't have to be alone any more to conquer through it all.'_

_She smiled wide believing every word he said._

_'You're right, and I know. I know that I'm so much more now than I've ever been before.'_

_He smiled even wider._

_'That's right baby, now I think it's time to wake up so you can see the real me.'_

_She nodded, 'I completely agree, but how?'_

_He chuckled again, 'Oh that's easy, just like this.'_

_He leaned down and devoured her lips._

Just when she thought she might explode with all the warmth pouring through her system she jolted awake to a darken room, and the bed empty beside her.

She looked around the room panting as she licked her lips.

"Oh yeah, I'm at Ash's," she said as she looked to find she was naked still from their play before.

She smiled as she slipped out of bed slowly, putting more weight on her foot to find it didn't hurt at much as before, then walked to his closet to find one of his shirts. She slipped on a button down, and took down her hair that was coming loose, then made her way out of the room into the hall.

She looked around not hearing anything thinking he maybe out, but then heard the faint sound of feet stomping and grunting following it. She turned making her way to the sound, and found what she now knew was his gym. She took that moment to open the door, slipping in, and then leaned up against the wall.

She watched as he ran hard and fast on a treadmill, with nothing but some tight compression shorts, and with headphones on. It had to be one of the sexiest sights she has seen in a very long time.

He was hitting it on the treadmill trying to release some of his anger as it had built up over the course of the past hour or so. He was feeling much better than before, but he'd never truly be satisfied until she was completely safe. Fortunately he had less to worry about now because she was now here to stay, and he could keep her close to keep a better watch over her.

He was still going when he had that itching feeling that he wasn't alone anymore, as he started to slow down to a walk for his warm down. He heard a slight sigh even through his music, and he paused it to turn slightly to see the most beautiful sight in the world.

He finally had to stop so he could see her completely, and saw that she was still naked, other than one of his button downs barely covering her, and her hair hung loosely framing her beautiful face.

She looked much better and also very sexy.

 _God I can used to this,_ he thought as he stepped off, and went to grab a towel to wipe his face off.

She watched as he wiped his face, and she walked over leaning on a free bike as he wrapped the towel around his neck, going to take a drink of water. She looked him over seeing how tone his sweat covered body was, and how much she really wanted to have it close to hers.

After he had wiped his mouth he leaned up against another machine, and gave her a knowing look.

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "I'll be better, but I know it'll take some time, but I know I'm not alone anymore, so I don't have to deal with everything alone."

He moved a bit closer so he was able to run a hand over her side.

She didn't move much, but just enough so she could feel his touch against her.

This made him come closer, and the proximity of his heat made her shiver all over.

"No. You'll never have to be alone again."

The heat coming from his body went straight to her sex, making her wetter then she was before. He gently lifted her arm, and at first she thought he might be trying to take the shirt off, but all he just rolled the sleeves up, and gently touched her skin.

She sighed as he inspected her arm and found that the swelling wasn't as bad, and the bruises were starting to yellow telling him that they were healing nicely.

"How's your ankle?"

She sighed loving how sweet and caring he was towards her.

"A lot better. It still hurts if I put too much weight on it, but it's better than yesterday."

Her breathing was heavier and he could feel that she was deeply aroused, but he was as well, and he was close to exploding by how aroused he was just being this close to her.

"So, do I need a proper check up from a doctor or something? Or do I check out?"

He smirked deviously as he skimmed his hand lower and lower until he felt bare skin.

"I think I may need to do a final examination, but I'll need you lying down, and with all your article of clothing completely removed."

She smirked at him playing doctor, but she could defiantly play along.

He smiled at her as he went to put the towel on the bike that was next to them, and he moved his hands to her hips making her giggle as he picked her up. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, starting to kiss him slowly while threading her fingers into his hair as he held her close to his body. They started to make their way back to the door, and then out into the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

Several more days went by, and just as he had feared his father arranged to have something done about Lana's now ex-boyfriend, but nothing could be done. He had plenty of lawyers, and all in all he said it would get too messy.

He was able to get a restraining order filed up on him to stay away, and he agreed to the terms as not to have any information splashed out to ruin his reputation. Ash was pissed about the whole thing, but he accepted the terms, and moved on.

Lana's bruises and ankle got much better over the next couple of weeks, and he made sure of that almost every single night. It got better for him and Lana all in all, he was over the moon helping unpack her boxes into her new apartment, and once they were finished he wanted to celebrate by marking the home as hers. It was the most proper way possible by making her scream out in pleasure in her new bed.

Their relationship started to bloom further as well, he fully intergraded himself as her Dominate, and she accepted completely of her Submissiveness towards him. He started to train her and teach her, but they had also started working full blast for the book tour that had been put on semi-hold.

They were now preparing for the first official stop on their book tour, which was right there in LA at a huge book convention. There was estimated to be about 10,000 visitors to come in, and he had his own private room set up to make it easier to sign everything. He was also setting off the tour with a bang with a huge spill on the book, and even reading a chapter to the adoring fans which she laughed about as he grimaced.

"I hate reading it aloud to a crowd. To you I don't mind, even my father, but to a huge crowd like that!"

She laughed one night as she sat next to him on his sofa in his apartment.

"What, do you have stage fright?"

He gave her a look as she giggled uncontrollably.

"No I don't! No with such an intimate book it's difficult sometimes to read about sex to a crowd."

She giggled again.

"So why isn't it hard to read to me? You read the book to me all of the time."

He smirked.

"Baby, because you're the only one that I want hearing what I'm saying. When I read this book, it's intimate, it's hot, sexy, and when I read to you it's like I'm pouring my heart out to you, and I want you to listen."

She smiled, a deep blush gracing her cheeks as she bit her lip. She heard a groan and released it immediately just as she looked at him to see a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, maybe it would help if I stood in the back. Then that way when you're reading, you see me, so basically you're just reading to me."

 _This woman is incredible,_ he thought as he moved closer to her.

"That is an amazing idea. I think it'll help. I hate having you be in the back, but I think it'll help me not to be so monotone when I'm reading, because I hate that just as much as I hate reading in front of a crowd of strangers."

She moved her hand over his on his thigh giving him a sweet smile.

"Ash, just read to me. Just keep your eyes on me, and read like you always do when I'm there to listen."

He smiled wider going to hold her hand in his, "That baby, is a great idea. I think I should reward you for such a wonderful idea."

"I think you should too sir."

His eyes became heated at the suggestion, and he straightened himself for the evening to come, "Go up to the D.P. and be ready. I'll be there in 5 minutes or less."

"Yes sir."

He watched her stand, giving a sway to her hips as she went back up the stairs, and he just smiled big and wide thinking how amazing this book tour was going to be now that he had a Submissive worth going for.

After a very fun evening he carried her back to his bedroom, and she smiled as he laid her on her side, then moved over to his side so he could cover them both up. He snuggle close to her moving a hand to stroke her cheek as he kissed her gently, and pulled her onto his chest to have her close. When they were in need of air she laid her head down, and let out a sigh.

"Oh Ash, that was great. It was the perfect ending to the day. I can't believe I let you put that inside me when I was kneeling on the table!" She smiled and he started to laugh as he remembered their fun.

"Oh yes, I won't soon forget that! It's not often I get to use that toy. So I’m glad to know you’re open to me using it again," he chuckled as he kissed the top of the head.

After some more chatting they started to feel tired.

"Oh baby, I just remembered tomorrow we have to meet your dad at the coffee shop for breakfast before the reading, and then we head to the airport," she said as she snuggle closer "Yes, I almost forgot about that. Alright, I'll make sure I call to have the car ready for both trips, and while we go with dad they can take are bags to the airport so we don't have to wait long. Thank you baby for reminding me. What would I do without you?" He joked.

"You would be lost, and sexless," she smirked making him laugh aloud, hugger her tighter as they started to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning went smoothly other than scrambling around to make sure they had everything to go. He remembered to call two cars to come by, one for their bags, and the other to pick him and Lana up.

After a quickie in the shower, both to wash off and sex, they were packing up into the car, and driving over to the cafe to meet his father for breakfast. When they arrived the car parked, and would wait for them for when they were finished inside. When they came in, once again she was struck by how handsome Ash's father was even in his older age.

"Ms. Raine, a pleasure to see you again, really I'm truly impressed with everything you've accomplished the past couple of weeks."

He had come to a stand to shake her hand, then abruptly brought it up to his lips to kiss her gently. She blushed deeply as she smiled at him.

"Thank you Mr. Black, I've really enjoyed the work really."

"Well good! And please call me Lawrence. I do hate the Mr. Black stuff, but I understand for clients, but just as long as I can call you Lana."

She giggled, "Of course I don't mind at all."

"Good, Ash, good to see you son."

He patted him on the back just as Ash did, he had been shaking his head the whole time as he practically flirted with Lana.

"It's good to see you too, are you going to be this kind to Lana the whole time?"

"Of course son, she's a fine specimen, why shouldn't I?"

"Dad really?"

Lana stepped up to Ash taking his hand in hers giving it a squeeze.

"It's fine Ash really. I only have eyes for you," she said the last in a whisper into his ear, and he felt warm all over, now regretting having breakfast with his father this morning.

"See! The lady says it's all good, and trust me son its fine. I see everything has been going smoothly between you two, and I'm very happy to see the progress that you've made Lana." They had come to sit on a nice open balcony, overlooking the area. It was a nice warm, sunny day, and they were in a closed off area so they could have some privacy.

They ordered a round of ice coffees as well as mixed plates of muffins, bagels, yogurt, fruit, and granola parfaits. Ash looked at his father as he ordered with a look of astonishment.

"Dad are you feeding an army?"

"Ha! No son, but I am very hungry, and you have a big day ahead of you. Plus, plane food isn't always the best, so I want you to have a good meal while your home."

Ash just shook his head, and held Lana's hand tighter as she looked up smiling at him.

"You don't have to worry Lawrence. I told Ash that in New York I'll treat him to the best meal! I haven't had good pizza since moving out here, and I think I’ll need to fill my fix!" She joked.

His father laughed as he sipped his coffee.

"Lana you’re very funny. I haven't had New York pizza in a long time myself, so I think that's the best idea in the world," he smiling and then winking at her.

"Dad, please don't flirt with Lana."

"Ash, he's fine. I don't mind. He's just being honest, and like I said I love you." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

After a very filling breakfast his dad paid the bill, and told them his would meet them at the airport after the reading, because he had some last minute things to do.

"Okay dad, we'll see you later on."

He smiled as he went to shake his hand goodbye, but Lawrence pulled him into a hug

"You'll do great son, and you’re a very lucky man, and I'm a very lucky father," he said as he let him go.

Ash always felt warm whenever his father would complement him or tell him how proud he was. When he and Lana got back into their car to go over to the first stop on the tour, she squeezed his hand giving him a sweet smile.

"He really does love you very much Ash. You're very lucky to be so close to your dad."

He smiled at her leaning down to give her a kiss before leaning back up.

"I know, hopefully one day I can truly repay him for everything he's done for me. For now though, I'm just happy he's coming on the tour with us, and you more than anything."

She leaned her head against his shoulder as they got closer to the convention.

"You have no idea how happy I am to be here too."

They drove in silence just enjoying each other's warmth, before they finally drove up in the back lot behind the building, and the driver stepped out to open the door for them.

"Ready?" She asked squeezing his hand again.

He sighed taking a deep breath.

"As long as I have you with me, I'll always be ready," he said as he stepped out, and then reached his hand in to help her out. They then walked in together to meet the organizers who were over the event.

"Mr. Black and Ms. Raine, we are so happy to have the both of you! Mr. Black I have to say this book is fantastic! We have a lot of excited women out there ready to hear the words come alive." Said a very tall slender older man.

Ash smiled holding out his hand, shake it, just as Lana did the same.

"Thank you. I appreciate that, I put my heart and soul into it."

Lana stepped in after she shook the man’s hand.

"Ash, this is Tom Barker, he's the main director over the event, and thank you so much Mr. Barker. We are both so happy for this to be the first stop on the tour. Now, can you please show us to the private area I requested? Mr. Black would like to give himself the once over, and get prepped before the reading." Lana smiled to the man.

"Of course! Right this way." Mr. Barker showed them to the private room off from the stage so he could prepare, and get ready while they let the people come into the room to sit.

"Here you are, we’ll come for you once everyone is seated."

"Thank you very much Mr. Barker."

He went into his bag and pulled out the new book, and ran his hand over the cover. He opened to the part he would be reading, one of his favorite chapters that he had written. He set his bag down as Lana went over to the little bar, and got them bottles of water for them to drink.

He started to pace as he read the words over and over in his mind until he felt her hand on his arm, and looked at her to see a warm smile.

"Hey, just remember what I said. I'm going to be in the back of the room so just read to me. You'll do great I promise."

He smiled as he nodded at her. He drank some water before she sat and she smiled as he started to read some lines aloud. She wanted to be strong for him just as he was always strong for her.

A couple weeks ago her world had turned upside-down when her ex came back, and had tried to rape her because she told him she was leaving. Now, after all this time she felt one-hundred percent better, and was fully invested into her new role. Well, both her sexual role and PR role. She was already practically melting by his voice. How he read every line with such passion, and to think he was about to go out into a crowd of about 300-400 women and read this aloud made her exceedingly jealous.

She understood that this was just for the promotion of his book, but she knew when they were alone it was so much more. He poured his heart and soul into these words that he had written, and she was proud to be the soul reader that he loved the most.

She thought back to the past month. Thinking about how crazy it was, and how she got here so quickly, but she melted into his words streaming through her system she knew she'd never change anything ever.

 Just as he was getting to the good stuff there was a knock on the door, and Mr. Barker popped in.

"Mr. Black, we're ready for you."

"Alright thank you Mr. Barker. I'll be out in a moment."

He nodded and went back out. Just as he left he turned with his book in his hands, and was surprisingly shaking all over.

"Ash, sweetie hey look at me."

"Lana, I didn't want to admit it but I am…scared. I don't want to screw up."

She moved his arms until he was hugging her close to his body.

"Ash, I'm with you. You've got this. I know you can do this. There's nothing wrong with being afraid. Being afraid can make you stronger, and I've had that happen a lot in my life, but I'm not alone anymore and you're not alone either. Just keep your eyes focused on me. Read to me baby."

She looked up at him with a big warm smile, and he smiled back loving her more than ever.

"Thank you baby."

He leaned down to kiss her deeply before finally pulling away, taking a deep breath before they started out together.

She stopped before he went behind the curtain to give him a final kiss before moving away.

"You've got this. Eyes on me," she said before disappearing out of sight behind a door.

He took a few shaky breaths as he heard Mr. Barker talk big about him, and then just as he said his name. He came out to a thunderous applause and women crying out for him all over the room, and he smiled his bright smile. All the while he was scanning the room to try, and find the one woman that meant the most to him, because no other woman could ever compare to her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

She slipped past the large group of women, and she looked to see him fixing the mic that was next to him, then went to take a drink of his bottle of water.

"Thank you. I would like to thank all of you for coming out today, and I'm glad you all are excited about my book." He said as he finally spotted Lana in the back.

She waved at him making his heart and body get warm all over, smiling back.

"We love you Ash!" Yelled a woman in the audience and it made him blush.

"Thank you again. Now I would like to read to you all an expert from my newest book Felicity's Education please enjoy." He said as he took a deep breath, and turned to the page.

“I saw her.

She was standing there in her window, a flush of red in her cheeks from being out in the sun. She looked at him, smiling, and the only word that fell to my lips were…

‘Felicia.’

I started to move to the door that stood in front of me, and she watches as I start to rush inside making my way past a hallway of a mirrors up a staircase of ivy, and roses. I'm panting when I finally reach the top looking upon her. I go to the door that separates us, reaching out for the handle, and it seems to push open upon only just a gentle touch.

She turns with a soft smile that I have seen almost every day, and have dreamed about on many a night. I move in closing the door behind me as I do, and watch as the wind blows her dress, making it flow gracefully around her. The sun shows the outline of her body through the sheer white fabric, and I can’t help but to start moving towards her, my fingers itching to touch her skin.

I reached out to her, my hands moving to the small tie that is barley keeping the dress on her young milky skin. I pull it watching as her body starts to tremble as I expose her ample bottom. I touch her gently watching as her head falls back, and I move in to kiss at the pale expand of her neck, while my hands push her dress to the floor. I move her arms around me while I pick her up, pushing her naked body back against the wall behind her.

I push into her feeling her push back as I kiss and suck at her skin. I move to her ear, gently biting at it as I whisper how I plan to take her over and over again. She groans, twisting her fingers into my hair begging for me to do as I wish," he reads, then closes the book.

 

* * *

 

 

She was melting as he read the small passage from the book.

The whole time he had his eyes locked on hers as he poured out his soul into reading the expert. As soon as he finished her skin was tingling, and alight with overwhelming heat as he stared deep into her eyes, all the power, and fire behind them.

She felt faint.

She would gladly burn in his blaze as the crowd erupted all around her in a wild applause, as all the women stood throughout the whole room, going crazy from his reading.

He winked at her and she blushed, but it earned many women to cry out, as he waved his hand coming to a stand.

"Thank you very much everyone. As a special treat for attending the first stop on our tour we've got special edition copies of my book, signed, and waiting for all you lovely ladies out in the foyer for purchase. Thank you all very much, and stay beautiful." He waved moving to walk off the stage with the claps and cries of all the women, as he walked out, and he gave a huge sigh of relief as he did.

"Mr. Black that was fantastic! I think you really nailed it out there! Thank you so much again for coming out to the convention."

"It's not a problem at all. You've been a huge benefactor for my other two books, so I wanted to be able to help as best as I could."

"Well we really appreciate it. Now, I'm sure you've got a flight to get too, but if there's ever anything you need give us a call."

"Thank you we will." He shook his hand and went back to the private room to find Lana already there, and sitting very seductively on the edge of the chair.

"Mr. Black that was something. I think all those women wet themselves when you started to read from that book, and to think that was all really about someone you use to be with," she said as she bit her lip.

He groaned setting the book down closing the door. He moved to her taking her face in his hands, and started to kiss her slowly biting her lip. She sighed as he rubbed his nose to hers, while he strokes her cheek.

"I'm more excited about how you felt about it, but, I can already tell you’re very happy. Well, what they don't know won't hurt them." He winked as he kissed her again as she giggled.

They took a few more moments to themselves, but by how aroused she was, and the lack of time they had, they had to leave as soon as possible. Mr. Barker came around to thank them again as they walked out to the waiting vehicle to take them to the airport. They stepped into the vehicle waving Mr. Barker and the crew off as their car drove off, taking them towards the airport.

They were separated by a black divider in the middle, and she scoot herself over to him as he smiled at the success of the first stop. She moved a hand over his knee, up his thigh, and he looked to her to see a seductive smile.

"What's on your mind baby?" But just as he said this he was spreading his legs wider as her hand skimmed higher and higher.

"Nothing much, but I have to admit while you were reading, those women in there weren't the only ones wetting themselves as they heard you read."

She spread her legs a bit wider, making her skirt rise higher along her thighs, as more and more skin was revealed, and he started to harden in his jeans at the sight. She moved her hand to his hand, moving it up until it was on her thigh. She was slowly skimming it up until his hand was up underneath her skirt, and he was touching a wet patch over her panties. Her breath hitched as he started to push his fingers harder against her, feeling her pussy get more swollen, and wet as he rubbed circles over her clit.

"Oh sir yes! Can you feel how wet I am? That's all for you. You did this to me. You made me soaking wet as you read to me, because you're the only one that can get me this horny, and wet for you," she moaned.

She started to move her hand slowly up over his thigh again, landing over his impressive bulge protruding from his jeans, and he widen his legs so she could have better access to him.

His eyes rolled back as she pushed harder against him, and he in turn slipped his hand over the top of her panties pushing his fingers inside of her.

"Ah!" She gasped and squeezed his cock as she felt him penetrate her pussy.

He groaned in turn feeling her squeeze him. He pulled his hand free licking his fingers, then moved her hand from his cock moving her body so she could lay down. He moved to his knees so he could be between her legs, leaning over her body. He held her hands over her head as he sucked on her bottom lip, and moved down her neck, opening up her shirt so he could push her breasts over the top of her bra.

"Oh! God sir!" She gasped as he started to suck hard onto her nipples.

They became pinpoints on her chest, and as he sucked them she began to shake all over from the pleasure coursing through her body. He sucked onto both of them as he moved a hand down to her skirt, lifting it further up until her lower half was completely exposed to him. He trailed his hand down until he was skimming along her inner thighs, making her spread her legs as wide as they could as go as he moved his fingers down, until he could push the fabric of her panties aside.

She arched up gasping as his fingers started to push inside of her pussy while his mouth sucked on her nipples. He used his free hand to squeeze her right breast, as he sucked on the left. He circled and pulled her nipple as he flicked the other, while he pushed his fingers in and out of her pussy.

"Oh god please! Please sir I need you," she begged as he thrust his fingers in and out of her.

She was about ready to burst, and somehow he could sense it as he removed his fingers, going to his jeans to unzip them. She kept her hands in place as he moved back enough from her body to undo his jeans, and fish out his hard cock from his boxers. He started to stroke over it up and down as he readied himself. He groaned at the sight of her completely laid out, exposed, and ready for him to take.

She was panting, licking her lips as she watched him start to move over himself with a heat in his eyes. He had been semi-hard from reading his own words, and remembering the story behind them. He could remember her face when he really did tell Felicity that he was going to fuck her. Yes, he may have changed the setting for the books, they were also usually set in a different time, but even so he still put the same feeling, and heat into them as he felt when he was actually there. He groaned as he felt even stiffer, and moved down holding his cock as he slowly started to push inside her.

"Ah oh god yes!" She cried out as he pushed inside, and he then let go so he could completely lay on top of her.

He ran his hands up her body, taking her wrist, putting them over her head as he moved down to her lips, and he started to devour her as he went to move his hips back. He slid to the head of his cock and then push hard back in, making her shake, and groan against his mouth as he went to do it again.

He needed this.

He needed to take her and know that she was his.

He moved from her mouth to lean against her forehead as he really started to move.

He was thrusting hard in and out of her making her cry out, and groan as her body enveloped around him over and over again.

"Oh god," she groaned feeling like she was going to fly away.

Ever since he started to read she pictured herself being up on that balcony, waiting for him, barely covered as he came up, and told her that he was going to take her. She’d gotten wet almost immediately, and it didn't help with him watching her the whole time as she melted underneath his heated stare.

But, it was completely worth it.

She needed this just as much as she knew he needed this to feel that release. He had been so tense since the night before, and she knew that she had to be there to help him as best as she could. She knew that this would be the best solution to easing his stress. It would also give some relief to her aching sex which she desperately needed.

She was in heaven all in all. His hands were on her breasts as his hips pushed her body up, and he breathed in her air.

It was incredible.

Her fingers twisted into his hair so she could kiss him again, as her body held on to him like a vice. He could feel the end approaching as much as he didn't want it too, but his body craved release, and she was the one to give it to him. He could feel her start to clench and tighten around him, and in response he started to quicken his pace. As he felt this he in turn felt himself begin to stiffen inside of her. She whimpered at the feeling needing to find her release as well as he held onto her tight, and pushed hard into her.

"Lana, come for me. I need you to come," he groaned as he leaned down to capture her lips again.

She cried out against his mouth as her body was overwhelmed almost instantly, and exploded in a bright light of a thousand pieces. As soon as he felt her come he came almost instantly as well, thrusting as hard and deep inside of her as he could possibly go, and exploded just as hard inside of her. They clung onto each other as they moved together as their orgasms ran through their bodies.

He laid his head on her trying to breathe as she stroked through his hair, whispering all the while how much she loved him. He held her body tight but then she hissed as he moved his hips so he could leave her body, and then lay flat on her body wanting to just take in the moment of how much they both cared for one another.

They lay there for awhile just whispering their adoration for one another, loving the way her body felt against his until he realized that the vehicle was starting to slow down more. He moved to kiss her sweetly again before moving back up, and with a groan went to fix himself up.

After he tucked himself in he sat up to help straighten her clothes back up until she was finally cleaned back up again. They looked around at where they were at and saw they were approaching the airport, and they both started laugh at how crazy the whole situation was.

"God I can't believe we just had sex in the back of a car. Sounds like my bad days in high school."

He grimaced slightly at that, "Was it that bad?"

She laughed as she brought out a napkin from her bag to try and clean up between her legs. He smirked as she groaned slightly, but sighed when she rolled up the used napkin throwing it in the small trash container in the back of the car.

"No, god no! It…God it was amazing! Trust me, I won't mind at all if you need to go at it again in the back of a car," she blushed slightly, but felt completely satisfied.

He chuckled and sighed with relief that his male ego wasn't damaged.

"And I'll tell you I've never done that before."

She looked at him in shock. "Seriously?! You've never had sex in the back of a car before?"

He just laughed as they finally approached their stop, and he stayed silent, leaving her to still be beyond curious.

"Ash?"

He just gave her a smile and leaned over to kiss her deeply before pulling away with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well, it wasn't exactly inside of the back of the car at least."

She blushed deeply, biting slightly on her lip.

He groaned moving a hand to stroke her lip as she bit it.

"When are you going to stop that?" He winked as she started to giggle.

The driver came around opening the door, and Ash slipped out. He then took Lana's hand to help her out, and she smiled as he took her hand, then handed the driver a tip before leading her into the building to check in.

After they were done they made their way to the lounge to find Lawrence. When they found him he was standing by the bar chatting up a very attractive young blond. Ash was shaking his head as they walked over to his father, and he turned to greet them.

"Hold on a second baby I'll be right back." He winked to her, while running a finger under her chin.

Lana was giggling as Ash watched his father flirting with the girl, then turned to them with a smile.

"Hello you two! I hope everything went well?"

"Yes dad it went just fine. Everyone was very excited about the new book, and the reading went very well. Lana did perfect for her first official day on the job too." He smiled holding her closer.

"That's great. I think this trip will be very successful, and eventful. Seriously! I’ve already making a new friend." He smiled turning to the girl who was smiling wide.

Ash rolled his eyes then heard their flight being called. They started off down to the gateway moving with the crowd, and found their seats, then got comfortable for the flight.

Ash held her hand kissing it gently as she smiled at him, full of excitement as the next stages of her life was about to begin.

"You ready baby?"

"More than ready! Just as long as you’re right there with me," she said.

He smiled, his heart filled with warmth as he squeezed her hand in his.

“Always baby. Always,” he replied as the plane finally started to take off into the sky, and began the next stages of their journey, and their new life.

Together.


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a original piece of writing, written by me, and co-writer Mojojojolc. We wish to be able to publish this as actually book if possible, so this is a test run to see how you, the readers, think of this story. The more positive feedback, the more likely this will be published into a real life story. We hope you enjoy our story, and we'd like to thank author Julie Kenner, Christina Lauren, Sylvia Day, Meredith Wild, and Maya Banks for being huge inspirations for our story.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

"Mr. Black you have five minutes," came a voice, and a knock on the door.

"Ah! Alright I'll be...Ah! Out in two...Ah...thank you," he said back in a huff.

The man behind the door gave the door a weird look as he heard the grunting, out of breath man from the other side.

"Okay? We'll be ready," he said as he walked away.

Ash didn't reply to the comment as he was too busy fucking Lana on her back on a table. They were at their fifth stop on the tour as Ash had told her that he was beyond nervous. She had recently figured out that before going out onto the stage he would pace, and frantically run a hand through his hair. He never admitted to stage fright, but it was just that. So, she tried to figure out on how to best calm his nerves. Teas, sooth massages, but in the end it came to one single, genius solution.

Sex.

It had become a thing for them as of late to fuck each other senseless, either before or after a successful reading. Usually before the reading now, as it was a good solution to helping his nerves, and actually improve on his performance when he read to the crowd. He would instantly be calm, relaxed, and even more in the mood to what he was reading. She would get heated each and every time, despite hearing, and reading the book over and over again.

She would be eager to see him afterwards, which in turn led to them having very intense, hardcore, unadulterated sex.

So, before she had come in, she had been taking care of business with the organizers, and then came back to find a very frantic man trying to calm himself down.

“Ash, what’s wrong?”

“Five thousand people! That’s what’s wrong. In LA it was just about five hundred but this is huge! Oh god Lana how am I supposed to read to five thousand people?”

She calmly came up stopping him in his tracks, and bringing him down to kiss her.

Yes, it was dramatic. Yes, it was probably not how to properly solve the problem, but for him it worked almost instantly.

He was a hailstorm as he devoured her mouth, crushing her body against him, as his hands moved frantically over her. He started to move them until her ass hit the table behind her, and she grunted already feeling his hot steel close to her sex.

“I’m taking you. Right here. Right now on this table. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.”

From that point it had been a blur of hands, and frantic need as she felt her panties get wet with her excitement. He had been quick to turn her over, pushing her onto the table, then push her panties aside, then started to finger-fuck her tight wet pussy. She cried out softly, moving a hand to cover her mouth which just urged him on even more. She had her legs spread wide, with her skirt all the way up over her waist, leaning on her elbows, as he used her pussy for his own.

She honestly couldn’t remember where, or what happened next, but all that she knew was that as soon as he was satisfied with finger-fucking her, he was unzipping his jeans, fishing out his cock, and slamming deep into her heated core from behind.

It was to this point that she was clamping a hand tightly over her mouth to keep from crying out loud as he pounded hard in, and out of her sex.

They had did before.

It was inspired by their very hot car ride to the airport, and it’s kept on going ever since. She vaguely heard the stage hand come to the door to tell him five minutes, as she felt like she was going to explode into a million pieces any moment now. It was finally coming down to the wire as he thrust faster and harder until she really had to cling onto him for the ride.

Her hand never left the place over her mouth, still trying to keep from screaming as she finally felt Ash stiffen, giving one last hard thrust, and grunting as her started to come deep inside of her. She started to shake like crazy as she instantly felt her body start to release along with him, and he groaned collapsing right on top of her back as he tried to catch his breath.

He held her close for another moment longer, but then he pulled out of her, moving down instantly to lick her clean, and then fixing her panties back into place. He did all of this then tucked himself back into his jeans, zipping back up, and then went to help her stand back up.

He kissed her passionately while holding her tightly against his warm body.

"Baby, thank you. I'm not so nervous now." He smiled making her giggle.

"Ha! We’ll I'm glad…Woo god, that was great. Now, come on. You’re going to be late. You have a bunch of adoring fans out there waiting to hear you’re silky smooth voice," she said as she took his hand, and started to lead him out to the stage.

“Baby, you know you’re the only fan I want.”

“I do. Now go read for me. Read me your story.”

She watched him give her a wink, whispering a soft ‘I love you’, and then start to walk out onto the stage. The crowd erupted into a thunderous applause as she made her way out, so she could hear him read.

All the while she knew, and always would know, he was reading to her.

_Always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Thank you so much for going on this journey with us, but wait! It's not over yet. There's still more to come for both Ash and Lana. So, if you would really like to see the second part of their journey please like your likes, and comments below. All feedback and critique is welcome. We want this second top notch before we decide to go to print with this. So anything you have on your mind, please let us know.  
> Thanks again from both of us for being with us to the very end, and here's to the next part of Ash and Lana's story!  
> Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read our story! We hope you enjoyed the first installment!  
> Any and all feedback is accepted, so please, like or comment with anything you might have on your mind. Thank you.


End file.
